Forced To Believe
by kcstacielynn
Summary: The Feisty Morgan Lopez steps up against The Shield. Will she be forced to believe? Dean Ambrose/OC love story. Starts at Survivor Series 2012. Will also have Total Divas episodes too.
1. Chapter 1

Forced to believe

**Author's note**-Hope you enjoy the story. This is a Dean Ambrose/OC love story.

* * *

**Name**-Melanie Laurer Rivera (Her mom named her and her mother's last name was Laurer while her father's last name was Rivera)

Her mother's name is Jane Laurer and married Diego Rivera who is a dancer and owns his dance studio. He taught Melanie how to dance different dances.

**Nationality**-Latin American (Her mother spoke English. Didn't want to learn her father's language.)

**Nickname**-Grapes (Because she loves to eat green grapes.)

**Ring Name**-Morgan Lopez

**Wrestling Nicknames**- The Thorn of Justice, The Shield's girl,

**Hair**-Dark Brown Hair (has her Father's hair. Her mother's hair was black) Her hair is a little longer than Aj's hair.

**Eye color**-Green

**Body type**-Is like Eve's body shape. Her skin color and a little lighter than Eve's. She also has a little more meat on her bones and has some arm muscle.

**Height**-5'7

**Age**-25

**Birthday**-April 15th

**Wrestling attire**-Like Kaitlyn's new attire. But wears a hoodie too until she takes it off when she is about to wrestle.

**Finisher**-The backfire. (DDT, the one that Lita does.) (Morgan claims Dean stole her finisher and would often complain to him about it.)

**Theme**-Spin the bottle

**Heel or Face**-Face

**Skills**-High flyer, stretches a lot before a match just in case she is in a painful submission.

**Hometown**- Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

**Relatives**-Chyna's Cousin.

* * *

Melanie walked out of Triple H's office with a huge smile on her face as she finally got the job she wanted. To be a WWE Diva. After all the hard training at CZW, TNA, FCW, and NXT, she finally showed everyone she was worthy of becoming a WWE Diva. She wanted to be different from the other divas and bring more life into diva's matches instead of it just being only 2 minutes. She wanted to do stuff with the guys too, to bring a little spice of the attitude era back just like Chyna and Lita did back in the day.

She told Triple H everything and he granted her wish, deciding if she could pull it off while still maintaining the PG era of WWE. Now she was going to be in a storyline with the Shield, her good friends from FCW. Kaitlyn, who is one of her best friends from NXT, would be her guide around WWE until she was comfortable.

Melanie walks backstage as Survivor Series was going to start soon.

_'Nerves...So many nerves.'_ Melanie thought as she was walking with her gym bag.

Melanie was proud of herself that she made it to WWE. She started to remember the hard work she had went through. Moments later, she started to think about her TNA days.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_At Against All Odds, Melanie runs in and gives Madison Rayne brass knuckles as she hits Mickie's face with it to win her match. Melanie celebrates with Madison as Tara recovers from getting hit by Mickie with Madison's glove._

_"Finish her!" Madison orders and Melanie does her finisher on Mickie._

_Next Thursday, Melanie, Madison and Tara are in the ring. "This woman right here is my new body guard!" Madsion exclaims._

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

She went on to become Madison's bodyguard and attack all her opponents. She was a heel at the time. Then later on became a face when she turned on her. Then, Melanie went on to become a one time Knockouts Champion. Soon after she lost it to Velvet Sky, she was called to be apart of FCW. That was when her dreams really started to come true.

_'I would always wonder what everyone would think of me. I don't want to be thought of as Eye candy, I wanted to be thought of as talent and that I should be here. I want to prove that.' _Melanie thought.

"Melanie?" A voice called. Melanie turns around to see Celeste, better know was Kaitlyn.

"Hey!" Melanie exclaims and runs to give her a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're here!"

"I know right? I'm supposed to debut tonight as you're manager."

"Yep. I'll also be your guide around here. Lets see April."

_'Celeste, April and I have known each other since FCW. We've all clicked and I was rooting for them when they were on NXT.'_

Kaitlyn and Melanie walk to the Diva's locker room. "Hey girls. This is the new diva, Melanie." Kaitlyn says with a grin.

"Melanie!" April, better known as AJ, exclaims and runs to hug her.

"April!"

Layla smiles. "Hey, I'm Layla."

"Nice to meet you." Melanie says as they hug.

"Hey girl!" Naomi says and hugs her with Cameron.

"Nice to see you two again."

"Hi Melanie, I'm Eve." Eve says and pulls her in to a warm hug.

"Nice to meet you."

_'The other divas like Rosa, Alicia, and Aksana were a little distant from me.'_

"So you're the new diva that's supposed to make diva matches funner to watch? We'll see about that." Alicia says.

"Alicia! Don't mind her, she's a little upset about everything." Layla says.

"It's fine, I'll just have to earn their respect and prove to you that I should be here." Melanie says.

Tamina walks in. "Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Melanie, the new diva. I'll be in a storyline with The Shield soon."

Tamina smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you kidding me? She gets to be in a storyline with The Shield? Seriously? It's like she's getting VIP treatment." Alicia exclaims.

"I wanted to work with them because I wanted to do stuff with the guys and bring a little spice of the attitude era back. I want the divas to be worth watching again and to be praised for their awesome matches again. Plus, Hunter thought it was a good idea since I've known them since FCW." Melanie says and Alicia goes silent. Kaitlyn smirks at Melanie's comment.

"But you came here a few years ago didn't you?" Tamina asks.

"Yeah in 2010 but I left because they didn't want me to wrestle, they wanted me as a valet and that's it. So that's when I went to TNA."

"Unbelievable..." Alicia says and leaves the locker room.

AJ rolls her eyes. "I hate it when she's like this. This is a good thing for the divas."

"I agree." Kaitlyn says.

"Why is she so mad at me?" Melanie asks.

"Well, she's upset with the Diva's Division and doesn't think you will make a difference here. So she's losing hope." AJ says.

_'I knew for a fact that everyone wasn't going to like me at first, so I just have to be patient.'_

"So where are you from?" Rosa asks with a small smile, starting to open up to Melanie.

"I'm from Philly."

Alicia walks back.

"Back so soon?" Layla jokes.

"I forgot my phone..." Alicia says and goes into her bag to find her phone.

"Have any siblings?" Aksana asks, finally speaking up.

"None. But I am related to Chyna."

"Great, now you're going to sleep your way to the top or something?" Alicia asks. Melanie ignores her comment.

_'She just wants a reaction out of you. Don't feed into it.'_ Melanie thought.

"Chyna didn't sleep her way to the top. Just because she's doing porn doesn't mean Melanie will follow in her footsteps." Celeste says with a frown.

"Wow, you're related to Chyna? That must be nice." Rosa says.

"Yeah, Vince, Triple H and Stephanie were a little reluctant to hire me once they found out but everything is alright now." Melanie says.

A female worker knocks on the door and AJ opens it. "Kaitlyn, Morgan, Eve, Aksana, get into your places for your segment. It starts in five minutes."

"Morgan?" Tamina asks.

"My ring name." Melanie answers and Tamina nods.

Melanie changes her shoes from flats, to blue converses as she is wearing skinny jeans and a wrestling top that is similar to Kaitlyn's.

"Alright, let's do this." Celeste says as they leave the locker room to get ready for their segment.

* * *

Onscreen, Backstage, Morgan and Kaitlyn are walking backstage. "Here comes Kaitlyn and new diva Morgan as Kaitlyn is getting ready for her match against Eve." Cole says.

The crowd cheers as they see Kaitlyn and Morgan walking. All of a sudden, Kaitlyn gets attacked by a woman in a black hoodie with blond hair. "Kaitlyn!" Morgan exclaims and then Morgan tries to push the mystery girl off of Kaitlyn and then Kaitlyn fights back. Morgan manages to take off the blond wig to reveal Aksana.

"Are you kidding me!?" Kaitlyn exclaims. Aksana looks scared and runs away.

Eve comes. "Oh my gosh, Kaitlyn are you okay? I would hate for something bad to happen to you before a match."

Kaitlyn pushes her to the floor and kneels down to her. "Are you okay Eve? I would hate for something bad to happen to you before a match." Kaitlyn mocks.

Kaitlyn and Morgan walk away, leaving Eve stunned.

To the ring, "This match is set for one fall and it is for the Diva's championship!" Justin announces. Kaitlyn's theme, Spin the bottle comes on and she comes out with Morgan. "Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Morgan, from Huston, Texas, Kaitlyn!"

Kaitlyn walks out with Morgan as she has the blond wig in her hands. Morgan goes to the crowd to tag some hands. She smiles at the crowd as she hears some of them say, I'm so glad she's in WWE.

"Would you look at Morgan? I cannot wait to see her in action." King says.

"Morgan is the new WWE diva and has been training to become a WWE since the age of 16." Cole says.

"Wow." JBL says.

"And on her twitter which is called _WWEMorgan101, _she said _'I'm so happy to finally be apart of WWE. I promise to give it all I got. #MorganIsHere'_" King says.

Morgan goes to ringside and cheers Kaitlyn on.

Eve's theme comes on. "She is the current Diva's Champion, Eve Torres!" Justin announces. Eve starts strutting to the ring, give the fans the princess wave as Morgan and Kaitlyn roll their eyes. Eve gets in the ring and starts to taunt Kaitlyn.

_DING DING DING._

Kaitlyn throws the wig at Eve and starts unloading on her, taking Eve down.

"Come on Kaitlyn!" Morgan cheers. Kaitlyn starts to take control as Eve is at the turnbuckle. But then Eve crawls out the ring and then Morgan runs and starts to chase her as Eve runs away from her, only to get clotheslined by Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn throws Eve onto the announcers table and then brings her back in the ring. Later on, Eve starts to gain control and slaps Kaitlyn. Then later, Eve wins by the neckbreaker and Morgan helps Kaitlyn as Eve taunts them.

* * *

Backstage, offscreen, Kaitlyn and Melanie are walking. "So, you wanna go hang with the gang at the club tonight? Get to meet some of the superstars?" Kaitlyn asks.

Melanie grins. "Sure!"

"I'm picking her outfit this time!" AJ says, skipping over to them.

"No!" Melanie exclaims.

"Come on!"

"Melanie." A voice calls out.

Kaitlyn, Aj and Melanie turn to see Kofi. "Hey, what's up?" Melanie asks as she hugs him.

"I'm good. Hunter would like to see you."

"Sure, no problem. Thanks." Melanie says with a smile as Kofi nods and smiles.

"We'll meet you at the hotel." Kaitlyn says and walks away with AJ and so does Kofi. Melanie walks to Triple H's office. She knocks on the door and hears a _'Come in'_ and she walks in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Hunter says as Melanie sees The Shield sitting down. Melanie smiles at The Shield and they nod. "Have a seat."

Melanie sits next to Roman. "I wanted to discuss how this storyline will work." Hunter says. "You will have your debut match against Alicia Fox on Raw in two weeks. I know you want still want to be a face, so the storyline will be based on you being forced in The Shield. The script will explain it all. You four have good chemistry since you have known each other since your FCW days."

"I like it." Melanie says.

"Good. Here are your scripts. Storyline will start on Raw." Hunter says as he gives them their scripts. "You're dismissed."

Melanie and The Shield walk out. She hugs them. "I haven't seen you guys in so long, what is going on?" The guys chuckle. "We need to catch up. Like right now. I'm going to the club with Kaitlyn and AJ, you guys going?"

"Hell yeah. We'll meet you there grapes." Seth says.

"Cool." Melanie says.

* * *

Later on, Melanie drives to hotel room and gets her key and finds out she is roommates with Kaitlyn and she walks in the room to see AJ watching TV in the living room. AJ turns to see Melanie closing the door.

"Finally! Where were you!? Come on, I have your outfit." AJ says as she jumps off the couch and drags her into the bedroom.

"Whoa. Where's Celeste?"

"In the bathroom. Just took a shower. Did you take one?"

"Yeah, before I left the arena."

"Great, now I can dress you up."

"I'm afraid to see the outfit."

Melanie looks at the bed to see skinny jeans and a nice shirt. The same outfit that Kelly Kelly wore when she was in the ring with Kane when he had to say sorry to her. Melanie grins. "Nice."

AJ giggles. "Told you that you would like it."

Melanie starts to change. Celeste comes out, fully dressed. "Hey, you're back."

"Yep, I ran into The Shield when I was in Hunter's office."

"Everything okay?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, it was just about the storyline. I debut against Alicia fox on raw in two weeks."

"Yay! I can't wait!"

Melanie laughs and puts on her sneakers.

* * *

Next day on Monday Night Raw.

Backstage, onscreen, Morgan is walking with Kaitlyn. "Did you see what The Shield did to Ryback? Completely weak of them to jump him like that. I seriously would like them to be in a singles competition instead of it always being 3 on 1."

"You sure? Be careful, The Shield is pretty scary." Kaitlyn says.

"Not to me."

The segment ended and the girls walk to the Diva's locker room. "So what did you think about last night?" Celeste asks.

"Awesome. The roster is pretty cool. You were a little tipsy last night though."

"Ugh, don't remind me..." Celeste says, holding her head as Melanie laughs.

"Don't worry, I dragged you to our hotel room."

"Yeah. Thanks for holding my hair while I was throwing up."

"Anything for a friend."

"Aw, I love you." Celeste says and hugs her as Melanie chuckles.

* * *

_'Smackdown'_

onscreen, Morgan is backstage as she watches The Shield's interview with Michael Cole as they talk about Justice for CM Punk and how The Shield work for each other and not Paul Heyman or anyone else. After the promo, it shows Morgan watching the promo backstage as the crowd cheers.

"Really?"

Then Kaitlyn comes. "You okay?"

"Did you see their little interview? Those guys are annoying. They think they run the place because they beat everyone up."

"Don't you know how dangerous they are?"

"They aren't dangerous at all. They aren't so tough."

The segment ended and the screen goes to the commentary table. "Oh man, I hope Morgan knows what she's saying." Cole says.

"I agree." JBL says.

"And on Twitter, Morgan even Tweeted, _'The Shield aren't so tough. Bunch of bullies. What else is new? #NonBeliever #IDon'tBelieveInTheShield'"_

_"_She's picking a fight. She better watch her back."

"Yeah. On the WWE APP, we have a poll about Morgan and The Shield. Do you think The Shield will confront Morgan about what she has said about them? Vote now and we'll reveal the results on Monday Night Raw."

* * *

Next Monday,

Morgan tweets _'First match! So ready to go. #It'sMorganTime!'_

Morgan comes out as spin the bottle comes as the crowd cheers. Kaitlyn follows her. Morgan has her right hand up, open in the air with her index finger and thumb sticking up a little and turls around. She puts her hand down and starts walking to the ring with a grin on her face.

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall! Introducing the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Morgan!" Justin says.

"Woo hoo, we get to see Morgan! And would you look at that beautiful grin? She's ready to go." King says.

"This is Morgan's first match and let's see how she does with Alicia Fox. Now, last week, Morgan may have said some words that she might regret. On Raw, she said _'What The Shield did to Ryback was weak.'_ and on Smackdown, she said that _'The Shield is annoying and aren't so tough.'_ And on the WWE APP, we had a poll and the question was, Will The Shield confront Morgan about what she has said about them. A haunting 82 percent has said yes, while 18 percent said no." Cole says.

"Yeah...I have a bad feeling about tonight. I hope Morgan watches her back."

"Do you really think Morgan can stand up to The Shield? They are a dangerous team." JBL says.

She gets in the ring and goes to the turnbuckle and stands on it and screams _'Yeah!'_ as she raises her right hand up in the air as the crowd gets hype. Alicia fox glares at her and then Morgan gets off the turn buckle and they face off.

"You ready?" The ref asks Alicia. She nods. "You ready?"

"Yes." Morgan says.

"Ring the bell!" The ref yells.

_DING DING DING_.

Morgan and Alicia circle around each other. "Here we go! Morgan's first match." Cole says.

Morgan and Alicia lock up and Morgan kicks her and starts kicking her and does a spinning kick as she falls. "I think she learned a bit from Daniel Bryan." King jokes.

Morgan pins her, only to get a 2 count.

"You got this Morgan!" Kaitlyn says.

Alicia gets up and kicks her hard in the gut as Morgan holds her stomach and stumbles to the turn buckle. Alicia walks over and puts her foot on her neck, choking her. The ref tries to push her away but then starts counting and Alicia breaks the hold when the ref says 4. Morgan slides down the turnbuckle and holds her stomach as she tries to recover. Alicia taunts the crowd. They start to boo her. Morgan gets up and waits for Alicia to turn around as she runs and spears her.

"Wow! Look at that spear! We need a replay of that." King exclaims.

"Looks like Kaitlyn must of taught her a thing or two." Cole says.

Kaitlyn cheers for Morgan and grins. Morgan holds her stomach and gets up. "That kick from Alicia must of really took it's toll with Morgan." JBL says.

Morgan picks Alicia up and gets her into the back fire position. "And she calls this the back fire." Cole says.

Morgan does the finisher as the crowd cheers. "Yes!" Kaitlyn exclaims.

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.'_

The Shield's theme comes on and the crowd cheers for them.

"I knew this was going to happen! I knew it!" JBL yells.

Morgan holds her stomach as she is still hurt from Alicia's kick. She looks at the Shield walking down in the crowd as Morgan is shocked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Oh no!" King exclaims.

Kaitlyn starts to panic.

"Morgan, Kaitlyn! Get outta there!" Cole says.

All of a sudden, Alicia quickly pins Morgan in a roll up to win the match and she runs out the ring. And Alicia's theme comes on. "Here is your winner! Alicia Fox!" Justin announces. Morgan is shocked and then The Shield smirk.

Morgan glares at them as Kaitlyn helps her. Morgan shakes her head at The Shield and storms off as Kaitlyn quickly follows her.

"Right now, Morgan and The Shield are trending worldwide on Twitter." Cole says.

"I don't blame them, this is crazy." King says.

Morgan storms backstage and Kaitlyn is with her and is caught by Josh Mathews and he says "Morgan, Morgan, how do you feel about The Shield interfering in your match"

"Unbelievable...I just want them to leave me alone." Morgan says with a frown and walks away with Kaitlyn.

On Twitter, Morgan Tweets _'Stupid Shield interfered in my match. #WEAK!'_

* * *

_'WWE Main event'_

Before the show, Morgan Tweeted _'Rematch! This time no distractions or else!'_

Morgan is in the ring as Alicia fox gets in the ring. Kaitlyn is at ringside. "Morgan is here for her rematch against Alicia Fox after what happened with The Shield." Cole says.

"Yeah, The Shield cost Morgan her match. I just hope they don't do it again." King says

_Ding Ding Ding._

Alicia kicks Morgan in the gut and slams her on to the mat. Morgan holds her head and Alicia pins her, only to get a 1 count. Alicia starts to get the upper hand and then puts her in a head lock submission as Morgan struggles to get out of it.

Kaitlyn starts banging on the mat and the crowd claps for Morgan, motivating her to get out the submission and fight back as she starts to get the upper hand. She clotheslines Alicia and gets on the turnbuckle.

"What is she doing here?" Cole asks. Morgan jumps and does the cross body on Alicia. "Oh!"

"Awesome!" Kaitlyn exclaims.

Morgan pins her only for a 2 count. "That was impressive." King says. Alicia is still down, recovering and Morgan waits for her to get up. When she does, Morgan was about to kick her but Alicia ducks and Morgan gets kicked in the face and falls to the mat.

"Gosh...I think Alicia may have laid Morgan out."

Alicia pins Morgan, only to get a two count to much of Alicia's dismay. Morgan recovers and start to have a back and forth match but then Morgan kicks Alicia in the stomach and does the backfire and pins Alicia to win the match and Kaitlyn cheers and runs to hug her.

The Shield's theme comes out and they walk down and stop at the barrier.

"Well well, Morgan finally wins her match." Dean says on the mic.

Kaitlyn goes in the ring. "Morgan, common."

"That's right Morgan, how about you leave. Just like you did before. You don't deserve to be here. And that is why The Shield will make sure to take care of you since we call you, the Morgan problem." Dean says.

"That's too low." King says.

"She'll suck it up." JBL says

Dean smirks and leaves with the shield as Morgan shakes her head.

"She brought this on herself, she should of kept her mouth shut." JBL says.

"Yeah but the WWE Universe has been waiting for someone to really step up to The Shield. Do you think Morgan has what it takes?" King asks.

"Has what it takes? She's a Diva. A woman. What can a woman do to The Shield?" JBL asks.

"We'll have to find out." Cole says.

* * *

Hope the first chapter was alright. I hope the hashtags are a little original and cool to read. Have a favorite hashtag? #MorganVsTheShield #NonBeliever #It'sMorganTime #IDon'tBelieveInTheShield #MorganIsHere #WEAK


	2. Fighting Back

Forced To Believe

Author's Note- I hope you like it. Onscreen, Dean and Morgan have a complex relationship. They hate each other but once she is in the Shield, they start to get along and start to become friends.

Offscreen, they are best friends and have been best friends ever since CZW. Even though Melanie went to TNA, she kept in touch with him. This will be a long story, It'll be about Melanie's career. So no children anytime soon.

* * *

**_Chapter 2-Fighting Back_**

_Smackdown_,

Tamina and Aksana are in the ring as Kaitlyn and Morgan are walking to the ring. "We get to see some diva tag team action. Who do you think will win?" Cole asks.

"I'm just curious to see if Morgan will break. Can she handle anymore distractions?" JBL asks.

"We'll have to find out."

Later on in the match, Kaitlyn tries to make a tag to Morgan but then The Shield comes out and distracts her as Morgan yells at them, trying to make them leave. Tamina hits Kaitlyn with the Samoan drop and then Aksana runs and hits Morgan off the apron as Kaitlyn gets pinned. Morgan gets back in the ring to help Kaitlyn as Aksana and Tamina celebrate their win and leave. Seth and Dean grab a mic.

"You're nothing Morgan! Nothing! You need The Shield!" Seth yells.

"If not, you'll be nothing but a failure." Dean says and then Morgan starts crying and having a nervous breakdown as Kaitlyn and the ref help her and then Morgan runs out the ring and runs backstage with a hand over her mouth.

"Morgan was going to break some time. She can't take the heat." JBL says.

"She just needs time." Cole says.

Kaitlyn looks on as Morgan runs away.

* * *

_TLC_

Offscreen, Celeste and Melanie are backstage walking. "Man I cannot wait to see you and The Shield tonight!" Celeste says.

Melanie laughs. "I just hope the crowd likes it."

"They will and probably chant 'This is awesome' before the match is even done."

"Morgan, Kaitlyn, get in your places." The camera man says as they get into character and Melanie walks out the camera shot and the segment starts as Kaitlyn is walking.

"Kaitlyn." Morgan says.

"Hey Morgan."

"Look, I'm sorry about the tag match. I just, I've been going through a lot with The Shield and-"

"Morgan, I forgive you. But you really need to fight back. You cannot let these men torment you like this any longer. You need to do something. You need to do something tonight Morgan. Not tomorrow, not next week, not next month. You need to show people that you belong here and that you can take the heat. Okay?"

Morgan sighs. "You're right..."

All of a sudden, Alicia Fox comes with a smirk. "It's funny. I guess I can agree with The Shield on why they keep messing with you. You don't belong here that's why."

Morgan rolls her eyes. "Look just leave her alone okay? She's dealing with enough right now." Kaitlyn says.

"Really? It seems that she wants to whine and complain about her matches and The Shield but she doesn't do anything. She's a little baby and a-" Alicia began but gets slapped by Morgan and Morgan attacks her as the crowd cheers.

"Morgan! Morgan!" Kaitlyn exclaims and tries to grab her off of Alicia as the refs run to try to break up the fight and they do.

"I'll show you that I can do something!" Morgan exclaims.

The segment ends and the screen goes back to the commentators. "Morgan has been out of it." JBL says.

"I don't blame her. She's been frustrated with The Shield and Now has to deal with Alicia Fox." King says.

"Yeah. And on Twitter, Morgan Tweeted, _'The Shield has tormented me for too long. Now it's time for payback. #Revenge #MorganVsTheShield'"_

"Well, let's get ready for the WWE diva battle royle for the pre-show." King says_._

Eve comes out with the Diva's championship and she does the princess wave and gets on commentary. The divas come out in their Christmas attires. Morgan and Kaitlyn wear similar outfits as Morgan wears red pants and a black top but with no hat. During the match, it was Tamina, Morgan, Kaitlyn, and Naomi. The final four. Dean comes out and watches the match as Morgan gets distracted and gets eliminated by Tamina as Dean smirks and leaves the arena.

The crowd boos Ambrose.

"Dean just cost Morgan the match!" King exclaims.

Morgan gets up and is annoyed. "I'm so tired of this."

Morgan walks backstage. As the diva's match ended, the camera follows Morgan. She sees The Shield's locker room and knocks on the door. Dean opens it.

"Well well. It's the Rose with thorns."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"I wouldn't worry about that right now."

"Why?"

"Look up." Dean says as Morgan looks up to see a mistletoe.

"I'm getting so tired of your mind games. If you want mind games. I'll show you mind games. As for this mistletoe. No way."

Dean smirks. "You're putty in my hands Morgan. You're an easy target."

"Putty? I'll make sure that you and your boys are broken by my hands." Morgan spats and leaves.

Morgan updates her twitter saying "_#TLC Shield...you're gonna get what's coming to you. I will give all of you a back fire. #MorganVsTheShield"_

* * *

Offscreen, Melanie is in catering, looking at her phone and then Jon (Dean Ambrose) comes.

"What's up?" Jon asks as he has a bottle of water in his hands.

"Thinking about your match. Just can't wait to get involved."

Jon chuckles. "I'm sure you do."

"Have you seen any grapes around here?"

"Aw man, we got the grape monster." Colby (Seth Rollins) says as he walks over.

"Haha, Kaitlyn posted a photo of me on Twitter eating a lot of grapes and said_ 'Behold! #MorganTheGrapeMonster!_'

Jon, Colby, and Melanie laugh.

"Me and the boys are going to the gym tomorrow. Want to join?" Jon asks.

"Yeah sure. It'll be the whole gang again." Melanie says with a grin. "Now if you excuse me, I need to find some grapes." Melanie quickly leaves.

"She's so goofy!" Colby exclaims.

"Typical Melanie." Jon says.

* * *

Later, onscreen, during The Shield's match with Team Hell No and Ryback, Morgan walks out with a black tank top that says _'Nonbeliever_' and on the back it says _'MorganVsTheShield'_ and blue skinny jeans with heels. The crowd roars for her as she walks out very slowly with a frown on her face, watching the shield's first match.

"What is Morgan doing here?" Cole asks.

"I got a good feeling about this! But The Shield seems to ignore her." King says.

"Bad move. Morgan is very unpredictable in this position." JBL says.

"They want to focus on the match." Cole says.

Morgan is at the end of the ramp, watching the match as she see Ryback on the Spanish Announce table and Dean and Seth are taking care of Daniel Bryan in the ring. Roman is making sure Kane or Ryback doesn't get up.

"As you can see, Roman Reigns is making sure the big men don't get in the ring. Good strategy." Cole says.

"The Shield is absolutely just man handling Daniel Bryan." King says.

Morgan starts walking toward Roman Reigns as the crowd cheers.

"Ohhhh boy." JBL says.

"What is she about to do?" King asks.

Morgan grabs Roman's arm as she spins him toward her and she kicks him in the nuts as the crowd cheers and he groans in pain and holds them. Then she gives him a spinning kick in the face as he falls.

"She kicked him in heels!" King exclaims.

"This is all about revenge. This has to feel good for Morgan. She even said _'Win or Lose, I will get my revenge on The Shield tonight._'" Cole says.

_'Morgan! Morgan! Morgan! Morgan!'_ The crowd cheers.

"The WWE Universe is enjoying this." Cole says.

"One down, two more to go." Morgan says to the crowd as the crowd in front of her says _'Yeah! Morgan! Get em!'_

Morgan goes back to the ramp as she watches the match, seeing that Kane recovered and jumps off the table that was on top of the turnbuckle to hit Ambrose with a flying upper cut. Roman recovers and gets in the ring, only to be attacked by Kane but then Ambrose gets the upper hand on Kane.

"I really want to know who is next on Morgan's list. I can't even focus on the match without staring at her, wondering what move she's going to do next." King says.

"We're all curious and we'll get our answer soon." Cole says. "Look at what the fans have Tweeted about Morgan."

'_WWEMorgan101 really can fight with those heels. Never get on her bad side. #TLC #MorganVsTheShield.'_

_'#TLC What is Morgan going to do next?! I hope she goes after Rollins next._

_'I love Morgan's shirt! I hope WWE Shop has it. #Nonbeliever #MorganVsTheShield.'_

_'The Shield will totally get their revenge on Morgan! #TLC #WWE'_

_'She kicked the hell out of Reigns! #TLC #MorganVsTheShield #BadAssMorgan _

_'I think Roman's cheek is bleeding. I think she cut his cheek with her heels. #TLC'_

Ambrose was about to suplex Kane on a chair but Kane counters and grabs his neck and gives him a chokeslam on the chair as Morgan smiles at the impact.

"Chokeslam off the chair!" Cole exclaims.

"Morgan is enjoying this." King says.

"That's gotta hurt." JBL says.

"Yeah, that's gotta do it. Cover him Kane." King says.

Kane covers him but Roman makes the save.

"There are bodies screwed everywhere." Cole says.

Meanwhile, Kane and Roman were fighting outside the ring and Seth goes after Kane's leg and Roman spears Kane through the barricade.

_'Holy sh*t! Holy Sh*t!_' The crowd cheers.

Morgan looks on in shock. But then in the ring she sees Daniel giving Amborse the No lock as the crowd cheers. Seth runs in the ring but Daniel stops the submission on Ambrose, only to give the No lock to Seth and then The Shield jump Daniel Bryan.

"Typical..." Morgan says with her arms crossed.

Later on, Ambrose's leg gets grabbed by Ryback when Ambrose went to pin Daniel Bryan and Ryback starts man handling The Shield.

"Forget injustice, Ryback has come for Justice." Cole says.

Ryback spears Dean Ambrose and starts getting ready for the clothesline as the crowd chants _'Feed me more'_

"Finish it!" Ryback yells and does the shellshock on Ambrose and pins him, only for Rollins and Reigns to break up the pin.

"And The Shield stays alive! Absolutely incredible." Cole says.

Ryback throws Rollins out the ring and Morgan moves out the way to ring side and then Reigns falls out the ring and Ryback fights Rollins and Reigns up the ramp. The crowd cheers as Morgan grabs a chair and gets in the ring to look at Ambrose recovering.

"Oh no. Oh no, don't tell me!" Cole began.

"Don't tell me she's about to hit him with the chair." King says.

Morgan walks over to Dean as he is in front of her on his knees and Morgan was about to hit him but he grabs the chair as the crowd is shocked.

"Oh no." Cole says.

"Bad move Morgan." JBL says.

Morgan's eyes widen as Dean stands up. Morgan tries to pull the chair back but couldn't overpower Dean's strong grip. Dean smirks and he grabs it out of her hands and throws it out the ring.

"Morgan get out of there. Dean Ambrose very dangerous in that ring." Cole says.

Morgan quickly kicks him in the gut and does the backfire on him as the crowd cheers.

"No way!" King exclaims.

Morgan grabs another chair and waits for him to get up as she wacks him in the chair in the face.

"And this crowd is electric!" Cole says.

Morgan hits him with the chair again on his back and multiple times.

"She's hit him with that chair over 5 times!" King exclaims.

_'6! 7! 8!'_ The crowd chants as she keeps hitting him with the chair. '_9! 10!"_

The crowd cheers and Morgan sighs and sets the chair down in front of Dean as he is hurt and he tries to recover by grabbing onto her jeans. She grabs his chin.

"This is what you get for tormenting me. I'm putty in your hands? You're broken by my hands."

"Morgan, trash talking to dean." Cole says.

"That has to feel good for Morgan." JBL says.

Morgan looks at the ramp to see Ryback on a table and Roman holding him down. Morgan gets out the ring and goes through the crowd to the back of the arena and see Roman walking back into the ring, helping Dean up. Seth walks up the ladder but then Morgan walks up the ladder.

"Get down!" Seth yells.

"Make me." Morgan taunts.

"You're nothing Morgan." Seth says.

Ryback starts to get off the table.

"Shut up. I will end you!" Morgan yells.

"You're not tough at all!" Seth yells.

Ryback starts climbing up the ladder and the side where Seth is at. Morgan screams out of anger and pushes Seth off the ladder as Ryback grabs his pants and throws him on to the tables as everyone yells _'Holy sh*t!'_

"Oh my gosh!" King exclaims.

Morgan has hair in her face as she glares at Seth's fallen body. She moves the hair from her face and brushes her hands and says 'I'm done.' and she gets off the ladder and walks backstage.

On twitter, Morgan says "_#TLC I'm not done yet. Got a few more tricks up my sleeve. #FeelingEvil #Payback #MorganVsTheShield_

* * *

Monday, The Slammys

Offscreen, Celeste puts Melanie's hair in a bun. "There." Celeste says.

"Wow." Melanie says as she looks in the mirror.

"Morgan, you're up in 5." A worker says and walks away.

"Alrighty, have fun out there." Celeste says with a grin.

"Thanks." Melanie says and leaves the divas locker room. She starts walking to where the entrance is and sees The Shield walking by.

"Nice dress." Jon complements.

"Thanks dude. See you out there." Melanie says with a smile and they walk away.

In the arena, Ric Flair was at the podium, talking about superstar of the year. "But, I cannot do this without a certain Philly girl."

The crowd cheers. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, my girl! Morgan!" Ric says.

Morgan has a new theme and its called _'Taking you down by Egypt Central'_. she comes out with a short light blue dress on that comes down to her thighs and has low light blue heels on with her hair in a bun. The crowd cheers loudly for her and Morgan grins and waves to the crowd and walks up to the podium and hugs Ric.

"It's good to be home!" Morgan exclaims. "I'm so happy to be here in my hometown. Well, let's get started shall we?"

"Yes ma'am." Ric Flair says.

"Alrighty, well, let's check out who is Superstar of the year."

"WOOOO!"

_"WOOOO"_ The crowd repeats.

"Alright. The winner who is the Superstar of the year is..." Ric Flair opens the envelope

"John Cena!" Morgan and Ric Flair says and Philly explodes. Cena's theme comes on and he walks out. He hugs Ric and then he hugs Morgan.

He does his acceptance speech but then he decides to give the award to Ric Flair and walks away.

"Wow." Morgan says in shock. But then CM Punk's theme comes on and he walks out with crutches and with Paul Heyman holding his WWE championship. "Oh boy..." Morgan says on the mic. Punk goes to Ric and Morgan and look at them.

Punk takes the award and moves the mic towards him. "This is completely ridiculous on multiple, multiple levels! I mean, there are so many things going through my head right now. This doesn't belong to you, You haven't even been here and the fact that you people voted for John Cena is atrocious. This has been the worst year of John Cena's life!

Morgan puts her elbows on the podium and rests her head in her hands as Ric is in front of her, next to her, looking at Punk vent.

"I beat him at Summerslam! He lost last night! He's the first superstar who cashed in his money in the bank and lose! He's a loser! He's a loser just like everybody here in Philadelphia!"

Morgan shoots her head up and look at Punk. "Excuse me?"

"He's a loser like you two!" Punk yells. "I remember Shawn Michaels talking about how he always wanted to be like Ric Flair. Look at me Flair! I never wanted to be you! I wanted to be me! And I did. And last year, I won superstar of the year. And that means this year, I'm Superstar of the year. I am the WWE champion and have been WWE champion for 393 days! 393 days! I'm the man! Not John Cena! And not you! I'm the man!"

"Did you want to know what time it is Morgan?" Ric asks.

"Let me see." Morgan says as she looks at his watch.

"It's clobberin time that's what time it is." Punk yells in Morgan's face.

"It'll be Morgan time if you don't get the heck out my face." Morgan says as the crowd cheers.

"Nah, I think it's time for you to go brother." Ric Flair says to CM Punk. "This is Philadelphia, we're gonna rock n roll tonight man. You can't even walk."

"With one leg I can still kick your ass." Punk says. "Common Ric, let's talk about baggage." Punk says. "I will beat you and I can beat anybody up in Philly."

"Wanna try that with me? You've seen what I've done with The Shield." Morgan says.

"Hold on Morgan. I got this. Hey Philly! Should we settle this? How about you and me?" Ric asks Punk as he takes off his jacket. "Let's do it!" Ric says as he throws his jacket at punk. "Let's go Morgan, you're coming with me."

"Sure thing." Morgan says and walks with Ric Flair to the ring.

"What?" Cole asks.

Punk starts to go toward the ring. "Are we able to have Punk and Flair?!" Cole asks.

Ric Flair starts taunting and yelling _'WOOOO_' to the crowd as Morgan looks at in amusement.

Punk gets in the ring with Paul Heyman. Morgan goes on the apron to watch the fight. Punk hits his crutch in Flair's stomach and he bends down and punk hits his back, breaking the crutch. Morgan looks worried. Punk starts hopping on one leg and starts taunting Flair's walk. Flair recovers and hits punk with a thumb in the eye, making him fall down and hold his eye. He grabs Heyman and does the figure four on him as the crowd cheers and Morgan starts laughing.

Ric Flair releases the hold and then Heyman holds his leg. Morgan goes in and hugs Ric.

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.' _

The shield's theme comes on and they starts to slowly walk out.

"Get out of there Ric!" JBL says.

"We all know the shield has a lot of issues with Morgan. Last night, Morgan gave a low blow to Reigns, threw Rollins 15 feet onto a table with Ryback and decimated Ambrose with ten chair shots. Ten. This woman is violent." Cole says.

"Would you have done the same if you've been losing matches because of their mind games and making you cry? Especially costing you a number one contender match? I would of snapped too." JBL says.

They walk down the ring and Morgan takes off her heels and was about to throw them at Roman. "Stand back! I will end you!" Morgan yells.

"What is she going to do with heels? Give her weapons!" JBL yells.

The Shield surround the ring but then Team Hell No run and attack Seth and Roman as Ric takes on Dean. But then Dean punches Flair in the face and he drops to the mat and he turns his attention to Team Hell No.

Morgan quickly checks on Ric and then The Shield take care of Team Hell No and go to then ring and Seth grabs Morgan from behind. "What the hell?! Get off of me!" Morgan exclaims.

Roman goes to the commentary table and takes off the hood. and Dean pushes Flair out the ring and turns to Morgan. "Once I'm done with him, I'm coming after you." Dean dangerously says. Dean gets out the ring.

_Feed. Me. More_. Ryback's theme comes on and he walks out as the crowd cheers. Morgan kicks Seth's leg with her heels as he winces in pain. Ryback attacks Ambrose and then Roman. Seth rolls out the ring to try to attack Ryback but then Team Hell No fight back against The Shield and they escape as the crowd cheers and Ryback and Morgan help Ric and they go back in the ring as Ric's theme comes on.

* * *

Backstage, Morgan is walking with Team Hell No and Flair. "Thanks you guys." Flair says and he shakes hands with Daniel.

"Yeah, we finally got to The Shield. Yes!" Kane yells.

"No!" Daniel exclaims.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Woooo!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Wooo!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Wooo"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"What?"

"Woo!"

"WOOO! WOO! WOO!" Ric exclaims but they all stop once they see Ron Simmons. A dramatic pause occurs and the crowd cheers.

"Damn!" Ron exclaims and walks away.

* * *

Next day, SuperSmackdown,

Morgan watches backstage as The Shield attacks Sin Cara. "I think that was a message for Morgan." Cole says.

"She better watch her back tonight." JBL says.

Later on the night, Morgan wins her match against Aksana as Kaitlyn cheers for her at ringside. All of a sudden, The Shield come out and surround the ring as Kaitlyn is at the end of the ramp looking scared. The Shield get on the apron and Morgan walks up to Dean and gets in his face as he glares at her. She slaps him as the crowd is shocked.

"Whoa!" Cole exclaims. Dean's head moves to the slide still processing the slap she gave him. He slowly turns his head back to her. Morgan quickly runs out the ring as Kaitlyn grabs her hand and they sprint backstage before Rollins and Reigns could run after them. Dean stops his teammates from running after her. He smirks and holds his face.

"She just slapped Dean Ambrose!" King exclaims.

"And I think he liked it!" Cole says.

"What is going on in that sick twisted mind of his?" King asks.

"I don't know but Morgan is in big trouble now." JBL says

Dean nods and then The Shield start walking backstage.

"Oh-oh my god. Don't tell me they are going after them?!" Cole exclaims.

Later on, Kaitlyn and Morgan are running and then they split up and Kaitlyn gets grabbed by Seth and she screams "No! Get off me!"

"No! They got Kaitlyn!" Cole exclaims. They take her in a dark area.

"Where is she?" Dean asks. Kaitlyn is silent and looks scared.

"Where is she!?" Roman yells causing Kaitlyn to flinch.

"I-I-don't know." Kaitlyn says, having tears in her eyes.

"When you see her, tell her we will get our revenge. And tell her she will believe in The Shield." Dean dangerously says and lets Kaitlyn go as she runs away in tears. The Shield look at the camera. "Morgan. You can run but you can't hide. We will find you. And we will get our revenge.

* * *

WWE Main Event, Offscreen, 2 hours before WWE Main Event starts.

Melanie is in Hunter's office with The Shield. "You wanted to talk?" Hunter asks.

"I have a request." Melanie says.

"What is it?"

"I want The Shield to triple powerbomb me."

"I'm in." Jon quickly says.

"What?" Hunter asks.

"I really want to be entertaining around here and I think it'll be better than The Shield kidnapping me and making me become scared of them. I want to maintain my tough character." Melanie says.

"Besides, Melanie and I done this stuff during CZW." Jon says.

"We always hit each other with chairs and all that good stuff."

"I don't want to risk you getting injured." Hunter says.

"It'll totally be something the fans will talk about. Can we just get it a try?" Melanie asks.

"Alright, fine. This once and only if it goes well. If it doesn't, no more."

"Okay."

"For now, practice that powerbomb in the ring. I'll be watching." Hunter says.

* * *

Onscreen in the divas locker room, Morgan is hugging Kaitlyn. "I'm sorry. This is my fault." Morgan says, feeling guilty.

"It's okay. Just please watch your back tonight." Kaitlyn says.

"Fine."

Later on, Morgan is against Eve. All of a sudden, The Shield comes and Eve quickly kicks her in the face and runs out the ring as the crowd boos Shield walks in the ring. Morgan is hurt and then The Shield pick her up and they prepare to do the triple powerbomb.

"No! They can't do this! " Cole exclaims. Roman roars and they do the triple powerbomb, hurting Morgan as she holds her head. They stand over her and they have their fists out as their theme comes on.

Dean smirks and says "We told you we'd get you Morgan. You will believe in The Shield."

"I think The Shield got the last laugh..." Cole says.

"Gosh, I really hope Morgan is okay." King says.

"Look what the fans are saying on Twitter." Cole says.

_'#WWEMainEvent Morgan finally gets what she deserves! #BelieveInTheShield'_

_'#MainEvent No way! They really just powerbombed her!'_

_'#WWE The Shield totally got the last laugh. #BelieveInTheShield'_

_'Morgan will get her revenge! She's unstoppable! #MorganVsTheShield'_

_'Stupid Shield for triple powerbombing my favorite diva. #WEAK! Morgan will come back strong! #MorganVsTheShield'_

* * *

Raw,

"On the WWE APP, we have Morgan, returning tonight who had a word with Renee Young. Let's have a look." Cole says as they show their interview on the titantron.

"Morgan, how do you feel after the Shield triple powerbombed you? Are you feeling alright?" Renee asks.

"I feel great because I'm back and I get to kick some ass once again. The Shield cannot break me down with a powerbomb because I'm going to keep getting back up."

"And on Morgan's Twitter, she Tweeted _'Damn it's good to be back. Shield, this isn't over. Just as my theme says. #I'mTakingYouDown! #MorganVSTheShield #PayBack_" King says.

"I can't wait to see Morgan back in action." JBL says.

* * *

offscreen backstage, the divas are about to walk out for their match. "I still can't believe you wanted them to powerbomb you." Celeste says.

"Well, I gotta put my body on the line. And plus, the crowd ate it up. So at least I got some happiness about it." Melanie says.

"How did Jon feel about it?"

"Haha, he totally went along with it."

"What? I thought he cared for your safety."

"He does but we have history together Celeste. We've hit each other with chairs during CZW and fought each other. What happened last week just gave me memories to think about. It was pretty cool."

"Wow."

* * *

Onscreen

"It is time for some Diva action!" Cole says as Layla's theme comes on and the divas go out in their Xmas attires. Morgan wears a red shirt that stops in the middle of her stomach and has a hoodie attached to it as she wears it with a red Xmas skirt with white boots with her hair out and curly at the end.

"This is a divas tag team match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Layla, Morgan, Natayla and Kaitlyn!" Justin announces. Eve's theme comes on. "Introducing the challengers, Eve Torres, Alicia Fox, Aksana and Rosa Mendes."

Natayla and Aksana start the match and then Aksana tags in Alicia and they fight. Then Natayla tags in Layla and she fights Rosa and then Alicia. The crowd cheers loudly when Layla tags in Morgan and she gets in the ring and dropkicks Alicia, then again, and then again. She goes to the turnbuckles and does a crossbody on her to pin her but then Eve runs in and stomps on her to break the pin. Kaitlyn comes in and spears her. Rosa comes in the ring and slaps Kaitlyn in the face but then Morgan grabs Rosa and throws her to the ropes and gets double clotheslined by her and Kaitlyn as the crowd cheers.

The Divas start catfighting outside the ring and it just leaves Morgan and Alicia. Morgan runs toward Alicia and gives her an enzuigiri.

"Beautiful Enzuigiri by Morgan." Cole says.

Morgan pins Alicia for the win as Layla's theme comes on.

"Here are your winners! Layla, Morgan, Kaitlyn and Natayla!" Justin says.

"YEAH!" Morgan yells as she has her right hand up but then she gets tackled by her Team as they hug her and she laughs.

"Morgan is back and she's back strong!" King says.

"Indeed." Cole says.

* * *

Next week, Raw

Onscreen, Eve is with the Divas and Mae Young and Eve starts to brag about how she's beaten every diva.

"Ahem!" Morgan says behind Eve as the crowd cheers. Eve turns around.

"What do you want?"

"Beat every diva? I don't think so. Since you got the guts to brag...How about you face me in the ring...right now."

Eve smirks. "Fine."

On Twitter, Morgan tweets _'You're going down EveMarieTorres. Let's see if you really got the guts to face me since you LOVE to brag about how good you are. #BraggerMcbragbrag #Countouts #CheapShots #Lame'_

Offscreen, Melanie is near the entrance with Eve. "The roster is going out for a new years party. Are you coming with us?" Eve asks.

"Totally. I just hope I don't have to babysit." Melanie says.

"Babysit?"

"Celeste gets tipsy sometimes."

"Oh, I remember that."

Eve's theme comes on and Eve quickly gets in character. "See you out there." Eve says and walks out.

In the ring, after a back and forth match, Morgan wins by the backfire. She has her right hand up in the air and yells 'Yeah!' as the crowd gets hype. But then The Shield are shown on the Titantron. Morgan smirks at the screen and grabs a mic.

"Morgan, it seems you've found yourself again after we did the damage." Seth says.

"You talk about revenge and you have more tricks up your sleeve as your new years resolution, well, we have some news for you." Dean says.

"Our resolution is to make sure you believe in The Shield." Roman says.

"So go ahead. Make your plans to take us down." Dean says.

"But we'll be ready for your next strike. We have made sacrifices to Indore your pain. Now we are waiting for your next move. We'll be ready." Seth says.

"You know...I really hate you guys..." Morgan says as the crowd cheers. "Do whatever you want but you won't make me believe."

"We'll see...believe in The Shield." Dean says and the screen goes blank.

"Back to my celebration. Who is a nonbeliever!?" Morgan asks as the crowd cheers and she grins as her theme comes on. She gets out the ring and tags her fans hands.

"Morgan, going strong at the end of the year. Wonder what will happen in 2013." Cole says.

"I can't wait." JBL says.

On Twitter, Morgan tweets _'2013 will be a good year for me. #Morgan2013'_

* * *

What do you think was the most shocking and painful thing Morgan did to the shield during TLC? The reason I chose Taking You Down by Egypt Central as Morgan's theme is because of the Lyrics. Basically the taking you down part and I've had enough part.

* * *

Have a favorite hashtag? #Countouts #CheapShots #Lame #I'mTakingYouDown! #MorganVSTheShield #PayBack #FeelingEvil #Revenge #BraggerMcbragbrag #MorganTheGrapeMonster #Morgan2013 #Revenge #BadAssMorgan


	3. The Rivalries Escalate

Forced To Believe

**Chapter 3-The Rivalries Escalate **

After the show, Celeste, Melanie and April have on their attires and they go to the bar with the roster.

"What time is it?" April asks. Melanie checks her phone. "11:57"

"Ugh, time needs to go faster!"

Melanie laughs "Let's take a photo."

Melanie takes a picture with April and posts it on twitter. Celeste comes with the drinks. "Alright girls!"

Natayla and Eve sit with them. "Ready for the countdown?" Natayla asks.

"I can't wait! I'm shaking in my seat! I'm so hyped up." April says.

The girls laugh. "Mel, I still can't get over your storyline with The Shield. It's really entertaining." Natayla says.

Melanie grins. "Thanks. I just really want it to be worth watching."

"Oh trust me it is. More than half of the roster likes to watch it backstage." Celeste says.

"I feel honored." Melanie says.

"One minute!" Mike (Miz) Yells.

"Yes!" April exclaims as the girls look at her in shock at her out burst. April giggles. "Just excited."

"We clearly see that." Melanie says.

"30! 29! 28! 27! 26!" Everyone chants.

"Woo hoo!" April says as she goes to the crowd with Natayla and Eve following her.

"Getting a new years kiss?" Celeste asks.

"Haha, not this year. Come on." Melanie says and they walk in the crowd and see April. They start chanting with everyone.

"15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy new year!" Everyone cheers and music starts blasting.

"Woo hoo!" Melanie exclaims and hugs the girls.

"Drinking contest!" Celeste yells.

"I'm in!" Mike says as they walk to the bar.

Melanie starts dancing with the girls and then takes a bathroom break. Once she leaves the bathroom, she bumps into Colby. "Dude!" Melanie exclaims and hugs him as he laughs.

"Happy new year grapes."

"Happy new year to you too. Where your boys at?"

"Somewhere. Everyone is all over the place."

"Ha, can't argue with that there. I'll see you later." Melanie says and walks to Eve and they start to dance.

Later on, they take a break and sit down.

Melanie tweets _'Happy New Year! #Morgan2013!'_

"Woo. What a night." Eve says.

"I know. And everyone is still dancing and it's 2:40."

"Uh oh, Celeste is out of it." Eve says as Melanie turns to see Celeste giggling and slipping out of her seat.

"Oh jeesh. I better go help her. Let's take a picture before I go?"

"Of course!" Eve says and they pose as Melanie takes the picture and she posts it on Twitter. "Nice. I'll see you later. Happy new year!"

"Happy new year." Eve says with a grin.

Melanie walks over to Celeste and helps her up. "Okay, time to go."

"W-why do you have two heads?" Celeste slurres.

Melanie laughs. "I knew this was going to happen."

"Need help?" Jon asks.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you all night!" Melanie exclaims as she drops Celeste to the floor and hugs Jon.

Celeste groans. "Oh-oh my gosh. I'm sorry!" Melanie exclaims and helps her up as Jon chuckles.

"Come on, let's take her to the car." Jon says.

Jon and Melanie walk Celeste outside and to the backseat of his rental car. "I'll drive you guys back." Jon says.

"Really? I thought you were still gonna hang with the guys."

"Nah, no worries. I had enough party in me for one night."

"Wish I could say the same for this one back here." Melanie says as she sees Celeste giggling like crazy.

They arrive at the hotel and walk Celeste to the elevator. "So how was your night?" Melanie asks.

"Colby threw a fit because he lost at beer pong."

Melanie laughs. "Poor Colby."

The elevator opens and they walk Celeste to Melanie's room. Melanie opens the door and drags her on the bed. "Stay there and don't move. I'll be right back."

Melanie walks out the room to see Jon.

"She's on the bed. She'll be throwing up a lot when she wakes up." Melanie says.

Jon chuckles. "Wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Hey! I hit you with ten chair shots."

"Touche."

Melanie gets a chill down her body and shivers. "Why is it so freaking cold in this hotel?!" Melanie complains. Jon chuckles and hands her his hoodie.

"Thanks." Melanie says and puts it on. "Thank you, you really saved me a trip."

"Ahh, don't worry about it." Jon says.

Melanie grins and hugs him. "Happy new year."

"Happy new year." Jon says. Melanie and Jon jump away from each other as they hear a thump and see Celeste at the door.

"Why is the sky so blue?" Celeste slurres.

Melanie laughs. "I'm sorry, I gotta take care of this one.

Jon smirks. "Hope you survive."

"I hope so too!" Melanie says as she pushes Celeste inside and shuts the door as Jon walks to the elevator to go to his hotel room.

Melanie tweets _'WWERollins lost at beer pong. LMAO! #HappyNewYear'_

Later on Seth replies,_ 'WWEMorgan101 Who told you!?'_

Melanie replies_ 'Lol, Jon. He couldn't resist. #YouLost!'_

Seth replies_ 'Shut up...I'll win next time. I'm gonna get my revenge on him.'_

Melanie replies _'Can't wait to see this revenge. I'm curious about who you lost to and how many times.'_

Seth replies, _'3...By KaitlynWWE, Jon and JohnCena...'_

Melanie replies _'LMAO! I'll give you lessons and tricks on how to play beer pong. #MorganAtYourService'_

Seth replies _'Lol,_ _please do. I'll be waiting for my lessons.'_

Melanie favorites and retweets his comment.

* * *

Next morning.

Melanie is in the kitchen about to cook breakfast but hears someone knock on the door. She opens it to see Jon looking annoyed. "Good morning. What's up?"

"Morning. Could I use your shower?"

Melanie looks confused. "Um...why?"

"Colby took all the hot water..." Jon grumbles. Melanie laughs. "It's not funny! He knows I like taking hot showers. He did it on purpose."

"Did you tease him about beer pong?"

"...Maybe..."

Melanie laughs. "Fine, go ahead."

"Thanks." Jon says and has his bag.

"Whoa whoa, what happens if I would of said no?"

"I would of used your shower regardless."

"Jerk."

"I love you too."

Melanie shakes her head and scoffs at the same time and walks to the kitchen. "You want a quick breakfast?"

"Yeah." Jon says as he walks in the room and closes the door.

"Eggs, toast with butter and black coffee?"

"You know me well." Jon says as he walks to the bathroom.

"I know. I still got it."

"You never lost it."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Melanie says with a grin as he chuckles and goes in the bathroom.

Melanie fixes Jon's meal and then fixes herself eggs and toast. 10 minutes later, Jon comes out shirtless and with jeans on. "Thanks for letting me use your shower."

"Yeah anytime. Oh wait, did you need your hoodie back?" Melanie asks.

"You can keep that, I got plenty more."

"Awesome."

"Thanks for this." Jon says as he devours his breakfast.

"Consider it a favor returned."

Celeste wakes up and walks to the kitchen. "Ow..my head..."

Jon finishes his black coffee. "Whoa!" Celeste exclaims as she sees Jon shirtless and Melanie with him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"C-Celeste it's not what it looks like! He needed to use the shower and-"

"Oh I get it, I get it."

Jon chuckles and puts on his shirt. "Let me get out of here. I'll see you later."

"Alright." Melanie says and gives him a quick hug. Jon grabs his bag and leaves.

Celeste clears her throat. "What?" Melanie asks. Celeste looks at Melanie's hoodie.

"Who's hoodie is that?" Celeste asks with a smirk.

"Jon's." Melanie says.

"What did you two do?"

"What? Nothing. He needed a favor."

"Oh my gosh, you two did it!?"

"No!"

Celeste laughs. "I'm just messing with ya."

"Colby used all the hot water for revenge on Jon teasing him about how he lost at beer pong."

"Hahaha. I remember beating him-" Celeste began but all of a sudden starts to feel sick. She runs to the toilet.

"Oh no." Melanie says and runs after her and holds her hair as she throws up.

"Ugh. Thanks...no more drinking on a wrestling night."

"Good thinking."

* * *

On Raw,

Kaitlyn wins the Diva's Championship from Eve as Morgan runs out and hugs her. "I'm so proud of you!" Morgan says with a grin.

Morgan tweets _'KaitlynWWE is now Diva's Champion! SO proud of my bestie! #WWERaw'_

* * *

Next week on Raw,

Kaitlyn faces Alicia fox in a match. Morgan is at ringside, cheering Kaitlyn on. But then Alicia starts glaring at Morgan.

"Eye problem?" Morgan asks.

"Shut up!" Alicia says.

"You're gonna hit me? You're gonna hit me?" Morgan yells and then Alicia gets out the ring and gets in her face.

"Whoa whoa. What's going on here?" Cole asks.

"Do something!" Morgan yells and then Alicia attacks her and its a brawl. Morgan starts to take control and throws her into the barricade and then starts unloading on her on the floor.

"And all hell has broken loose!" Cole exclaims

The ref tries to pull Morgan off of Alicia. "Get off of me! I'm gonna end her!" Morgan yells as a lot of refs run to the ring to separate Morgan and Alicia.

"Are we even going to have a match?" King asks.

"I don't know. These two hate each other." JBL says.

"Morgan! Calm down!" Kaitlyn says.

Alicia starts to get taken up the ramp but then Morgan escapes the refs as the crowd cheers loudly and she runs toward Alicia and jumps on her and the refs.

"Whoa!" King exclaims.

"She just flew!" Cole exclaims.

The refs that held Morgan, run up the ramp and grab her as she unloads on her. Moments later, they finally separate the two_. _

"Well that was crazy." JBL says.

"Here are some tweets that the fans have been Tweeting." King says.

_"And #MorganGoneWild has been trending on Twitter." Cole says_

_'#Raw Alicia and Morgan went at it! #DivasGoneWild'_

_'Morgan went cray cray! #MorganGoneWild' #WWERaw'_

_'Even though there was no Diva match, that brawl was insane. #Raw'_

_'#WWERAW Did you see Morgan throw her into the barricade? Violent! Morgan is awesome! #MorganGoneWild _

_'#RAW Alicia stood her ground. She'll get her revenge on Morgan. #AliciaRules'_

_'#Raw Alicia should of focused on her match. #AliciaGotFoxed'_

_'Finally, a diva segment worth watching. I thought the guys only had crazy brawls like this #DivasGoneWild'_

_'Morgan just flew like superman! #Raw #MorganGoneWild'_

_'Beat her up Alicia! #DivasGoneWild #Raw'_

Morgan tweets_ 'AliciaFoxy got another thing coming. This isn't over. #IWillEndYou #IWillFoxYouToTheGround #You'reGoingDownVixen_

* * *

Smackdown

Morgan is in the ring with Tamina. "We are set here to go in some singles competition from the divas." Cole says.

"You know, I'm kind of worried." JBL says.

"Why?"

"The Shield has been quiet around Morgan lately."

"Come to think of it you're right. But The Shield said they are waiting for Morgan to strike back. But Morgan has her hands full with Alicia fox."

"Yeah. Especially that hellish brawl they had on Raw this past Monday."

As the match progresses, Tamina hits Morgan with that Samoan drop and then goes on the turnbuckle and does the Superfly Splash but Morgan moves out the way and they are both laying on the mat, hurt.

"Morgan still hurt from that Samoan drop. I'm surprised she found the strength to move out the way." Cole says.

"It's all about showing what you can do." JBL says.

The ref starts counting for a double knockout and the girls get up on 7. Morgan starts to gain momentum by clotheslines and then she throws Tamina in the ropes and as Tamina runs toward Morgan, Morgan kicks her in the face causing her to fall.

"In the beginning, Tamina dominated this match and now it seems Morgan is taking control." Cole says.

Morgan was about to do the backfire on Tamina but Tamina counters and clotheslines her hard into the mat.

"Oh! Did you hear that clothesline?" Cole asks. Tamina pins Morgan but she kicks out. "And Morgan stays alive in this match up."

Later on in a back and forth match, Morgan finally hits the backfire to win the match.

"Morgan wins." Cole says.

"But will that be enough for the Royal Rumble? She is up against Alicia fox in a Lumberjill match this Sunday." JBL says.

* * *

Royal Rumble

Aksana, Rosa, Tamina, AJ, Layla, Kaitlyn, Natayla, Cameron, Naomi were surrounding the ring. Alicia was already in the ring.

"Introducing the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Morgan!" Justin says. Morgan comes out in her attire but wears the Nonbeliever tank top. and she grins and has her right hand up and she tags some hands and goes in the ring. She goes on the turnbuckle and takes off her hood. Then she has her hand up and says_ 'Yeah!'_

_Ding Ding Ding_

During the match, Morgan dropkicks Alicia out the ring, as Kaitlyn, Cameron and Naomi throw her back inside. After some back and forth action, Morgan runs to the ropes and was about to jump on Alicia but Alicia counters with a powerbomb as the crowd is shocked.

"She knocked the wind out of her!" King exclaims.

Alicia pins her, only to get a two count, to the shock of the crowd.

"There is no way she could of kicked out from that, no way." King says.

"Morgan is a fighter." JBL says.

Later on, the divas heel divas start to argue with the face divas and it becomes a brawl. Alicia quickly picks up Morgan and does her scissors kick on her and pins her with her feet on the ropes to win the match.

"Here is your winner! Alicia Fox!" Justin says.

Alicia's theme comes on and she gets out the ring and taunts Morgan. "All you do is cheat huh?" Morgan asks as Alicia is with the heel divas at the ramp, smirking at her. The face divas help Morgan.

"Well, Alicia wins." King says.

"But she had her feet on the ropes!" Cole exclaims.

"So? She still won." JBL says.

Offscreen,

On twitter, Melanie sees that fans are happy Alicia is in the spotlight again. She smiles at their comments because she wanted that to happen.

* * *

Raw

Tamina vs kaitlyn in a lumberjill match.

The divas but Tamina, Kaitlyn and Morgan wear show girl outfits. Morgan wears an outfit similar to her favorite video game character, Zafina, from Tekken 6 as she wears her first outfit and the fans think she looks like a belly dancer.

Morgan watches as Tamina takes control and then kicks Kaitlyn out the ring. Alicia and Aksana attack her and then Morgan starts running toward Alicia and spears her and then gets up to fix her shirt. Kaitlyn starts fighting off Aksana.

"Oh! I thought this rivalry was over!" King exclaims.

"What now?" Morgan asks with her hands out and she walks back to where she was watching the match.

Kaityln gets back in the ring and takes control. All of a sudden, when Kaitlyn pins Tamina, all the divas but Morgan get in the ring to break up the pin and the face divas take on the heels.

"What the heck!?" Morgan asks. She gets in the ring and goes to Kaitlyn and scruggs as the watch the brawl and so does Tamina.

"Tamina is just hanging out, watching all this. And Morgan and Kaitlyn are just confused as ever about this." Cole says.

Kaitlyn and Morgan leave the ring and then AJ's first theme comes on.

"Thank you for the person who cued the music." Cole says.

After the show, Morgan tweets._ "Finally have a plan of what I want to do with The Shieid. #ReadyToTakeAction #MorganVsTheShield'_

* * *

Raw

Onscreen, Brad Maddox is in the ring. "I am an innocent victim. I am innocent. I did the right then when I gave Vince the footage that proved that Paul Heyman was lying about me and lying about The Shield's involvement with CM Punk. So in a very,very real way...I am the hero, I am the hero of this story, it's going to be me and not John Cena! Who's gonna teach The Shield about justice. So...Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns...justice awaits you." Brad says.

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.'_ The Shield walk in the crowd with mics in their hands.

"Thanks for the invitation Brad, but we don't need one." Dean says.

"I'm not the only one who took money from Paul Heyman!" Brad says.

"Don't even compare yourself to The Shield, nobody ever said justice was free."

"Maddox, you want to teach The Shield about justice? Do you even understand the concept of justice?" Seth asks.

"Last time...it was all we're gonna take the time to enjoy this little tiny man." Roman says with a grin as The Shield arrive at ringside.

"See we just get the feeling that maybe Brad Maddox doesn't believe in The Shield." Dean says as The Shield drop their mics and get on the apron.

"Well this is not gonna be good for Brad Maddox." King says.

"No, not at all." Cole says.

"He brought it on himself. I don't think he's anybody's hero." King says.

Brad runs at Ambrose and starts hitting him but he gets jumped by The Shield.

"Brad Maddox went right after Ambrose and here we go. This is going to be a massacre." Cole says

"What was he thinking?" King asks.

"Drop him! Drop him!" Seth yells.

Roman clotheslines Brad. Then Seth and Dean pick Maddox up as Roman roars loudly. They give him the triple powerbomb.

"Believe in The Shield!" Seth yells.

John Cena's theme comes on as the crowd cheers. But he comes out from the crowd as The Shield looks at the ramp.

"Hey! Look! Cena!" Cole exclaims. "Cena, entering the way The Shield does."

_'Feed! Me! More!'_ Ryback's theme comes on and he comes out the crowd too.

"Wait a minute!" King says.

"And he's got backup!" Cole says. "Ryback storming through the people!"

The Shield get prepared for them.

_'It's a shame that they lost their head.'_ Sheamus's theme comes on and he comes out through the crowd.

"Look at this!" King yells.

The Shield get out the ring and start going up to the ramp. "And The Shield going to retreat."

_'I've had enough, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down'_ Morgan's theme fills the arena as the crowd cheers.

"Morgan said she was ready to take action!" Cole exclaims. The Shield have their guard up and watch Morgan walk down the ramp with a hand on her hip and an amused smile on her face. And Randy and a few superstars follow her. Morgan waves at The Shield.

"It's Randy and company!" Cole says. The Shield get back in the ring.

"They got no where to run!" King says.

Sheamus, Cena and Ryback surround the ring. Morgan comes and surrounds the ring too with her arms crossed.

"The Shield have no where to go." Cole says.

The Shield are back to back with each other and have their guard up.

Cena, Sheamus and Ryback get in the ring and then The Shield and them fight. "Here we go!" Cole says.

Then The Shield escape and retreat into The Crowd. Cena's theme comes on. Morgan grins and gets in the ring and high fives Sheamus, Cena and Ryback.

"Well make no mistake about it, The Shield got a taste of their own medicine." Cole says.

Later on, Morgan tweets,_ 'Revenge tastes so sweet. How's it feel to have a taste of your own medicine Shield? #MorganVsTheShield #Payback'_

* * *

Next week, Raw.

The Shield is in the ring.

"You failed John. You failed last week...You fail everyday when you get up and exist! This Sunday at Elimination Chamber will be no different. At the hands of The Shield, John Cena, you will fail again." Seth says.

"That's right. He will fail because John Cena is a failure. That's why we don't like you John. You're not just a superstar, it's not what you've done, it's what you fail to do. You smile the day away in your little bubble. You see, in your world there are no consequences, you can do or say what ever you want. No consequences. That's not the real world, that's not the world we live in. That's what we call, The John Cena problem." Dean says.

"He's the problem. He and Morgan are the problem. John has been the problem for the last decade. We! The Shield! Are the solution." Roman says.

"You see John...you laid the ground John, for an entire generation to believe in the system. To believe in you John! And that's why Morgan got involved. We could of made her believe in The Shield quicker and easier if you weren't such an influence on her!" Seth exclaims.

"And now she's running around, doing what ever she can to stop us. Chair shots...tables...LOW BLOWS, KICKS IN THE FACE...that will not break The Shield!" Roman yells.

"And Morgan...we powerbombed you once, don't think we'll do it again. We will make you believe. And you will watch as your little team fall to pieces." Dean says.

Seth and Roman nod. "And this Sunday, we will rectify a decade of injustice in one fell swoop." Seth says.

"This Sunday, we walk in together, we walk out together, You four, might not walk out at all. I suggest you four bring as much fresh air as you an now cause on Sunday, The Shield is gonna drown you Believe that!" Dean exclaims.

"Believe in The Shield!" Roman yells and drops his mic.

"Where you at? Huh?" Seth provokes as The Shield look around the arena.

Morgan's theme comes on as the crowd cheers. She walks out with a mic in her hand with jeans and a tank top that says _'NonBeliever'._ "Boys...boys...are you trying to provoke me? I'll admit, I suffered a lot of pain from you guys but I'll tell you this..." Morgan began and she gets in the ring.

"Is that a wise move?" King asks.

"She's not afraid." JBL says.

"I've had enough of you talking all this crap about injustice. You really rubbed me the wrong way. Especially you." Morgan says as she looks at Ambrose. "Do you think I was just going to sit there and let you guys cost me my matches, not to mention a number one contenders match for the Diva's champion?" Morgan asks as the crowd cheers.

"Since you guys claim you are the solution to the _'Morgan Problem',_ I haven't seen no progress because I'm still here." Morgan says as the crowd cheers.

"N-" Dean began.

"Shut up, I was not done talking!" Morgan says as the crowd cheers.

"N-"

"Hey! Now, as I was saying...I'm still here and I will stay here. Now...enough talk, more action." Morgan says and drops her mic and slaps Ambrose and starts unloading on him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" King exclaims.

Seth and Roman grab her off of Dean and they hold her as Dean grabs his mic. "I've had enough of you! After all this time, it's very clear to us that you still don't believe."

"Oh yeah you're right." Morgan says.

"Big mistake. You're going to come out here and disrespect us? This is the real world. Expect the consequences." Dean says and drops his mic.

"Wait wait wait! Before you do anything. I would like to say something. Well, show you. But um...it's a surprise." Morgan says and then the lights go out as the crowd cheers.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Cole says.

Cena, Ryback, and Sheamus run in the ring and Seth and Reigns release Morgan and The Shield get attacked by Cena, Ryback and Sheamus.

The lights go back on and everyone sees them fighting as Morgan watches while sitting on top of the turnbuckle.

Sheamus and Cena throw Seth and Roman out the ring. Ryback clotheslines Ambrose and The Shield retreat.

"Again The Shield retreating." Cole says.

Morgan gets off the turnbuckles and looks at The Shield. "You were saying?" Morgan asks as Ambrose glares at her.

"You alright?" Cena asks.

Morgan nods. "Yeah, I'm fine, no scratches. I can take the pain."

Cena grins and then Ryback, Cena, and Sheamus go after them as Morgan watches in amusement. The Shield escape and then Cena's theme comes on.

* * *

Smackdown

Tensai, Brodus, Cameron and Naomi are celebrating their win against 3mb.

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Delta, Shield'

"Oh no." Cole says.

The Shield make their way through the crowd and attack Tensai and Clay. They do the triple powerbomb on Brodus Clay.

"You think that was a message for Morgan, Cena, Sheamus and Ryback?" Cole asks.

"Indeed." JBL says.

Morgan tweets, _'Beileve in The Shield? How about...#BelieveInMorganKickingYourAss #MorganVsTheShield'_

_'#Smackdown 3 on 2? Seriously? #WEAK! #BeileveInMorganKickingYourAss #MorganVsTheShield_

* * *

Elimination Chamber

Cena, Ryback, Sheamus, and Morgan are in the ring. The Shield's theme comes on and they walk in the crowd. Morgan starts walking toward them but Cena grabs her back. Moments later Ryback, Sheamus and Cena attack The Shield as Morgan goes to ringside.

"Whoa! Going right after The Shield before the match has even started." Cole says.

Later on, Cena tags in Ryback and starts to decimate The Shield and then throws Rollins into the turnbuckle and throws Dean into him. Ryback prepares for the clotheslline but then Roman blindsides him. Then, Sheamus comes in and starts unloading on him ans they take the fight outside the rinf but then he spears Sheamus into the time keepers area.

"Roman Reigns just speared Sheamus and he never saw it coming!" Cole exclaims.

Ryback catches Seth when he jumps on him and he lifts him up in the air but then Ambrose and Reigns jump him. "I've had enough of this." Morgan says and goes in the ring. Cena grabs Roman's feet and drags him out the ring as Ryback fights Seth.

Dean turns his attention to Morgan and they start to argue and then Cena does the AA on Ambrose as Ryback has Seth up for the shellshock but gets speared by Reigns.

"A spear! A spear!" Cole exclaims.

"No way!" Morgan exclaims.

Seth falls on Ryback to win the match and Cena looks confused.

"And the winner of this match, The Shield." Justin says.

"The Shield beat the all star team tonight." Cole says.

"That's a team. That's an incredible team." JBL says.

* * *

Raw

Alicia fox is in the ring.

"I wonder what the lovely Alicia Fox is doing out here." King says.

"Hello everyone. It's your favorite fox. Alicia. Now I have to get something off my chest. Morgan should not be here. She is only still here because she wants to try to be tough and fight The Shield. All she does is whine and complain. She can't even beat me. And I would like to show her again that she cannot beat me." Alicia says with a smirk.

Morgan walks out. "You seriously want to do this right now?"

"Morgan looks angry." King says.

"You want to call me out? Fine." Morgan says and runs in the ring and spears her as they start to fight. A ref comes and breaks it up.

"You talk trash but you don't want to fight me do you?" Morgan yells.

"Ring the bell!"

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Guess we have ourselves a divas match." Cole says.

Alicia starts to hide behind the ref as Morgan tries to get her. "What is she doing?" King asks.

All of a sudden, Alicia kicks Morgan in the face as a cheap shot to win the match and she leaves the ring.

"Here is your winner, Alicia Fox!" Justin says.

"A cheap shot to the face." Cole says.

Morgan holds her head and looks at Alicia and shakes her head.

On Twitter, Morgan tweets _'AlicaFoxy Real cute, winning by a #CheapShot This isn't over. #BelieveInMorganKickingYourAss'_

* * *

Next Week, Raw

Morgan is at the ramp as The Shield are in the ring. "No matter what you do, there will be no peace in the WWE until there is justice. And honor. Morgan, you can keep trying to take us out, assemble any super team you want, create an army, but you still won't be able to stop us from doing the job we came here to do." Dean says.

"Blah...blah...blah. Okay, well, it looks like I have to keep trying." Morgan says and then Sheamus comes out.

"Alright lads, you wanna fight tonight? Why don't you come up here and fight me. What's the matter? You don't have the stones? I'm standing right here waiting for you fella. I ain't going no where. Come on!" Sheamus says.

Dean and Roman start walking up the ramp. "You want some huh?" Roman yells.

All of a sudden, Randy Orton comes out of no where.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, look it, look it, look it!" Cole exclaims.

Randy turns Seth around and he RKOs him and quickly leaves the ring as Roman and Dean run back in the ring to help Seth.

"Randy Orton with a hit and run." Cole exclaims.

Dean and Roman start throwing a fit in the ring as Morgan laughs. "You were saying?" Morgan asks and leaves with Sheamus.

"Orton, Morgan and Sheamus outsmarting The Shield tonight." Cole says.

* * *

Smackdown

Morgan is walking backstage but then Alicia runs and hits her from behind making her fall.

"What the hell?" JBL asks. Alicia starts beating on Morgan.

"You think you can beat me!? You think you're better than me!?" Alicia exclaims. She picks her up and throws her on to a table.

"Somebody stop this." Cole says.

"Whoa whoa! What the hell Alicia!?" Kaitlyn exclaims and runs with Layla to help Morgan.

"Get out of here!" Layla exclaims.

Alicia walks away. "Are you okay Morgan?" Layla asks.

"You going to jump me from behind though? Where did she go?" Morgan asks.

A few refs come. "We gotta take you to the trainers." A ref says.

Morgan gets up but then runs to find Alicia as the crowd cheers. "No! Morgan!" Kaitlyn exclaims. The refs run after her.

"Ohhhh boy!" JBL says. "I like this side of Morgan. She always wants to get the last laugh and won't go down without a real one on one fight. Not getting jumped from behind."

* * *

Later on,

Morgan tweets,_ 'AliciaFoxy, You wanna jump me? Guess the F what, I'ma turn this shiz up. #MorganStyle #I'mComingForYou. #Weak'_

"Well, at least she tried to keep it PG." Cole says. "I'm getting word now that the camera crew have found Morgan. Let's follow her."

To Morgan, backstage.

"You wanna jump me?" Morgan asks as Alicia is sitting down at the make up area.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Alicia says. All of a sudden, Morgan grabs her hair from behind and throws her out of her seat and starts unloading on her.

The crowd cheers loudly. "We knew this was gonna happen!" JBL says.

"You wanna jump me!?" Morgan exclaims and then they start to brawl each other. The refs runs to them.

"Hey hey hey hey hey! Stop! Get off of her!" The refs exclaim and try to grab Morgan off of Alicia and the refs separate them.

"Seriously! Fight me in the ring if you think you're so tough!" Morgan yells.

The segment ends and the screen goes to the Commentators. "Let's see what the fans are saying on Twitter." Cole says.

_'Morgan just grabbed her off her chair. Go Morgan! #Smackdown'_

_'This is one of my favorite Diva rivalries now.'_

_'Alicia kicked Morgan's ass! But then Morgan decided to jump Alicia from behind. #Weak!'_

_'Alicia got what was coming to her. Morgan showed her who's boss! #MorganTheBoss'_

_Morgan tweets 'AliciaFoxy #WatchYourBack #I'mComingForYou'_

* * *

Raw

Alicia and Morgan are in the ring having their match. Alicia gets upper hand and kicks Morgan to the turnbuckle. She starts kicking Morgan in the turnbuckle and the ref tries to pull her off.

"Alicia! Get off her!" The ref yells as Alicia keeps kicking Morgan in the turnbuckle.

"I think Alicia really wants to hurt Morgan." Cole says.

"She better stop or she'll get disqualified." JBL says.

"Ring the bell!" Ref yells.

_Ding Ding Ding._

"The winner of this match by DQ, Morgan!" Justin says. But Alicia keeps hitting on Morgan and then throws her out the ring. She grabs her and throws her into the steel steps as the crowd says _'Oh!'_ from the impact.

"Whoa!" King exclaims as Morgan holds her arm.

Alicia drags her back into the ring and does her finisher on her as Morgan is hurt. The crowd boos her and she leaves the ring as her theme comes on.

"Man, that arm of Morgan is not looking so good." JBL says.

A few refs run to the ring to help Morgan.

"What will happen to these two next week?" Cole asks.

"I don't know but this rivalry has escalated a lot these past weeks." King says.

Morgan tweets,_ 'AlicaFoxy, I have something to ask you next week on Raw. I just hope you accept my offer. We need to settle this once and for all. #MorganVsTheFox'_

* * *

There are two versions of Taking you Down by Egypt Central. Morgan's theme is the Smackdown Vs Raw 2009 version.

Have a favorite hashtag? #MorganGoneWild #DivasGoneWild #Morgan2013 #IWillEndYou #AliciaGotFoxed #YouLost #IWillFoxYouToTheGround #You'reGoingDownVixen #MorganVsTheShield #Payback #I'mComingForYou #MorganVsTheFox #WatchYourBack #MorganTheBoss #ReadyToTakeAction #MorganAtYourService #BelieveInMorganKickingYourAss #CheapShot


	4. We Need To Talk

Forced To Believe

Author's Note- Morgan will be filming for Total Divas, starting a few days before Wrestlemania. So there will not be a lot of offscreen scenes because I want to show that in the Total Divas Episodes. So bare with me.

Also, Morgan (Melanie's character) is hype, wild, and gets provoked easily sometimes. She also likes to get the last laugh and hold grudges sometimes.

Melanie is more outgoing and likes to help her friends. She is also more laid back but can speak her mind if she doesn't like something. She is also friends with Maria. They met when Melanie first came to the WWE and never lost touch. She is also nicer than her character.

* * *

Chapter 4-We Need To Talk

Offscreen,

Melanie is in her hotel room with Nattie (Natayla) and gets a call from creative and they tell her she has to do her segment on Smackdown because of Time.

* * *

Smackdown

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, Morgan!" Lilian says. Morgan comes out to a big pop from the crowd.

"What's up WWE Universe!?"

The crowd cheers.

"Well, I just have to get something off my chest. I mean, it's obvious that Alicia doesn't want to fight me if she keeps getting DQs and winning by cheap shots since the stupid Shield, who are _cowards!_ Want to interfere in my matches. So it's time to settle this. I want to settle this once and for all and to prove to you that I can beat you. I...want a match against you at Wrestlemania." Morgan says as the crowd cheers.

Alicia comes out to the stage and laughs. "You're challenging me? You're on. Prepare to be foxed" Alicia says as her theme comes on and they have a stare off.

"Alicia Fox and Morgan Lopez at Wrestlemania! This will be interesting." Cole says.

Morgan tweets _'Talk all the trash you want about a pointless diva's match. I'll prove you all wrong. #It'sAMission' _

* * *

Backstage, offscreen, in catering.

"Melanie?"

Melanie looks up from her phone to see Victoria (Alicia Fox) looking at her with a smile. "Hi Victoria. What's up?"

"It shocks me that you're still nice to me after the stuff I've said." Victoria says and sits next to her.

"It's fine, you were just angry. I know you didn't mean it. You're a nice person, I know."

"I just, I just wanted to apologize for all the stuff I've said."

"I forgive you." Melanie says with a smile.

"I also wanted to thank you. I finally have my Wrestlemania match because of you and I'm having more TV time. I like our rivalry onscreen. I'm looking forward to our match at Wrestlemania."

"Me too. We should hang out sometime and have a new start."

"Sure girl, that'll be awesome." Victoria says with a grin.

Randy walks over to them. "Hey."

"I'll see you later." Victoria says and walks away.

"What's up?" Melanie asks.

"We're up next."

"Alrighty."

* * *

After Sheamus and Randy's match with Damien and Cody, Morgan celebrates with them. But then The Shield's theme comes on and Sheamus and Randy look around. But then they see The Shield on the titantron.

"Randy. Sheamus. Morgan. Relax, you don't have to be afraid." Dean says.

"Or maybe you do." Seth says.

"Just not tonight." Roman says with a grin.

"Rollins."

"Reigns."

"Ambrose. And you should already know that, that ring you're standing in is ours and if you still don't believe that, well then you can ask the Big Show. Because on Monday night, we dropped the big show and we served justice to the Big Show just like we served justice to every major force in this industry. Ryback, Sheamus, Orton, Morgan, Cena, The Rock, check, check, check, check, check!"

Morgan rolls her eyes.

"You know that brings up an interesting point. We've taken John Cena and The Rock, the WWE Champion, multiple times and we've laid them out, flatten them in the center of the ring." Seth says

"Just like road kill." Roman says with a chuckle.

"And yet those two criminals continue to take from us, because they are the main event at Wrestlemania and some how, the most dominate force in this company, The Shield, doesn't even have a match at Wrestlemania and that is the greatest injustice, I've ever heard of." Seth continues.

"That's an injustice we're gonna serve ourselves. So no more games, here's what we're gonna do. You two men find a partner, any partner you want, but just make sure you pick the right partner.

Randy grabs a mic. "I'm in."

The crowd cheers as Morgan grins. Sheamus grabs the mic. "I'll see you at Wrestlemania!"

The crowd cheers again. Morgan grabs the mic. "And I'll be a ring side. No more tricks. You three are going down this time."

The Shield smirk. "The showcase of the immortals, now and forever becomes, The showcase of justice."

"At Wresltemania, you will believe in The Shield. Especially you Morgan. This time, no more running. It's time to settle this." Ambrose says.

Morgan smirks.

"Believe in the shield." Roman says. The Shield's theme comes on as Randy and his crew look on.

"The Shield oozing with confidence. The question is, who is Sheamus and Randy Orton going to choose to join them on their side to go against The Shield at Wrestlemania?" Cole asks.

Morgan tweets _'I'm tired of the games. Shield, you're going down. #MorganVsTheShield'_

* * *

Morgan is walking. "Hey did you hear?" Kaitlyn asks.

"No, hear what?"

"Randy and Sheamus just got attacked by The Shield."

"What!?" Morgan yells and quickly sprints as the camera follows her. "This is bullcrap! Where the hell are they!? Where are The Shield!?" Morgan yells.

"Morgan! Calm down." Booker says as he walks out of his office, hearing Morgan yelling.

"Where is Randy and Sheamus?"

"They are with the doctors."

Morgan starts to get angry. "Hey! Listen to me! Do not lose your cool alright? We got this handled."

"I'm afraid I can't obey that rule." Morgan says and runs to find Randy and Sheamus.

Booker sighs. "I knew she was goin' say that."

Morgan walks inside the Doctor's room to see Randy holding his head.

"Randy! Oh my gosh are you okay?" Morgan asks as she hugs him.

"I'm fine...Listen to me, I don't want you to get involved in this."

"That's a promise I can't keep. I'm already involved. I'm stuck in the middle of this mess."

"Just stay out of trouble. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Look, I know you care about me but I'm sorry. I have to confront them. I can't let them get away with this." Morgan says with a frown. She kisses his cheek and leaves.

"Morgan! Dammit." Randy says.

"What is Morgan going to do?" Cole asks.

"We'll soon find out." JBL says.

* * *

Later when The Shield attack Ryback, Morgan runs to the ring as the crowd cheers. "Here's Morgan!" Cole exclaims.

She quickly gets in the ring and jumps on Seth's back.

"What is wrong with her? No matter what she does, The Shield will stand tall." JBL says.

Morgan starts to put Seth in a headlock as he tries to get her off of him. Dean grabs her off of him and then Morgan slaps him and screams "You bastards!"

The ref holds Morgan back as The Shield leave the ring, holding Ambrose back.

"Damn it! You will believe in The Shield!" Dean yells

"No I won't!" Morgan yells.

"You will!"

"I hate you!" Morgan screams. "Why can't you just leave them alone!? I'm the one you want right!?"

"I have never seen a diva and superstar hate each other this much like these two." Cole says.

"I have never seen Morgan have an outburst like this." JBL says. "This woman is wild."

"What's going to happen next week?" Cole asks.

* * *

Raw

Morgan is backstage at the catering area, looking at the fruit. She was about to get an apple but Alicia slaps it out her hand. "Seriously?" Morgan spats. "That Apple was green."

Alicia chuckles. "I just didn't want you to spoil what I have for you. Here." Alicia shows Morgan a cake that says Good Luck. "It's a present from me. To show that you need some luck at Wrestlemania. But I think it'll look better...on your face!" Alicia yells and throws it in Morgan's face.

"Oh!" King exclaims.

Morgan wipes cake from her face as Alicia laughs. "You stupid!" Morgan began as she grabs Alicia as she screams. She grabs her hair and throws her on the table and starts unloading on her.

The refs quickly run to separate them.

"These two hate each other!" Cole says.

Morgan tweets _'Don't expect me to just sit there and let you throw cake at my face. Do another stunt like that again and I will #FudgeYouUp'_

_'And FYI, that chocolate cake was good! Why waste it? #NotCool #BuyingMyselfACakeTonight'_

* * *

Main event

Offscreen, Melanie curls her hair. "Hey!" Celeste says.

Melanie smiles. "Hey."

"You have a match?"

"No, I have a segment with Heyman and The Shield. It's similar to Maddox's segment with Heyman and The Shield, minus the attacking."

"Sounds interesting."

"Morgan, you're on in five." A worker says.

Morgan gives Celeste a quick hug and walks out the Diva's Locker room. She sees Paul Heyman and greets him. They both get into character.

_Onscreen_

Morgan is walking. "Ms. Lopez." Paul heyman says as he walks up to her.

"Paul Heyman? Um, what do you want?"

"I would like to speak with you privately please. It's important."

"Sure I guess." Morgan walks with him.

"I don't like where this is going. Morgan even thinks something is going on." King says.

Morgan tweets, _'Feeling a little suspicious about what Heyman wants to talk to me about. #MyGuardIsUp'_

Seth tweets '_#MainEvent is about to get a little interesting. #BeileveInTheShield'_

* * *

LATER

Heyman and Morgan are in a dark, quiet area.

"Okay, first, weird place, and second, what do you want?" Morgan asks.

"I see you have problems with The Shield." Heyman says.

"Yeah, why does that concern you? Oh wait, you paid them to work for you that's why. You were dumb enough to let them do Punk's dirty work instead of Punk handling things on his own. Best in the world my ass...And the fact that The Shield agreed to work for you is stupid. I mean, seriously! What a stupid move…"

"Stupid? Would you care to repeat those words?"

"Yeah. What a stupid-" Morgan began but then The Shield come up behind her.

"Oh no." Cole says.

"I'm sorry, stupid what?" Paul asks with a smile.

"Never trust Paul Heyman." King says.

"What's the matter? Don't want to repeat what you said?" Paul asks.

Morgan is silent and looks away. "Weak..."

Paul starts the laugh and The Shield smirk. "Oh! Is Morgan Lopez getting silent around The Shield when she's alone? Shocking. It surprises me because the way you talk and do action with the other superstars shows a lot of courage. But when you're all alone with no back up…You're scared. But don't worry. You don't have to be scared." Paul says and touches her face but then Morgan smacks his hand away.

"Do not! Touch me!" Morgan spats.

Paul starts to laugh again. "Oh Morgan, you amuse us all so much."

"Oh go screw yourself you fat ugly walrus."

The crowd cheers and The Shield smirk at her comment.

Heyman gives out a chuckle. Morgan glares at him and slaps him as the crowd cheers. Heyman holds his mouth. He clears his throat and fixes himself.

"She's all yours boys." Heyman leaves.

The shield looks at her. Morgan was about to run but Seth grabs her back.

"Leaving so soon?" Roman asks.

"Did you actually think you were going to get away with this?" Seth asks

"Just let me go." Morgan says.

"Let you go? I believe you have some much unfinished business with The Shield." Seth says. "Think of this as a lesson for you to learn before you go against The Shield. Ask yourself, should I mess with these men again?" Seth continues. "And ask yourself, how many injustices will I do now."

"But don't worry, we won't hurt you. We, The Shield want to discuss something with you." Roman says.

Ambrose walks in front of her as Seth and Roman are behind her.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan…" Ambrose says.

"Don't do this." Morgan quickly says.

Ambrose looks at the camera. "Cut the camera off."

The camera gets disconnected.

* * *

Morgan and Randy aren't crushes or a couple, they are just good friends onscreen. Offscreen, he thinks of her as a sister as they got to know each other when they started a storyline together. They will also have some Total Divas scenes. There may be a love triangle between Morgan, Dean and Randy in the future though.

Hope you like it. Follow, Review, and Favorite.

Have a favorite hashtag?

#MyGuardIsUp #MorganVsTheShield #FudgeYouUp #BelieveInTheShield #NotCool #BuyingMyselfACakeTonight #It'sAMission


	5. My First Road To WrestleMania

Forced To Believe

Chapter 5-My First Road To Wrestlemania

"Gosh, I hope Morgan is okay." King says.

"We have gotten word that Randy and Sheamus are looking for her. I just hope she's safe." Cole says.

"Safe? She's _ALONE_ with The Shield!" JBL exclaims.

"I wonder what they wanted to discuss with her."

"I just hope they don't hurt her. Never trust Heyman. That's a lesson Morgan needs to learn. What was she thinking?" JBL asks.

The crowd tweets

_'Yes! The Shield finally got Morgan where they want her. #MainEvent'_

_'Can't believe Morgan fell into their trap. Hope she escapes. #MainEvent'_

_'Morgan is in serious trouble now. #Payback #MainEvent'_

_'Shield finally sees how good of a diva Morgan is. I hope they recruit her! #MainEvent'_

* * *

Smackdown

Morgan tweets,_ 'A little shaken up but I will be on Smackdown tonight. #RiskyDecisions'_

Onscreen, Miz TV with Randy and Sheamus.

"Before we get started, there is another guest. So let's bring out Morgan!" Miz says.

Morgan comes out in her wrestling attire, to a big pop from the crowd. She gets in the ring. Randy and Sheamus look relieved that she is okay.

"Are you okay?" Randy asks.

"I'm fine; I'm fine they didn't do anything." Morgan says.

"Morgan, on Main Event you got into a sticky situation. And the question that is on everyone's mind is...What did The Shield want to talk to you about?" Miz asks as the crowd cheers.

"...They want a stipulation to the match..." Morgan says.

"What stipulation?" Randy asks.

"They want to settle this rivalry with me, once and for all. They are willing take some risks. So...If they win at WrestleMania…I'm a part of The Shield. If they lose, they'll leave me alone for good..."

The crowd cheers. "And, I can't get involved in the match. It's up to you guys. If I hit them, I'm automatically apart of The Shield."

"And do you agree with their stipulation?" Miz asks.

"Yes because I would rather take the chance of them losing a match for them to leave me alone than to endure their mind games. I want to do this. I want this to be over."

Randy and Sheamus nod.

"So the question remains...Who will your partner be?" Miz asks.

Morgan looks at Randy. "Well Miz...my choice is the same man that came down into the ring, Monday Night on Raw to help Sheamus and I when The Shield was about to pounce on us yet again. And that man's name is...The Big Show." Randy says.

"Sheamus, is this your choice as well?" Miz asks.

"You know Miz, if it weren't for The Big Show, we would of gotten our arses kicked by The Shield. But as far as The Big Show being our tag team partner, I've discussed this with Orton, I don't trust him."

"Sheamus, I don't trust him either but the fact is, I don't trust anybody. But sometimes you gotta do whatever it takes to survive. And at Wrestlemania, I want that big, bad, angry giant on my side."

"Well instead of talking about him, how 'bout we bring him out! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, The World's Largest Athlete, The Big Show!" Miz says.

The Big Show come out and gets in the ring. "Big Show, I think you can agree with Sheamus's issues about mistrust, I mean, I was your former tag team partner and the way you ended it was by knocking me out but I trust you as far as I can throw you." Miz says.

"Well that might mean something if your opinion actually mattered to me. Don't be confused out here by being out here with these gentlemen and young lady. All right? I've dated women bigger than you so zip your lip. As far as you two gentlemen, I've done something that no one else has done before. I knocked out one of the members of The Shield. We don't have to like each other. And I can't stand you two personally, but, if we work together, no one, not even The Shield can stop us." Show says.

"But how do I know that when times get tough, you won't leave the two of us hanging?" Sheamus asks. "I don't trust ya."

"Leave you hanging? If I tucked tail and run, I wouldn't have beaten you for the World Heavyweight championship now would I?"

Sheamus and Show start to get in each other's faces as Randy and Morgan try to separate them. "Hey! Hey, hey, guys! We need to work together. We need to get along." Randy says.

"Really?" Miz asks.

"Really…" Morgan says.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really?"

Morgan face palms.

"Really? Really? Orton is the voice of reason in this crew. What has this world come to? Are you kidding me?" Miz asks.

"You know, this is not gonna work." Sheamus says.

"If you pull your head-" Show began but Booker T's theme comes on and he comes out.

"Now wait a minute guys. You see, I need to know if this can work. I need to know if you can coexist. I need to know, if you three men, can get along for the sake of Morgan since her fate is in your hands. So we gonna find out. So Big Show, Randy, Sheamus, you three will team up in a six man, tag team, main event, tonight!" Booker says.

"I love it!" JBL says.

"Now can, you, dig, that! Sucka!?" Booker exclaims as his theme comes on.

Randy looks annoyed and Sheamus and Show look at each other. Morgan looks at the three and looks worried. Show leaves the ring as Randy and Sheamus look on.

* * *

Seth tweets,_ 'At Wrestlemania, WWEMorgan101, you will have no choice but to believe in The Shield.'_

Morgan tweets, _'IF! You win. You won't. Not this time. I won't be #ForcedToBelieve'_

"On the WWE APP, you can watch the exclusive video of The Shield's talk with Morgan." Cole says.

* * *

On the titantron, It shows Morgan in front of Ambrose as Seth and Roman are behind her.

"Morgan, Morgan, Morgan…" Ambrose says.

"Take a seat." Seth says.

"I'd rather stand…" Morgan says.

"So you can try to run again? Sit down." Roman orders. Morgan sits down as The Shield look at her.

"…What do you want?" Morgan asks.

"We want you apart of The Shield." Roman says.

"Are you kidding me? What makes you think I would want to be a part of The Shield? Seriously, after all the stuff you've done to me? What are you on? You must be on something to ask me something like this." Morgan says as she looks at them like they were crazy.

"We knew you'd say that. So, we want a stipulation to the match. If we win, you will be a part of The Shield." Seth says.

"Hell no." Morgan says.

"If we lose, we'll leave you alone." Ambrose says. Morgan is silent. Ambrose kneels down to her level. "Now do you reconsider?"

"…You wackjobs will leave me alone?"

"Choice is yours. We're willing to take the risks." Ambrose says as he stands up again.

"…I can't believe I'm doing this…"

The Shield smirk. "Glad we all agree on something." Ambrose says.

Roman and Seth leave. "Where are they going?" Morgan asks.

"Relax…I'm not going to hurt you." Ambrose says as he helps her up.

"Pitiful excuse…" Morgan says as she stands up.

"I want you…to deliver a message to Orton." Ambrose says as he walks behind her and moves her hair behind her ear. "Tell him, I'll be the one to pin him and to make you Believe in The Shield." Ambrose says seriously in her ear like it's a vow as Morgan looks down. "Feeling confident now?"

Morgan is silent for a few moments. "…Whatever Joker…"

"Good." Ambrose says and kisses her cheek and leaves. Morgan wipes her face and Morgan pushes her hair back and sighs.

* * *

"I still can't believe Morgan agreed to this. This is a huge risk." Cole says.

"She knows what she's doing." JBL says.

Morgan tweets 4 tweets. _'The Shield are nuts #DoYouKnowWhatTheyAreOn? #WackJobsOfJustice'_

_'You got Ambrose #TheJoker who is obsessed with me, so I guess that makes me #MorganTheBatGirl'_

_'And you got the other two who always catch me running away and order me around. #I'mNotAStudentAnymore #BadTeachers'_

_'I Cleaned my face from the kiss of death Ambrose gave to #MyPoorCheek Just glad it wasn't on the lips. #BatGirlWillStrikeBack '_

Ambrose tweets _'WWEMorgan101, provoking me to kiss you on the lips? I don't mind doing that.'_

Morgan replies _'TheDeanAmbrose Keep dreaming Joker…'_

Backstage

Randy and Morgan are walking

"I should of been there to save you." Randy says.

"It was my fault. I trusted Heyman. And I fell into their trap. But I'm okay, I'm fine. They just wanted to talk and they really want me apart of The Shield. I'm just nervous because I don't want to be a part of their team." Morgan says and stops walking and so does Randy.

"Look, I'll do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen." Randy says and hugs her. "He won't pin me at WrestleMania, I will." Randy says.

* * *

During Randy, Sheamus and Show's match against 3MB, Morgan manages Randy's team. She sees Show spearing Jinder and then gets kicked in the face by Drew. Sheamus tags himself in as Show punches Drew in the face. Sheamus delivers his finisher on Jinder to win the match. But then Show and Sheamus start to get in each other's faces. Morgan and Randy walk up to them.

"Hey, hey, hey guys stop." Randy says. Morgan looks worried and gets in the ring. "Break it up, break it up." Randy says, trying to separate the two.

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield'_

The Shield's theme comes on. "Oh boy!" Cole says.

"It's party time. Here we go." JBL says.

Randy and his team look at The Shield. But then Show pushes Sheamus out his way and then Sheamus pushes him back.

"Stop!" Morgan says. "Don't do this now!"

But then Show grabs Sheamus's neck and pushes him to the turnbuckle as Sheamus tries to fight him off. Randy tries to break it up but Show pushes Randy away. Randy gets up and pushes Big Show and so does Sheamus as Morgan tries to stop them. The Shield quickly go to ringside and then Randy's team is alert. The Shield tries to get in the ring but stop and leave.

"The numbers game is not in The Shield's favor tonight." Cole says.

* * *

Raw

Backstage, Morgan is with Matt Striker. "My guest at this time, Morgan Lopez. Now Morgan, the stimulation for your match against Alicia Fox is that if you lose, you have to go back to NXT. What are your thoughts?"

"I know some of you guys don't like the divas matches and think of it as a bathroom break but I promise that this WrestleMania match will be worth watching. I have worked so damn long and hard to get here and I will not let Alicia take this dream away from me."

All of a sudden, Alicia attack Morgan with a cake in her hands and then does her finisher on her. "Oh! Cheap shot by Alicia." Cole exclaims. The refs help Morgan as she is covered in cake.

Morgan tweets, '_Another cake? This time vanilla? Next time, I'll be the one throwing the cake in your face. #CakeWithYourNameOnIt #CakeFace'_

* * *

During SmackDown, Morgan had the day off so she went to work on her entrance and contact her family for WrestleMania.

* * *

Raw

3MB fights Randy, Show, and Sheamus in the ring as Morgan is at ringside. Show wins the match by the knock out punch. Morgan gets in the ring and celebrates with them.

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.'_

The Shield come out and stand in the crowd. "Congrats on that big victory boys, but will you do it to save Morgan at WrestleMania? But continue with your little dance, celebrate while you can, because this coming Sunday, I'm personally looking forward for the beautiful Morgan to join The Shield. She will be called...The Thorn of Justice." Dean says.

Morgan glares at him.

"Gentlemen...congratulations. you've finally done it. you've finally managed to prove to yourselves and to prove to all these fools that you're on the same page. But unfortunately for you, justice, never, lies. And we, know the truth." Seth says.

"The truth is...you're not a team. The three of you on the same page? Common. These people and Morgan want to believe in you, but your team is phony. And at WrestleMania, Morgan and the whole world will believe in The Shield." Roman says as The Shield have their fists out.

Morgan grabs a mic and starts to laugh as everyone looks at her. Morgan stops laughing and sighs. "You know Dean...I personally want you to get pinned. So when you lose, I will laugh, and laugh, and laugh...and then I won't have to deal with you wackjobs of justice anymore. So let me tell you something...We all are on the same page and at WrestleMania, it will end in an RKO, a knockout punch, and a kick in the head. And when this is all over...I'm giving you all a backfire."

The crowd cheers. Morgan has her right hand up and does her taunt and grins. "Believe in that!" Morgan says as she drops the mic. The Shield's theme comes on.

"Morgan has spoken." Cole says.

The Shield smirk at Morgan and have their fists out.

* * *

Smackdown

Alicia Fox wins her match against Layla and keeps taunting the crowd. Morgan comes out with a cake that says Alicia. "Hey! Look! It's Morgan!" Cole exclaims.

Alicia is alert and runs out the ring. Morgan puts the cake in the ring and grabs a mic. "Alicia! Where ya going? I wanted to give you a little good luck cake." Morgan says.

"Get that cake away from me." Alicia says.

"The cake is on the mat, I'm not going to do anything. I just want to talk."

Alicia gets in the ring. "Alicia, I'm tired of your cheap shots and you wasting _very very_ good cake. So I went to the store and brought you a nice cake. And don't worry, I brought myself one too but I already ate it. Sorry guys, Morgan has a sweet tooth and plus, I won't feel like I wasted good cake. But um...just like you said, it'll look better on your face. So..." Morgan says and kicks her and does the back fire on her as the crowd cheers.

"Backfire out of no where!" Cole exclaims as Morgan looks at Alicia's fallen body with a smirk.

Morgan grabs the cake and then throws it on her face and upper body as Alicia screams and runs out the ring and tries to wipe cake from her face. Morgan laughs. "Oh, and one more thing. I am ready for WrestleMania. I've been training and had some time off from some diva's matches. So at Wrestlemania...I won't pin you. I won't knock you out. I won't make you get counted out or even DQed. I will make you tap-out." Morgan says as the crowd cheers.

Morgan raises her right hand up and taunts the crowd with a grin as her theme comes on. "Morgan is ready for WrestleMania!" Cole exclaims.

"Will she keep that confidence?" JBL asks.

* * *

WrestleMania Axxess

Melanie wears a WrestleMania Jersey with jeans and sneakers and has her hair out.

"This is so cool!" Melanie exclaims. She hears the crowd cheer for The Shield and then Randy.

When Melanie arrives, the fans cheer loudly as she grins and waves.

"It's Morgan!" The fans cheer.

Melanie grins. "What's up!?"

The fans cheers.

Melanie goes to the autograph booth and sits next to Randy. After the autographs, Melanie takes a break and tweets

_'This is awesome! #WMAxxess'_

"How do you like it here so far?" Randy asks.

"Freaking awesome! How long does it take before your hand feels better from cramps after writing too many autographs?"

Randy chuckles. "You'll get used to it."

Later on Melanie has a meet and greet session.

"Mommy! It's Morgan!" A six year old girl says. Melanie smiles at her and kneels down at her and gives her a hug and takes a picture of her.

* * *

Melanie interview

"You seem really down to earth and nicer than your character." A male interviewer says.

"Aw, thank you."

"Is it hard being the feisty Morgan Lopez instead of being yourself?"

"Not really. At first it was because I had to get used to my character but now I can quickly jump into my character."

"Can you demonstrate it?"

"What are you looking at? Hey! Eyes up here! Not down there!" Melanie yells in character as the interviewer looks away. Melanie laughs.

"That was interesting."

"So, how does it feel to be here?"

"Awesome! To be able to be here as a WWE Diva is priceless. I'm enjoying every second of it." Melanie says with a grin.

* * *

Another interview

"Here we are with Morgan Lopez! How ready are you to manage Randy Orton, Sheamus and The Big Show at WrestleMania?" The interviewer asks.

"So ready to see The Shield get taken down." Melanie says. Jon (Dean) comes.

"Oh really?" Jon says in character.

"Really." Melanie says in character.

"Are we about to see a fight?" The interviewer asks.

"Maybe, I don't mind giving Ambrose a backfire right here, right now."

"Save it for the ring. Make all the threats you want, you will believe in the shield." Jon says in character and walks away.

Melanie rolls her eyes. "I will rip their heads off if I was apart of their team!" Melanie says in character.

"Well good luck to you at WrestleMania and with your match against Alicia Fox."

"Thank you!" Melanie says with a smile.

* * *

Melanie is sitting at a table near The Shield as she sits next to Alicia Fox. They take in character photos as she signs more autographs.

"We are here with Morgan Lopez and your favorite fox, Alicia. What are your plans for Wrestlemania?" Another interviewer asks.

"My plan is to make this vixen right here tap out." Melanie says in character.

"And my plan is to take this little baby right here back to NXT since she doesn't belong here in the WWE." Alicia says in character.

Moments later, another interviewer comes. "Hi Morgan, I hope you don't mind me asking you a few questions."

Melanie smiles. "Ask away."

"What are your plans for Alicia Fox and The Shield?"

"I'm going to take Alicia down and make her tap out with this submission I've been working on for a while. As for The Shield, I have my fingers crossed that Randy, Big Show, and Sheamus will get the job done."

"On Twitter, we saw you and Ambrose had a little conversation about his kiss of death. Care to explain?"

"Well you all saw he kissed me on the cheek and I had to wash my face a while that night." Melanie says in character as Alicia chuckles in the background. "And now the Joker wants to kiss me on the lips which I'm trying to avoid. I'm telling you, Ambrose has some screws loose."

"You think we'll ever see a Bat Girl vs The Joker match?"

"Hey, you never know."

"Cool. Thank you for your time. Good luck at Wrestlemania."

"Thank you!" Melanie says as the interviewer leaves.

"Having fun?" Victoria (Alicia) asks with a smile.

"I love the questions people ask me. And I totally love taking pictures with the fans."

"What about to autographs?"

"My hand hurts." Melanie says as they both laugh.

* * *

Next day during the Wrestlemania week, Melanie visits a hospital for kids with the superstars, divas and a few hall of famers.

The cameras are on Melanie. "So I heard there's a 14 year old girl who really wants to meet me and has supported me ever since my CZW days and I'm about to brighten up her day. I can't wait to meet her."

Melanie walks in a room to see a 14 year old girl sitting on her hospital bed with her mother by her side. The girl's eyes widen. "Oh my god!" The girls exclaims as Melanie grins.

"Hi!"

The girls starts to cry tears of joy. Melanie hugs her. "I can't believe I actually get to meet you!" The girls says with a huge smile.

Melanie grins. "Will it be okay to take her out for ice cream?"

"Yes it will be okay." The teen's mother says with a smile.

"Awesome, I get to hang with Morgan!" The teen exclaims.

Melanie spends the day with the teen and then they walk back to her hospital room.

"Hey, can you dedicate your submission to me?" The teen asks.

Melanie smiles. "No problem."

"May I have another hug? You are just so awesome"

"Of course you can sweetie." Melanie says with a grin and hugs her.

"Thank you so much for visiting my daughter." The 14 year old mother says as she gives Melanie a hug.

"It's my pleasure."

* * *

WrestleMania

Morgan tweets_ 'My first Wrestlemania! #MorganMania! The Shield are going down tonight!'_

_'Rooting for the Joker to get pinned at Wrestlemania. #AmbroseIsGoingDown #LopezWillSucceed'_

* * *

Onscreen

Sheamus's theme comes on and he comes out.

Ding Ding Ding

"The following is a six man tag team match, scheduled for one fall! If The Shield win this match, Morgan will be apart of The Shield. Introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland, Sheamus!" Lilian says.

Orton's theme comes out and he comes out with Morgan as the crowd cheers. Then Big show comes out and they walk to the ring. "This match means a lot to Morgan. How hard is it for her to not hurt The Shield?" Cole asks.

"Morgan is confident. She believes Randy and his team will beat The Shield." JBL says.

"Later on tonight, Morgan goes up against Alicia Fox in her first WrestleMania match up. If Morgan loses, she has to go back to NXT. These two matches are really threatening her." Cole says.

"Yeah, and the fact that she is still going strong after everything is incredible." King says. "We have been waiting for The Shield to get there's tonight. Tonight might be it."

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield'_

The Shield comes out through the crowd. "Their opponents, at the combined weight of 707 pounds, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, The Shield!" Lilian says.

"Well if The Shield are coming through that crowd, it may take them a couple hours to get in this ring." King says.

Morgan pushes hair behind her ear as she looks at The Shield. The Shield go to ringside and get together as they look at Randy and his team.

Dean looks at Morgan and smirks. He blows her a kiss and Morgan starts to have a worried look on her face and looks away from Dean. "Oh no, that's not a confident look on the face of Morgan." King says.

"She having second thoughts?" Cole asks.

"She agreed to get herself into this mess." JBL says.

* * *

Follow, Review, and Favorite.

When Randy hugs Morgan, he isn't out of character. He just cares about her and doesn't want her to be in The Shield.

I know Dean Ambrose doesn't really go on his twitter but I decided to let him tweet.

Hope the WrestleMania axxess was all right. I never been to one, so hopefully if they have one in my hometown, I can go to one. Always wanted to meet The Shield, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn, AJ, Natayla, and Cody Rhodes. And some more but you get the point. Don't want to bore you.

Thanks for the Reviews! Keep it coming! I love them! I'm glad you guys like the story.

* * *

Favorite hashtag?

#AmbroseIsGoingDown #LopezWillSucceed #MorganMania #MyPoorCheek #BatGirlWillStrikeBack #I'mNotAStudentAnymore #BadTeachers #MorganTheBatGirl #TheJoker #RiskyDecisions #NewRecruit #BelieveInTheShield #ForcedToBelieve #DoYouKnowWhatTheyAreOn? #WackJobsOfJustice #CakeWithYourNameOnIt #CakeFace


	6. My Fate Is Decided

Forced To Believe

Chapter 6-My Fate Is Decided

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Do you think there will be WrestleMania jitters for The Shield?" Cole asks.

"Why wouldn't they? I've been in this business for over 40 years and I still got goosebumps." King says.

Sheamus and Roman start off the match. Morgan looks on intently. Sheamus tags in Randy and Randy starts stomping all over Roman's body. Roman gains control and tags in Seth who runs into a dropkick by Orton. "Awesome!" Morgan says with a grin.

Orton gives him ten punches on the turnbuckle and tags in Sheamus again. The crowd cheers when Seth tags in Ambrose.

"As Morgan said, Ambrose is a wack job." King says.

Show tags himself in and rips his vest off and his undershirt and slaps his chest as Sheamus and Randy look amused. Morgan laughs. Dean slaps Show's chest and starts trash talking to him and then Show pushes him back to the turnbuckle and slaps his chest five times.

"Like a cannon!" Cole exclaims.

"Morgan is enjoying this." King says as the camera shows Morgan grinning. Ambrose dropkicks Big Show's knee and rolls over to his team and tags in Rollins. When Seth tags in Reigns, Dean takes off his vest.

Morgan starts banging on the mat as The Shield take control of The Big Show. "Come on Show!" Morgan cheers.

"Shut up!" Rollins yells.

"Excuse me!?" Morgan asks and gets on the apron but the ref tells her to get off the apron.

"Uh oh." Cole says.

"Morgan, Morgan," Randy says and she gets off the apron.

"Asshole..." Morgan mumbles.

When Reigns has Show in a head lock, he escapes it. Reigns tags in Seth, who quickly hits Randy off the apron.

"Randy." Morgan says as she checks on him.

Meanwhile, Show tags in Sheamus and he gains control. He hits Seth's chest ten times on the apron as he puts his shirt up. Ambrose tags himself in but then gets caught by Sheamus.

"I don't think Ambrose can stand anymore of this." King says as Sheamus hits his chest ten times and gives him a rolling siton.

When Sheamus goes on the top rope, Roman pushes him off as he falls to ringside. Morgan walks toward Roman. "Are you kidding me?!"

Roman smirks. "Go ahead, take a hit." Roman says as Morgan glares at him.

"Morgan can't hit them or she'll automatically be apart of the shield."

Morgan reluctantly backs off. But then Randy comes and helps Sheamus as Ambrose and Reigns jump him. All of a sudden, Seth comes flying through the apron, on to Randy as Morgan has her hand on her mouth.

"Morgan looks concerned now." King says.

"And the numbers game, comes into play."

The Shield bring Sheamus back in the ring and was about to do the triple powerbomb. "No!" Morgan yells.

Big Show comes and spears Ambrose as everyone falls. The crowd cheers

"Whoa!" King says as Morgan looks relieved.

"A spear from Big Show!" Cole says. Sheamus tries to tag in Show but Randy tags himself in as Show looks on.

Randy gives Ambrose a powerslam and does the DDT on the ropes. Ambrose lays on the mat and then he looks at Morgan and she smirks. "Aw, are you going to lose soon? I bet you are." Morgan taunts.

All of a sudden, Seth gets on the turnbuckle and jumps off, only to get hit by an RKO. The ref makes sure Seth is out the ring but as the ref is distracted, Roman spears Orton as Morgan's eyes widen and has a hand on her mouth.

"Spear by Reigns!" Cole exclaims.

Ambrose covers Orton. "I think he has it." JBL says.

"1! 2!" The ref began.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" King exclaims.

"3!" The ref and crowd cheer as Morgan screams "No!" and has her hands on her head.

The crowd roars for The Shield.

Dean bangs on the mat three times as he holds his stomach, still feeling the impact of Big Show's spear.

"Here is your winners! The Shield!" Lillian says.

"The Shield undefeated and unbeatable." Cole says as the ref raises up their hands.

Morgan looks on in shock.

Dean celebrates with The Shield until he looks at Morgan and smirks. Morgan shakes her head and starts to walk back. "This cannot be happening." Morgan says as the camera picks it up. "You have got to be kidding me right now."

Moments later, Morgan gets in the ring to check on Randy. "Randy...?" Morgan asks, touching his face. Seth and Roman get out the ring and Dean looks at Morgan.

"Uh oh. Morgan, get out of there." Cole says. Morgan slowly looks up at Dean. He walks up to her and has his hand out.

"Let's go Morgan." Ambrose says.

Morgan quickly gets out the ring. "No way." Morgan began but bumps into Rollins and Reigns. Morgan gets back in the ring with her back towards Ambrose as Morgan looks at Reigns and Rollins. "Back off!" Morgan exclaims.

The crowd cheers when Dean picks her up. "No! No!" Morgan screams.

"Oh man! Morgan is now apart of The Shield!" King says.

Ambrose carries Morgan out the ring as she tries to break free of his hold. He starts to carry her on his back as the leave through the crowd. "No!" Morgan yells.

"They are kidnapping her!" King exclaims.

"Kidnapping? She agreed to this match! The Shield won, now Morgan is apart of The Shield." JBL says. "Do you believe in The Shield now? If not, you should."

* * *

Later on at WrestleMania,

The titantron shows Chyna in the crowd. "Would you look at that? We got Chyna!" King exclaims.

"The Ninth Wonder of the world is here to support her cousin, Morgan and so is the rest of her family."

Morgan's family waves at the camera.

* * *

Backstage,

Melanie tweets _'I'm ready. #Let'sDoThis #WM29'_

_'Beware, I was forced to wear this tonight. #WackJobsInStyle #WM29'_

Victoria and Melanie are waiting for their cue. "I'm bringing it all I got. I hope you do to." Victoria says with a smile.

"Totally." Melanie says. Alicia's theme comes out and she walks out, wearing her Fox outfit.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Alicia Fox!" Lillian says.

Alicia struts out in her fox outfit and struts to the ring. "Alicia fox looks ready to go." Cole says.

* * *

Offscreen, backstage.

Melanie gets butterflies as she listens to the crowd boo Alicia. Jon comes up behind her. "Nervous?"

"Very!" Melanie exclaims and he hugs her.

"You'll do fine. You weren't nervous the first time you went out. I'll be there, in character, but cheering you on." Jon says and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

The Shield's theme comes on and Jon goes to meet up with the boys. They give Melanie a thumbs up and they walk out.

"What is The Shield doing out here again?" Cole asks.

"Well, Morgan is the new member." King says.

The Shield surround the ring as Alicia gets scared. The ref tells them to back away The Shield walk and stand at the end of the ramp to wait for their new and first female member of The Shield.

Backstage, A worker hands Morgan her firework gun. "You're up." The worker says as Morgan nods.

Morgan's theme comes on and the crowd roars. _'Wow.'_ Morgan thought. She walks out with a firework gun just like Chyna and looks at the crowd with a smirk. She shoots it as the crowd goes wild. She puts it down. She grins and has her hand up and turls three times and walks to the ring.

"I love it when she turls!" King exclaims.

"Morgan is ready to go for this match. She vows to make Alicia tap. And also, she will dedicate her submission to a 14 year old girl who she met at the hospital. This will be an interesting match up."

Morgan motions her attire as she wears a black tank top, a black vest and black pants and shrugs. '_Oh well...'_ Morgan mouths. Her butterflies start to go away as she sees a lot of fan signs about her and she points to them and grins.

As she gets down the ramp, she pushes Seth and Dean and says '_Out my way...'._ She runs around the arena to tag some fans hands and then goes to her family and hugs them. She gets in the ring and gets on the apron and does her taunt.

Then, she starts to unzip her vest. "What is she doing?" Cole asks.

"Being rebellious already." JBL says.

Morgan takes off the vest and throws it at Deans face as he glares at her and holds it.

She gets down the turnbuckle as her music fades. She turns to The Shield. "I swear...if you three wackjobs interfere in this match..." Morgan threatens. Dean has his hands up in defense.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Morgan and Alicia circle around each other. "Here we go." Cole says.

Alicia and Morgan wrestle for 3 minutes.

"This is a side I have never seen from Alicia Fox. She does not want to lose this match." Cole says as Alicia kicks out from Morgan's cross body.

Alicia fights back and then gains control. "The Shield, looking on. Earlier we saw The Shield win against Orton, Sheamus and Big show." Cole says.

Alicia kicks Morgan in the stomach as she kneels and then she does her finisher on her. "Oh! That's it!" King exclaims.

Alicia pins her, only to get a two count. "What!?" Alicia exclaims. "That was supposed to be three!" Alicia yells at the ref.

"It was two." The ref states.

"Can't believe Morgan kicked out of that." JBL says. Alicia picks Morgan up and throws her to the turnbuckle. She walks over and picks her up onto the top and then prepares for a suplex.

"Uh oh." Cole says as Morgan tries to fight back. But then Alicia gives Morgan a suplex as the crowd cheers and they are exhausted.

"Oh my gosh. Somebody pin someone!" King exclaims.

Morgan's mother looks on with worry as Morgan doesn't move. The ref starts to count. _'That hurt so much...'_ Morgan thought to herself in pain.

"Oh man, I hope this doesn't turn into a double knock out." Cole says.

"Come on Morgan..." Ambrose says to himself.

At the count of 6, Alicia slowly crawls over to Morgan and pins her. "It's over..." JBL states.

"1! 2!" The ref began but Morgan screams "No!" and kicks out as the crowd cheers.

"That was a reflex. No way she could of kick out of that." JBL says.

The Shield look impress. "This is what I love about Morgan. Her resiliency."

Alicia sighs loudly and moves over to recover. She gets up and starts stomping on Morgan. "Why won't you just quit already!?" Alicia yells. The ref starts to count and Alicia stops at 4.

"Alicia is getting angry. Not a good sign." King says.

"You want to make me tap Morgan? Huh!?" Alicia yells. Alicia taunts the crowd as they boo her. Morgan starts to fight back and gain momentum. She kicks Alicia and runs to the ropes to do a hurricanrana but Alicia counters with a powerbomb as the crowd yells _'Oh!'_

Morgan holds her head.

"Powerbomb out of no where! Alicia's speed is incredible!" King exclaims.

"Gosh. Morgan is hurt, she's hurt." Cole says.

"I think she may have a concussion." King says.

"Yeah, that may be it." JBL says.

_'Morgan! Morgan! Morgan!'_ The crowd cheers. Alicia throws Morgan out the ring and taunts the crowd again. The ref starts to count and Morgan gets back in the ring at the count of 8. She runs and clotheslines Alicia as the crowd cheers.

"Morgan is gaining momentum." JBL says.

She does it again and again and then spears her as the crowd cheers. She waits for Alicia to get up and was about to kick her but Alicia ducks. Alicia tries to kick her but Morgan barely ducks the kick as the crowd says_ 'Whoa!'_

They both recover and then kick each other at the same time in the head as they fall down. "Double kick!" Cole exclaims.

The ref counts for a knockout but they recover. Alicia was about do kick Morgan for her finisher again but Morgan grabs her foot as her eyes widen. Morgan shakes her head. "You're done." Morgan says and does the back fire on her and sighs as the crowd cheers.

"She got it!" JBL exclaims.

"Cover her!" King exclaims.

"I don't think so. She said she wanted to make her tap." Cole says.

Morgan sits on her back as she is lying face down on the mat. She points to the screen and smiles, knowing the girl she met at the hospital is watching with a huge smile on her face, and is thankful that Morgan hasn't forgotten about her.

Morgan grabs hold of Alicia's wrists and crosses her arms under her chin and pulls back on her arms to cause pressure, like a straight jacket as she does a long and loud battle cry.

"What kind of submission is this?!" King exclaims.

"Do you see the intensity on the face of Morgan?" Cole asks as the crowd cheers her on.

"Do you submit!?" The ref asks.

"Yes!" Alicia chokes out and the ref rings the bell. The crowd roars. Morgan sighs and lets go of her and lays on the mat on her back, breathing heavy.

"Awesome match." King says.

"7 minutes to be exact." Cole says.

Dean nods and so does the shield, looking impressed. Dean had to stop himself from running in to hug her as he had to stay in character.

Morgan starts to cry and has her hands on her mouth as she still lies on her back. Moments later, she gets up and recovers and screams '_yes!'_ as the crowd roars. She starts jumping up and down and taunting.

Morgan runs out the ring and goes to hug her family. "I'm so proud of you!" Her mother says with a huge grin and is in tears. Her father gives her a kiss on the head. Chyna gives her a kiss on the cheek and hugs her.

The Shield look at each other and nod and then leave. Morgan goes to tag some more hands and starts walking back the ramp, taunting. "Yeah!" Morgan exclaims.

"Good job Morgan. Can't wait to see what will happen with her and The Shield soon." Cole says.

* * *

Backstage Morgan has an interview

"How does it feel to beat Alicia Fox to continue to stay here in the WWE?" Renee Young asks.

"I can't explain how I feel because I'm just so happy. Tears of joy, an adrenaline rush. All I wanted to do is this and for this moment, to be here at WrestleMania. It's awesome. Ugh! I'm so happy!" Morgan says with a huge grin.

* * *

Melanie goes backstage to the diva's locker room as she just took a shower and has on her casual clothes on. She checks her Twitter.

Maria tweets to Melanie, '_Awesome job WWEMorgan101! Love you hun. #WM29'_

Melanie replies _'Thanks! Love you too!'_

Melanie tweets' _'Feels good to win! No more drama with Alicia! I can #Rejoice!'_

Seth tweets, _'Don't get too excited. You're still apart of the shield. Did you forget that #ThornOfJustice?'_

Morgan replies_ '#Don'tRemindMe And way to kill the mood, #MoodKiller'_

Moments later, someone knocks on the door and Layla answers it to see Jon. "Uh, is Melanie there?" Jon asks.

Layla grins. "Melly! Jon wants to see you!"

The divas oohed and Melanie laughs and walks out. She closes to door to see Jon smiling at her and he quickly hugs her. "Whoa. "Melanie exclaims as she stumbles.

"I'm so glad you won." Jon says.

Later, Melanie tweets, '_Celebrating my victory with some grapes. #GrapeZilla is here!' _

* * *

For Morgan's entrance, I didn't know what the little firework gun was called so I just called it a firework gun. Morgan is friends with Maria ever since they met in 2010.

Hope you like it. Follow, Review, and Favorite.

* * *

Have a favorite hashtag?

#ThornOfJustice #MoodKiller #Don'tRemindMe #Let'sDoThis #Rejoice #WackJobsInStyle #GrapeZilla


	7. Morgan Q&A

Forced To Believe

Author's note-This is just a little interview about Morgan with Michael Cole. Nothing major, just a lot of Q&A

* * *

Morgan interview

_"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Michael Cole and with me is the newest member of The Shield, Morgan Lopez. So Morgan, how did you get into the WWE?"_

"Well, Triple H and the McMahons were very reluctant to hire me as a diva when they found out I was related to Chyna in 2010. They didn't want me to have revenge on them since Chyna dated Triple H and all that chaos. It isn't any of my business, so I have no intention of doing that. All I wanted to do was be a WWE diva. I wanted to show them that I am not just a pretty face. But they just wanted me as a manager and to not wrestle. So, when they said that, I left. That's when I started doing more Indie shows. Years later, Vince saw how good I wrestled and he signed me up to FCW and then to NXT. And now...I'm finally here in the WWE." Morgan says with a smile.

"_About Chyna, do you keep in touch with her?" Cole asks._

"Yes. I didn't know she was my cousin until I was 19. I never met her until I was 21. Her parents didn't want me around her and I remember Chyna talking about how she didn't get along with her family. When we met, it was emotional. She's such a cool person."

_"Any favorite female wrestlers?"_

"Victoria, Chyna, Ivory, Molly Holly, and Gail Kim. I know most people love Lita and Trish but I started to really have my eye on these five divas. They won me over and they are my favorites. I had a one on one talk with Gail Kim and Victoria about wrestling and they really motivated me."

_"What about TNA?"_

"I've been on TNA. I was with Madison with her little queen bee gimmick along with Tara. It was really fun. I still keep in touch with them."

_"You said you are filming. Care to share what?"_

"It's a surprise. You'll find out soon. It'll make all my fans happy."

"_Would you like to be on a movie?"_

"Yes! I would love to be a heroin just like Elektra, Wonder Woman, and Black Widow."

_"Any other talents you have?"_

"I can dance. Long story short, I was forced by my mother to learn how to dance because my father is a dance instructor. I hated it at first but it worked out in the end because I usually help the divas and superstars with their dances. So it's a win win situation. It's been hard but I survived."

_"What type of dance instructor are you?"_

"Well, I like to let them put their own little flavor into their dance to make it their own. Not just follow me all the time."

_"How'd it feel hitting Dean with those chair shots at TLC?"_

"Awesome! We did this is CZW, so it was like a flashback to me. Plus, he hit me with a chair during CZW, so I guess we're even."

_"But you hit him ten times!"_

"Guess he has to hit me 9 times."

* * *

_"How hard was it to have a nervous breakdown when you were rivals with The Shield?"_

"It was pretty weird. But I've been given advice from AJ since she's a pro at it."

_"How does it feel being in The Shield?"_

"So far, it's interesting. I can't wait for everyone to see my journey with them."

_"Have any nicknames besides grapes?"_

"Hm...Grapezilla."

_"Sweet or sour grapes?"_

"Sour! I love sour stuff! One time, I ate all these different types of sour candy and my tongue went numb. Bad idea, don't try it at home! I had to wait to feel my tongue again after a few hours. It was pretty scary."

_"Who would you like to wrestle in the future?"_

"Naomi, Natayla and I wouldn't mind wrestling Chyna."

_"Favorite match type?"_

"TLC matches."

_"Favorite Undertaker match?"_

"The end of an era match."

_"Favorite Team?"_

"Team Xtreme, and DX."

_"Do you have a favorite storyline?"_

"You know, I really love all the Trish Stratus feuds. They all were awesome."

_"People have been saying you've been bringing some of the Attitude Era back."_

"Yeah because I was fighting The Shield and that I did Chyna's WrestleMania entrance. I requested to do her entrance, so I was lucky enough that WWE decided to let me try it. I have my fingers crossed to do it again soon."

_"PG or PG-14?"_

"Honestly, PG. It's pretty fun."

_"What divas match would you like to be in?"_

"I want to be in a divas tables match, just like Laycool, Beth and Natayla have."

_"What about a pillow fight?"_

"Never been a fan. But I do applaud Christy Hemme for being undefeated in Pillow Fights."

* * *

_"Seems you've been doing a lot of research, why is that?"_

"Knowledge will help me out, especially when I watch my opponents matches to get an idea of what I'm going up against."

_"Do you have a problem with anyone?"_

"The Bellas."

_"Really? Why?"_

"You'll find out when the time comes. I thought they were my friends but I was wrong."

_"Have you ever been bullied?"_

"Yes when I was in elementary school. I had glasses and braces on and I was pretty flat chested. The girls would tease me that was chest was too flat. That comment is so stupid. There are a lot of women with small breasts and they still look beautiful as ever."

_"Are you in a relationship?"_

"Single as I can be."

_"What do you find most attractive about a man?"_

"Slow your role Cole. I saw what you said to AJ last year. But I like a guy's lips when they smile, grin and smirk."

_"Why smirk?"_

"Smirks are a guy are sexy if you do it right."

_"What turns you off about men?"_

"When they are abusive and talk you down and call you names like a female dog. I'm keeping it PG this time."

_"Have you ever been in an abusive relationship?"_

"Almost when I was 22. But I saw the signs and quickly left. Haven't seen him sense. He used to wrestle in CZW."

_"Ever fear he will come back?"_

"Nope because he's dead. But if he were still alive, I have no problem having self defense. You've seen what I've done to The Shield. Imagine it ten times in a worse case scenario, I have my friends to back me up."

* * *

_"Do you love bling?"_

"Nope."

_"Mimicking Dean Ambrose's nope. I'm surprised you don't like bling. Why?_

"I know it's shocking since women think diamonds are a girl's best friend but I just really don't care for it. now if it was an engagement ring or a promise or wedding ring, that's different."

_"Do you want kids?"_

"Yes but right now I want to focus on my wrestling career before I start thinking about children. Plus I would like to be married first."

_"Speaking of marriage, how do you want to be proposed?"_

"I just want it to be thoughtful and surprising. And with no signs of the guy popping the question, that would take the fun away."

_"Would you like to be in a video game?"_

"Yes! I really want to be in WWE 2K14. Hopefully they will have me."

_"What do you do before a match?"_

"Listen to music. I go into my own little world and calm myself down and hope that everything goes well. I usually listen to motivating music like the new Smackdown theme, born to run. Gosh I love that song! And I also stretch if I'm against an opponent who does a lot of submissions."

_"One last question, what are your plans for WWE?"_

"I want to become Diva's champion and beat Maryse's longest title hold of over 200 days. I also would like to have the most title reigns as Diva's champion."

_"I hope everything goes well. Well Ladies and Gentlemen, you have been here with me and Morgan Lopez."_


	8. They're Getting Close Don't You Think?

Forced To Believe

Chapter 7-They're getting close don't you think?

Raw

Kaitlyn is in the ring, waiting for Morgan who is her partner, to go against Alicia and Aksana.

Before the match, Morgan tweets, '_Interesting crowd tonight. Curious to see how the crowd will react to me. #Raw'_

Morgan's theme comes on and she comes out to a big pop. "Nice..." Morgan says with a smirk and walks in the ring. When her theme fades, the crowd cheers _'Morgan's awesome!'_

"And the crowd, letting Morgan know how much she's loved, despite being the newest member of The Shield." Cole says.

Kaitlyn starts the match as Morgan looks on. Kaitlyn fights Alicia. '_We want Morgan! We want Morgan!'_ The crowd chants.

"And this crowd is electric tonight!" King says.

The crowd roars when Morgan gets tagged in. Aksana gets tagged in and they look at each other._ 'Let's go Morgan, let's go!'_ The crowd cheers.

Morgan takes control of Aksana. _'Thorn of justice!'_ The crowd cheers. Kaitlyn and Morgan look at the crowd in shock and amazement. Morgan chuckles and then hits Aksana with the backfire. Alicia was about to get in the ring but gets speared by Kaitlyn. Morgan pins Aksana to win the match and then smirks at Aksana's fallen body.

"Here are your winners! Kaitlyn and Morgan!" Justin says. The ref raises their hands as the crowd cheers.

_The Bellas tweets 'The crowd is blind to cheer on Morgan like that. WE should be cheered on like that!'_

_Morgan tweets 'What's up with you two? Chill out. Can't you be happy for a friend?'_

* * *

Next Week, Raw

While Ryback and Cena have their segment, Ryback leaves the ring and then The Shield come out and attack Cena as Morgan looks on at ringside.

"John Cena is being attacked by The Shield and Ryback is just standing there." Cole says. "The Shield completely man handling Cena."

"Do you think Morgan is comfortable being around The Shield?" King asks.

"She better get used to it." JBL says.

They do the triple powerbomb on him and then Ambrose motions Morgan to get in the ring as they stand tall over Cena and have their fists out as Ryback looks on.

_The Bellas tweet 'Morgan looks so useless in the ring. Her career might be over soon while she is with The Shield.'_

_'Seriously? And who has been in the main event a number of times?' Morgan replies._

_'Watching the main event, not wrestling. B. ' Brie replies._

_'I'm still involved.' Morgan replies._

* * *

Next week, Raw

The camera shows a helicopter landing and then The Shield walk out as the crowd cheers. "Wow. It's The Shield. The Shield are here Michael!" JBL exclaims.

"Indeed it is. A fantastic arrival" Cole says as The Shield walk in the car.

Later, Morgan is with The Shield in a dark area.

"Ambrose."

"Reigns."

"Rollins."

"Lopez."

"And we, are The Shield. And we went through great lengths to get here tonight." Seth says.

"For twenty years...two decades, the Undertaker has been the judge, jury and executioner in WWE, he would decide who was guilty and throw out his brand of justice and sends his victims to rest in peace. Well I don't know...who gave him that right." Ambrose says.

"So far no one has be capable of stopping him."

"Until now." Reigns says.

"For the first time in three years, the Undertaker has come back to raw to step in the ring." Ambrose says. "These days, The Shield is the law and we are the judge, jury and executioners, we make the rules"

"So tonight Undertaker, you, your brother, and your little buddy Daniel Bryan, at your expense, we'll make our greatest statement. Own the night." Seth says

"For the first time in the Undertaker's life, he will know what justice taste like." Ambrose says.

"Believe in The Shield." Morgan says with a frown and the camera cuts off.

Back to the commentators.,

"Do you see Morgan cooperating with The Shield?" JBL asks. "She finally believes."

"Or maybe it's because she has no choice." Cole says.

_The Bellas tweet 'Only two lines? What kind of promo have you done WWEMorgan101?'_

_'Ever heard of being forced in a group and now you are forced to get along with them?' Morgan replies._

_'Seemed phony. #PhonyMuch?' The Bellas reply._

_'You seem bitchy. #BitchyMuch?' Morgan replies._

* * *

Later on,

_'Interested to see what my #NewWeirdTeam is planning tonight. #WatchYourBack'_ Morgan tweets.

_'No one cares!' The Bellas tweets. _

_'If you don't care, why'd you reply? Don't tell me you're jealous cause that'll be real stupid.' Morgan tweets._

_The Bellas tweet, 'Jealous? Keep dreaming...#Loser'_

_'Ha! That is so #FifthGrade! #NeedHelpWithMoreAndBetterComebacks? #MorganAtYourService.' Morgan replies. _

* * *

Backstage, it show Daniel and Kane. "Where is he? Is he here yet?" Daniel asks.

"When he's here, you'll know it." Kane says.

"How are we ever supposed to beat The Shield if we don't go over strategy?"

"You don't have to worry about the Brothers of Destruction."

"First of all, it's Team Hell No and the Undertaker. Not the Brothers of Destruction and Daniel Bryan. Second of all, I am worried. No body has defeated The Shield and we all need to be on the same page. Can't you just like give him a call or something?"

"Give him a call? He doesn't exactly carry a cell phone."

"Well he needs to be here. Because I came up with a great game plan for tonight. First I'm going to start the match."

"Daniel, wait wait. The Undertaker does not take orders."

"But I have diagrams. Diagrams! What is with you tonight? Is this because we haven't hugged in a while?"

"Daniel...If I get the Undertaker you have to promise not to show him diagrams. And whatever you do...do not try to give him a hug."

"Okay, I promise."

"Good."

Kane looks over. "Hey-" Kane exclaims but then the camera falls down and it shows team hell no hurt on the floor. And it shows black shoes.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Morgan asks as the black shoes walk away.

* * *

During The Shield's match against Team Hell No and The Undertaker, Morgan watches at ring side. she watches Taker deliver the leg drop and prepare for the chokeslam.

"Hey!" Morgan exclaims as she gets on the apron and tries to distract the ref. But then Taker locks eyes with her as the crowd cheers. Morgan's eyes widen and was about to quickly get off the apron but screams as Taker grabs her neck.

"Oh no!" JBL exclaims.

"Oh yes!" Cole exclaims as the crowd cheers.

Taker raises her up to get in the ring as Morgan tries to get him off of her. He was about to chokeslam her but Dean quickly attacks him as he releases her. Morgan slips out the ring and holds her neck. Seth gets in the ring but then Taker grabs Ambrose for the chokeslam and then him. But then Taker gets speared by Reigns.

Morgan watches on while holding her neck. Reigns pins Taker and only gets a two count as he looks surprised. "What!?" Morgan yells, releasing her neck.

"Reigns can't believe it!" JBL exclaims.

"What is wrong with you ref?! Count faster!" Morgan yells.

Later on Taker tags in Kane as he takes control of Rollins. Rollins tags in Ambrose as he goes on the top rope, only to get caught by Kane and get chokeslamed. Kane tags in Daniel and he gets on the turnbuckle but then Reigns pushes him down. Morgan quickly moves out the way as Taker runs to fight Reigns. Morgan stands in front of the commentary table, looking at the ring as Kane and Taker brawl with Seth and Roman.

Daniel goes for headbutt but Ambrose quickly moves out the ring and pins him for the win.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" King exclaims as the ref counts to three and The Shield wins.

"The Shield are still undefeated!" JBL exclaims. Morgan grins and Ambrose quickly get out the ring as she holds him. Ambrose holds Morgan for support to stand up.

"And the winners of this match, The Shield!" Justin Roberts says.

The Shield quickly leave the arena. "Do you believe in The Shield now?" JBL asks.

"How can you not? " Cole asks.

The Shield meet each other in the crowd and celebrate.

After show,

_'Almost got chokeslamed by the Undertaker. #Awesome #MomentIWillNotForget' Melanie tweets_

_'Wish The Undertaker would of chokeslamed you. You need one. B.' Brie tweets._

_'What you two need is to get #Dropped. #Dibs!' Melanie replies. _

* * *

Tuesday

On WWE's website, they added "Heel or face, Morgan will win your heart. If she wrestles or speaks, she shows that she is not the one to mess with and is not another pretty face." on Morgan's bio.

Celeste and Melanie are in a cafe.

"What's up with the Twitter war with you and the Bellas?" Celeste asks.

"While we were filming, they kept giving me a glare when I had my WrestleMania match and they got cut. And what they did to JoJo and Eva Marie at the party was so mean and uncalled for. I mean you're going to ask them to give you another glass of champagne? Get your own, no body is your maid. They think the divas are beneath them but that's not the case. We all are sisters here but they are taking things too far." Melanie says.

"I saw what happened and I agree."

"Part of me says I don't blame them for what happened at WrestleMania but I thought they were my friends. I would of supported them if they had a match and I didn't."

"True. So are you still going to be friends with them?" Celeste asks as their coffee comes.

"Heck no."

Celeste laughs. "I like the sound of that. So I heard you might be getting new ring attire soon."

"They want me to dress as The Shield. I'll be wearing a black tank top with black pants and black fingerless gloves and boots. They said I could wear a black hoodie if I wasn't so crazy about the vest but I'll alternate between a black hoodie and a black vest."

* * *

Smackdown

Ambrose and Morgan are walking. "Nice save last week." Morgan says.

"Heh, you're thanking me?"

"You're the one who chose to save me."

"Touche."

"But seriously. Thanks." Morgan says with a small smile and walks away.

The Bellas tweets _'Aw...Ambrose is Morgan's #KnightAndShiningArmor #HowGross.'_

_'Aw...The Bellas are just #WaitingForMeToKickTheirAss #HowCute' Morgan replies._

_Kaitlyn favorites and retweets Morgan's tweet. _

* * *

The Shield are in a quiet area.

"Lopez..."

"Rollins..."

"Reigns..."

"Ambrose."

"And we are...The Shield." Morgan says.

"Monday night, we stood face to face with the tag team champions, Team Hell No and the Phenom himself, the Undertaker." Ambrose says.

"Oh what happened? What always happens. Justice prevails and The Shield were victorious once again." Morgan says with a smirk.

"We broke the unbreakable. It's an injustice that Team Hell No are still holding the tag team titles." Roman says.

"Not for long, but what the true injustice is that the Undertaker ran away from Raw with his soul still intacted." Seth says.

"Not for long. And we did what we said what we were going to do on Monday night. But it still feels like that something's missing. I don't feel total satisfaction. I think it's cause the Deadman is still walking, he's still breathing. Tonight I face the Undertaker one on one. And I got an itch that needs scratching. I'm going to do what no one was able to do in 21 WrestleManias. Tonight, I'm going to beat Undertaker, and when I say that, you better believe that if it's the last thing I do. I am going to beat the Undertaker tonight." Ambrose says.

"Undertaker...you won't rest in peace. You'll believe." Morgan says.

"You will believe in The Shield." Reigns says and the camera cuts off.

"Nice job." Jon says.

"Felt like I did a terrible job." Melanie says with a frown.

"What?" Colby asks in shock.

"How so?" Joe asks.

"Maybe it's because I still feel like a face. I haven't really heard the crowd boo me since they always love to cheer me." Melanie says.

"Hey, the crowd loves you for you. Heel, Face, or Tweener." Joe says.

"Thanks."

"Hey, how about we talk to creative and see if you could do something to The Undertaker tonight?" Colby asks.

"Not a bad idea." Melanie says.

* * *

During Dean's match with the Undertaker, the rest of The Shield are watching at ringside. As Dean takes control, he taunts the Undertaker by doing his taunt as Morgan looks amused. But then Taker grabs his throat to much of everyone's shock.

"Oh look out! Undertaker back to his feet." Cole says. But then Ambrose kicks him to break free of the hold. Moments later, Taker finally hits the chokeslam. Rollins tries to distract taker but gets hit by him. Morgan decides to distract the ref as Ambrose gives taker a low blow. Ambrose gives taker a DDT but only gets a two count.

"No! You got to be kidding me!" Morgan screams in frustration and bangs on the mat. "Son of a biscuit!"

Reigns turns to Morgan. "What?" Morgan asks as Reigns smirks in amusement.

"Son of a biscuit?" Cole asks.

"Don't judge me!" Morgan snaps at Cole as Cole has his hands up in defense.

"Don't mess with the Thorn of Justice Cole." JBL says.

"I didn't think she would snap at me like that. Jeesh, did Ambrose get into her head? I hope Ambrose doesn't turn her into a Harley Quinn."

"What? She's far from a Harley Quinn. She's doing what she does best." JBL says.

"I'm serious John, Ambrose got into her head. You've seen how she changed these past weeks. Ambrose did something to her."

"Oh your crazy, he didn't do anything to her."

"Ambrose is a wackjob John. Morgan said it, I said it, the WWE Universe said it. He did something to her."

Moments later, the crowd starts tweeting about how Morgan yelled son of a biscuit and Harley Quinn start to trend on Twitter.

_The crowd tweets, 'Lol, Cole called Morgan a #HarleyQuinn'_

_'Guess Ambrose (The Joker) brainwashed Morgan into a #HarleyQuinn #Smackdown'_

_'LMAO! #SonOfABiscuit. #Smackdown'_

The Undertaker traps Ambrose in the Hell's gate. And he taps out to much of The Shield's dismay. The crowd cheers but then Rollins and Reigns attack Taker. Morgan helps out Ambrose.

"The hounds of justice unloading on the Undertaker." Cole says.

Rollins and Reigns beat Taker out the ring but then Taker starts to fight back. Ambrose recovers and was about to hit Taker but gets hit with a chair as Morgan looks shocked.

"Oh no, no no no." Morgan says as she starts to walk back. Rollins gets on the barricade but gets his neck grabbed by the Undertaker. He gets speared by Reigns.

Morgan quickly goes to help Seth up. The Shield recover and then Ambrose grabs a chair and was about to hit him but gives it to Morgan.

"Hit him!" Seth says. As Taker tries to get up, Morgan hits him with the chair.

"Oh! A chair shot by Harley Quinn-I mean Morgan Lopez." Cole says.

"Cole! If you keep calling me that!" Morgan threatens as she drops the chair. Ambrose grabs a chair and hits taker with it. The Shield but Morgan do the triple powerbomb on Taker.

"Undertaker driven through the table!" Cole exclaims.

"Pick em' up." Morgan says. Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns pick up The Undertaker.

"What are they planning now?" Cole asks. Morgan gives him a spinning kick in the face. "Oh! Spinning kick in the face by Morgan!" Cole exclaims as the crowd boos The Shield.

"Believe in the shield!" Seth yells. The four have their fists out. The crowd chants_ 'You Tapped out.'_

"That was justice Taker. That was justice." Ambrose says.

_'#SonOfABiscuit had it coming. #Smackdown #BelieveInTheShield' Morgan tweets._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate that you guys like the story and are interested to see what happens next. Review if you like the story. Favorite and follow too.

How do you like the Twitter war with Melanie and the Bellas? Who is winning so far? Hope it was interesting to read.

I checked out some Joker and Harley Quinn scenes. Kind of hooked on them actually. Interesting relationship they have. So I hope the little Harley Quinn thing with Morgan was funny. Don't worry, Morgan won't turn crazy like AJ (who is one of my favorite WWE Divas) I think on the WWE app, they had a poll with AJ and Harley Quinn talking about who is crazier. I voted for AJ. I like her crazy chick character.

While I was watching Total Divas, I just couldn't really get through with The Bellas. I mean, after what they did to JoJo and Eva Marie at the relief party and stuff. Eh...Not too crazy about them. But I do think they really boosted up The Total Divas ratings since it's getting popular every episode. Still amused at Maria's tweets about them too. But I love Brie and Daniel Bryan as a couple. They look so cute together. Nikki and Cena? Good grief a day...It was like she was begging for a ring. No offense to the Nikki and Cena lovers. I do think they are the stars of the show though. Just saying my opinion.

* * *

Have a favorite hashtag?

_'#SonOfABiscuit __#BelieveInTheShield' #HarleyQuinn __#BitchyMuch? __#PhonyMuch? __#NewWeirdTeam __#WatchYourBack __#FifthGrade! #NeedHelpWithMoreAndBetterComebacks? #MorganAtYourService #Loser __#Awesome #MomentIWillNotForget __#Dropped #Dibs! __#KnightAndShiningArmor #HowGross __ #WaitingForMeToKickTheirAss #HowCute _


	9. Total Divas Episode 1

Forced to believe

Author's Note-Hope it's okay. This is the first episode of Total Divas. Tried my best to make it detailed. I really hope you like it.

* * *

_Total Divas Episode 1_

**10 days before WrestleMania, Tampa, FL **

Melanie is walking in gray sweat pants, sneakers, a sports bra and a grab hoodie to the gym with her gym bag over her shoulder.

Melanie (Hey guys! I'm Melanie Lauer, better known as the violent and wild Morgan Lopez. I'm more nicer than my character and am sometimes laid back. But when I bite my tongue for too long, I keep it real. When it comes to being a WWE diva, all I want to do is entertain you. That's it, no being jealous of anyone being in the spotlight, like, I will find a way to entertain you.)

Melanie goes inside the gym. "There she is." Jon (Dean Ambrose) says with a smirk as he is wearing Shorts, a tank top and sneakers.

Melanie laughs and hugs him.

Melanie (Ever since I started the storyline with The Shield, we all got to hang out more, so it was a win win situation.)

"How was Philly and your flight?" Colby (Seth Rollins) asks.

"Not that bad. The fam are coming to support me. So, I have to manage Randy's team and have a match. Stress…" Melanie says.

"Yeah, I see some gray hairs."

"You f*cking serious!?" Melanie asks as she holds her hair.

Colby laughs. "Nah. Just f*cking with you."

Melanie hits him in the shoulder. "Jerk."

Joe (Roman Reigns comes with a water bottle) "Hey Mel."

"Joe!" Melanie exclaims and runs to hug him.

_Melanie_ (Joe is...like my teddy bear. He's super sweet. Colby is the guy who always likes to have a good laugh with me and mess with me. Jon is the best guy friend. We help each other out in the ring, practice with our storyline, talk about our memories in CZW, and we really gotten close ever since I came to the WWE.)

"Hey! I didn't get a hug!" Colby playfully exclaims.

"You have to earn one."

"Bullcrap, come here." Colby says and gives her a bear hug as she laughs.

Melanie (When I met The Shield, we all clicked. We've known each other for years and to do this storyline and stuff, it's so fun. I did…_a lot_ of damage to The Shield)

* * *

_During TLC,_

_Morgan grabs Roman's arm as she spins him toward her and she kicks him in the nuts as the crowd cheers and he groans in pain and holds them. Then she gives him a spinning kick in the face as he falls._

_"She kicked him in heels!" King exclaims._

_"This is all about revenge. This has to feel good for Morgan. She even said 'Win or Lose, I will get my revenge on The Shield tonight.'" Cole says._

_'Morgan! Morgan! Morgan! Morgan!' The crowd cheers._

* * *

_Morgan grabs a chair and gets in the ring to look at Ambrose recovering._

_"Oh no. Oh no, don't tell me!" Cole began._

_"Don't tell me she's about to hit him with the chair." King says._

_Morgan walks over to Dean as he is in front of her on his knees and Morgan was about to hit him but he grabs the chair as the crowd is shocked._

_"Oh no." Cole says._

_"Bad move Morgan." JBL says._

_Morgan's eyes widen as Dean stands up. Morgan tries to pull the chair back but couldn't overpower Dean's strong grip. Dean smirks and he grabs it out of her hands and throws it out the ring._

_"Morgan get out of there. Dean Ambrose very dangerous in that ring." Cole says._

_Morgan quickly kicks him in the gut and does the backfire on him as the crowd cheers._

_"No way!" King exclaims._

_Morgan grabs another chair and waits for him to get up as she wacks him in the chair in the face._

_"And this crowd is electric!" Cole says._

_Morgan hits him with the chair again on his back and multiple times._

_"She's hit him with that chair over 5 times!" King exclaims._

_'6! 7! 8!' The crowd chants as she keeps hitting him with the chair. '9! 10!"_

* * *

_Seth walks up the ladder but then Morgan walks up the ladder._

_"Get down!" Seth yells._

_"Make me." Morgan taunts._

_"You're nothing Morgan." Seth says._

_Ryback starts to get off the table._

_"Shut up. I will end you!" Morgan yells._

_"You're not tough at all!" Seth yells._

_Ryback starts climbing up the ladder and the side where Seth is at. Morgan screams out of anger and pushes Seth off the ladder as Ryback grabs his pants and throws him on to the tables as everyone yells 'Holy sh*t!'_

_"Oh my gosh!" King exclaims._

_Morgan has hair in her face as she glares at Seth's fallen body. She moves the hair from her face and brushes her hands and says 'I'm done.' and she gets off the ladder and walks backstage._

* * *

Melanie (I liked it because it was a challenge to be able to act out a very violent, feisty, personality like Morgan so it took me a while to adjust to the character. Hope I'm doing a good job. If it wasn't for the fans, I wouldn't be here today.)

"So, how confident are you boys for WrestleMania?" Melanie asks.

Melanie (I cannot wait for WrestleMania, I have to manage Randy Orton's team to decide my fate at WrestleMania and I go against Alicia Fox. It's going to be off the chain!)

Melanie laughs. "Can we practice the pose? How do you do it?"

"You stick your fist out like this." Jon says as he does The Shield pose.

"Cool, but I'll be doing it my own way."

"Already being a rebel." Joe says with a chuckle.

Melanie chuckles. "See?" Melanie asks as she has her fist up in the air and looks up.

"You know, I like it." Jon says.

"Yeah." Joe says.

Colby nods. "Awesome. All right, let's work."

Melanie (I haven't been in divas matches in a while so I can prepare for WrestleMania. I can't wait for my first match. This is going to be awesome.)

After their work out, Colby tries to hug Melanie while he's sweaty. "Who wants a hug?"

"Ew, get away!" Melanie exclaims and he chases her around the gym as Jon and Joe laugh.

"Fine, I'll take your grapes in your bag." Colby says and goes through her gym back.

"No! Not my grapes!" Melanie exclaims but Colby starts to grab a handful and eats some.

"Colby! Ugh! You jerk!" Melanie says as she throws a water bottle toward him but he ducks and it hits Jon in the face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Melanie exclaims.

Colby and Joe start to laugh. Jon playfully glares at Melanie.

* * *

**7 days till wrestlemania, Newark, NJ**

Melanie walks in to see Jane (Head of talent relations) and Mark talking to Nattie.

Melanie (So I get a call from Jane about some new girls that we're getting. I'm really looking forward to it.)

"Hi, is this a bad time?" Melanie asks.

"Oh no, I'm glad you're here." Jane says.

Nattie smiles. "Melanie." Nattie hugs her.

"Hey Nattie."

Nattie (Melanie is one of the sweetest, down to earth women I know. Completely different from her in ring character. She really has potential in the WWE and I am looking forward to watching her match to prove it at WrestleMania.)

"So there are two new girls coming here. Nattie will be showing them around." Jane says.

"Awesome." Melanie says with a grin.

"Seem excited."

"Yeah, I actually wouldn't mind showing them around too if that would be okay."

"You want to show them around with Nattie?"

"Why not? Nice to know new people. Well, if you're okay with it."

Melanie (Sometimes I can have a bad habit of putting myself into situations without people's say in it. Morgan rubbed off on me I guess.)

Jane chuckles. "It's alright. You can show them around too.

Melanie (When I looked into Nattie's eyes, all I see is pain and disappointment.)

"Are you okay?" Melanie asks.

"I um, won't be wrestling in a match at WrestleMania." Nattie says with a frown.

"Oh man…"

"There will be two divas matches. You and Alicia fox, to prove you should stay here, and the Bellas…" Jane began.

Melanie (Well, once I heard the Bellas I was like, go figure. I love the Bellas but sometimes I do think it's a little unfair for them to have a match at WrestleMania when all these other girls have been here a while and have worked their butts off for this moment.)

"…with Cody and Damien against The Funkadactyls, Brodus and Tensai." Jane continues.

Melanie (I'm glad Trinity and Ariane have a match. They really deserve it.)

"Mark." Brie says as she walks toward them.

"There she is." Mark says and gives her a hug.

Brie (Oh look…it's Melanie…icing on the cake…)

"Hey!" Melanie says with a smile and hugs her.

"Melanie, hi. Nattie" Brie says with a fake smile.

"Brie." Nattie says with a smile.

"We're getting new girls." Melanie says with a grin.

"Really?" Brie asks.

"Yeah. So I heard you will have a WrestleMania match."

"Yeah, I'm so excited."

Brie ( (Sighs) Newbies…first we got to deal with Melanie who is being a deadly high rising diva because of her feud with The Shield and being along top superstars to go against them and now we have to deal with two more? Newbies are not divas, they're trying to be.)

JoJo and Eva Marie arrive. "Hi!" They both say with a grin.

"You're JoJo and Eva Marie, the new girls right?" Mark asks.

"Yes." JoJo responds.

Eva Marie (When we meet Jane, I'm already freaking out. Like, this is a dream)

While JoJo and Eva Marie talk to Jane, Nattie and Melanie sit down.

"I really want to be in a storyline with you one day. Maybe I could be a heel and you a face or something. I just really do wish that you had a match." Melanie says.

"Melanie, this match is for you to prove that you should be here. There's always next year. But you earned your match. It's just unfair how the Bellas get to be the center of attention and be on all these shows. That is what I'm upset about."

"Yeah, I kind of agree." Melanie says.

Jane comes up to them with Brie, and the new girls. "Come meet the new girls."

Brie and Nattie introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Melanie."

"Hi, I'm Eva Marie."

JoJo smiles. "I'm JoJo."

JoJo(There is something about Melanie that just made me feel back at home and just reminded that everything is okay. I can see her as a sister figure to me.)

"Nattie will be your guide along with Melanie who will keep a look out for you." Jane says.

"So excited. Like, if you guys need anything, we're here for you. Like if you have hair problems or a mid life crisis." Nattie says.

"I'm glad you said that. Eva here will be a blond."

"I think you look nice like that. I mean, there's only room for one blond." Nattie says as everyone laughs. "I'm just kidding."

Nattie (WWE wants the divas to stand out. Eva can't have brown hair because she'll look like a Bella twin. But Hello! Heh, heh, Natalya's blond. I'm right here, you have a blond girl already.)

Melanie (Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Blond? What the heck? I'm sorry but I can't imagine her as a blond. I would do a hair color that will really make her stand out and look different.)

"What do you think about that?" Melanie asks.

"Freaking out." Eva Marie says.

"Welcome to WWE." Brie says as everyone chuckle.

* * *

**5 days till WrestleMania, WrestleMania Dress Rehearsal**

Melanie (I have been working on a nice entrance for WrestleMania, in honor of my cousin Chyna. So, I got permission and everything is going well.)

Melanie walks backstage in her WrestleMania ring attire with The Shield. "So can somebody drag or carry me out the ring?" Melanie asks.

"Dibs." Jon says.

"This is going to be funny at WrestleMania." Colby says.

All of a sudden, they see Vincent (Ariane's boyfriend having a fit.)

"I'll talk to his ass. F*ck this job. He shouldn't talk to you like that. I'll kick his ass. I'll go to the locker room right now and f*ck his ass up." Vincent exclaims.

Trinity (Me and Ariane are like in a marriage. If something happens to her, it happens to me. You can get fired over stuff like this.)

"I don't care who you are. You can be the President of The United States. I don't give a f*ck." Vincent vents.

"I'm just gonna get dressed." Ariane says and walks away.

Jon (Jimmy Uso) says "You're not going to do anything."

"No, I'm gonna f*ck his ass up." Vincent says.

"No, just try to relax. Just step outside and go." Nattie says, trying to calm him down.

Nattie (Luckily I was able to calm him down and prevent him from getting his ass kicked.)

"I hope everything is okay." Melanie says.

"They'll handle it." Colby says.

Melanie (I'm just going to mind my business and hope that everything will get settled.)

* * *

**2 days till WrestleMania**

Jon, wearing jeans, a shirt and a cap meets Melanie in her hotel room. "Knock knock." Jon says, opening the door.

"Hey." Melanie says with a grin and hugs him.

"You looked stressed." Jon says as he releases her.

"Why is everyone saying that? I'm all right."

"It's WrestleMania. You're not all right."

Melanie sticks her tongue out at him and sits down on her bed.

"So what your plans tonight?" Jon asks as he sits down next to her.

"Well, I'm going to the Sandy Relief Party. Wanna come with me?"

"Oh boy."

Melanie laughs. "I have no problem dragging you there. Common. And plus, you can help me pick out a dress."

"Mel, you're going to be the death of me."

Melanie chuckles. "I'll be with the boys tonight, was wondering if you wanted to hang with us. But since you'll be at the party, maybe next time." Jon says.

"You know who I want you to be for Halloween?"

"What?"

"A wild guess."

Jon chuckles. "The Joker?"

"Yes! That'll be awesome. Have the make up and stuff."

"How did our conversation change to the party to Halloween? You're goofy."

Melanie hits him with a pillow. "I am not. I'm bubbly."

Melanie (You know, ever since me and Jon started to work together in the WWE, we've gotten more closer and our friendship has gotten even more random. Haha. We sometimes talk in random conversations and say random words.)

"Bananas." Jon says.

"Grapes!"

"Sweet."

"Sour!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes-" Jon began but gets attacked multiple times by Melanie as she hits him with a pillow.

Jon laughs and starts to tickle her as Melanie laughs. "Okay! Okay! Okay!" Melanie says.

Jon stops tickling her. "Ah...you're such a bubble."

"Bubble? Ooh that could be my new nickname. Bubbles." Melanie says with a grin.

* * *

**WWE Sandy Relief Party.**

Melanie wears a nice black dress that stops underneath her knees and has her hair up into a bun with hair on a side. She gets out the limo and sees white flashes as people take pictures. "Wow." Melanie says.

Melanie (This is my first red carpet. So it was really cool.)

"Morgan! Morgan! Over here!" Paparazzi yells. Melanie grins and waves.

Melanie (I never ignore my fans. I always greet them and take photos and say hi. Not ignore them and just walk in. My fans are the reason why I'm still here in the WWE and I'm blessed to have them)

"Hi!" Melanie says and then walks in as she sees Eva Marie and JoJo. "Hey guys! I love your hair." Melanie says as she hugs Eva and JoJo.

Melanie (Eva Marie's hair looks awesome. She really stands out.)

"Jane was okay with it?" Melanie asks.

"Yeah, but she gave me a warning." Eva replies.

"It looks really good."

The Bellas come. "Wow." Brie says.

Nikki (I thought Eva Marie was suppose to be this blond bombshell.)

Jon comes up in dress clothes as Melanie laughs. "You have got to be kidding me! Why is it that you guys like to surprise me and prank me?"

Jon laughs and hugs her. They walk to the red carpet. The girls pose for the WrestleMania Kick Off Party.

Melanie (I feel bad for Nattie and how she has to work. I thought Renee Young was supposed to do this.)

Melanie poses for the camera and then poses with the new girls.

Nattie (It sucks working while the divas have fun. Once again, I'm on the sidelines looking in..)

Melanie also takes some photos with Jon which sparked interest to the crowd. They all go inside.

Melanie and Jon have a little interview. "We are here with Dean Ambrose and Morgan Lopez, how are you two?" The interviewer asks.

"We're loving every second of it, it's just so awesome to be here." Melanie says with a smile.

"Yeah, supporting charities, it's been a hectic week so far." Jon says.

"So are you two dating or what not?" The interviewer asks.

Melanie (I dunno, something about that question made me think more about Jon. It's like…when people ask you questions about if your dating your best friend, it sometimes gives you thoughts in your head.)

Melanie chuckles. "We've been besties since CZW."

"Interesting. Well, enjoy your night, thank you for your time." The interviewer says.

"I'll gonna go hang with the new girls for a few, you cool?" Melanie asks.

"Yeah, Colby and Joe are here, I'll be fine." Jon says.

"Cool." Melanie says and walks over to the new girls. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's my first red carpet." Eva Marie says.

"It's my first too. Isn't it awesome?"

"Yeah." Eva Marie says as they all laugh.

Meanwhile, Steve Tisch, the owner of the NY Giants, talk with the Bellas.

"You see the three newbies over there?" Nikki asks.

"Well, two of them." Brie says.

"Look how comfortable they are."

Nikki (We need to get out intimidation on. We are veterans)

Melanie walks over to Jon, Colby and Joe to hang out with them. Eva Marie and JoJo were taking pictures with one of the celebrities but then Nikki comes. "I don't mean to be a photo bomb but I need some more champagne." Nikki says as she gives a glass to Eva Marie. "Oh and Brie needs a glass too. She's really thirsty."

Melanie watches them.

Melanie (Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I'm not going to just sit here and let you do this. Are you kidding me right now? No one is your maid, get your own freaking drink. Seriously? Who does that?)

Eva Marie (Are you kidding me right now? Like bitch, please.)

Eva Marie and JoJo come back with the Bella's drinks. "Wait a minute." Nikki says as she takes some photos with Brie.

Melanie walks over. "That was uncalled for."

Nikki Scruggs and smiles.

Eva Marie (That will only happen one time. One.)

JoJo and Eva give them their drinks. "Thank you!" Nikki says.

"So much!" Brie says.

Melanie (I hate how they're treating the new girls. Sometimes, I think they are full of themselves because they are dating big time superstars and think they have power over the divas division.)

Melanie walks with the new girls.

"Don't let them walk all over you just because you're new. I was new too and had to suffer through some of that. And JoJo, don't let them manipulate you because you're still young. I'm here for you girls." Melanie says with a smile as Eva Marie and JoJo thank her and hug her.

"That will only happen one time though." Eva Marie says as Melanie nods.

* * *

**1 day before WrestleMania**

Melanie (Well, after I got done talking to the Technical producer, he said there was a problem with the firework gun. So there's a chance I might not do the entrance I want to do. I'm worried and have fingers crossed that everything will be okay. I really just want this entrance to rock.)

Melanie walks past Trinity and Ariane talking about how Ariane talks as they start to talk in high voices.

Melanie (Um…WrestleMania jitters?)

**WrestleMania day**

Melanie (Today is the biggest day of my life! It's WrestleMania! Everything is alright with the match with The Shield, but I still have to see if the firework gun is working. I hope they'll still let me use it.)

Melanie is backstage with the technical producer. "The firework gun had some kinks in it but it's fix now and you'll be using it for your entrance."

"Yes!" Melanie exclaims happily. "Thank you so much."

The producer chuckles.

Later Melanie has her casual attire on as WrestleMania starts.

Nattie (We get to see Melanie in action.)

"You think she's nervous?" Eva Marie asks.

"Maybe." JoJo says.

* * *

_Well if The Shield are coming through that crowd, it may take them a couple hours to get in this ring." King says._

_Morgan pushes hair behind her ear as she looks at The Shield. The Shield go to ringside and get together as they look at Randy and his team._

_Dean looks at Morgan and smirks. He blows her a kiss and Morgan starts to have a worried look on her face and looks away from Dean._

"Oh wow, he blew her a kiss." Eva Marie says.

_"Oh no, that's not a confident look on the face of Morgan." King says._

_"She having second thoughts?" Cole asks._

_"She agreed to get herself into this mess." JBL says._

"Who do think is going to win?" JoJo asks.

"I'm rooting for Orton." Nattie says.

"The Shield." Eva Marie says with a grin.

_Morgan starts banging on the mat as The Shield take control of The Big Show. "Come on Show!" Morgan cheers._

_"Shut up!" Rollins yells._

"Oh wow!" JoJo exclaims.

_"Excuse me!?" Morgan asks and gets on the apron but the ref tells her to get off the apron._

_"Uh oh." Cole says._

_"Morgan, Morgan," Randy says and she gets off the apron._

_"Asshole..." Morgan mumbles._

_All of a sudden, Seth gets on the turnbuckle and jumps off, only to get hit by an RKO. The ref makes sure Seth is out the ring but as the ref is distracted, Roman spears Orton as Morgan's eyes widen and has a hand on her mouth._

_"Spear by Reigns!" Cole exclaims._

_Ambrose covers Orton. "I think he has it." JBL says._

_"1! 2!" The ref began._

_"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" King exclaims._

_"3!" The ref and crowd cheer as Morgan screams "No!" and has her hands on her head._

_The crowd roars for The Shield._

_Dean bangs on the mat three times as he holds his stomach, still feeling the impact of Big Show's spear._

_"Here is your winners! The Shield!" Lilian says._

"Oh my gosh!" Eva Marie exclaims.

"Oh no, they won." JoJo says.

_"The Shield undefeated and unbeatable." Cole says as the ref raises up their hands._

_Morgan looks on in shock._

_Dean celebrates with The Shield until he looks at Morgan and smirks. Morgan shakes her head and starts to walk back. "This cannot be happening." Morgan says as the camera picks it up. "You have got to be kidding me right now."_

_Moments later, Morgan gets in the ring to check on Randy. "Randy...?" Morgan asks, touching his face. Seth and Roman get out the ring and Dean looks at Morgan._

_"Uh oh. Morgan, get out of there." Cole says. Morgan slowly looks up at Dean. He walks up to her and has his hand out._

_"Let's go Morgan." Ambrose says._

_Morgan quickly gets out the ring. "No way." Morgan began but bumps into Rollins and Reigns. Morgan gets back in the ring with her back towards Ambrose as Morgan looks at Reigns and Rollins. "Back off!" Morgan exclaims._

_The crowd cheers when Dean picks her up. "No! No!" Morgan screams._

"Oh my gosh, they are like carrying her out the ring. Poor Melanie." JoJo says.

_"Oh man! Morgan is now apart of The Shield!" King says._

_Ambrose carries Morgan out the ring as she tries to break free of his hold. He starts to carry her on his back as the leave through the crowd. "No!" Morgan yells._

* * *

Moments later

Melanie goes to meet up with the new girls. She sighs. "That was an adrenaline rush. Over 80,000 people. It's crazy." Melanie says with a grin and hugs Nattie.

Melanie (My night isn't over yet, I still have a match.)

Melanie puts on her ring attire. She goes to set on one of the tall boxes and listens to much to calm her down. She turns it off and sighs.

Melanie (I'm shaking, my body has butterflies all over. I'm nervous.)

"Morgan, you're up." A worker says. Melanie exhales and walks. The worker gives Melanie the firework gun. Her match was after Fandango's match.

"Melanie is up next!" Nattie exclaims with a grin.

* * *

_Morgan's theme comes on and the crowd roars_

"Do you see how loudly the fans are cheering?" JoJo asks in amazement.

_Morgan walks out with a firework gun just like Chyna and looks at the crowd with a smirk. She shoots it as the crowd goes wild. She puts it down._

Nikki (That entrance was too explosive for a WWE diva. Period.)

_She grins and has her hand up and turls three times and walks to the ring._

_"I love it when she turls!" King exclaims._

_"Morgan is ready to go for this match. She vows to make Alicia tap. And also, she will dedicate her submission to a 14 year old girl who she met at the hospital. This will be an interesting match up."_

* * *

_Alicia kicks Morgan in the stomach as she kneels and then she does her finisher on her. "Oh! That's it!" King exclaims._

_Alicia pins her, only to get a two count. "What!?" Alicia exclaims. "That was supposed to be three!" Alicia yells at the ref._

_"It was two." The ref states._

"Wow." Eva Marie says.

_"Can't believe Morgan kicked out of that." JBL says. Alicia picks Morgan up and throws her to the turnbuckle. She walks over and picks her up onto the top and then prepares for a suplex._

"Oh no no no!" Eva Marie exclaims and looks away with Alicia gives Morgan the suplex.

"I hope she's okay." JoJo says.

"She is. She's been through worse. She got triple powerbombed by the shield once." Nattie says.

"What!?" JoJo exclaims. Nattie nods.

* * *

_"You want to make me tap Morgan? Huh!?" Alicia yells. Alicia taunts the crowd as they boo her. Morgan starts to fight back and gain momentum. She kicks Alicia and runs to the ropes to do a hurricanrana but Alicia counters with a powerbomb as the crowd yells 'Oh!'_

_Morgan holds her head._

_"Powerbomb out of no where! Alicia's speed is incredible!" King exclaims._

_"Gosh. Morgan is hurt, she's hurt." Cole says._

_"I think she may have a concussion." King says._

"Oh my god, she looks really hurt." Nattie says with worry.

"I hope she's okay. She did take a hard fall." Eva Marie says.

_"Yeah, that may be it." JBL says._

_Alicia was about do kick Morgan for her finisher again but Morgan grabs her foot as her eyes widen. Morgan shakes her head. "You're done." Morgan says and does the back fire on her and sighs as the crowd cheers._

_"She got it!" JBL exclaims._

_"Cover her!" King exclaims._

_"I don't think so. She said she wanted to make her tap." Cole says._

_Morgan sits on her back as she is lying face down on the mat. She points to the screen and smiles, knowing the girl she met at the hospital is watching with a huge smile on her face, and is thankful that Morgan hasn't forgotten about her._

_Morgan grabs hold of Alicia's wrists and crosses her arms under her chin and pulls back on her arms to cause pressure, like a straight jacket as she does a long and loud battle cry._

_"What kind of submission is this?!" King exclaims._

"Oh my god, that looks so awesome!" JoJo exclaims.

"Wow." Eva Marie says.

"That submission looks painful, I would never want that on me." Nikki says.

_"Do you see the intensity on the face of Morgan?" Cole asks as the crowd cheers her on._

_"Do you submit!?" The ref asks._

_"Yes!" Alicia chokes out and the ref rings the bell. The crowd roars. Morgan sighs and lets go of her and lays on the mat on her back, breathing heavy._

* * *

After Melanie's match, she walks backstage to get hugged by the Nattie, Eva Marie and JoJo. Melanie laughs as she has tears of joy in her eyes.

"Congrats on the match! You did so good!" JoJo says with a smile.

"Thanks guys." Melanie sniffs.

"Aw,come here." Nattie says and hugs her.

Melanie (I have never felt so electrified besides going to a wrestling event to watch The Rock in action. I can't believe that I just had my match. My body is aching but it was all worth the pain.)

Melanie hangs with Nattie and the new girls.

"The Bellas are up! The Bellas are up!" Nattie exclaims as Undertaker's match ends.

"Awesome!" Melanie exclaims

Melanie (I really can't wait to see them all in action. I'm curious to see who will win.)

All of a sudden, Cena's theme comes on. "What?" Melanie asks.

Nattie (I know something's not right here because all of a sudden, I see John Cena out in the ring. The girls were supposed to be before this match.)

"Weren't they supposed to be up before this?" Melanie asks.

"Yeah. Let's see what's going on." Nattie says. They walk to where the Bellas are.

"What happened? You guys should be up." Melanie says.

"When are you coming out?" Nattie asks.

"Uh, never." Ariane says.

"We got cut." The bellas, Trinty and Ariane says.

"Why?" Melanie asks.

"The match before us went way over." Nikki says as Melanie, Nattie and the new girls look shocked.

Nikki (This was supposed to be me and Brie's first WrestleMania match. For it to be taken away like that, it hurts. And it sucks that Melanie gets to have a match and she hasn't even been here for a year.)

Brie (Melanie always wants to take the spotlight. It just freaking sucks…)

Melanie (The way Nikki and Brie are looking at me is not a good sign. I see hate and jealously. They are very demanding when it comes to being top divas and being in the spotlight. But why do you have to hate on me? Aren't we friends? And I'm not on TV shows like they are.)

"I feel like if I show any emotion, I'm going to flip." Nikki says.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Nattie says.

"I gotta take a second." Trinity says and walks out. Ariane and Melanie walk after her to hug her.

Nattie (I'm just glad we had at least one divas match.)

* * *

"Are you okay…?" Melanie asks.

"Just so…disappointed." Trinity sniffs as they walk into the diva's locker room. "I only have a couple more years here. I want kids and stuff. Four more years, I'm gonna be 30. Am I still gonna be chasing for WrestleMania?"

"Yeah, we're gonna get the Mania." Ariane says as they all laugh.

"We'll try again next year. Phew, I need a drink or two." Trinity says.

"Drinks are on me tonight." Melanie says with a grin.

Trinity chuckles and hugs her.

* * *

Author's Note- I really hope this was okay. There are so many Jons! Good grief! I'll get it together. Hope this was all right. Anything I need to work on? PM me.


	10. Trying To Keep That Spotlight On Me

Forced To Believe

Author's Note-Melanie and Jon start to have conflicts during Total Divas filming.

* * *

Chapter 8-Trying To Keep That Spotlight On Me

RAW

The Shield are in the ring.

"When we arrived to the WWE, we said we would bring justice to an unjust world and that's just what we've done." Ambrose says.

"Brick by brick by brick, we have torn down the wall of injustice that has been building up in this company for years. From the moment we began our crusade at Survivor Series until, well, right now, not a person that has stood in our way has been able to stop us. As a matter a face, we changed the course of WWE we stopped Ryback for becoming WWE champion." Seth says.

"No one can stop the hounds of justice. Not the great one." Roman says.

"Not even a giant...Not a warrior..." Morgan says.

"And not even the champ." Ambrose says. "But those men, were mortal. Last week, we look at immortality right in the face, we forced injustice to the Undertaker." The crowd cheers for Taker. "Dead man, Phenom, call him whatever you want, but call him a victim. For too long The Undertaker has been justice for the WWE, generations bowed down to him, but you see, The Shield bows to no one."

"Rest in peace." Roman says. The Titantron shows a promo about what The Shield did to The Undertaker last Friday.

"Thing is, justice doesn't care if you're undefeated at WrestleMania, doesn't care if your the champion, justice doesn't care who you are. When your number gets called, justice strikes without warning. Without mercy." Ambrose continues.

"And John Cena, Ryback, despite The Shield's repeated lessons of justice-" Morgan began.

_'We're a three man band!'_

3MB comes out. Morgan starts to look annoyed.

"Morgan doesn't look too happy about 3MB interrupting her." King says.

"Shield, shut up." Heath says. The crowd cheers.

"Whoa, wow." King says.

"You think you got business with John Cena and Ryback? You got some unfinished business with 3MB tonight!" Heath continues.

"I'm sorry but did you just interrupt me?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah,we did. Problem?" Heath asks.

"I'm sorry but do you know who I am? I'm the thorn of justice. I break faces and I don't mind breaking yours. I'm more dangerous than I was when I wasn't with The Shield. I kicked the Undertaker in the face! In the face! You can't touch this!" Morgan yells. "...But you three are really killing my vibe so how bout you and your little boy band that isn't going anywhere, head back to the locker room before things...get a little Morganized..."

"Morganzied?" Cole asks.

The Shield smirk at Morgan. "You see, back at TLC you did an injustice. You messed with the Spanish announce team. Did you really think you were going to get away with it? I wanted some revenge of my own for that. I have been waiting to kick you three in the head and give you three a backfire. And...tonight may be my night." Morgan says with a smirk.

"Are you done sweetheart?" Heath asks as the crowd cheers.

"Excuse me?" Morgan asks, not on the mic but the camera picked it up.

"I don't think 3MB listened to Morgan." Cole says.

"Bad move, they'll regret it later." JBL says

"No one wants to hear you. Now if you excuse me, I'll be getting back to these three men in the ring. Not the Philly bombshell."

Morgan's jaw drops and was about to get out the ring to attack them but gets grabbed by Rollins. "I'm going to end you three! END YOU THREE!" Morgan yells.

Moments later, Morgan starts to calm down and Rollins releases her and Morgan looks annoyed.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Drew asks. "We were mere seconds from showing Triple H exactly how we rock and roll." Drew says. "But no, you, The Shield decided to crash our party."

"But now, we crash your party and rock your face!" Jinder says.

"You got to be kidding me..." JBL says.

Roman looks amused. Heath kicks the steel steps and so does Drew and 3MB surround the ring.

"This might be interesting." King says.

"I admire their courage." JBL says.

3MB gets in the ring and The Shield but Morgan fight them. Morgan sits on top of the turnbuckle and watches, waiting for an opening. Once The Shield take control, Morgan gets off the turnbuckle and Ambrose grabs Drew as she kicks him in the face.

All of a sudden, Kane's theme comes on as The Shield look alert. Kane and Daniel Bryan walk out. When Team Hell No gets in the ring, The Shield quickly leave the ring and watch as Team Hell No fight 3MB. Daniel starts kicking 3MB and then starts throwing them out the ring with Kane.

"Does everybody hate 3MB?" JBL asks. Daniel starts doing the yes chants. "Think The Shield are gonna come back?"

The Shield watch them fight from the crowd and then walk away as Kane's theme comes back on after the threw 3MB out the ring.

"Maybe not." King says.

Morgan tweets _'Got some revenge tonight. I thank Team Hell No for helping me out. Thanks for those kicks Daniel. #IOweYou'_

_'That will be the #LAST time 3MB will interrupt me. #DoYouKnowWhoIAm? #ThornOfJustice'_

* * *

_'Wonder who will be on my list to get #Morganized' Morgan tweets._

During The Shield's match with Team Hell No and Cena, Daniel throws Roman out the ring as the crowd goes wild. Daniel tries to crawl toward his team to make a tag as The Shield desperately try to get Roman back in the ring.

"There's some panic in the team of The Shield." King says.

Kane gets tagged in and start to take control of Ambrose. Rollins gets in the ring, only to get his throat grabbed and thrown out the ring by Kane.

"And the numbers are in the favor of Team Hell No and John Cena." Cole says.

Kane throws Ambrose out the ring and gets out the ring.

"Oh no." Cole says. Kane takes the top off the announce table as the crowd cheers. "What is Kane doing here?"

"He wants some payback for his brother."

"No, don't do it!" Morgan exclaims as she runs toward Ambrose and Kane as the crowd is shocked by her outburst.

"Did she just defend Ambrose?!" King asks.

Morgan has her hands together in a praying position.

"Look at Morgan, trying to beg for mercy." Cole says.

"I don't think that's going to happen though." JBL says. Morgan stops the praying position and tries to calm down Kane.

"Don't do it, don't do it! Please! I'm sorry! We're sorry! We didn't mean to powerbomb your brother! I didn't mean to kick him the face! We're sorry! Just don't hurt him! Please!" Morgan pleads.

"Is she trying to sweet talk Kane?" King asks.

Kane looks at her. He grabs Ambrose into the chokeslam hold as the crowd cheers.

"No!" Morgan exclaims. Rollins runs to hit Kane but Kane hits him to the floor and releases Ambrose. In the ring, Cena is talking to the ref and that gave time for Ambrose to do the DDT on him as Morgan grins.

"That's what I'm talking about." Morgan says.

Ambrose crawls back in the ring. The ref starts counting and Kane gets back up at 9. Ambrose starts to take control of Kane.

"Wear him out!" Seth exclaims.

"I beat your brother and I'm gonna beat you!" Ambrose yells at Kane. Ambrose does the Undertaker's taunt and runs toward the ropes only to get caught into a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam!" Cole exclaims.

Morgan looks shocked and worried.

"Kane finds an opening." Cole says.

Ambrose tags Reigns while Kane tags in Cena.

"Here comes Cena!" Cole says.

Cena starts to take control. Morgan gets on the apron. "Hey!" Morgan yells and then start trash talking to him. Cena looks amused and leans on the ropes and runs toward Morgan and pushes the ropes she was holding on as she loses her grip. "Whoa!" Morgan exclaims and falls back, only to be caught bridal style by Ambrose as she falls into his arms. He lets her down and releases her. Morgan slams her hands on the apron. "Are you kidding me!?" Morgan screams as Cena laughs and the crowd looks amused. Morgan tries to get back in the ring by Ambrose holds her behind by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Calm down, calm down." Ambrose says in her ear.

"Is it me or is Ambrose and Morgan getting close." King says.

"Indeed they are King." JBL says.

"First he saves her, then she returns the favor, now this?"

"She got brainwashed by Ambrose. That's why she's acting like this." Cole says.

"For crying out loud, she is not brainwashed. She believes in the shield." JBL says.

Ambrose releases her and gets back on the apron. The crowd starts chanting _'Harley Quinn'_.

"I am not Harley Quinn!" Morgan screams at the crowd. Cole chuckles. Morgan turns and walks up to the announce table ."This is all your fault four eyes!" Morgan says, pointing at Cole with his reading glasses on. And then she goes back to watch the match.

"What? I didn't do anything." Cole says.

As Morgan watches, she sees Cena preparing for his signature move. Cena looks at Morgan and does the_ 'You Can't See Me'_ taunt as she glares at him and Cena does the five knuckle shuffle on Reigns. During that, Seth runs to get on the turnbuckle to and does a cross body on Cena, only for Cena to pick him up.

"That is god given strength." JBL says.

"Cena pulls through!" Cole exclaims.

Cena prepares for the AA but his leg gave out and Reigns spears him for the win. "Yes! Yes!" Morgan yells and runs in the ring to hug Reigns. Seth runs in too to hug them.

"And the winners of this match, The Shield!" Justin says. Ambrose rolls in the ring and they celebrate in the ring.

Layla tweets _'I see you WWEMorgan101 #GettingClose? #Details!'_

_'#Don'tKissAndTell! Lol, kidding!' Melanie replies._

_'Darn. Give me the details when you do. Promise?' Layla replies._

_'I'll think about it. Lol. Melanie replies._

_'HOW and WHY is Morgan still trending on Twitter and getting all this attention if she's not even in wrestling matches?"_ The Bellas tweet.

_'Said it once, I'll say it again. I will find a way to entertain you, in a good way. Not a manipulative way. #UnlikeYou' Melanie replies to the Bellas_

* * *

Smackdown

The titantron is darkened and the crowd can hear someone getting beat up. Ambrose picks up the camera as the crowd cheers. "Doesn't it just break your heart when the champ becomes the chump." Ambrose says.

"The so called Phenom isn't so phenomenal." Seth says.

"We broke John Cena, we broke the Undertaker, and we're gonna break the deadman's little brother next." Reigns says.

"Kane, you are so misguided. You think justice is taking vengeance on your family? That's just your head messing with you, justice is when we put the raging monster down. And that's you." Ambrose says.

"Justice is inescapable, you can do all the running and hiding you want but sooner or later, it's gonna catch up. Now Kane, we put your brother down." Seth says.

"And I kicked your brother straight in the face as he rested in peace." Morgan says

"And it could of been a whole lot worse. You don't believe? You don't believe us?" Seth says.

"But, by the end of the night, you're gonna believe."

"You're gonna believe in The Shield" Roman says and drops the camera as the camera show Daniel Bryan hurt.

* * *

During Dean's match against Kane, Kane hits Ambrose off the top rope.

"Get up Dean! Get up!" Seth yells. Kane chokeslams Ambrose as The Shield start to get upset and worried.

Morgan bangs on the mat. "Come on Dean!"

Reigns starts to throw a fit. Kane was about to do the tombstone piledriver but Rollins gets on the apron and Kane releases Ambrose to kick Rollins in the face. Morgan goes to check on him as he hit his face off the announce table. Ambrose clotheslines Kane out the ring but gets his feet grabbed by him as he pulls him out the ring and bounces his head off the announce table.

Reigns tries to hit Kane but Kane throws him to the steel steps. Morgan looks shocked and then Kane looks at her. She backs up. "I didn't do anything, why are you looking at me?" Morgan asks with her hands up in defense,

Ambrose rolls back in the ring. Ambrose takes control and hits Kane's injured knee and does his finisher on him for the win. The Shield but Morgan as she watches The Shield do the triple powerbomb on Kane.

"Pick em' up..." Morgan says. The Shield pick Kane up. "I'm not sorry about what I've done to your brother. He deserved it. Just like you deserve this." Morgan says before she kicks him hard in the face.

The Shield look at Kane's fallen body and Ambrose grabs the tag team titles and gives one of them to Rollins as Morgan and The Shield do their pose over Kane.

* * *

Offscreen, in Melanie's hotel room.

"So your a heel now huh? Bad girl." Celeste says with a grin.

Melanie laughs. "Looks that way. It's awesome."

"How's filming?"

"Hell..."

Celeste laughs.

"I'm freaking serious."

"Wait seriously? What happened?"

"Me and Jon got into it while we were filming all thanks to the Bellas..."

"Are you serious? You want me to handle them?"

"No, I have to do this. I can't let them think that I'm intimidated. I mean, they think they run the diva's division but creative told me I'm neck and neck with them. Ever since Wrestlemania it's like they only care about their moment and not support me as their friend."

"I seriously hope someone takes them down."

"Fingers crossed for Kharma to come back."

_'I'm sorry but the Bellas need to get #Dropped #KharmaComeBack!' Melanie tweets._

_The Bellas reply 'Oh boo hoo! Someone is jealous. How about you try and drop us.'_

_'I'm still debating...#CarefulWhatYouWishFor' Melanie replies._

_Bellas reply 'We're the top divas here. Not you. We own this division.'_

_'And I can take you down from this division. #Period. Don't forget that we're neck and neck for top divas.' Melanie replies._

_'And who is on covers of magazines?' US! The Bellas reply._

_'Have you forgotten that I'm #TheShield'sGirl? I earned my popularity by wrestling, not by magazines and all these TV shows.' Melanie replies._

_'You two left for almost a year and came back like this. I thought you two were my friends.' Melanie continues._

_'Things change. Cry me a river. I don't like it when people steal my spotlight. N.' Nikki replies._

_'Oh! So that's why you two are #ScandalousBitches. Now I see why me and Jon aren't on speaking terms.' Melanie replies._

* * *

RAW

Morgan wears Black pants, black boots, a black tank top with fingerless black gloves and her hair is in a pony tail. She watches The Shield's match against The Usos and Kofi.

"Damn!" Morgan exclaims in shock as she sees Seth kick one of the Usos off the apron after giving the other a scoopslam.

"Rollins with a cheap shot." Cole says. Kofi looks upset but the ref tells him to stay on the apron. Later on Ambrose gets tagged in and so does Kofi as he takes control of Ambrose. Later he does a crossbody on him but Reigns breaks it up.

An Uso and Roman fight outside the ring. "Damn!" Morgan says in shock again as she sees Roman's clothesline to one of the Usos outside the ring.

"Freaking clothesline!" JBL exclaims. "Wow!"

Kofi was on the top rope and as Reigns distracts the ref, Morgan quickly pushes Kofi off the top rope so Dean can do his finisher for the win. Morgan smirks.

"Nothing personal."

The Shield celebrate in the ring and have their fists out. "Believe In The Shield!" Roman yells.

"This is a dangerous, dangerous team boys." JBL says. "This is their yard. They own it."

_'#NothingPersonal WWEUsos TrueKofi #BelieveInTheShield'_ Morgan tweets.

* * *

Smackdown

During Dean's match with Daniel Bryan who has Kane at ringside, Daniel traps him into the No Lock.

"No! No!" Seth exclaims. The Shield start to panic. Seth Rollins tries to get in the ring but Kane and the ref try to stop him. Meanwhile, Roman Reigns breaks up the submission. Morgan looks relieved. Kane gets attacked by Rollins and Reigns.

"What the hell!?" Morgan yells as Kofi runs in and attacks Ambrose. The ref rings for the bell as Ambrose wins by DQ.

The crowd cheers for Kofi. "Kofi getting himself some!" Cole exclaims. Then Team Hell No and Kofi fight off The Shield and throw them out the ring. Morgan helps up Ambrose.

"Are you kidding me!? He was about to win!" Morgan yells at Kofi. Kofi's theme comes on as The Shield escape and look mad.

_'Unbelievable! #Injustice! TrueKofi had no right to interfere while #MyJoker was about to win!'_ Morgan tweets.

* * *

Next Friday, Smackdown

Ambrose wraps his arms around Morgan's waist as they watch Seth and Roman's match against the Usos.

"They make me sick..." Cole says.

JBL laughs. "Not to me."

When one of the Usos hit Rollins out the ring, Ambrose and Morgan release each other and look at the chaos. Reigns spears the other Uso to win the match. The hounds of justice start attacking the fallen Uso as Morgan watches.

But then Kofi comes to their rescue but The Shield throw him out the ring. They start to continue their attack with the fallen Uso but then Kofi comes back in with the chair and hits Ambrose as The Shield get out the ring.

"Whoa!" Morgan exclaims and ducks from Kofi's chair shot and quickly gets out the ring. The Shield regroup as Kofi's theme comes on. Morgan shakes her head and glares at Kofi as Kofi talks trash to The Shield.

"What you gonna do? Come on!" Kofi yells.

_'Almost got #Wacked in the face by a chair. Not pretty.'_ Morgan tweets.

* * *

Extreme Rules

After Ambrose wins the U.S title, The Shield come out and celebrate with him.

During, Seth and Roman's match against The Shield, Morgan comes out to manage them. During the match, Seth and Reigns get thrown out the ring by Kane.

"That is the power of Kane." Cole says

Daniel runs and flies through the apron, taking down The Shield. "Come on!" Morgan exclaims. Team Hell No start to take control of The Shield.

Reigns gets caught in the no lock. "No! Do not tap out! DO NOT tap out!" Morgan exclaims. Rollins tries to get in the ring by Kane tries to prevent that. Seth finds a way and then goes on the turnbuckle and breaks the submission. Rollins runs into a chokeslam and then Roman spears Kane as everyone is down.

"This is the kind of chaos you get in a tornado match." Kings says.

Morgan tries to help Seth. Reigns gets up and looks at Team Hell No, wondering who he should wrestle with. He goes to Daniel and starts stomping on him at the turnbuckle.

"You tryna break my arm? I'ma break your face!" Roman yells.

Later on, Roman spears Kane again but Daniel breaks it up and starts have a comeback. But then Reigns takes control again and picks him up as Rollins goes on the turnbuckle and does a diving knee on his chest.

"Turning Bryan inside out." Cole says. Reigns pins him for the win. "They did it! The Shield win tag team gold!"

Morgan grins and celebrates with them in the ring. Moments later, Ambrose comes and celebrates with them too.

"They own this yard whenever you like it or not." JBL says.

Morgan tweets _'Going to watch an old friend. #ACertainSomeone' _

* * *

During Randy Orton's match, Morgan walks out from the crowd as the crowd cheers.

"Wait a minute, why-why is Morgan here?" Cole asks.

"I got a bad feeling about this." King says.

"But she's alone. I don't think the rest of The Shield are out here." JBL says.

Morgan goes to ringside and leans on the barricade and watches Orton's match. Randy gets out the ring and looks for a chair out the ring but then sees Morgan. He starts walking up to her, looking confused.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asks.

"Go focus on your match." Morgan replies.

"Why are you here Morgan?"

"Go-focus on your match." Morgan repeats.

Randy reluctantly walks past her and begins hitting Big Show with the chair. Show and Orton get back in the ring as Orton continues the chair shots but then gets speared by Show. Morgan looks concerned. As they recover, Randy does an RKO on Big Show on the chair. The crowd roars for him as Morgan looks on intently.

"What are you thinking Randy?" King asks as Orton looks at the crowd. Morgan starts to smirk when Orton prepares for the punt kick as the crowd roars.

"Oh no, Oh no!" Cole says

"It's punt time, here it comes!" King exclaims as Randy kicks Big Show in the head. Randy pins him for the win.

"Here is your winner! Randy Orton!" Lillian says.

Morgan starts to smile. Randy taunts the crowd and then looks at Morgan. She starts to smile at him and blows him a kiss and starts walking up the ramp.

"What?" King asks.

"What is going on in Morgan's head?" Cole asks.

"I don't know but I can't wait to find out." JBL says. Randy looks at Morgan walking up the ramp and backstage.

* * *

Hope this chapter showed more of Morgan's wild and feisty personality and also a soft spot for Orton and Ambrose. I also hope it shows that Morgan can hold grudges like what 3MB did to the Spanish Announce team months ago. Morgan will be in more matches. Just that Creative wants to focus more on the other divas. Felt like this chapter was little rushed because I'm going to a sleepover and am on a time limit. Trying to multitask. But next time it won't be rushed.

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Favorite hashtag?

_#DoYouKnowWhoIAm? #ThornOfJustice __#IOweYou #LAST __#Morganized __#GettingClose? #Details! __#Don'tKissAndTell! __#UnlikeYou __#Dropped #KharmaComeBack! __#CarefulWhatYouWishFor __ #Period __#TheShield'sGirl __#ScandalousBitches __'#NothingPersonal __#BelieveInTheShield' #Injustice! #MyJoker #Wacked __________________________#ACertainSomeone_


	11. Personal Problems In The Ring

Forced To Believe

Author's Note- For the WWE main event match, I got inspired by re-watching the battle of the sexes match and when Naomi did a move on Jimmy Uso. Crazy matches. The Main Event Match will not interfere with Morgan and The Shield's story line together.

* * *

Chapter 9-Personal problems in the ring

RAW

When Morgan comes out, she comes out in her black attire and turls on the stage and has her right fist up in the air and looks at it. She brings it down and starts to walk in the ring. When she gets in, she goes on the turnbuckle she does her original taunt and smirks at the crowd. She gets off and looks at Layla.

_Ding Ding Ding_

"Man...I miss Morgan's grin. She's just been acting so mean these past weeks." King says.

"All right Layla..." Morgan says and sits on the middle rope and motions Layla to get out the ring. "Get out of my ring."

Layla looks at her and shakes her head. "I'm warning you. Last chance." Morgan says. Layla runs toward Morgan and drop kicks her out the ring.

"Ooh!" Cole exclaims at Morgan's impact on the concrete floor at ringside. Morgan gets up and glares at Layla as she mocks her. Morgan gets in the ring and starts to chase her around until Layla quickly kicks her in the face in the ring. She goes for the count but Morgan kicks out at two. Layla starts to take control of Morgan.

As the match progresses in a back and forth match, Randy starts to come out and walks to ringside. "What in the? Why is Orton out here?" Cole asks.

"Is he going to try to do what Morgan did at Extreme Rules?" JBL asks.

Morgan looks at Orton. "Out of all times and places..."

Layla does a roll up on Morgan but Morgan kicks out. "That's it. I'm over this." Morgan says and kicks Layla to the mat and then she quickly does her submission on Layla which she ultimately taps out to.

"Here is your winner! Morgan!" Justin says. Morgan gets her hand raised by the ref as Morgan moves hair from her face and looks at Layla.

* * *

Later on backstage, Orton is in the Men's locker room, sitting on a chair as the crowd cheers. Moments later, Morgan walks in.

"We could of been naked." Kofi says.

"Put a sock in it..." Morgan says and looks at Orton. He gets up from his seat and looks down at her. "Let me make one thing clear. What happened at Extreme Rules meant goodbye. It made me realized that I'm you enemy now and you are my enemy. I don't want to be involved with you anymore."

Randy doesn't reply but continues looking at her. "Randy did you actually think I would end up as one of your girls?" Morgan asks.

"You keep coming back to me so that answers your question."

The crowd is shocked by Orton's comment. "That's not what I meant you prick. I've seen what you've done these years. A lot of injustices. Especially to women. Randy, I've seen what you've done. To Stacy Keibler...Kelly Kelly...Stephanie...I won't end up as a distraction as you like to call them and I won't be used by you either just like Kelly Kelly after what you two done that night. Now, I'm going to say this once and I hope you'll get it through your skull...I won't be an Orton girl. As a friend or a lover. Plain and simple." Morgan says and leaves.

"Tough words from Morgan but can she back it up? It does seem that she has a soft spot for Orton." Cole says.

"She knows what she's doing." JBL says.

"Sometimes her feelings get the better of her." Cole says.

_'Won't end up an #OrtonGirl'_ Morgan tweets.

* * *

During The Shield's match against Team Hell No and Kofi

When Daniel tags in Kane, he takes control of The Shield. When he pins Reigns, Ambrose breaks it up but then Kofi gets involved and clotheslines him out the ring. Morgan goes to check on him. Daniel gets in the ring and then him and Kofi on each side of the ring do a dive off the middle ropes.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asks as she helps Ambrose up. Ambrose looks straight ahead to see Daniel running toward them about to dive. Ambrose pushes Morgan out the way as he gets hit by Daniel's dive off the middle rope. "Look at this!" King exclaims.

Seth, Morgan and Ambrose are down as Kane and Reigns wrestle in the ring. Ambrose and Daniel start to fight out the ring as Seth and Kofi start to fight out the ring. In the ring, Rollins gives Kane a cheap shot by a knee to the head and Reigns spears him for the win. Morgan recovers and gets in the ring to celebrate with The Shield.

* * *

Smackdown

During Kofi's match against Dean for the US title, Morgan watches from ringside along with The Shield. When Kofi gets on the top rope, Rollins tries to throw him off but gets kicked in the face. Then Kofi jumps onto Roman outside the ring. Morgan backs up and has her hands in defense. "Stay away Morgan. And get back in the ring Kofi!" The ref yells.

"I didn't do anything. I'm just chilling." Morgan replies. When Kofi gets back in the ring, Rollins comes in and Kofi turns his attention onto Rollins and starts beating on him. As the ref calls for the bell.

_'I hear voices in my head' _

Orton's theme comes on as the crowd screams. Morgan snaps her head towards the entrance as her eyes widen. Randy runs down the ring and but then starts to get attacked by The Shield. Morgan starts to forget about the words she said to Orton back on Raw.

"Guys wait a second, don't hurt him all right?" Morgan says. The Shield turn to her.

"Don't tell me you've gotten soft for him." Rollins says.

"Look, let's just go. He's not worth it."

Sheamus comes running to the ring and then The Shield fight Kofi, Sheamus and Orton as Morgan gets out the ring and watches with worry. "We got a brawl!" Cole exclaims. The Shield get thrown out the ring and Morgan meets up with them.

Teddy long comes out. "Just a minute! Just a minute playas. Now this show is not going to end like that. Now since all six of you all are in there, we are gonna have ourselves a six man tag team match!"

The crowd cheers. Dean smirks. "And it is going to start right now!" Teddy says as his theme comes on.

"It just got electric here on Smackdown!" Cole says.

The Shield start thinking of a plan but then Ambrose turns to Morgan. "I don't want you out here anymore tonight." Ambrose says.

"What?" Morgan asks in shock.

"I don't want you out there tonight. You'll get distracted by Orton."

"No I will not."

"We all know that's a lie. You need to get your head in the game. You're sitting out tonight." Reigns says.

"Why'd you stop us in the ring?" Rollins asks. Morgan is silent and looks away. "Don't tell me you have feelings for him."

"It's not like that. I just care about him a lot." Morgan says.

"Well un-care about him and go back to the locker room. We got this handled." Ambrose says and gets on the apron as Morgan looks at him. Morgan reluctantly leaves as the crowd boos and starts to chant _'We want Morgan'_

Randy looks irritated that she left the ring. Dean smirks at him. "Aw what's the matter? Sad that she's gone?"

Fans tweet

_'Morgan doesn't know who she wants. Orton or Ambrose. Make a choice! Choose the viper and go back to the #GoodSide!'_

_'Morgan defends Ambrose then Orton? I'm confused. Who is she going to end up with?'_

_'Wish Morgan would go to the feisty dark place and attack The Shield like she did at TLC.'_

On Raw, Morgan tweets_ 'Forced by The Shield to stay and watch backstage. No coming out to the ring... #Bummer'_

* * *

WWE Main Event

WWE made a special match and had a WWE poll of which match they wanted to see and they voted for Morgan, Naomi, Tensai and Brodus against Dean, Seth, Nikki and Brie.

In the ring, Melanie's team watches the Bellas come to the ring.

"Excited?" Naomi asks with a smile.

"Not really." Melanie says with a frown.

"Why?"

"Jon is apart of this match..."

"Oh boy..."

"Yeah. It's going to be Hell..."

After the Bellas come out, The Shield come out. Reigns goes to ringside to watch.

"This is an interesting match up. Two members of The Shield against one." Cole says.

"Still thinking Morgan will stop believing in The Shield? Give it up Cole." JBL says.

"You've seen what happened on Smackdown."

Melanie get in the ring and so does Brie. Brie smirks at her. Melanie exhales and looks at Brie. _'Control your temper.'_ Melanie says to herself, worrying that she'll get out of character and take her anger out on Brie.

_Ding Ding Ding_

"And here we go! Brie and Morgan will be starting up this match." Cole says.

Melanie and Brie circle around each other and lock up. Brie pushes her away and starts to taunt the crowd by shaking her hips and turling around.

"I like it!" Nikki says. Melanie kicks Brie's butt and makes her fall as the crowd cheers. Brie quickly tags in Seth as the crowd boos.

"Seriously?" Melanie asks as Brie has the loser sign on her forehead. Melanie rolls her eyes and tags in Tensai. As Seth and Tensai wrestle in the ring, Melanie watches as Brie starts to massage and hold on to Dean's arm. Melanie starts to get angry as Naomi starts to notice.

"Mel, calm down. Don't let her get under your skin." Naomi says.

Brie smirks at Melanie and then starts to touch Dean's hair. "Wow, you're hair is nice." Brie flirts.

"I'm gonna rip her hair out if she doesn't get her hands off of him." Melanie says with a frown, not focusing on the match and getting out of character.

"You like him?"

"I...I don't know. I never felt so angry right now. I really don't want to do this match. I just want to kick Brie's ass."Melanie says. Brie gives Dean a kiss on the cheek. "That's it. Tag me in." Melanie orders as Tensai tags her in. She quickly gets in the ring. "I want this bitch in this freaking ring, right now." Melanie says to Seth as Seth quickly has his hands up in defense and tags in Brie.

Brie starts to laugh and gets in the ring. "Listen you stupid bitch, today is not the freaking day for your mind games. You've already done enough." Melanie says.

"Aw, are you gonna cry?" Brie asks.

"Brie Bella talking a little trash to Morgan." Cole observes.

Melanie slaps her and spears her as she starts unloading on her. "Get off of her! 1! 2! 3! 4!" The ref yells as Melanie gets off of her. Melanie starts throwing her around the ring.

"Jeesh, Morgan is throwing Brie like a toy." Cole says.

"That's what I like about Morgan. She's a firecracker." JBL says.

Brie tries to make a tag but Melanie grabs her leg. Luckily for Brie, she slaps Dean's arm. Melanie releases her as she crawls out the ring as Nikki helps her to check on her. The crowd cheers as Dean gets in the ring. "I don't think this is Morgan vs Dean. This is Melanie vs Jon." Naomi says.

"This is interesting." JBL says.

Dean smirks. "Tag someone in." Dean says. Melanie looks at him and so does he and there's tension.

"They're just staring at each other." King says.

"Don't be scared of her!" Brie yells.

"She's nothing right!?" Nikki yells.

"Punish her!"

"Show her no mercy!"

"Tag me in girl." Brodus says with his hand out. Melanie turns and looks at Brodus but then turns back around and walks up to Dean and slaps him as everyone is shocked.

"What!?" King yelps.

Dean has a cocky look on his face, trying to stay in character. "Is that supposed to hurt me? You know I love your slaps."

"Dean is trying to get under Morgan's skin with that sick twisted mind of his." Cole says. Melanie snaps and starts hitting him and frustration as he tries to grab her to calm her down but then she kicks him and he bends forward and holds his stomach.

"When did this turn into an inter-gender match?" JBL asks.

"It didn't. these two have some issues to take care of that just couldn't wait." King says.

'I'm surprised. Days ago it looked like they were about to suck each other's faces off." Cole says in disgust.

"And the crowd seems to enjoy it their fighting. Look what everyone is saying on twitter."

'_Boy vs girl action? We back to PG-14!? This is awesome! #WWEMainEvent'_

_'Reminds me of the battle of the sexes match with Lita and Trish against Y2J and Christain. #WWEMainEvent'_

_'Dean and Morgan? Classic'_

_'More drama with Dean and Morgan. they are so funny #WWEMainEvent__'_

_'Beat him up WWEMorgan101!"_

Melanie runs to the ropes and runs toward Dean about to do a cross body but he catches her as she was about to jump on him as everyone is shocked. "What the hell!?" Melanie exclaims. Melanie was starting to panic. Dean stands in the middle of the ring.

"Oh no, he's not gonna-" Naomi began. Dean puts Melanie on his knee as the crowd cheers loudly as smirks at the crowd as Brie and Nikki laugh.

"Oh man! My wish is coming true." King says.

"No way." Cole says.

"Not the beautiful Morgan! Morgan deserves justice!" JBL yells.

"Oh yeah, and Dean's about to give her justice." King says.

Dean spanks her as she yelps in pain and then spanks her again and again and then spanks her hard one more time and pushes her off as she holds her butt and looks at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious right now!?" Melanie yells and blushes out of embarrassment. The Bellas clap.

"This is so funny." Brie giggles as Nikki nods.

"Dead serious." Dean says. Melanie gets up and they start to argue and get in each other's faces.

The ref tries to break them up and tries to order Melanie to tag in a male partner. "Alright, I gotta break this up." Seth says and gets in the ring to hold back Dean. "Dude!" Seth exclaims. Roman gets in the ring too, to try and hold back Dean. The Bellas laugh at the situation. Naomi and the rest of her team hold back Melanie.

"This is insane." King exclaims.

"You're seriously going to do this right now!?" Melanie yells.

"Calm down." Seth says to Dean.

"Alright, alright, alright." Dean says. But then, Melanie breaks free and gives Dean a spinning kick in the face stunning him to his team as the crowd is shocked and Dean holds his mouth. Dean was about to run after her but gets held back by the ref, Roman and Seth.

"Asshole..." Melanie mumbles and tags in Brodus as Dean tags in Seth.

"Ouch...are you alright girl?" Naomi asks.

"My butt is completely sore." Melanie says as she holds her butt. "It stings."

"Stephanie isn't going to be happy."

"I know...as soon as I'm backstage, she's going to call me to her office..."

Moments later, Melanie starts to feel like she can't take the heat. "I can't take this." Melanie says and gets off the apron and leaves the arena as everyone is shocked.

"W-why is Morgan leaving the match?" King asks.

"I don't know." Cole says.

"Bye!" The Bellas say and wave at her.

"Good riddance..." Nikki says.

"Uh huh." Brie continues.

Seth turns to Dean. "Think you went too far?"

Dean doesn't answer.

* * *

"Look at the tweets people have sent." King says.

_'LMAO! Dean slapped the hell out of Morgan's ass! #WWEMainEvent #MorganGotSpanked'_

_'Lol, Morgan got a spanking from Ambrose. #WWE #MainEvent'_

_'Best match I've seen with Dean and Morgan. #BattleOfTheSexes #WWEMainEvent'_

_'Dean did some justice to Morgan. #MorganGotSpanked. #WWEMainEvent'_

_'Morgan really kicked him in the face. #WWEMainEvent.'_

"Right now #MorganGotSpanked is trending worldwide on twitter." Cole says

"This should be nominated for LOL moment of the year for the slammys." King says.

"Are you kidding me? Morgan just got humiliated! She deserves justice here not being made fun of!" JBL exclaims.

Naomi gets tagged in and wins the match by pinning Nikki.

* * *

Backstage, Melanie is walking. Melanie tweets _'#BeyondPissed! #AmbroseIsADeadMan! #WWEMainEvent'_

"My night just can't be worse..." Melanie says to herself with a frown.

"Laurer." Stephanie says. Melanie's heart drops and she stops walking.

_'Oh boy...' Melanie thought._

Melanie turns. "Yes?"

"In my office. Now." Stephanie says in a stern voice.

Melanie sighs and walks to her office. _'I'm so screwed...'_ Melanie thought.

* * *

In Stephanie's office, Melanie is sitting in a chair, waiting for her. Stephanie arrives with Jon behind her and he goes to sit next to Melanie.

"I highly suggest you stay away from me." Melanie says and Jon rolls his eyes and sits two seats away from her.

"You're such a brat, you know that?" Jon says.

"Brat? I'm not the one who decided to spank a teammate."

"Maybe you deserved it..."

"On Live television though? You're going to embarrass me in front of the whole world? What the hell? Oh, another thing, why'd you let Brie be up on you like that?"

"Maybe cause I wanted to."

"She has a boyfriend!"

"Why are you getting mad at me? Shouldn't you be mad at the Bellas?"

"Don't sneak your way out of this!"

"Enough!" Stephanie roars. "Now, what was that back there in the ring? That match was a mess!" Stephanie exclaims.

Melanie clears her throat and turns to Jon."Do not clear your throat like that, you're the reason we're in this mess." Jon replies with a frown.

"Bullsh*t!" Melanie yells.

"Melanie." Stephanie says.

"It is! He had no right to spank me on Live TV like that!"

"First of all, you are the one who slapped me. Did you think I was going to let you get away with it?" Jon snaps.

"Yeah and after you spanked me I kicked you straight in the face which you deserved!"

"You got lucky since my team was holding me back."

"What a load of crap."

"Enough. You both are wrong. You shouldn't of hit him and you shouldn't of spanked her like that." Stephanie says. "What is going on between you two? You two looked just fine weeks ago, and now you two want to hurt each other. I don't understand. You two are apart of The Shield and are supposed to start to get along and become love interests soon. Act like it."

"Melanie and I have some issues and-"

"Oh yeah, issues, issues that drew you to spank me in public! In front of millions of people!" Melanie yells. "It's a Youtube hit too. Dean Ambrose spanks Morgan Lopez. Ya happy? Is this what you wanted? To humiliate me!? And FYI I'm also trending on twitter too. Hashtag Morgan got spanked! MORGAN GOT SPANKED!"

"Melanie!" Stephanie snaps, shutting Melanie up. "Go on Mr. Good."

"It started while we were filming for Total Divas. It was stupid."

"Oh yeah, real freaking stupid" Melanie mumbles.

"Melanie, enough." Stephanie says with a glare and Melanie looks down in defeat. "Look, I'm going to say this right now. Do not have personal business interfere with work. I don't know what's going on between you two but you two need to fix it and fix it now. If this happens again, you two will be suspended."

Melanie eyes widen and her jaw almost drops. "And Melanie...do not ever walk out of the ring like that again, do you understand me?"

"...Yes ma'am." Melanie says in defeat.

"Good. You're dismissed."

Melanie quickly leaves her office and Jon tries to follow her. "Melanie-"

"Don't. Don't talk to me right now. I have been working my ass off to be here and now I almost got suspended because of you." Melanie says and storms off in tears.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review if you like! Hope the chapter was all right. Anything I need to work on? PM me.

* * *

Got a favorite Hashtag? #MorganGotSpanked #BattleOfTheSexes #BeyondPissed! #AmbroseIsADeadMan! #OrtonGirl #Bummer #GoodSide


	12. Total Divas Episode 2

Forced To Believe

**Total Divas Episode 2**

**Hours before Monday Night Raw**

Melanie dances with Fandango before the show to practice. The Bellas watch.

Nikki (I didn't know Melanie could dance.)

Brie (What can't Melanie do?)

Nikki (Beat us.)

Brie (Very true.)

"Alright, do it with her." Melanie says as Fandango dances with a dancer.

"How was that?" Fandango asks with a grin.

Melanie chuckles. "The moves look cleaner. You got it."

Melanie (What I do is, whenever someone need help cleaning up their dance moves or what not, they call me. So it's pretty fun.)

"Wish you was my dancer partner." Fandango flirts.

Melanie laughs. "You're such a flirt..."

"She's ours Fandango." Jon says and grabs Melanie with Colby and Joe by his side.

"Where did you three come from?" Melanie asks as Fandango and The Shield laugh.

When the show starts, Melanie gets ready.

Melanie (Tonight is my first match as a member of The Shield. This crowd has been going nuts all night long. It's awesome.)

* * *

The fans tweet _'Melanie should be Fandango's dance partner! #TotalDivas'_

_'Cute little moment when Jon grabs Melanie away from Fandango. #TotalDivas'_

_'I love Melanie's dancing #TotalDivas'_

_'Melanie can totally beat the Bellas in a match. Don't get it twisted #TotalDivas'_

_'I agree with the Bellas. Melanie can't beat them. They're way better than her. #TotalDivas'_

* * *

_Morgan's theme comes on and she comes out to a big pop. "Nice..." Morgan says with a smirk and walks in the ring. When her theme fades, the crowd cheers 'Morgan's awesome!'_

Melanie (It was such an adrenaline rush to hear the crowd so loud like that.)

_"And the crowd, letting Morgan know how much she's loved, despite being the newest member of The Shield." Cole says._

_Kaitlyn starts the match as Morgan looks on. Kaitlyn fights Alicia. 'We want Morgan! We want Morgan!' The crowd chants._

_"And this crowd is electric tonight!" King says._

_The crowd roars when Morgan gets tagged in. Aksana gets tagged in and they look at each other. 'Let's go Morgan, let's go!' The crowd cheers._

_Morgan takes control of Aksana._

_'Thorn of justice!' The crowd cheers. Kaitlyn and Morgan look at the crowd in shock and amazement. Morgan chuckles and then hits Aksana with the backfire. Alicia was about to get in the ring but gets speared by Kaitlyn. Morgan pins Aksana to win the match and then smirks at Aksana's fallen body._

_"Here are your winners! Kaitlyn and Morgan!" Justin says. The ref raises their hands as the crowd cheers._

* * *

**Next day, Tampa, FL**

Melanie is in the kitchen in her hotel room. Jon knocks on the door and she opens it. "Finally! What took you so long? I was about to cook by myself."

Jon laughs. "Sorry, had to make a quick stop."

Jon and Melanie get settled. "All right, what are we making?" Jon asks.

"You can just make the pancakes. I'll make the rest."

"Sounds good."

Melanie (Today Jon is going to help me out to cook. This is a first so let's see how he does.)

"Can I have ten eggs?" Jon asks.

Melanie looks at him like he's crazy. "You're joking right? Then I'll only have 2. Look, how bout I just make all the eggs? That'll be better."

"Fine, but you better take as much as you can."

"Hey, I like eggs too you know? Share!" Melanie says and starts to crack the last egg in the bowl.

Melanie (So later on after I cooked the eggs and the other food, I take a little break. As Jon cooks the pancakes, I go to the bathroom. When I come out, I see Jon watching TV. Are you kidding me?)

"Dude! You burnt the pancakes!" Melanie exclaims as she looks at the burnt pancakes on the frying pan. Jon jumps off the couch and rushes to the kitchen.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!? Those pancakes looked good!"

"Just make some more."

"Make some-" Melanie began before she grabs a spatula and starts to hit him with it. "I want my pancakes!"

Jon tries to grab the spatula out her hand and then manages to pick her up over his shoulder.

"Jon! I want my pancakes!" Melanie exclaims. She manages to get out his hold and then trip him to the floor. "I win. Now get back to cooking."

Jon sits up. "Damn it..."

Melanie laughs.

Melanie (After breakfast, everything went well. Including the yummy buttermilk pancakes, which **I** fixed! Jon now owes me a piggy back ride.)

"When do I have to give you a piggy back ride?" Jon asks.

"Hm...when I say so." Melanie says with a grin. Jon groans and she laughs.

* * *

**To John Cena's house.**

Brie and Nikki take a spin in one of John's cars. "It's crazy how Melanie's popularity is growing so fast these days." Nikki complains.

"Yeah. The claws are going to have to come out." Brie says.

"Yeah. She's showing us off. She even has more Twitter followers than us. She's close to 800,000 follows..."

"800,000? No way."

"Well at least our little Twitter war with her is still going on."

"She's like an internet sensation..."

* * *

**RAW**

Melanie hangs with Jojo and Eva Marie. "So I heard you'll be trying out to be Fandango's partner. How excited are you?" Melanie asks with a grin.

"Um, I'm going to need your help with dancing." Eva Marie says.

"Yeah sure, what ever moves that you need cleaning up, I'll help you out."

"No Melanie, she told me she can't dance." Jojo says.

"You can't dance?" Melanie asks.

Melanie (Why are you putting yourself in this situation? Why? She needs to get out of this situation before it's too late.)

"Dude your dance is tonight! What are you gonna do?" Melanie exclaims.

Eva Marie sighs. "I know..."

"You need to tell him now." Jojo says.

"Like right now." Melanie says.

Jojo (First Eva goes against WWE and dyes her head red. And then she comes out with this boyfriend that no one knows about and now this.)

Melanie (She's in a screwed up situation that's for sure.)

Later on, Melanie meets up with Nattie at the make up station.

Melanie (Right now I'm going to have a talk with Nattie because, well, the Bellas started a twitter war with me. So I guess it's there term of saying no more being friends. I guess this is all competition now. All I have to say is...well...game on.)

"What are they saying?" Nattie asks.

"Saying the crowd is blind to cheer me on and stuff. I don't get it."

"That's not cool. You need to confront them." Melanie nods.

The new girls, Trinity and Ariane come up to them. "Hey girls." Trinity says with a grin.

"Tonight is a very special night." Nattie says with a smile.

"Why?"

"Eva here will be dancing with Fandango."

"Seriously?" Ariane asks.

"Wow, I'll be tuning in for this." Trinity says as everyone laughs.

"Trinity is also a professional dancer and Melanie has been trained by her father to dance if you ever needed any help." Nattie says.

"Can you do a split?" Ariane asks. Eva Marie shakes her head. "Girl, if you've been dancing-how do you not know how to do a split?"

Eva Marie (All the girls are totally just hovering...)

* * *

The fans tweet_ 'Jon and Melanie look so cute'_

_'Jon and Melanie are hilarious. #TotalDivas'_

_'Lol, Melanie wacked Jon with a spatula.'_

_'Jon seems to act pretty different around Melanie #TotalDivas_

_'Future power couple of WWE! #TotalDivas'_

_Maria tweets 'WWEMorgan101, You two look so cute!'_

_More fans tweet 'Bellas are so jealous of Melanie. Give it a rest.'_

_'Why is Eva Marie so stupid? How are you going to dance with Fandango if you can't dance?'_

_'Lol, Jon burnt the pancakes and asked for 10 eggs.'_

* * *

As the arena is getting set up, Melanie goes to find the Bellas and sees them sitting on a box, chatting. "Hey." Melanie says.

"Hi Melanie." Nikki says with a fake smile.

"Look um, why are you talking all this crap about me on Twitter?"

"We're only doing it for publicity. Nothing personal." Brie says.

Melanie (Not convinced...)

Nikki (Okay so we lied. We need to keep that spotlight on us. We're on top of the divas division.)

Melanie turns to see Jon walking by. "Jon!" Melanie exclaims and runs to hug him as he chuckles.

Melanie (Every time I see Jon, he always boosts up my mood.)

Nikki (Did you see the way he hugged her? Do you smell what I smell?)

Brie (Yep, I smell a relationship.)

"Did you see that?" Nikki asks.

"Yeah. We need to know what's going on." Brie says.

* * *

At the arena on the stage, the divas watch Eva Marie's dance with Fandango and she doesn't do that good.

Melanie (Hm...(Shakes head) Well...I mean...I tried to tell her.)

Trinity (Eva, if your a dance then I'm a freaking astronaut.)

"Ooh, someone's in trouble..." Brie says. Jane looks mad and walks off the stage and walks backstage.

"Do you see how mad Jane looks?" Nattie asks.

Nattie (In WWE, your reputation is everything. It takes one thing to ruin your reputation.)

"Are we running this again?" Mark asks.

"No. We're not doing it again." Fandango says and storms off backstage.

Nattie (Eve Marie has really started off with a bad start in the WWE.)

"So...didn't you tell us you were a trained dancer?" Mark asks Eva.

"Yes."

"Listen, I don't dance and I know that wasn't good. Are you sure you were a trained dancer?"

Eva Marie (Game over...)

"This is not good." Mark says and walks backstage with Eva.

* * *

Melanie (After the show, The Bellas invite me out to talk. I'm curious about what's going on.)

"So what's up?" Melanie asks.

"How about we talk about boys?" Brie asks.

"Ooh." Nikki says.

Melanie (Oh...I see where this is going. If you think I'm going to tell you anything, your out of your mind.)

"So what's been going on with you and Jon?" Brie asks.

Melanie looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"Common, don't lie. What is going on? Let's have a girl talk." Nikki says.

"Um, okay then." Melanie begins.

Melanie (After that, they started to attack me with questions.)

"Are you and Jon dating?"

"Did you kiss yet?"

"Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"I heard he is supposed to give you a piggy back ride."

"Does he come to your hotel room often?"

Melanie looks at them like they're crazy.

Melanie (They're nuts...)

"Guys, calm down. Jeesh." Melanie says but then her phone rings.

Melanie (Thank goodness Nattie called me to meet her at her hotel room to talk about training.)

"Hey I gotta go, Nattie needs me."

"All right well we'll see you later." Brie says.

Melanie leaves.

"We almost had her." Nikki says.

Nikki (Don't think you're getting a get out of jail free card Melanie. This isn't over.)

Brie (Very not over.)

* * *

_Fans tweet_

_'The Bellas need to mind their business #TotalDivas'_

_'That dance was horrible! #TotalDivas'_

_'Melanie got lucky. Next time, she'll have no where to run. #TotalDivas'_

_'Melanie is so not intimidated by the Bellas. #TotalDivas'_

_'The Bellas will do anything to keep that spotlight on them. That's what I love about them. They are the top divas.' _

_Maria tweets 'The Bellas are so nosy. Leave WWEMorgan101 alone.'_


	13. Total Divas Episode 3

Forced To Believe

Author's Note-Sorry I took so long. Seriously had to watch Summerslam and Raw. Got some ideas for Randy's celebration and a handicap match for Morgan when she disagrees with Triple H's actions at SummerSlam. When Orton said to respect triple H, I said the only thing I'm respecting is the beard. Over 4,000 views! Thank you so much! I'm updating as fast as I can but also balancing the total divas episodes too. Hope this chapter isn't too long.

* * *

Total divas episode 3

**Tampa, FL, at night.**

Melanie knocks on Nattie's door and she opens it. "Hey Melanie."

"Hey." Melanie says with a smile and she comes in. They sit on her bed.

"You seem bummed out. Did something happen?" Nattie asks.

"The Bellas can be a little nosy sometimes."

"That is true. They love their gossip."

"So what's up?"

"I wanted you to come with me with help the development."

"Sure!"

Next day, Melanie goes to the gym

"What's up dudes?" Melanie asks as she sees Joe and Colby

Colby grins. "Just chilling."

"Same." Joe says.

"Where's Joker?" Melanie asks.

"Lifting weights over there. He seems in the groove with his music though." Colby says. "Don't think he'll care if we leave."

"And I thought I was a music person." Melanie laughs.

Melanie (You know I always keep forgetting to buy myself some beats by dre headphones. But right now, I need to focus on going after more important things, like getting a title shot for the Diva's championship.)

Melanie looks around and sees Jon shirtless and lifting weights.

Melanie (Wow...hahaha, okay, moving on)

* * *

**WWE Training Facility**

Nattie and Melanie arrive.

Nattie (I like working with new girls because eventually gonna be on the main roster and I want to kick their ass properly.)

Melanie goes on the apron and watches Nattie and Eva Marie wrestle.

"Lock up." Nattie says as they start to wrestle.

JoJo (It's really hard to just watch the other girls around the sidelines. It's really depressing.)

Melanie sees JoJo sitting alone. "Hey, you mind if we talk to you?" Melanie asks as her and Nattie walk up to her. JoJo nods and they go sit alone.

"What's up?" Melanie asks.

"It's my boyfriend...he's just always wanting me to come home

Nattie (So me and Melanie are listening to JoJo talk about Sebastian and how he's not being supportive. I do feel for JoJo but she needs to get it together.)

Melanie (I honestly would leave him. You should be with a guy who will support you through everything, including your dreams and what you want to do. But with them knowing each other for so long...it's going to be tough.)

"The dude has to compromise or this relationship is gonna fall apart." Melanie says.

"I don't know what's gonna happen." JoJo says in tears.

"I'm gonna be blunt. You might not make it with Sebastian in this company. It takes the both of you to be strong and I don't think Sebastian is strong enough." Nattie says. JoJo gets up and leaves.

Melanie (Reality check.)

Melanie and Nattie walk after her.

"JoJo." Nattie says and goes to hug her. "I didn't mean to say that, I'm just tryna be honest with you."

JoJo (Right now I feel so overwhelmed, right now I'm at a cross roads. I'm torn between somebody that I love and something that I love.)

"No matter what, we'll be here for you." Melanie says with a smile and hugs her.

"We're gonna go back to the ring. I'll talk to you in a bit." Nattie says.

Back at Melanie's apartment, Melanie is on the phone with Brie.

"Hey Melanie, let's hang out tonight. Me, you and Nikki." Brie says.

"You guys aren't gonna attack me with questions are you?" Melanie asks.

"No. Just get there at 7:30."

Melanie (I hope this goes well.)

Melanie gets ready. "Going out?" Jon asks.

"Bellas want me to hang out with them tonight. But I'll hang out with you too tonight. It's still early."

"Cool."

"I'll see you later." Melanie says and leaves.

Melanie arrives at the restaurant and waits for the bellas.

Nikki (We are going to prank Melanie by ditching her tonight. It's gonna be hilarious.)

Melanie (Ten minutes...fifteen...twenty...)

Melanie sighs. "Where are they?"

Melanie (I'm supposed to hang out with the Bellas but then they ditch me. Really? Am I being punked?)

Melanie sighs and texts Jon, saying that he can come meet her. She stands up and was about to walk to the entrance but then bumps into someone. "Sorry about that, had my eyes on my phone." Melanie says but then looks up.

"Melanie?" A familiar accent asks.

"Stu? Holy crap!" Melanie exclaims and hugs him.

"I didn't think I would run into you." Stu says.

Melanie (I never have time to hang out with Stu. He was also one of my first friends when I came to support April and Celeste during NXT.)

The Bellas spy on them. "We need to catch up. Are you free?" Melanie asks.

Stu chuckles. "Yeah, let's go."

The Bellas watch them leave together. "Wow. Interesting change of events." Nikki says.

Nikki (So we thought our night was over, so me and Brie were about to leave.)

Jon arrives and tries to find Melanie but then bumps into the Bellas. "Have you seen Melanie?"

Brie (This is the best night ever.)

Nikki(And he tells us some juicy info about how he wants to ask her out. It's time for some evil twin magic.)

Brie (Evil.)

Brie and Nikki fake gasp "You haven't heard? She went on a date with Stu." Nikki says.

"…What…? I thought she was going to hang with you two." Jon says.

"She changed her plans."

Nikki (I'm sorry but I'm a lying ass. I hate it when people take my spotlight. So what better way then to make their life a living hell? Intimidation is the key. Melanie has been living this perfect life of supporting fans and perfect friendships. Well, not anymore.)

Jon nods. "All right." And then he leaves. The Bellas high five each other.

To Melanie and Stu at a cafe.

"How's your girlfriend?" Melanie asks.

"She's doing well. She wants to meet you."

"Cool. So, thinking of marrying her?"

"You never know."

Melanie laughs. "How's it feel being the Intercontinental champion?"

"Pretty good. You going after the Divas champion, love?"

"Yeah, but right now I'm not really in a lot of matches because creative wants to focus on the other divas too."

Stu nods.

Melanie (So happy to see him again. I remember when he was with Nexus. So many memories. I had a great time hanging with an old friend.)

"So glad I got to see you." Melanie says with a smile and hugs him.

"Me too. I'll see you later sometime." Stu says and Melanie leaves.

Melanie (Hanging with Stu was awesome but I feel like I forgot something.)

* * *

**Next Morning, Melanie's Apartment**

Melanie has her PJs on as someone knocks on the door. She opens it and sees Jon.

"Hey." Melanie says with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Tired as heck...I was about to go to go back to sleep. What's up?"

When Jon gets in and Melanie sits on the couch.

Melanie (Well, the way Jon is looking at me is not a good sign. Did I...do something wrong?)

"So, had fun last night?" Jon asks.

"What?"

"You said you were going to hang out with the Bellas, not going on a date with Stu."

"It wasn't even like that. It wasn't a date. Wait a minute, who told you I went on a date with Stu?"

"The bellas did."

"Are you kidding me? And you would believe them?"

Melanie (Wow...I'm not surprised...)

"Jon, what part of we were just catching up don't you understand?"

"Because I was gonna ask you out to dinner last night and you didn't remember."

Melanie (Reality check...I forgot. Ugh...)

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, I was so wrapped up in seeing Stu and we haven't seen each other in a while-" Melanie began. Jon stands up.

"You texted me, saying I can meet you but then you leave."

Melanie sighs. "Look, I said I was sorry, you're making a big deal out this..."

Melanie (This dude is so the jealous type it's Redonkulous (Re-donk-ulous) Don't judge me, I like making up new words.)

"Do you even care about us?" Jon asks.

Melanie (That stung...)

Melanie stands up. "Don't go there. Do not even go there."

Melanie (Why are you feeding into the Bellas lies? Jon got so screwed up in the head by them, that he's not even listening to a word I'm saying. I know he has the right to be mad at me for hanging out with someone else but come on, I haven't seen him in a while. Can I get a break here?)

"I'm trying to be committed to you but you're making this hard for me since you want to do f*cking sh*t like this."

Melanie starts to cry. "If you would just f*cking listen to a word I'm saying, maybe we can fix this."

"I'm over this sh*t." Jon says and walks and slams the door and storms off as Melanie sits on the couch and has tears running own her face.

Melanie (I have never seen Jon so mad at me like this…This is our first argument...ever.)

Melanie starts to have flashbacks about her and Jon.

* * *

**When they met at CZW**

_Melanie was pretty happy she was able to wrestle close to where she lives._

_"Combat Zone Wrestling huh?" Melanie asks herself._

_Melanie is walking but then sees Jon sitting on a chair. "Wow." Melanie says as she looks at his bloody face. "You're real serious about all this."_

_Jon looks at her. "It's in my blood."_

_"I see that."_

_Jon chuckles._

_"I'm Melanie."_

_"Jon."_

Melanie touches the ring on her right ring finger as she sniffs.

* * *

**When it was her birthday**

"Dude, I don't care about presents. At least I got my best guy friend here to celebrate with me." Melanie says.

"Couldn't resist. Here." Jon says as he takes out a ring. "It's a promise ring about our strong bond we have."

Melanie laughs slightly. "Wow." Melanie says as she looks at the silver ring which has her birthstone in it. "This is so sweet of you."

Jon smiles as she hugs him.

* * *

**Their first kiss**

Melanie gets done in the gym but then gets caught in the rain. "Crap...I knew I should of brought my umbrella."

A car pulls up and the window goes down. "Mel, get in." Jon says. Melanie sighs out of relief and gets in the car.

"You're such a life saver right now."

Jon chuckles. When Jon arrives at the hotel, they both get out.

"Not coming in?" Melanie asks as Jon has an umbrella on top of them.

"Meeting up with Colby and Joe We gotta go to Vince for a minute to talk about our match for WrestleMania."

Melanie nods and smiles at him. "I love you." Jon says as her heart starts to melt.

"I love you too." Melanie says. Jon drops the umbrella and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

* * *

**When interviewers asked Ambrose who he was dating during the WrestleMania Axxess.**

"You'd be surprised at who I'm bringing that justice to." Jon replies. A lot of fans thought it was AJ which made Melanie happy since she was glad she wasn't the obvious pick.

* * *

**When he came to support her at TNA**

Melanie is backstage, doing her make up. "Good luck out there." Mickie says with a smile.

"Thanks." Melanie says with a grin. Mickie leaves. Tonight was the night she was going to face Madison Rayne for the title.

"Mel." A voice says. Melanie turns and her eyes widen and she drops her make up.

"Oh my god, you actually came..." Melanie says with a grin. Jon smiles and nods. She starts to tear up and they quickly walk to hug each other as he chuckles

"Thanks." Melanie says.

"Heh heh, no problem."

As they release, Melanie laughs slightly as she wipes her tears. "Now my make up is ruined cause of you." Melanie says as Jon chuckles.

Melanie wipes her tears and sighs. She holds her head and sniffs. "Why me?"

* * *

Author's Note-Okay, I think it's safe to ask who's side are you on now. Melanie's? Bellas? Jon's? Stu's? Think Melanie was wrong to hang with Stu even though she got ditched by the Bellas and could of hung out with Jon? How will work be for Jon and Melanie since they are a thing onscreen?

The show doesn't show her flashbacks with Jon if it were to air on TV one day.

I hope you liked it. Anything I need to work on, PM me.


	14. I Still Do Mean Something To You

Forced To Believe

Author's Note-Wasn't too crazy about the last chapter to be honest. Feel like I'm over doing it. I got too overconfident with that chapter. Won't happen again.

* * *

Chapter 12-I Still Do Mean Something To You

_Smackdown_

Morgan and Roman are at ringside watching Seth's match against Kane who has Daniel Bryan at ringside. Roman and Morgan watch as Kane takes control of Rollins. "Common!" Morgan yells.

Rollins catches Kane on the turnbuckle but then Kane punches him off and does a high risk move off the turnbuckle. Roman gets up on the apron to distract Kane but then Kane grabs him for the chokeslam hold. He pushes him off the apron and turns around.

_'Oh!'_ The crowd exclaims as Seth kicks Kane in the face.

Morgan claps for him. "Yeah!"

As the ref tries to get Roman to get off the apron, Seth goes on the turnbuckle but then Daniel pushes him off. "Are you kidding me!?" Morgan yells and was about to walk up to Bryan but the ref tells her to go back to where she was.

"Injustice!" Morgan yells.

Kane delivers the chokeslam on Rollins and Morgan face palms as Kane wins the match. Roman and Morgan get in the ring. Roman argues with the ref. Morgan glares at Daniel.

"This is all your fault you goat face! Seth had it won until you interfered!" Morgan yells.

"And Morgan and Roman look upset with Daniel and the official." Cole observes. Seth recovers and he goes to ringside with Morgan as they start to watch Roman's match against Daniel.

"Give him hell!" Morgan yells.

During the match, Daniel catches Reigns in the No lock.

"He's got it!" JBL says.

"No!" Morgan exclaims as her and Seth yell at Reigns to not tap out. The crowd cheers.

"Is Reigns going to tap!?" Cole exclaims.

Rollins pushes the rope toward Reigns so he can grab it to get out of the submission as the crowd boos. Morgan gives Rollins a pat on the back. She turns to see Kane walking their way and she quickly runs to the other side of the ring.

"And Kane had enough!" Cole exclaims as Kane gives Rollins a big boot.

Bryan releases the No lock and talks to the ref about it. Reigns punches Kane and then he gets fed up and punches him. The ref sees it and calls for the bell as Roman wins by interference.

"Oh no." Cole says.

Roman gets out the ring as Seth and Morgan meet up with him and celebrate their win. As Rollins, Morgan and Reigns go into the crowd, Team Hell No argue in the ring.

* * *

_Backstage_, Morgan is prepping for a match as she puts on her fingerless gloves. Ambrose walks up to her.

"Isn't about time you've gotten gold?"

"Now you're gonna force me to get a title shot? I want to earn it and I'll do it my way."

Dean smirks. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Good." Morgan says and walks away as the camera follows her.

"Morgan, in action, next." Cole says.

Morgan tweet_s 'I'm against mslayel? This will be #ShortAndSweet #Smackdown'_

When Morgan gets in the ring, she turls around with her right hand up and then gets in the middle of the ring and has a fist pointing up in the air as she smirks at the crowd.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Morgan and Layla circle around each other. Layla starts to laugh and starts doing Morgan's taunts as the crowd laughs. Morgan starts to glare at her.

"Layla trying to do some mind games with Morgan." Cole observes.

Morgan tries to hit Layla but she moves out the way and takes control of her. They start to have a back and forth match. During the end of it, Morgan moves out the way when Layla does the crossbody. Morgan picks her up and does the backfire on her to win the match.

Later on the night, Morgan is in Dean's corner as she watches his match against her friend Randy.

"You lost at WrestleMania Orton. She's ours now. She is apart of The Shield and she will stay in The Shield."

Orton starts to glare at him. Morgan face palms. "Not this again..."

"And don't worry, I'm taking good care of her-" Ambrose began but Randy snaps and attacks him.

Later on in the match, Morgan winces at the sight of Ambrose getting a DDT on the apron from Orton.

"What was that?" JBL asks.

"That was vintage Orton." Cole says.

The crowd starts to go wild. Ambrose rolls out the way and the Rollins and Reigns run in the ring to attack Orton but he fights them. The ref calls for the bell. As the Shield jump Orton, Team Hell No run in the ring to clear the ring as Morgan looks on outside the ring. Morgan looks on in shock as Daniel Bryan takes on the Shield by himself. Morgan quickly moves out his way.

"Morgan moving out the way saying I don't want part of that." Cole says.

Morgan helps Ambrose and Rollins outside the ring as Ambrose got hit by a high risk move off the turnbuckle from Bryan. Daniel runs and does a dive on all three of them and then stands up and yells 'Yes!' as the crowd cheers with him.

"A dive on all three of them!" Cole exclaims.

Morgan recovers. "We need to leave. Right now." Morgan says as she helps Rollins and Ambrose and the shield retreat.

_'Got hit by Daniel's dive off the apron. #Sweet! #WhatARush.'_ Melanie tweets.

* * *

_RAW_

_Backstage_

Morgan is walking but stops as a hand is on the wall. She sees that Randy is in front of her.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"Is this an act?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem so...happy to be apart of The Shield."

"Happy? You know what, I am, I might as well grin and bear it since you couldn't beat them at WrestleMania."

"I wanted to try again."

"Try again? What makes you think I want your help after you failed to decide my fate at WrestleMania? And as far as I'm concerned...I don't want you to try again because I'm happy with where I am now."

"Being with Ambrose?"

"Yeah, being with Ambrose. I know what I'm doing. And I won't let you stop me or The Shield. I'll stand up to you if I have to. And you will never be even half the man Ambrose is...he's a good friend." Morgan says and storms off.

Back to commentary, Cole says "Good friend? The way they act together sometimes? How are they just good friends?"

"She said she knows what she's doing. She doesn't have to explain herself to you." JBL says.

Cole sighs. "Anyway, coming up next is The Shield going up against Team Hell No and Randy Orton."

* * *

During the match, Morgan watches as Randy gives Rollins a drop kick as he was diving off the turnbuckle. She watches as Daniel takes control of Ambrose.

"No way!" Morgan yells as she sees the crowd going wild as Daniel is on the turnbuckle with Rollins and Ambrose is on the mat.

The crowd goes wild as Daniel does a hurricarana on Rollins as he lands on Ambrose.

Morgan has a hand on her mouth and looks on shock. Daniel does a dive off the apron on Reigns.

"And Daniel Bryan is all over the place!" Cole exclaims.

Bryan does a mistletoe dropkick on Ambrose and pins him but he kicks out a two. Bryan gets Ambrose into the No lock as Morgan starts to panic. Rollins and Reigns break it up but then Kane grabs them for the chokeslam. Seth kicks him off of them and Kane gets speared by Reigns. Rollins starts talking trash to Kane as he rolls out the ring and turns around to get hit with an RKO.

Reigns comes to attack Orton but he moves out the way and was about to do the RKO but gets pushed in Bryan. Ambrose takes advantage as Reigns takes his fight with Orton outside and Ambrose does his finisher on Bryan.

"Good night!" JBL says.

Ambrose pins Bryan for the win.

* * *

On the WWE App, they show an exclusive video of Morgan talking to Orton.

Randy is sitting in his ring attire with a towel on his neck and Morgan walks in.

"We need to talk. Right now." Morgan says.

"What?"

"Look, we're two different people now. You're the viper and I'm the thorn of justice-"

"Get to the point, don't talk The Shield's language."

Morgan rolls her eyes. "I've been thinking...you still do mean something to me. As a good friend of mine but I'm apart of The Shield and I'm staying there. But no matter what, I'll always be your friend. Just...discretely I guess. Look, I wasted too much time here, since I told them I was going to catering. They may be looking for me since I've been gone for ten minutes. But just keep that in mind." Morgan says and she leaves.

* * *

Smackdown

During Morgan's match against Naomi, Naomi does the rear view on Morgan as Morgan holds her cheek. Naomi pins her and Morgan kicks out. Morgan rolls out the ring to recover. The crowd boos.

"Don't judge me! I need a few seconds." Morgan says to the crowd and starts to recover. The ref starts to count.

"Get back in the ring!" The ref yells.

Morgan puts her right index finger out. "In a minute! In a minute."

Cameron comes and grabs Morgan and pushes her in the ring as the crowd cheers. "What was that!?" Morgan yells but then turns and get hit with a running hurricanrana. Naomi takes control of Morgan but then Morgan gets the upper hand when Naomi tries to clothesline her. Morgan drags Naomi to the bottom rope and puts her foot on her neck.

"Get off of her Morgan! 1! 2! 3! 4!" The ref began but Morgan releases the hold. Morgan starts to take control but then Naomi fights back. Naomi gets on the turnbuckle, prepping for a crossbody but Morgan quickly grabs her off the turnbuckle. When she gets up. Morgan kicks her in the face and pins her but gets a two count. Morgan sighs in frustration and then tries to put her in her submission but Naomi fights out of it and starts to fight back again.

"This has been an interesting back and forth match up." Cole observes.

Morgan catches Naomi with a backfire to win the match. Cameron gets in the ring to help Naomi as Morgan leaves the ring and smirks at them. She has her arms out as she walks backwards up the ramp. She stop and puts her fist out. "Believe in The Shield!" Morgan exclaims.

* * *

_RAW_

"Look like we have diva action starting off tonight's show." Cole says as Morgan watches Cameron get in the ring with Naomi by her side. Morgan rolls her eyes.

Cameron and Morgan start to argue about what happened on Smackdown. "I should break that pretty little face of yours and snap you like a twig." Morgan threats.

"Girl bye!" Cameron says and slaps her in the face as the crowd cheers. Cameron starts unloading on Morgan. As Cameron takes control, she tries to throw Morgan out the ring but Morgan lands on the apron. When Cameron comes to hit her. Morgan blocks it and grabs her head and jumps down on the apron as Cameron holds her head and falls on the mat in the ring. Morgan gets back inside and waits for her to get up. She does the backfire on her to win.

Morgan goes into the crowd and smirks. She blows them a kiss and leaves the arena through the crowd.

* * *

_Smackdown_

As Team Hell No and Orton are in the ring, The Shield appear on the Titantron.

"Hey. Hey guys, by all means, do what you gotta do. Don't mind us but it's actually pretty funny" Seth says.

"It's like a car wreck that you can't look away from. After six months, you try to create every single super team but you always find out that The Shield is unstoppable. The Shield is unbeatable, The Shield is untouchable. The question is, now, do you believe in The Shield?" Ambrose says.

The crowd cheers. Morgan grins at the crowd's reaction in the background. "I like the sound of that." Morgan says.

"There's no point of arguing since tonight will be like every other night when you face The Shield." Ambrose says.

"You're gonna lose. And you're gonna lose this Sunday at Payback. And that's why the hounds of justice run this yard." Reigns says. Morgan blows a kiss at the camera and the camera falls as The Shield's theme comes on. Randy and Team Hell No continue to argue in the ring.

Later on,

Backstage, Kaitlyn is having a nervous breakdown after she attacked the ref during her match. Morgan comes. "Kaitlyn! You need to calm down!" Morgan yells and holds her by her shoulders. "Hey! Listen to me!" Morgan releases her. "You need to get it together, cause right now, this is ridiculous. You attacked the ref. Are you kidding me? Get your act together. How are you going to beat AJ with an attitude like that? She's getting in your head. She wants that to happen. Don't let it happen."

Kaitlyn looks at her and then pushes her to the floor as the crowd is shocked. "Seriously?" Morgan asks as she gets up and looks at her. Kaitlyn attacks her and starts unloading on her as the refs and divas come to break it up. Morgan tries to push her off of her as she tries not to fight her. The refs and divas separate them.

"Get off of me!" Morgan yells and storms off as Kaitlyn starts to have another nervous breakdown as she gets held back by the refs.

_'Cannot believe I just got attacked by my friend. She's out of control.'_ Morgan tweets.

Kaitlyn replies _'I was frustrated.'_

_'You need to take a #ChillPill.'_ Morgan replies.

'_Look, I'm sorry.'_ Kaitlyn replies.

_'I forgive you. But you really need to get your act together. Don't do that again.'_ Morgan replies.

* * *

During The Shield's match with Team Hell No and Orton, Morgan watches in shock as Kane blocks Roman's spear outside and throws him to the time keepers area and then chokeslams Ambrose into the timekeepers area too. Morgan goes to Kane and pushes him.

"Are you kidding me?!" Morgan yells but then Kane grabs her in the chokeslam hold as the crowd cheers and throws her (Gently not to hurt her but still looks realistic.) on top of Ambrose and Reigns.

In the ring, Bryan takes control of Rollins as the crowd goes wild. Morgan crawls out the time keepers area. She recovers and watches Rollins get on the turnbuckle but then Kane pushes him off and Seth flies into an RKO. Daniel does the No lock on Rollins.

Morgan was about to run in the ring to stop the No lock but Randy grabs her to stop her."Randy! Get off of me!"

But Morgan was forced to watch Rollins tap out. Randy releases her and gets in the ring with Kane.

"They did it! They did it!" Cole exclaims

"I thought we were friends! Friends don't do that!" Morgan yells at Randy as Team Hell No and Orton celebrate.

"The Shield is not unstoppable." Cole exclaims.

Morgan gets on the apron and Bryan turns to her.

"No!" Morgan yells.

"Yes!" Daniel yells.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bryan yells. Morgan glares at him. The crowd chants yes. Morgan gets off the apron and goes to help Seth.

"Unbelievable!" Morgan says.

_'#NoNoNoNoNo! Cannot believe we lost!'_ Morgan tweets.

* * *

Favorite Hashtag?

_#NoNoNoNoNo! __#ChillPill __#Sweet! #WhatARush __#ShortAndSweet _


	15. Total Divas Episode 4

Forced To Believe

_Total Divas Episode 4_

Next day, Melanie and Nattie eat breakfast together in a restaurant.

"Didn't you tell him about the drama between you and the Bellas?"

"No."

"That's the reason. Why didn't you? You can't handle everything yourself Melanie. Yet alone if they are really bothering you. So Jon thinks you and the Bellas are friends?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You need to go to him now and fix this."

"I'm waiting till he cools down. I'm not even ready to speak to him yet."

Nattie (Melanie needs to get her act together and fix this problem as soon as possible. And this fight that is going on is really...stupid and uncalled for. It's just a misunderstanding, that's all. Once they cool down, everything will be okay.)

"You and Jon...That's a lot of history together." Nattie says as Melanie looks down.

"I know, I know."

* * *

**WWE MAIN EVENT**

Melanie is backstage and Nikki walk up to her.

"So you and Jon are really dating? He told Colby and now everyone knows. You know Colby and his big mouth." Nikki says as Melanie rolls her eyes.

"Nice when it lasted..." Melanie says with her arms crossed.

Melanie (Really? Common now. Now you really wanna get f*cked up. Why would you-I don't-UGH! I don't deserve this crap.)

Melanie sighs loudly and walks away. She goes to where the shield is.

"There you are!" Colby says with a grin.

"Don't start…" Melanie says.

"Common, it's not that bad. Everyone thinks it's cute."

"It's cute? We're having a misunderstanding, so now really isn't the time for everyone to know."

Melanie (I have never felt so awkward right now. It's bad enough I have to work with Jon. And plus, he's giving me a cold shoulder and ignoring me.)

Jon started having trouble with his vest. Melanie rolls her eyes and roughly zips up his vest and pushes him away and walks away.

"Someone's angry." Colby says.

Melanie (If you're going to act like an asshole, I'll do the same. I don't get all depressed if you want to ignore me or give me the cold shoulder because I'll do it right back. I'm not easy.)

"Melanie." Mark says. Melanie turns around.

"Yes?"

"You're going to be in a special match tonight. Get ready."

"Alright." Melanie says.

Melanie (So I'm called to do a special match on Main Event. Can't wait for this. I get to team up with Trinity, Brodus and Tensai. I just wonder who we're going up against. Maybe 3MB.)

* * *

_The Bellas walk in the ring._

Melanie (I'm starting to like this match. Get to beat some Bellas.)

_Melanie is in the ring with her team but then sees Colby and Jon coming down from the crowd._

_"No friggin way..." Melanie says as she looks at them coming down the crowd_

Melanie (Great...just f*cking great...that's just...icing on the damn cake...Man, and I was looking forward to buying a cake tonight. Appetite ruined. This is karma.)

_Ding Ding Ding_

_"And here we go! Brie and Morgan will be starting up this match." Cole says._

_Melanie and Brie circle around each other and lock up. Brie pushes her away and starts to taunt the crowd by shaking her hips and turling around._

_"I like it!" Nikki says. Melanie kicks Brie's butt and makes her fall as the crowd cheers. Brie quickly tags in Seth as the crowd boos._

_"Seriously?" Melanie asks as Brie has the loser sign on her forehead. Melanie rolls her eyes and tags in Tensai._

Melanie (Sometimes I wonder why and how she was diva's champion.)

_As Seth and Tensai wrestle in the ring, Melanie watches as Brie starts to massage and hold on to Dean's arm._

Melanie (So as I watch Colby and Tensai in the ring, I see Brie massaging Jon's arm and her smirking at me. I lost it. My blood is just boiling. Get the hell off of him!)

_Melanie starts shaking._

Trinity (I would of felt the same if I saw my man with another woman like that.)

_"Mel, don't let her get in your head." Trinity says._

_Brie gives Jon a kiss on the cheek._

Melanie (Oh no. you're done.)

_"That's it. Tag me in." Melanie orders as Tensai tags her in. She quickly gets in the ring. "I want this bitch in this freaking ring, right now." Melanie says to Seth as Seth quickly has his hands up in defense and tags in Brie._

_Brie starts to laugh and gets in the ring. "Listen you stupid bitch, today is not the freaking day for your mind games. You've already done enough." Melanie says._

Brie (Watching Melanie so worked up over this is hilarious. Funniest prank ever.)

_"Aw, are you gonna cry?" Brie asks._

_"Brie Bella talking a little trash to Morgan." Cole observes._

_Melanie slaps her and spears her as she starts unloading on her. "Get off of her! 1! 2! 3! 4!" The ref yells as Melanie gets off of her. Melanie starts throwing her around the ring._

_"Jeesh, Morgan is throwing Brie like a toy." Cole says._

_"That's what I like about Morgan. She's a firecracker." JBL says._

_Brie tries to make a tag but Melanie grabs her leg. Luckily for Brie, she slaps Dean's arm. Melanie releases her as she crawls out the ring as Nikki helps her to check on her. The crowd cheers as Dean gets in the ring. "I don't think this is Morgan vs Dean. This is Melanie vs Jon." Naomi says._

_"This is interesting." JBL says._

_Dean smirks. "Tag someone in." Dean says. Melanie looks at him and so does he and there's tension._

Melanie (Part of me wants me to just tag someone else in but another part wants me to just wrestle him. So I chose the wild choice.)

_Melanie turns and looks at Brodus but then turns back around and walks up to Dean and slaps him as everyone is shocked._

_"What!?" King yelps._

Nikki (I'm glad I didn't get slapped by her. I need to try to stay off her bad side now because she's really angry.)

_Melanie snaps and starts hitting him and frustration as he tries to grab her to calm her down but then she kicks him and he bends forward and holds his stomach._

_"When did this turn into an inter-gender match?" JBL asks._

_Melanie runs to the ropes and runs toward Dean about to do a cross body but he catches her as she was about to jump on him as everyone is shocked. "What the hell!?" Melanie exclaims._

Melanie (Not good. Not good at all. From this point on, I'm in hot water.)

_Dean puts Melanie on his knee as the crowd cheers loudly as smirks at the crowd as Brie and Nikki laugh._

Brie (This is the best match I have participated in besides my divas championship match.)

_"Not the beautiful Morgan! Morgan deserves justice!" JBL yells._

_"Oh yeah, and Dean's about to give her justice." King says._

_Dean spanks her as she yelps in pain and then spanks her again and again and then spanks her hard one more time and pushes her off as she holds her butt and looks at him in disbelief._

Melanie (Ugh, talk about pain and I've never been spanked! It's embarrassing and in front of all these people? My face was so red.)

_"Are you serious right now!?" Melanie yells and blushes out of embarrassment. The Bellas clap._

Nikki (Bravo Jon, bravo.)

_"This is so funny." Brie giggles as Nikki nods._

_"Dead serious." Dean says. Melanie gets up and they start to argue and get in each other's faces._

_The ref tries to break them up and tries to order Melanie to tag in a male partner. "Alright, I gotta break this up." Seth says and gets in the ring to hold back Dean. "Dude!" Seth exclaims. Roman gets in the ring too, to try and hold back Dean. The Bellas laugh at the situation. Naomi and the rest of her team hold back Melanie._

_"This is insane." King exclaims._

_"You're seriously going to do this right now!?" Melanie yells._

_"Calm down." Seth says to Dean._

Melanie (All the rules about Female vs Male have gone out the window in my head. I was just so worked up, I didn't even care.)

* * *

**After the match**, backstage, Melanie is walking with Trinity.

"I've been a good girl! I have never been spanked!" Melanie exclaims.

Colby walks by and snickers. "Someone got spanked."

Melanie glares at him for laughing. "I heard that!"

"I still don't understand why your still mad." Jon says, walking toward her as Colby stands next to him.

"Are you f*cking kidding me? You spanked me on live TV which wasn't even scripted and you almost got me suspended!"

"Calm down." Jon says and tries to reach out to her but she slaps his hand away.

"No I won't calm down. I don't even want to work with you anymore." Melanie says and storms off.

"I'll go talk to her." Trinity says and goes after her.

Trinity (I thought this was just a little joke from Jon to get back at Melanie for all the little things she's done but this is serious. This is not good at all. Jon and Melanie are a popular duo in the WWE. They have good chemistry, they've known each other for years, I'd hate to see them break up over this.)

Melanie goes to the divas locker room and sits on a bench and takes her boots off. Trinity walks in.

Melanie (Trinity comes to try to calm me down and everything but I just almost got suspended and I'm still feeling upset. Part of this is my fault because I let my emotions get the best of me but still...)

"People say a lot of crap when they're mad. Just sleep it off and deal with it in the morning." Trinity says as Melanie nods.

Melanie (Even though there are some people who I want to hurt...the Bellas...and someone who I want to slap the jealously off their face...Jon...I have to get my act together for the sake of my job. So that means I have to be cordial with the Bellas...sometimes I do wish we could go back to the good times we had but there's so much damage and hurt. When I met them in 2010, they were sweethearts and our friendship grew but then later on it just went down hill because of jealously.)

* * *

**Next Day**

Melanie, Nikki and Nattie are walking in town.

"Ooh, I can totally get something sexy for John. You mind?" Nikki asks.

"Not at all." Nattie says as the three of them walk in.

Melanie (Nattie invited me to go shopping with her and Nicole. For Nattie's sake, I'll shop with them.)

When they go in, Nicole finds red underwear. "I think you should wear this Melaine. Make up sex is pretty hot."

"Hardy har har…" Melanie says and crosses her arms.

"Can we be cordial?"

"For business purposes…"

Melanie (After all she's done? But I can't lose my job so…ugh… and for Nattie's sake…we have to be here for her.)

"Once you wear this, Jon will be all over you." Nicole says.

"What is up with your dirty mind?"

"Oh come on. Jon's been yearning for it ever since you two argued. I'm doing you a favor."

"No he hasn't."

"Oh come on Mel, ever since your photo shoot and stuff, he's been eyeing you like crazy. He needs it bad and your just teasing him and don't even have a clue."

"Are you trying to put thoughts into my head?"

Nikki (I see the sexual tension between Jon and Melanie. What great way to relieve that by make up sex?)

Melanie (I'm tired of Nikki talking about sex. It's giving me weird thoughts about Jon. Great, now I'm thinking about him. Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…)

"He'll bend you down and-" Nikki began.

"Nicole!" Nattie says with a grin.

Melanie face palms and shakes her head. "This is why I don't go out with you."

"Hey I'm trying to tell you what's going on." Nikki says.

"Dude, we don't have no sexual tension."

"I think you should at least try it on." Nattie says.

"Nat, I'm not really a lingerie type of girl." Melanie says.

"They have boyshorts here." Nikki says.

"No."

"Come on Melanie. You need to show off your sexy side once in a while. Just like Nattie here. So I'll help you two out."

Nikki (It surprises me how a sweetheart like Melanie does not show off her body that much. All I see is jeans, sweatpants, hoodies and hats. She claims she likes to wear comfortable stuff but come on. And even though she likes to let her personality and wrestling do the talking, show a little bit of skin once in a while.)

Melanie (Might as well endure it. I have no way out of this one…)

"Screw me…" Melanie mumbles. Nikki laughs.

"Jon will screw you once you try this on."

Melanie's eyes widen. "Nicole!" Melanie and Nattie exclaim.

"What?" Nikki asks.

* * *

**Later on the day**

Melanie and Nikki are waiting for the new girls to arrive at the restaurant.

Nikki (Melanie and I are waiting for the Newbies to arrives. I still gotta keep my eye out for Eva Marie since she's definitely competition.)

"Okay, I need to ask…why are you being nice to me?" Melanie asks.

Nikki sighs. "John gave me a heated talk about what I've done. Your Jon was there too. He gave me and Brie and earful when he found out we lied…look, I'm sorry."

"There's a lot of damage Nicole. You and brie screwed up a lot of things. I can't just be all goody goody with you."

"I know and I'm willing to make it work."

"Look…I thank you for coming to me and talking to me about this but I'm going to need time."

Nikki nods. "I just finally realized what a good friend I lost and I'm just so sorry and I'm very wrong with what I did. I don't want to fight or anything, no more jealously. I just miss you as one of my friends. We're all a family here in the WWE and I want you to still be one of my sisters."

Melanie sighs. "It's going to be a while before we get very close again, but I guess I'll slowly give you and brie a second chance."

"The whole Jon situation was just a mean prank, at one part I became so jealous of you that I wanted to make your life a living hell but John really gave me a long talk about it."

Melanie (I'm tired of the drama but if I still do feel anger toward the Bellas, I can just kick their ass in the ring. Win win situation. Morgan is the thorn of justice after all. I'll be giving them justice in the ring one day. Yeah…sweet justice. And the Bellas better watch their back. I'll think of a prank of my own one day too.)

Eva Marie and Jojo arrive. "Hey guys!" Melanie says with a grin and greets them with Nikki.

"I am obsessed with Instagram." Eva Marie says.

"I am too." Nikki says.

"I don't have one, just have a Twitter." Melanie says

"You are obsessed with Twitter." JoJo says.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you tweet so much stuff and have so many hashtags that trend. You're a _Twitter Sensation_. How many followers do you have?"

"I haven't checked. I heard me and April are neck and neck for 1 million followers. I think she's gonna get it first though because she has a little more than me."

Melanie (I don't care who gets 1 million first. April and I support each other through everything. If she gets it first, I'm happy for her. Getting 1 million followers would be really awesome.)

"I'm looking at Brie's Instagram right now." Eva Marie says.

"What are the haters saying?" Nikki asks. Eva gives Nikki her phone. "Wow…" Nikki says as she reads a comment that says _'Nikki is SOOO the FAT twin!'_

Nikki (Did you have to use that many Os? And how rude? Like, damn…that hurt.)

"Now you know there are so many insecure women in entertainment." Nikki says as Eva Marie agrees.

Melanie (Even if I still really hated Nicole's guts, I wouldn't think she's fat. She just has more meat on her bones, nothing wrong with that.)

"Look, everyone has haters and I wouldn't even bother listening to them. One of the reasons they might hate you is because of how successful you are. They'll sink low and call you any name to bring you down." Melanie says.

Melanie (I wouldn't even call my worst enemy fat. I might call them a bitch but not fat. That's too much.)

* * *

**Next day, LA**

Melanie meet up with Jon and Trinity. "What's up guys?" Melanie hugs Trinity.

"What's up Melanie?" Jon (Trintiy's fiancé) asks with a grin.

"Hey dude." Melanie exclaims and gives him a hug. Ariane arrives in her car.

"Hey boo boo!" Ariane exclaims with a grin and has her dog with her. Ariane greets them. "Why is he here?"

"We need a guys point of view on this." Trinity says.

"Guy's point of view? Wait, why am I here again?" Melanie asks.

Melanie (I got a call from Ariane to meet her in LA to help her out with something.)

"I'm thinking of getting breast implants. So you guys are coming with me to see a plastic surgeon. " Ariane says.

"Breast implants?" Melanie asks. "Your boobs look fine."

"That's what I've been telling her." Trinty says.

"Uh huh. You know, I wish I had your boobs." Ariane says, looking at Melnaie

"What?" Melanie asks in confusion.

"Are they real? They're nice looking."

"Of course they're real!" Trinity exclaims.

Trinity (Melanie's breast are real. The girl has nice B cup breasts.)

"Is she okay?" Melanie asks.

"What size are you?" Ariane asks. "Can I touch them?" You know, you look like a B cup. Are you?"

Melanie starts to laugh. "I'm done." She starts walking to the car.

"Melanie I'm serious! What size are you girl?" Ariane follows her. Melanie and Jon sits in the back as Trinity sits in the front in the car.

"He ain't gonna pee on me is he?" Jon asks as Ariane gives the dog to him to hold.

"It's a girl." Ariane says. As they start to drive, the dog starts to feel sick. "What's wrong noodle? Wait, she has to throw up, she has to throw up."

"Yikes!" Melanie exclaims. After the dog throws up, Ariane says "She may eat it."

"What!?" Trinity exclaims.

"Dogs like to eat their throw up."

"And I just ate too." Melanie exclaims as they all chuckle.

Melanie (It's nice to hang with all my friends and just keep my mind off of all the drama that's been going on.)

They arrive at the **MANUS MD BREAST & BODY** place.

Trinity, Ariane and Melanie walk in a room.

"I got my implants done 8 years ago." Linda Manus says.

"What's the recovery time?" Ariane asks.

"Can she take a bodyslam on Monday?" Trinity asks.

"Ooh, that's really pushing it." Linda laughs. "I can show you my implants if you want." Linda pulls down her dress to expose her breasts.

Ariane (Pow! I'm like woo okay girl.)

Melanie (Oookaaay.)

"I'm just trying to process all this." Trinity says as Melanie nods.

"Can I feel them since Melanie won't let me feel her breasts." Ariane says.

"Dude, my breasts aren't the please touch museum!" Melanie exclaims as Trinity snickers. "You're touchy today huh?"

Ariane touches Linda's breast. "They feel soft."

Trinity leaves the room to get Jon as Linda pulls up her dress.

"I've been telling the girls that these fake breasts don't look fake and they feel soft and real. I can show you." Linda says and shows her breasts to him.

Jon puts his face in his hands at the girls laugh.

"Don't be shy." Linda says.

"It's okay babe, it's okay." Trinity says.

"No, it's not okay." Jon says with a grin.

"This is a one time. I'm giving you a pass, so enjoy this moment.

"Touch it." Linda says as Melanie, Trinity and Jon reluctantly touch them.

Melanie laughs. "This is so weird. But it does feel pretty real."

"Yeah, it does feel real." Trinity says. Jon goes back to the lobby.

Doctor Manus walks in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Manus."

Linda brings out a basket of breast implants

"This is a 300 CC gel implant." Doctor Manus says, giving the girls the implant so they can feel them.

"And this is silicon." Ariane states.

"That is silicon. You can take them and try them out at home so you can play and see how they feel." Doctor Manus says as Ariane puts the implants in her breasts.

Ariane (I'm gonna take these implants and do a little trial run. That means I'm gonna eat in them, rest in them, I gotta see how these puppies feel.)

"How about you do a little routine just so I can see." Trinity says.

"Tuning in for this." Melanie says, putting her hair in a ponytail.

Ariane starts dancing. Melanie starts snickering.

Melanie (They are bouncing up and down like crazy!)

Trinity and Melanie laugh when Ariane starts dropping down and the silicon boobs fall out. Melanie falls off her chair from laughing so hard. Trinity laughs at Melanie.

"I'm sorry-I can't-" Melanie began. "Phew, that was awesome." Melanie gets up.

"I hope that doesn't happen when I'm dancing." Ariane says.

Trinity (Something is a little off up there.)

* * *

At poolside, Melanie has on a two piece swimsuit with shorts, lounging on a chair at poolside with Jon and Trinity.

"Holler bitches!" Ariane says, strutting towards them.

"What's going on with you today?" Trinity asks.

"Oh, nothing much. Got something to show you girls." Ariane says and takes off her black dress to reveal a blue swimsuit with her silicon breasts in them. Jon puts on his shades.

"You had those on all day?" Trinity asks.

"These come everywhere with me."

"This test drive your doing is going to a whole new level." Melanie says.

"I have to see if this is what I really want." Ariane says.

Araine (I'm looking a little hot right now with these boobies in.)

"They actually don't look bad." Trinity says.

"Let's test them out in the pool." Melanie says, standing up.

"I'll do it if you come in."

Melanie dives in the pool and so does Trinity. "This feels nice." Melanie says, floating on top of the water. Trinity splashes her. "What the-"

Trinity laughs. Melanie splashes her. They turn to Ariane. "if you don't come in here in 8 seconds, I'm gonna push you in. you always wanted to do the bay watch move." Trinity says.

Melanie jumps on Trinitys back. "Ahh! Help me! Shark! Shark!" Trinity playfully exclaims. When Ariane jumps in, Melanie releases Trinity.

"Ahh!" Ariane exclaims and holds her breasts. "What happened to my boobies!?"

Melanie busts out laughing.

Melanie (This is a funny day.)

"These things do float, look at that." Trinity says, looking at the floating silicon.

"Look like jellyfish." Melanie says as Trinity pokes at the silicon.

Trinity (Huh. Who knew?)

"So where's SpongeBob and Patrick?" Melanie asks. Ariane and Trinity start splashing her as she laughs and tries to get away from them. "White flag! White flag!"

* * *

**Monday Night Raw**

**Diva's locker room.**

"Whoa you got them sewed in!?" Melanie exclaims. Ariane nods and grins.

Melanie (What the hell?!)

"I'm gonna go, I gotta manage the shield, see you guys later." Melanie leaves the locker room.

Melanie comes back from managing the shield. She waits for Trinity and Ariane to come back. "I heard what happened, you all right?"

"I'm glad I survived." Ariane says. They walk to the bellas.

"Did you lose something?" Nikki shows the silicon boob.

"Really?"

"Don't get upset." Brie takes the tissue out her breast.

"I'm sorry, It was just a joke." Nikki says.

"I guess I can't stay mad." Ariane says.

"Starting a prank war?" Melanie asks.

"Never know." Nikki says.

Melanie (1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a prank war. I'm gonna give them a taste of their own medicine one day.)

Ariane (Okay okay, Nikki you won this one, but you better watch your back.)

* * *

The drama with Melanie and Jon ends in the next episode, finally. Melanie and the bellas keep a cordial friendship.

* * *

Next Episode-

Melanie (I've been thinking. Ever since that argument, things have gotten...a little out of control. From Jon spilling our secret like he doesn't care anymore...To our altercation...To being Cordial...Everything is so screwed up and it shouldn't be like this.)

* * *

Melanie opens the door and sees Jon. "Holy crap." Melanie says and quickly shuts the door in his face.

"What the hell Mel?" Jon asks.

Melanie (What do I do!? I wasn't expecting him to come here.)

* * *

Melanie starts to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Come here…" Jon says. Melanie leaves the kitchen and walks to him as he wraps his arms around her and they hug. "We both messed up all right?"

Melanie nods and sniffs.

* * *

Melanie (I am so happy I don't have a match tonight because I feel like crap…)

"Holy sh*t, what the f*ck happened to you?" Nikki asks as she stops walking to look at her.

Melanie (Jeesh, and I thought I had a foul mouth.)

"Did something happen?" Nattie asks.

"Had an intimate encounter." Melanie says. "I'm tired."

"I know the feeling. Happened with me and TJ."

* * *

Melanie arrives at the car racing place wearing Jon's hat and hoodie.

"Aw, you look so cute in your boyfriend's clothes." Ariane coos.

Melanie starts to laugh. "All right! Who is ready to get trashed!?"

"Competitive." Trinity says.

"Ha!"

Trinity gets 5th place. Melanie gets 4th place, JoJo gets 3rd place, Eva Marie gets 2nd place and Ariane gets 1st place.

"This is a shame! But I'm happy for the winners. So congrats! I lost fair and square." Melanie says. "But I declare a rematch right now!"

* * *

Trinity pushes Ariane and Ariane pushes her back. "You just pushed me!" Ariane exclaims.

Eva Marie, Jojo and Melanie look on.

Melanie (Yikes!)


	16. Bonding Hours Before Payback

Forced To Believe

**Author's Note**-Hey, finally had some **FREE** time to do a chapter. School is crazy but it'll be worth it in the end. Next chapter will most likely be in October. I'm planning on taking the PSATs soon to get an idea of what the real SATs are like. Not really stressing over the SATs. My mom gave me a lot of advice.

Anywho, for the off-screen scene you are about to read, I got inspired while watching a YouTube video with a fan and the members of the shield together as the fan learns how to jump over the barricade and Summer Rae was in the background. I'm guessing they got VIP tickets to meet some superstars. It's pretty cool. I don't know if they use a chair to get on the barricade, but it looked like they do.

Over 9,000 views! Thank you guys so much. Really means a lot. For this chapter, I typed it while ago and added a few scenes. So since I got a little bit of free time, I decided to post it. No hashtags for this chapter. Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 13-Bonding Hours Before Payback**

"All right, warm up and stretch in the ring, I'll be with you in a few." Melanie says, walking with Danielle Moinet (Summer Rae) to the ring. They see workers working on the arena and getting everything set up.

"Okay." Danielle says and gets in the ring. Melanie takes off her sweatshirt as she has on a tank top and sweatpants. Melanie sees The Shield walking to her with amused looks.

"Oh no, what are you three planning now?" Melanie asks.

"Why you say that?" Colby asks.

"Because every time you plan something, you have this amused look on your faces, especially if it involves me and I don't like it."

"We just got some good news for you."

Melanie crosses her arms. "And what is that?"

"Today's the day." Joe says.

Melanie raises a brow. "Day for what?"

"You're jumping up the barricade this time instead of going through the ramp."

Melanie's eyes widen. "Oh heck no." Melanie quickly says and was about to get in the ring but gets her waist grabbed by Jon.

The guys laugh. "Common." Jon says.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Jon says, while releasing her.

Melanie sighs. "I hope I don't trip."

Colby snickers. "That'll be funny as hell."

"Up yours Lopez..."

Melanie and the guys walk up to the barricade. Jon helps her over it as they are in the crowd area. "Watch me." Jon says as he coolly jumps over the barricade.

"You make it look so easy." Melanie says.

"It is easy!" Colby exclaims as he jumps over the barricade.

"Common Mel, you can do it." Joe says and jumps over the barricade.

"Help?" Melanie asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Not the face..." Colby face palms.

"Uh oh…we're losing him." Joe says as he sees Jon starting to smile at her and helps her over the barricade.

Melanie sighs. "Can't you just help me get over this when the show starts? This is impossible."

"Nope. You're not managing me tonight. Only Colby and Joe." Jon says.

"Ugh...Let me do this without help this time." Melanie gets over the barricade slowly and then gets over the barricade slowly again.

"Wait, you know we use a chair right?" Colby calls out.

"What!?" Melanie yells which draws attention to some of the workers working on the arena. The guys laugh. "I've been struggling for nothing? If I'd know that, I wouldn't be whining like this."

"Oops."

"Yeah _'Oops'_ you did this on purpose." Melanie accuses. Colby tries to hold back a grin but fails and starts laughing. "Ah ha!" Melanie exclaims and points at him. "Such a jerk. It's always you with the pranks. One of these days I'm gonna get you back." Melanie gets over the barricade and then steps on a chair and jumps off the barricade.

"Wait, ya'll use a chair to get up?" Danielle asks.

"Shut up." Jon and Colby says as Melanie and Joe snicker. Danielle laughs at them.

"Melanie are we ready?" Danielle asks, leaning on the apron. Melanie was about to open her mouth but gets grabbed by Jon. "Quiet. She belongs with me now." Jon says.

"No way." Melanie says and escapes his arms. Jon starts to chase her around the ring as Colby, Joe, Danielle and some workers look on in amusement.

"Go Melanie!" Danielle cheers. Melanie slides in the ring and waits for Jon to slide in and stand up. She quickly does a spinning kick on him as the guys yell "Oh!"

Danielle high fives Melanie. "Nice."

"Ha! In your face!" Melanie boasts as she looks at Jon recovering from her kick. "You can't touch this."

"Those sound like fighting words." Colby says. "Does she want to wrestle?" Colby provokes.

Jon looks at Melanie. "You wanna go?"

"Hey! She has to help me dance." Danielle says.

"You don't need help. Let's watch their match." Colby says as he gets on the apron. Danielle playfully rolls her eyes.

"Fine you're on. Prepare to be Morganized. This won't take long Danielle. He'll be on his knees soon enough. I did it before." Melanie brags.

"Oh so you wanna go down that road huh?" Jon asks with a playful smirk.

Colby and Joe laugh. "This is rich. Can't wait to see this." Joe says.

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Colby yells. Backstage near the gorilla, Celeste hears Colby yelling and takes a peak out in the ring. She sees Melanie and Jon about to wrestle. Celeste quickly runs down the ring with her phone.

"Wait don't start without me! I am so recording this!" Celeste says. She gets on the apron next to Colby as Danielle also gets on the apron. Celeste puts her phone on video and starts recording.

Jon and Melanie circle around the ring. "All right Ambrose, it's time to show you how I was known for my _'Kill the Queen'_ gimmick at TNA."

Jon smirks in amusement and they lock up. "My money is on Jon." Colby says.

"Melanie hands down." Celeste says.

"How much?"

"Twenty."

"Fifty."

"Seventy."

"Hundred."

"150."

"Got yourself a deal. Be prepared for an empty wallet."

Celeste giggles at his comment. Melanie grabs Jon into a headlock and then moments later they release each other. "Go Melanie!" Celeste cheers.

"Boo!" Colby yells. Celeste pushes him slightly. Melanie tries to grab Jon but he quickly moves behind her and slaps her butt as Colby and Celeste snicker.

"Hey! Illegal move!" Melanie exclaims and holds her butt.

"Couldn't resist." Jon says.

"Oh you couldn't resist?"

"Always with the mind games..." Joe says, watching from ringside. "Oh!" The gang exclaim as Melanie gives Jon a kick in the face. He stumbles back to the turnbuckle and Melanie starts giving him kicks to the chest. Jon slides down the turnbuckle as Melanie backs up and runs toward him to give him a running knee.

"Yeah! Represent the divas!" Celeste exclaims.

"This is not funny! Come on man! Get up!" Colby exclaims. "Take those kicks like a man! She can't kick that hard!"

Joe scoffs. "Hmph, you weren't the one getting low blowed and kicked in the face by her at TLC. You only went through a table."

"Someone's getting soft~" Celeste teases as she looks at Jon trying to recover.

"Dammit! Jon! Give her hell!" Colby yells.

Melanie turns to Colby. "Screw you Colby-" Melanie began but gets tackled by Jon. Colby laughs. Jon picks her up. "I'm going to kill you." Melanie manages to say to Colby as she gets in headlock by Jon. Melanie elbows Jon's ribcage as he breaks his hold.

Brie and Nikki walk over. "The heck is going on?" Nikki asks as they see Melanie throwing Jon into the ropes and clotheslines him.

"They got some frustration and had to handle it in the ring." Colby jokes.

"Sexual?" Nikki asks but gets hit on the arm by Brie.

"Nicole!" Brie exclaims.

"What?"

"We're betting to see who will win. They're doing this for fun. They always do this." Celeste explains as she keeps recording.

Jon gives Mealnie a suplex. "Ow…" Melanie mumbles.

"Wanna quit now?"

"Who said I'm quitting?" Melanie asks as she gets up.

"Can we get in the bet? I'm rooting for Melanie." Brie says.

"Me too." Nikki says.

Melanie gives Jon and hurricarana. "What the heck man!?" Colby exclaims. "Get your head in the game Jon!"

"If you don't shut the hell up…" Jon says as he recovers from Melanie's move. Melanie tries to hold in her laughter with her right hand after hearing her boyfriend's comment. Melanie recovers from her move and stands up.

"Jon got this one in the bag." Joe says, getting in the bet.

"I agree." Danielle says.

Melanie turns to Danielle and fake gasps. "As your guide for dancing, you would choose my boyfriend instead of me? How dare you?!" Melanie says in a fake angry voice as Danielle laughs. Melanie turns her attention back to Jon as he starts to get up. "Stay down."

"Go easy on him! He has a match tonight." Colby yells.

"Pitiful excuse Colby." Melanie says as she grabs Jon into a headlock.

"He isn't getting out this situation anytime soon." Celeste says. Melanie picks Jon up and does her finisher on Jon as the girls start cheering loudly.

"Dammit! What the f*ck man!?" Colby exclaims as he bangs on the mat, hoping that he didn't have to pay 150 dollars to each of the divas. Melanie sees a ref walks up to the ring and gets on the apron.

"Need me to count?" The ref asks.

"That would be nice." Melanie says with a smile and pins Jon but gets a two count. The ref gets in the ring and starts calling this exhibition match.

Melanie throws Jon into the turnbuckle and runs to him to give him a clothesline but he moves out the way and hits herself on the turnbuckle.

"Yeah!" Colby cheers. Melanie turns but gets caught in Jon's finisher and puts her in a pinning position.

"No!" Brie exclaims.

"1! 2! 3!" The ref counts. "Winner!" The ref exclaims as he raises Jon's hand.

"YES!" Colby yells as he jumps off the apron and starts celebrating. "F*ck yes! Pay up! I want my money right now."

"Darn it! You're supposed to let the female win!" Melanie exclaims as Jon helps her up.

"Did you forget that I'm the man?" Jon asks.

Melanie pushes him back slightly. "Blah blah blah."

Jon gives her a half smile and wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her head. "You still did well. Almost got me there."

"Where's my money? Give me my money." Colby demands with a grin.

"Fine, fine." Celeste says as she gets out her wallet from her left jean pocket. The divas give Colby and Joe money as Melanie and Jon get out the ring.

"Hey I want my share too." Danielle says as she gets her money. "Nice doing business with you. This is so much better than dancing. I'll vote for Jon any day."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-NO…" Melanie says with a serious look but then starts laughing with Danielle. "Next time you bet against me, I'll make sure to win."

"We'll see~"

"I'll take that." Jon says as he snatches the money out of Colby's hands and starts running backstage.

"What the hell dude!?" Colby exclaims and starts running after him as Joe chuckles. Melanie shakes her head in amusement.

"Wait, isn't Melanie the cause of why we lost our cash." Brie says. Celeste gives her phone to Joe as he still records. Melanie fixes her ponytail but sees Celeste and the Bellas looking at her.

"What...?"

"Get her!" Celeste yells as Melanie shrieks and sprints backstage. Celeste and the Bellas run after her.

"Am I supposed to follow you guys or stop recording?" Joe asks.

"Let's follow them." Danielle says as she runs backstage with Joe.

* * *

**(To Melanie)**

Melanie runs for her life, dodging everyone and everything that was in her way. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Watch out! Future dead woman coming through!"

"Get back here!" Brie yells. Melanie starts going through hallways and runs into a safe place. Melanie sighs. Minutes later, she saw no sign of the girls and walks to catering to reward herself with a nice snack. Grapes. After she was done, she decides to dial up a number. It rings a few times until she hears a Spanish accent.

"Melanie! It's so good to hear from you." Melanie's father says on the phone.

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"Excellent. You're making me proud. I watch you every time you're on TV."

Melanie grins. "Glad to hear. How's mom and the family?"

"Great. They all miss you. When are you coming back home?"

"I actually wanted to call you because of that."

"Something wrong?"

"Nope. Great news. Money In the bank is in Philly and I wanted you and the family to be there. If I have a match at Money in the bank, I was going to wear something with your favorite color."

"Ah, so you remembered that I wanted you to wear my favorite color?"

"Of course."

"I can't wait to tell your mother the news. She'll be thrilled to have you come back to Philadelphia-"

"My baby is coming home!?" Melanie's mother screams.

Melanie winces at her scream. "Talk about ouch…" But then Melanie hears a pan drop on the floor. "Whoa, what is going on?"

"You dropped the pasta!" Melanie's father exclaims.

"It's in plastic wrap!" Melanie's mother replies.

Melanie laughs. "I miss you guys arguing over little things like that." Melanie starts to tear up and sniffs.

"Are you sniffing Melanie? Hey, don't tear up on me now. Your mother and I raised you into a strong woman. We will see each other soon sweetheart."

Melanie chuckles and grins. "Yeah."

"Just try not to devour a lot of grapes."

"Haha, no promises. And plus, I already did moments ago."

Melanie's father laughs. "I thought so."

"The PPV will be starting soon. I should get ready."

"Okay, we'll be watching."

"Great. Love you."

"Love you too sweetheart."

Melanie smiles and hangs up. Melanie looks up from her phone and sees Nikki and Brie walking. Melanie freezes in her seat and widens her eyes. Brie and Nikki spot her. "Celeste!" Nikki and Brie yell. Celeste quickly runs to them.

"What?" Celeste asks.

"We found her." Nikki says with a smirk.

"Let's get her!" Celeste yells and they begin to run after Melanie. Melanie quickly gets up her seat and begins to run for her life once again.

"Round two Melanie!" Celeste yells.

Some superstars watch in amusement. "Looks like Melanie is having fun." Randy says.

"Having fun? I'm not having fun-I'm running for my life here. This is like a mafia gang out to kill you for debt!" Melanie exclaims and keeps running.

* * *

Moments later, Melanie sees Eva Marie going to the divas locker room. "Eva! Eva! Don't close that door-" Melanie exclaims but Eva closes it. "Eva!"

"Sorry, no can do." Eva says. "I'm helping them catch you."

"Ahh you suck!" Melanie says and runs away as Eva starts laughing. As Melanie begins to run near some superstars locker rooms. She sees a locker room near by and quickly barges in and closes the door. Melanie exhales loudly exhales and falls face first onto the couch.

"Ow..." A deep voice says. Melanie looks up to see she is on top of Jon.

"Ugh, grin and bear it." Melanie says and lays her head on his chest.

Jon chuckles. "Guess I don't have a choice. Why were you running?" Jon asks as he sits up and lays his back on one of the couch's arms as Melanie turns on her back and lays on top of him.

"Well thanks to you, Celeste and the twins are out to kill me. Triple trouble I tell you."

Jon chuckles and wraps his arms around her as Melanie leans her head back. "Well, you're still alive and well right?"

"Barely. I'm staying with you at all times tonight."

"Glad we agree on things."

"What don't we agree on? Oh yeah, Me losing to you."

"Aye, I won fair and square grapes."

"I blame Colby's loud mouth for my loss."

"He can be loud…So how's your dad?"

"Doing great. His dance studio is really going successfully. My mom has been giving me text messages about it. Problem is, he needs a bigger studio. More and more people want to join but the studio is so small and would interfere in his schedule."

"Well, want to surprise him?"

"Surprise him?"

"How about we buy him a bigger studio?"

"You would do that?"

"He deserves it. We'll talk about it more when Money in the bank comes around."

"Awesome! Thank you!" Melanie turns and gives him a big kiss.

"Every time we walk in, we have to see them kissing. Get a room." Colby says as he walks inside the locker room with Joe.

"We're technically in a room." Melanie says.

"A _hotel_ room I mean."

"Oh no!" Melanie exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks.

"I'm rooming with Celeste tonight…"

"Ha! Serves you right!" Colby says. Melanie quickly gets off of Jon and begins to chase after Colby as he quickly runs to the bathroom and shuts it.

"I'm going to get you one of these days!" Melanie exclaims. Jon puts his feet on the floor as he sits on the couch. "That reminds me, how'd you escape Colby?"

"I gave him back his money. I just wanted to get him back from last time."

"When he used all the hot water in the shower?"

"Yep."

"You should of kept it. You know, come to think of it, I really want to prank Colby. Like a prank war or something." Melanie rants.

"You want to start a prank war with me?" Colby asks as he gets out the bathroom.

"Yes I do."

"You're on. Don't say I warned you. You get to strike first."

"Big mistake pal."

"I'll have to see it to believe it." Colby says as they shake hands.

* * *

Hope it was all right and shows more of Melanie's friendships with some people. I'm not the best at doing this stuff but hope it was O-K. The_ 'Kill the queen'_ Gimmick will be in more detail during the Summerslam Axxess. Will update more in October. Review is you like it. As much as I want to update more, I can't for now. Adios.


	17. Payback

Forced To Believe

Author's Note-Got this chapter done. Hope it's all right. Enjoy. Check out my profile for upcoming dates for the upcoming chapters. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 14-Payback**

During the PPV Payback, the camera shows the commentary table. "On the WWE app, people voted to see if Morgan was being sincere towards Randy during their secret conversation. 44 percent said yes while 56 percent said no. Whose side are you on?" Cole asks.

"I really think this was an act. Orton isn't stupid, I think he sees it too." King says.

"John?" Cole asks.

"She looked sincere. The look on her face said it, maybe she was trying not to look suspicious from her teammates, remember she got kicked out of ringside by them because she got distracted by randy? She knows what she's doing." JBL says.

"Let's take a look backstage with Kaitlyn after her heartbreaking lost to AJ who is the new Diva's champion." Cole says.

Backstage, Kaitlyn is crying as Natalya, Alicia and Layla try to console her. "She messed with you mentally. I'm sorry boo." Layla says.

"You did a great job as Diva's champion." Natayla sooths. "We're here for you."

Morgan walks up to them who gets a nice reaction from the crowd. "Oh God, Kaitlyn, please…suck it up. You can always win it back. So what if you lost. She messed with your mind. Just keep reaching higher."

Kaitlyn sniffs. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Kaitlyn walks away in shame.

Morgan rolls her eyes and walks away while saying "Good grief..."

"That was uncalled for." Natalya says as Layla and Alicia agree.

Morgan tweets _'#IToldYouSo Now #KeepReachingHigher KaitlynWWE'_

_'Not helping WWEMorgan101.'_ Layla replies.

_'I am trying to help her.'_ Morgan replies.

_'How is saying I told you so helping a friend?_' Layla replies.

_'I'm giving her a reality check since no one wants to listen to the thorn of justice. She'll win it back once she gets her act together.'_ Morgan replies.

_'Crying isn't going to fix anything. #SuckItUp #MoveOn'_ Morgan tweets.

Off-screen, backstage, Melanie has on black skinny jeans, black boots and a female hounds of justice shirt. "Wait, where are my fingerless gloves?"

Colby snickers. Melanie punches him on the arm. "Ow…"

"You said I would start first."

"Hey, you're taking too long." Colby says as he has her gloves in his hands. Melanie snatches it from him.

"All right fine. I'll get you back on RAW."

"Finally..."

Melanie playfully rolls her eyes. "Just be careful what you wish for pal."

* * *

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.'_

"This contest is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag Team Championships. Coming to the ring in a combined 482 pounds, accompanied by Morgan and representing the shield, they are the current WWE Tag Team Champions. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Justin Roberts announces. They walk through the crowd. Morgan jumps over the barricade and so do Roman and Seth.

"Boy do The Shield look ready tonight." JBL says. Morgan walks at ringside as Roman and Seth get in the ring and raise up their titles.

_'I hear voices in my head'_

The crowd gives Orton a loud reception as he walks out and then Daniel Bryan comes out as the crowd yells _'Yes Yes Yes'_

As Daniel does his entrance, Seth, Roman and Morgan are together at ringside.

"Very odd couple but Kane, Orton and Bryan knocked off The Shield on Smackdown. Also, earlier tonight, Ambrose defeated Kane. Will The Shield follow suit?" Cole asks.

"I expect the shield to win just like Ambrose." JBL says.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Daniel and Roman start off the match. Daniel starts fighting back at Roman but Roman clotheslines him and throws him to his corner. "Don't touch him Seth." The ref warns.

"I ain't got nothing." Seth replies. Roman starts giving Bryan punches at the turnbuckle but the ref pulls him back. As the ref was busy with roman, Seth gives Bryan a punch in the head. Later on, Roman and Seth keep tagging each other in to keep control of Daniel Bryan. 'Daniel Bryan' chants surround the arena as Daniel gives Roman a flying clothesline.

"Get up! Common common get up!" Seth urges as Roman tries to crawl to him.

"Let's go Roman!" Morgan bangs on the mat. Daniel tags in Orton as roman tags in Seth. Randy starts giving Seth clotheslines and then a scoop slam. He puts Seth on the apron, preparing for the DDT but roman crawls on the apron. Randy puts Seth down and DDTs Roman instead as Morgan checks on Roman. Morgan looks at Orton. "So not cool."

Meanwhile as Morgan continues to check on Roman, Seth rolls out the ring as Orton was getting ready for the RKO. Orton puts his head between the ropes, only to get super punched by Reigns. Seth rolls Orton back in the ring to pin him only to get a two count. Seth and Roman start gaining control of Orton as RVD chants surround the arena. Morgan smiles to herself. 'Man I can't wait for Money In The Bank.'

Roman goes shoulder first to the steel post and then Orton throws Seth on his head near Roman. "Oh! Dropped Rollins right on his head!" Cole exclaims. Morgan holds her neck and winces in pain at Seth's impact.

"Now Randy tag your partner." King says.

"Seth! Roman! Are you all right?" Morgan yells. Orton gets the tag as Daniel Bryan gets on the turnbuckle and gives Seth and Roman a missile dropkick. Bryan runs to Roman lying on the turnbuckle and gives him a flying kick to the face and does the same to Rollins. Bryan throws Roman out the ring as Rollins runs in but gets thrown out on top of Roman. Morgan runs to them to help them as Randy starts to get himself up by holding the barricade.

"Heads up!" Morgan warns as Daniel was about to run through the ropes. Roman and Morgan move to one side and Seth moves to the other side as Daniel hits Orton with the flying dive instead.

"Oh no." Cole says.

"Oh no is right." King says.

Roman gives Daniel a clothesline. "It is a wreck at ringside."

Daniel has the yes lock on Rollins but Roman breaks it up. Roman gets in his spear position but Orton tries to do the RKO. Roman pushes him near Bryan as they stop each other from running into each other. Randy pushes past Bryan but Bryan gets speared by Reigns in the process.

"Spear!" Cole exclaims.

Orton gives Roman the RKO as soon as he turns around. "RKO!" Cole exclaims.

Rollins gives Daniel a knee to the head and pins him for the win. "Yes!" Morgan exclaims with a grin and gets in the ring and hugs Seth. Roman recovers and gets back in the ring as Morgan gives him a hug too.

"Here are your winners, and still your WWE Tag Team Champions…Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Justin Roberts announces.

"Randy avoided the collision with Daniel Bryan and also a spear but gets blindsided by Rollins." Cole says.

"A great team always beat great individuals" JBL says. Orton looks annoyed. "Randy is not looking happy."

"Not at all." King says.

Morgan looks at Orton and shrugs. "Oh well, you lost." Morgan says and raises Seth and Roman's arms in victory.

"What a successful night for The Shield." Cole says.

Morgan tweets _'Snooze you lose buddy. No matter what, I'm staying with The Shield #ImStillABeliever #IBelieve'_

* * *

**Raw**

Off-screen, before RAW, Celeste and Melanie are in catering. "Last night was fun." Celeste chuckles.

"Fun? You, Brianna and Nicole jumped me with pillows! Pillows! Hard pillows too, not the soft kiddy kind." Melanie exclaims.

"Hey, you asked for it. So did you think of a plan to get Colby?"

"Already did. I put his wrestling attire in the freezer."

"Hahaha. The freezer? That's a weird spot."

"Hey this is just the beginning. I can do better. I'm going easy on him for now."

"MELANIE!" Celeste and Melanie hear a loud yell. Melanie snaps her head back and sees Colby glaring at her with his attire in his hands.

"Hey how ya doing?" Melanie asks with a grin.

"My wrestling attire in the freezer? The freezer?" Colby slowly asks.

"How long did you put his attire in the freezer?" Celeste asks.

"It's been in the freezer for a few hours now." Melanie replies.

"I'm gonna get you good." Colby says determinedly. "You ain't seen nothing yet. I let you win this round."

"Whatever you say. Have fun being cold tonight."

Colby storms off. "You sure he isn't mad?" Celeste asks.

"Nah, I'm always pissed off at him when he pranks me. We laugh about it hours later."

"Well, you won this round. I think putting Colby's ring attire in the freezer beats him taking your gloves."

Melanie gives Celeste a high five. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Morgan, Seth and Roman gets ready to interfere in Dean's match. They watch Kane taking control of him. Kane gets on the top rope and gives him an attack over the top rope. "Let's move." Roman says as Morgan and Seth run with him into the ring. Roman gets in the ring but gets punched by Kane. The ref calls for the bell.

"Here comes Roman Reigns and the rest of the shield!" Cole exclaims. Rollins gets on the top rope and jumps to Kane but gets caught in a chokeslam hold. Ambrose gets up and is also caught in his hold. Roman recovers from Kane's punch and spears Kane.

Morgan watches on from the apron.

"This match barely got under way." King says.

"Now it's the 4 on 1 assault."

Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns does the Triple Powerbomb on Kane. Morgan gets in the ring. "Now here comes Morgan. She always follows the triple powerbomb with a sinister kick to the face." Cole says as The Shield pick Kane up so Morgan can kick him. The Shield walk back stage. "Vickie Guerrero is now being put on the spot, wonder what Vickie is going to do about this. Somebody needs to get in control of this situation. The Shield is out of control."

The Shield walk backstage. "Ahh yeah…" Ambrose sighs as he has his arm around Morgan's neck and they walk together as Roman and Seth are behind them.

"We run this place." Rollins brags.

"I second that." Morgan replies. But then The Shield stop as they see Vickie and Brad Maddox. Ambrose removes his arm from Morgan's neck.

"_Who_ do you think you are-I told you-the three of you to not get involved! You must remember that I am your boss." Vickie says as she points at The Shield.

"And now there will be uh what was it? Severe ratifications?" Ambrose asks.

Seth and Roman snicker. "Vickie, no matter what you say, they won't listen...trust me, i tried months ago and it didn't seem to work. What makes you think you'll do a difference?" Morgan says.

"You better watch it." Vickie threatens.

"What are you gonna do Vickie? Spank us?" Ambrose asks.

"You're gonna slap us on the wrist-You're gonna put us on timeout?" Seth chuckles.

"Nah…Vickie maybe for now on you should think about what you're doing before you do it."

Vickie starts glaring at the Shield. "Aw, does grandma need a nap? Does granny need to take a chill pill? Hm?" Morgan asks as Vickie starts to step up to The Shield. Vickie begins to point at them as Morgan starts to smirk.

"You're..." Vickie began.

"Hey how ya doing guys? Vickie? Morgan?" Vince says as the crowd gives him a big pop. "Awesome match." Vince says to Ambrose and begins to shake hands with the shield.

"Thank you sir._ Thank you sir_." Ambrose says as he looks at Vickie.

"You guys remind me of me. We're talking ruthless aggression. Way to go. Keep it up. Have a good night."

"Thank you." Ambrose says and walks away with The Shield.

"Believe that." Rollins says.

* * *

**Smackdown**

Kaitlyn and Morgan watch as AJ wins her match against Natalya. "She may be grinning now but she once when she goes up against her next challenger she won't be." Morgan says with her arms crossed. Kaitlyn starts to look angry and begins to crush her water bottle. Aksana walks up to them.

"Wait, wait, wait, isn't this the same move beat you with? Trash…" Aksana says to Kaitlyn and turns around to walk away.

Kaitlyn throws her water bottle at Aksana's head as she falls to the floor. "Whoa! Whoa!" Morgan exclaims. Kaitlyn begins unloading on her. "Kaitlyn it's not worth it!" But Kaitlyn throws Aksana into the trash can.

"You want trash!?" Kaitlyn yells and throws a pile of trash on Aksana. Aksana recovers and tries to fight back but then Layla, Cameron, Naomi try to break up the fight. Morgan helps Kaitlyn up but pushes her back slightly. "You need to calm-down." Morgan turns to Aksana,.who is held by Naomi and Cameron. "And you need to back off."

Aksana escapes the arms of Cameron and Naomi. "And who are you to tell me what to do? You're trash…no wait…you're dirt." Aksana spats and slaps Morgan in the face.

"Whoa!" Cameron exclaims as Morgan holds her cheek.

"Did you hear that slap? Cole asks. Aksana quickly runs away before Morgan could react. Morgan removes her hand from her face and exhales slowly.

"You see, this is why I hate being nice...She better upgrade her insurance, because I'm going to put her in a hospital." Morgan says in a dark tone and walks away as the divas try to calm down Kaitlyn.

Morgan tweets_ 'How do you expect to call someone trash/Dirt and get away with it? That's a ticket to getting your butt kicked #ASAP'_

Later on Smackdown, the screen splits, left side has Morgan walking with her wrestling attire and hoodie on her head as she pounds her fist. The right side has Aksana walking with a flirty smile as the Smackdown theme _'Born 2 run'_ is in the background. "Well, Morgan seeks revenge on Aksana from the stinging slap. Will she get her revenge? We'll find out next." Cole says as they go to a commercial.

* * *

Favorite Hashtags?

#IToldYouSo #KeepReachingHigher #SuckItUp #MoveOn #ImStillABeliever #IBelieve #ASAP

* * *

Vickie is one of my favorite divas, she's pretty entertaining to watch. Her daughter is awesome too.

It's a miracle I had the time to post this chapter. Colby and Melanie's Pranks will have bigger impacts as the chapters go on. Well, back to school again. Hope you liked the chapter. Adios.


	18. New Opportunities

Forced to Believe

Author's Note- Over 10,700 views! Thanks guys! Morgan is still a heel for now. Won't turn face/Tweener until after SummerSlam. Even though she's a heel, the crowd still seems to love her during some shows. But she will get booed sometimes. Couple of chapters might be a little boring but close to SummerSlam and MITB it should get better and have more Ambrose and Morgan moments.

* * *

**Chapter 15-New Opportunities**

As Smackdown comes back from commercial, the cameras go to the commentating table. "Welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown. Moments ago during the commercial break, we have gotten word that Aksana bumped into someone." Cole says.

"And who might that be?" JBL asks.

"Let's watch to find out on the WWE APP as Aksana gets a chilling message." Cole says as it shows the clip on the titantron. It shows Aksana walking backstage with a flirty smile. She stops dead in her tracks and her smile quickly drops as she sees Dean Ambrose in front of her, leaning on a wall. He slowly turns his head towards her and starts to give her a death stare which gives Aksana chills down her spine. She starts to feel intimidated by his look.

She starts backing up and turns around, only to shriek as she bumps into Rollins and Reigns. "We saw your little stunt you pulled on Morgan. Bad move. Looks like someone doesn't know it is an injustice to put your hands on the Thorn of Justice. Especially calling her dirt." Rollins says with a frown.

"Thanks boys…I got it from here." Ambrose says as Rollins and Reigns walk away. Aksana looks scared as she turns around. Ambrose stares her down. "So I guess you expect Morgan to be...intimidate by you because you **slapped** her and called her **dirt **right? Is that what you think?" Aksana starts to look petrified. "Well she's not. And never will be." Ambrose pauses as leans in closely. "I'm going to say this once and once only…If you ever call her **dirt** again, I will make sure to show you what dirt is. You see, I don't like it when people mess with my woman, and I don't give people mercy for doing it either. Now, I would make you suffer but I'll let Morgan do that for me. I hope this beating tonight shows you to never mess with my woman again...Do you understand me?"

Aksana remains silent as she looks away in fear. "…I said…do you understand me?" Ambrose asks in a dark tone. Aksana, regretting her actions from earlier, quickly nods. Ambrose gives her a grin. "Good. Now don't you have a match to get to?" Ambrose coldly asks as Aksana quickly runs away.

Back at the commentating table, Aksana walks out with fear. "Wow, I wonder how Aksana is going to act in this match. She looks disturbed." Cole says.

"Clearly she didn't get the memo to never mess with The Shield." JBL says.

"Do you think Morgan had something to do with Ambrose talking to Aksana?"

"No. Even though Ambrose has some screws loose, he meant what he said about how he doesn't like it when people mess with his woman."

* * *

In the arena, Melanie and Joe get ready to walk out the crowd as they hear fans in food lines cheering for them. "Morgan I love you! It's the Shield! Roman! Believe in the shield!" The fans would cheer. Melanie grins at the fans and waves at them. Joe puts water over his head, making his hair wet.

"Ready?" Joe asks. Melanie puts her hair up in a high pony tail.

"Yep, let's do this." Melanie says as they quickly get in character. The Shield's theme comes on as Morgan and Roman walk out. After fans touching their shoulders, Morgan jumps over the barricade and slowly gets up the steel steps and gets in the ring.

Aksana starts hiding behind the ref. "Looks like Aksana doesn't want to go through this match up." Cole observes.

"She can run but she can't hide. She's in The Shield's yard now." JBL says. After the ref manages to get away from Aksana, he calls for the bell. Morgan stands there as she looks at Aksana. "I'm surprised Morgan hasn't thrown her around the ring yet."

Aksana reluctantly walks toward Morgan and has her hand out. "How about we shake on it and forget about all this?" Aksana pleas.

"Look at Aksana trying to ask for forgiveness." Cole observes.

Morgan starts to smile and grabs her hand to shake it. Aksana grins. Moments later, Aksana tries to pull away but Morgan's smile fades into a frown as she keeps holding her hand. Morgan pulls Aksana into a clothesline as the commentators _'OOHed'_ while witnessing the impact. Morgan grabs her by the hair and makes her face her. "What happened to you earlier? You acted so big and tough, what happened now? Huh!?"

"Get off her hair Morgan before I disqualify you!" The ref warns.

"Well make it a no DQ match!" Morgan snaps at the ref and throws Aksana down. Aksana gets on her hands and knees but gets kicked in the gut by Morgan.

"Morgan needs to control her anger before it costs her the match." Cole warns as Morgan puts Aksana's neck on the bottom rope and begins to choke her with her foot.

"You think you're so tough huh!? Do you!?" Morgan yells.

"Morgan! Get off of her! 1! 2! 3! 4!" The ref yells as Morgan releases the hold.

"Would you be quiet?!" Morgan yells at the ref.

"Are you questioning my calls on this match? I'm the referee." The ref says.

"Well shut up then! You're annoying me!"

"Morgan better control her temper and stop arguing with the ref." Cole says.

"I'm the ref! I will Disqualify you!" The ref says as he shows her his shirt.

Morgan rolls her eyes and picks Aksana up and throws her to the turnbuckle. She walks towards her but gets kicked in the stomach by Aksana. Aksana gives Morgan a quick kick in the face as Morgan stumbles on the butt. She quickly pins her but gets a one count.

"Looks like Aksana wants to end this match quickly so she can get out of here." Cole observes.

"Aksana get back in the ring! 1! 2! 3!" The ref begins as Aksana gets out the ring. The crowd begins to boo. Morgan holds her jaw and looks around to see Aksana walking up the ramp.

"No way." Morgan says and quickly gets out the ring. "Stay here, I got this." Morgan says to Roman as he nods. Aksana sees Morgan getting out the ring and begins to run backstage. Morgan runs after her.

"Is-is this match going to be a falls count anywhere match?" JBL asks. The ref begins to count again, wondering if the divas will come back in the ring. The crowd begins to cheer as Morgan walks out with Aksana by dragging her back to the ring by her right foot.

"No!" Aksana exclaims as the front of her body drags down the ramp.

"Oh my gosh, she's dragging her to the ring." Cole exclaims.

"6!" The ref counts as Morgan drags Aksana to the end of the ramp. Morgan grabs her by the hair and throws her back in the ring and gets in the ring too. Aksana quickly rolls out the ring. Morgan begins to chase her outside the ring but Aksana stops as she bumps into Roman. She turns, only to get clotheslined by Morgan.

"Ouch." Cole winches. Morgan throws Aksana to the steel steps as the crowd _Oh'ed_ at the impact.

"Morgan calm down. Calm down!" Cole exclaims.

"Never tell me to calm down! Do you hear me?" Morgan snaps at Cole as she walks to him. "Do you hear me!?"

"Yes! Yes I hear you." Cole quickly says.

"You got something else to say to me?"

"No I do not."

"Good." Morgan snaps and walks back to Aksana. She begins to throw her back in forth by the barricade and the ring 5 times as the ref counts to 7.

"Morgan has completely lost her mind tonight. Daniel Bryan and Kane need to get her in anger management." Cole says.

"She is just frustrated. She'll get over it." JBL says.

"Whenever Morgan is mad, she is a whole different person. She becomes ruthless and aggressive quickly. Why isn't Roman calming her down?"

"It's The Shield. They're aggressive. One of the best tag teams in the history of WWE."

"Morgan! Get in the ring!" The ref warns. "I will count you out!"

Morgan throws Aksana into the ring as she gets in the ring too. "Morgan doesn't get high risk often, but when she does, she's effective." Cole says as Morgan gets on the top rope and gives Aksana a crossbody once she recovers. Morgan goes for the pin but stops after the ref says a two count. "Looks like Morgan wants to do some more damage Aksana. I'm not surprised."

"She's trying to send a message." JBL says.

"This match would be a back and forth match if Ambrose didn't give Aksana that chilling message. Now Aksana can't even think straight and wants to leave the ring."

"Don't let Ambrose hear you say that."

"You're right. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Wise move Cole."

Morgan walks back to a corner waits for Aksana to get up. She runs towards her and gives her a spear. "Whoa! Did you see that impact? Nearly broke Aksana in half!" Cole exclaims. Morgan pins her as the ref counts "1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!"

The Shield's theme comes on as Morgan glares at Aksana's fallen body. Roman gets in the ring. "Nice spear." Roman says as Morgan smirks at him and they bump fists. They have their fists out as Roman yells "Believe in The Shield!"

Fans tweet_ 'That spear was #Siiiccckkk! #SmackDown'_

_'Morgan served some justice to Aksana'_

_'Hahaha, I loved how Morgan dragged Aksana. #Smackdown'_

_'#Smackdown Morgan doesn't need anger management. She doesn't get angry often.'_

_'I love how Morgan snaps at everyone. First the ref, now Cole.'_

_'LOL Morgan is crazy when she's pissed off.'_

_'Note to self, never get Morgan angry.'_

* * *

After Melanie's match, she hangs with Colby in catering. "That was hilarious how you dragged Aksana." Colby says.

"I actually had to stop myself from laughing before I had to drag her."

"So who is pranking who first this time?"

"I will. You're so going down this time."

"If you say so. My frozen attire actually felt good since it's summertime."

"My pranks are not supposed to do good things to you!" Melanie exclaims as Colby laughs.

"Too bad!"

* * *

**Raw**

Morgan tweets _'Glad I was chosen to help reveal the cover of WWE2K14. Cannot wait!'_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Brad Maddox and Vickie." King says as the crowd boos them in the ring. "Now for this game, there is a contest. The contest will allow you, the WWE universe to design and create a cover for this year's video game. The winning submission will have their cover put on the flipside of every copy of the WWE 2K14 video game."

"Excuse me-" Vickie began but King cuts her off by saying "Wait a minute I'm not through yet Vickie, please. I gotta tell them to go on the website for more details for their cover. Now excuse you about what?"

"I will take it from here Jerry. Thank you so much." Vickie says with a grin as the crowd boos her. "Now, having your voices to be heard is very important…Excuse me!?" Vickie exclaims to the crowd.

Meanwhile, Melanie walks with two security guards and a producer as she is about to walk through the crowd. "You're on, here is your mic." The producer says as she gives Melanie her mic.

"Thanks." Melanie says with a smile and quickly gets in character. Melanie hears Vickie trying to talk over the crowd but the crowd heavily boos her. Melanie snickers. _'Poor Vickie…'_

In the ring, the crowd's boos get louder and louder. "This is so unfair!" Vickie exclaims to King and Brad. "EXCUSE ME!?"

"This is disrespectful." JBL says as the crowd continues to boo Vickie.

"Now, I have-" Vickie began but gets cut off. "Blah blah blah…Excuse you, excuse you, excuse you…" Morgan's voice fills the arena as the crowd quickly begins to cheer.

"Is that-" Cole began as the camera shows Morgan slowly walking down the steps of the arena in the crowd in her wrestling attire. "It is! It's Morgan!"

"I heard she was going to help reveal the cover. She's been in the scoops about it." JBL says.

"Oh this is so unfair, oh my gosh. Waaaahh." Morgan imitates Vickie.

"Excuse me!?" Vickie exclaims.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Morgan!" King says as the crowd cheers.

"Thanks Jerry. Appreciate it." Morgan says and jumps over the barricade. King sits on the middle rope as Morgan gets in. "You're too kind." Morgan says with a small smile and turns her attention to Vickie.

"What are you doing here? No one wants you to help reveal the cover! Go away!" Vickie yells.

"Aw, no one wants me to help reveal the cover? Does the WWE Universe want me to help reveal the cover?" Morgan asks as the crowd erupts in cheers.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Haha, and the crowd has spoken."

Vickie rolls her eyes and continues to speak. "Now, I have designed my own cover for the WWE2K14 video game. And this cover shows great leadership and how there's true leaders making great decisions."

"Great decisions? You can make a great decision by taking your butt backstage and let me take over with King." Morgan says. Brad Maddox chuckles. "And what are you laughing at? You too. Don't think you're off the hook Mad-OX, you got something to say?" Morgan asks as the crowd cheers.

Maddox starts to clear his throat and looks away. "That's what I thought…" Morgan says.

"Here is my cover!" Vickie yells over everyone and reveals her cover which shows Vince, Triple H and Stephanie. Morgan rolls her eyes as the crowd boos the cover.

"Corny! Corny! Corny!" Morgan chants and so does the crowd. Morgan, Maddox and King watch the crowd chant corny.

"Who do you think you are?!" Vickie exclaims.

"I'd doubt anyone would want to buy the game with that cover. I mean, there are much more deserving people that should be on the cover." Morgan says.

Vickie starts to have a temper tantrum as Morgan looks at her in amusement. Vickie starts screaming in her face as Morgan continues to look at her. After Vickie was done, Morgan puts the mic to her lips and pauses for a few seconds. "…You done?" Morgan asks as the crowd laughs.

"No I am not done!"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"No!"

"Now!?"

"No!"

"Oh my gosh, shut up! Your voice is like nails on a chalk board!"

Vickie crosses her arms and looks away. The crowd starts to chant _'Thank you Morgan'_

"You are very welcome." Morgan replies to the crowd as the crowd cheers her on.

"That's a great cover Vickie." Maddox says.

Morgan scoffs. "No it isn't…"

"I designed my own cover. It is the future of Monday night raw." Maddox says and reveals his cover which shows John Cena, CM Punk and Maddox in the middle.

"Oh original…" Morgan says as the crowd boos the cover.

"I am your boss, how dare you? How dare you do that? You didn't even ask permission." Vickie snaps at Maddox.

Morgan looks at King and King nods. "Excuse me? Excuse me?" King asks. "How about we all see the real cover of the brand new WWE2K14 game?"

"Yes that would be nice." Morgan says as the crowd erupts in cheers. "Drum roll please." Morgan says as the drum roll happens.

"Check this out." King says as an explosion happens on top of the ring and a poster of the cover is revealed. It shows The Rock as his theme comes on. "Oh yeah!"

"Nice." Morgan says with a grin.

"The Rock!" Cole exclaims.

"Can you smell what the cover is cooking Vickie?" King asks. Morgan high fives King.

"The rock on the cover of WWE2K14. It's available on October but you can preorder it now." Cole says.

* * *

Later on, offscreen, backstage. Colby and Melanie get ready for their tag match. "You ready?" Colby asks.

"I'm ready are you ready?" Melanie asks.

"Hell yeah, are you ready to do some justice?"

"Yeah I'm ready to do some justice, are you ready to make them believe?"

"Yeah I'm ready to make them believe. Are you ready to serve some justice?"

"Oh yeah!" Melanie says and high fives him.

"What the heck was that?" Joe asks in confusion.

"Haha, our little prematch segment. We get each other hyped up." Melanie says.

"You two are goofy." Jon mumbles.

"But I'm your goof ball." Melanie says with a grin as Jon smiles at her sentence. Melanie quickly tweets_ 'Let's kick some funky butt tonight!'_

* * *

In the ring, Seth and Morgan with Reigns and Ambrose in their corner as Naomi and Brodus are also in the ring with Sweet T and Cameron at their ringside. Morgan watches Brodus take control of Rollins. "Come on Seth!" Morgan cheers on.

"Seth! Common!" Reigns yells as Seth gets headbutted by Brodus. Luckily, Rollins fights back and tags in Morgan. Morgan gets in the ring as Brodus tags in Naomi. They lock up and Naomi puts Morgan in a headlock. Morgan elbows her and begins to take control of her. Later on, she throws her out the ring and tags in Rollins. Rollins manages to get Brodus out the ring.

"Morgan." Seth calls out as Morgan gets in the ring.

"What are they planning here?" King asks. Rollins and Morgan run through the ropes as they dive on top of Brodus and Naomi.

"Wow!" Cole exclaims as the crowd cheers for them. Seth and Morgan recover. Morgan gets on the apron so Seth can tag her in. She gets off the apron to throw Naomi back in the ring. She pins her for a two count. Morgan begins to take control of her and puts her in a camel clutch. The crowd motivates Naomi to get out the hold as she power out.

Naomi begins giving Morgan clotheslines and then gives her a front flip clothesline. "Woo! Go girl!" Cameron cheers. Naomi waits for Morgan to get up to give her the rear view and taunts the crowd.

"Naomi is on fire tonight!" King says. Naomi gets on the apron and gives Morgan a jumping leg drop from the ropes, putting all her weight on her as the crowd cheers. "Whoa!"

Naomi pins her for a two count. "How did Morgan kick out of that?" Cole asks. Morgan holds her neck slightly as she tries to recover. Naomi was about to grab her but Morgan trips her as Naomi hits her neck and face on the ropes. Morgan rolls over to Seth to give him a tag.

"Rolled like a ninja there." JBL observes.

"Rollins and Morgan are an interesting team to watch." King compliments.

Later on in the match, Brodus takes control of Seth. Ambrose and Reigns think of a game plan as Morgan tries to cheer on Seth. Morgan turns to Reigns and Ambrose. "Ready?"

They give her a nod. The ref starts to get distracted by Ambrose as he gets on the ropes. As the ref gets distracted, Roman spears Sweet T. "Spear by Reigns!" Cole exclaims.

Cameron walks over to Ambrose as he gets off the apron with a satisfied half smirk. She gives him a hard slap in the face as the crowd cheers her on. Morgan gets off the apron as Cameron taunts the crowd. Morgan runs to spear her and starts unloading on her. "Morgan isn't going to settle for that." JBL says.

Naomi gets off the apron and runs to grab Morgan off her friend. She walks back and runs towards Morgan to give her a rear view but Morgan quickly backs up and then grabs her hair and puts her knee to her back. "What a backbreaker!" Cole exclaims.

She grabs Naomi into a backfire. "Ooh! That did not sound pretty." Cole says. Morgan gets back on the apron as she sees Rollins giving Brodus a knee to the head to win the match.

"Here are your winners! The Shield!" Justin Roberts exclaims. The Shield celebrate in the ring and put their fists out.

Fans tweet_ 'Award for best Mixed Tag Team? Rollins and Morgan win that hands down.'_

_'#BestMixedTagTeam Rollins and Morgan owned that match!'_

_'Loved that double dive with Rollins and Morgan!'_

_'Cameron really slapped the taste out of Ambrose'_

_'Morgan took down Cameron and then Naomi. Morgan is unbreakable.'_

_'#TheHighlightReel, Double dive by Rollins and Morgan.'_

Morgan tweets _'No matter what, The Shield and I will find a way to win. #JusticeHasBeenServed'_

* * *

After their match, Melanie sees Colby taking a nap on the couch. She sneaks and writes on Colby's forehead with a black marker that says _'Melanie rules'_ She takes a photo and posts it on Twitter by saying_ '#PrankWarRound2 First offence! #MelanieRules'_

Melanie walks to catering and sees Celeste and April. "You are so dead when he wakes up." April says as she shows her the photo she posted on Twitter.

"He's a heavy sleeper. I don't think he'll notice for a while." Melanie says with a grin.

Later, Colby wakes up and sees Joe and Jon trying hard not to laugh. "She got me didn't she?"

"Oh no, everything's fine." Jon says.

Colby walks to the bathroom and sees his forehead. "Haha, very funny Melanie. You guys got an available makeup kit?"

"What would we do with makeup?" Joe asks.

"Right. I'll have to buy some."

"Won't people question you?"

"Fine, I'll just ask Celeste."

"What are you going to do? Jon asks.

"Same thing Grapes did to me. But better. She's going down."

* * *

**Smackdown**

Morgan is in the ring. AJ's theme comes on as Morgan watches AJ skip to the ring with the Diva's Championship. As AJ gives the belt to a producer, her entrance theme comes on again as everyone is confused. They see Kaitlyn wearing AJ's ring attire and her hair looks like AJ's. She comes out skipping as Morgan holds her mouth and tries not to laugh.

"Daniel Bryan…CM Punk….Kane…John Cena…Dolph Ziggler. You sure know your way around the dating game AJ." Kaitlyn says.

"Oh you're so funny." AJ says.

"And it's also recently been brought to my attention that you dated our very own WWE time keeper."

"What?" Cole asks.

"I knew it." JBL says.

"Wow…" Morgan mouths as she has her arms crossed.

Kaitlyn chuckles. "Wait wait. There's also some rumors saying that you have had some…very physical examinations from doctor Samson."

"That's not funny!" AJ screams as the crowd Ohs.

"Wait. That's not even the juiciest part." Kaitlyn clears her throat. "I heard that you were recently involved with South Carolina's very own Lilian Garcia! Hahaha."

_Ding ding ding_

AJ is angry and turns to Morgan. They circle around the ring and lock up. AJ takes control and gives her a spinning kick in the face as Morgan falls down the mat. Kaitlyn begins skipping around the ring. "That's not funny Kaitlyn! You're not funny!" AJ screams as Morgan recovers.

"AJ is losing it folks." Cole says. AJ turns around to get hit by a backfire and gets caught in Morgan's submission. She quickly taps out as the crowd cheers. Morgan gets out the ring and taunts the crowd as AJ recovers in shock.

"She just made the divas champion tap out!" Cole exclaims.

"We may be looking at a new divas champion." JBL says.

"Or maybe a triple threat match."

Kaitlyn laughs. "AJ can't believe she tapped out so quickly." JBL says.

Fans tweet _'#Morgan4DivasChamp'_

_'Morgan should totally face AJ for the diva's champion #Morgan4DivasChamp_

_Morgan tweets 'Morgan 4 divas champ? Sounds very interesting.'_

Later on Smackdown, Morgan watches as the Usos take out Roman outside the ring. But then Seth goes a dive on the Usos outside the ring. Ambrose sees the Usos and Roman and Rollins outside the ring. As soon as he turns, he runs into a spear by Christian.

"No!" Morgan yells. Christian pins him to win.

"Are you kidding me!?" Morgan screams.

"Here are your winners! Christian and the Usos!" Lillian says.

"Second time The Shield has been beaten. What an upset." Cole Shield go into the ring. Morgan helps Ambrose as he holds his stomach and gives The Usos and Christian a death glare.

Rollins and Reigns start yelling and Seth starts kicking the ropes. "What a victory on Friday night Smackdown." Cole exclaims.

_'That was a fluke! #AFLUKE! This isn't over by a long shot!'_ Morgan tweets.

* * *

Next day, Melanie wakes up and sees Celeste snickering at her. "What?"

"Oh yeah, Colby may have won this round."

"What did he do?" Melanie quickly asks as she gets off the bed. She checks her bed.

"You'll see."

Melanie goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. "OOH! He is so dead!"

Celeste laughs. "He asked for my make up so I gave it to him."

"Wait till I prank him again." Melnaie says as she looks at her face. It says_ 'Colby Rulez'_ on her forehead and make up all over her face. "I look like a clown!"

Celeste takes a photo of Melanie and posts it on twitter _'#MonsterMakeOver by WWERollins #MelanieTheClown'_

"Thanks for asking to take a photo of me."

Celeste laughs as Melanie washes her face.

* * *

Melanie and Colby are now tied. Melanie won round 1-Putting Colby's attire in the freezer, and Colby won round 2-Putting make up all over Melanie's face. Stay tune for more crazy pranks. Prank war will end when the first person gets 15 points.

I'll be posting bonus chapters that I didn't get a chance to post in past chapters soon. Like some NXT episodes with The Shield and some WWE Exclusives that I may have forgot about.

I will be doing backstage fallouts and power rankings too. Also might be having Morgan be on some WWE Youtube shows soon.

* * *

Favorite hashtag?

#MonsterMakeOver #AFluke #Morgan4DivasChamp #PrankWarRound2 #MelanieRules #JusticeHasBeenServed #TheHighlightReel #BestMixedTagTeam #Siiicckkk #MelanieTheClown


	19. This Isn't Over

Forced To Believe

Author's Note-Sorry if it's short, next chapter will be long. Morgan is set to be in a Triple Threat Match against AJ and Kaitlyn for the Divas Champion at Money in the bank. Over 11,400 views! Awesome! You guys rock!

* * *

**Chapter 16-This isn't over.**

Before Raw, Celeste, Colby and Melanie are in catering. "You and Colby are tied. Who is up first?"

"Let Melanie be first again." Colby says.

Melanie raises a brow. "…Why?"

"So I can get you back better."

"Ha! If you say so."

"I know so." Colby brags and walks away.

"I would keep my eyes peeled. He seems to have something big planned." Celeste warns.

"All right I will."

Later on, Melanie walks in The Shield's locker room. "Joe! What's up dude?"

Joe gives her a smile. "Nothing much. You seem happy."

"Oh I am, Colby's in the shower right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Melanie grabs all the towels. "You won't be needing these right?"

"Nah, but Colby will." Joe says with an amused grin.

"Exactly! See you later!" Melanie says and walks out the locker room. She quickly runs to the divas locker room and hides the towels.

Meanwhile. Colby gets down with his shower and tries to find a towel. "What the?" Colby looks around for a towel. "Melanie…" Colby mumbles.

Later on after Raw starts, Melanie meets Joe, Colby and Jon to walk through the crowd. "Yo!" Melanie grins. Colby gives Melanie a playful glare. Melanie starts to look innocent.

"Oh don't make that innocent face. You know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Joe and Jon snicker. "Who is in the lead?" Jon asks as he zips up his vest.

"It's a tie but it won't be once I win this round." Melanie says.

"You sure about that? I already set up my prank. Just waiting for the effects to happen." Colby grins.

"Such a bluff!" Melanie exclaims as she fixes her hair and puts her hair on her left side as it looks a little curly.

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield'_

"That's our cue." Joe says as they all walk down the crowd. Morgan watches the match from ringside.

She watches Roman tag in Ambrose. When he gets in the ring, he starts clapping his hands as the crowd claps with him. "Dean Ambrose, mocking Christian right now." King says.

"You got this Dean!" Morgan cheers. Jey Uso gives him a kick in the face as Ambrose tags in Rollins who knocks off Jimmy from the apron. He turns his attention back to Jey but they both give each other clotheslines. "Get up man! Come on!" Morgan bangs on the mat.

Jey tags in Christian as the crowd goes wild.. As he takes control of Rollins. Christian punches Roman off the apron. Dean quickly gets off the apron with his hands in defense. Morgan stands next to Ambrose as Christin stares them down. "Eye problem?" Morgan asks. As soon as Christian turns around, he gets kicked in the face by Rollins.

"The distraction by Ambrose and Morgan." Cole says.

"I would stay away from Morgan. You never know what she's going to do. If she'll distract you, hit you, or yell at you. It makes her very interesting to watch." King says.

"Indeed King." JBL says.

Ambrose gets tagged in and he starts stomping on Christian. Christian and Ambrose start going at it but then he catches Dean in a reverse DDT. He pins him but the pin gets broken up by Roman.

"And it seems Morgan looks relieved." Cole observes as the camera shows Morgan looking slightly relaxed. The Usos start fighting Roman but roman takes control and does a belly to belly suplex on one of the Usos as they both fall out the ring. Morgan starts to look slightly worried as she looks at Roman. She turns her attention back to Ambrose.

"Morgan looks like she's about to plot something." Cole says.

Ambrose and Christian recover in the ring as they stand up. They walk and bump into each other's backs and quickly turn around. Christian catches Ambrose in the kill switch position. As Ambrose tries to block the attack. "No!" Morgan exclaims and gets on the apron as the crowd starts to boo.

"Get off the apron!" The ref warns. Morgan decides to obey as she sees Dean throwing Christian to the turnbuckle and Christian kicking him away from him. As the ref checks on Ambrose, Christian gets on top the turnbuckle.

Morgan gets on the apron. "Whoa what is she doing?" King asks. Morgan quickly slaps Christain in the face as he falls off the turnbuckle. The crowd boos her loudly.

"That's what I love about The Shield! Always looking out for their teammates! Good job Morgan!" JBL exclaims as Morgan leans on the top rope with her left arm and laughs as she swings on the rope slightly and gets off the apron.

"How are you supporting this?" Cole asks. Ambrose takes advantage of the situation and goes for a roll up pin for the win. "Ambrose takes advantage!" Cole exclaims as The Shield's theme comes on. Morgan grabs Dean's title and waits for him to get out the ring. Ambrose brushes his hands and rolls out the ring.

"The winners of this match…The Shield!" Justin Roberts says. Morgan hands him the title as Dean gives her a half smirk and lifts her chin up.

"If it wasn't for Morgan's dirty work-" Cole began.

"Hey! She helped her team win. Ambrose took advantage. Christian needs to keep his eyes on everyone. That's his fault." JBL says.

"I have to admit, that was some good work right there." King says as Rollins and Reigns recover and grab their titles. Ambrose jumps over the barricade following Morgan, Rollins and Reigns.

* * *

Later on the night, Bellas are talking and Jojo and Eva Marie walk up to them to greet them. "Hi, Eva Marie, Jojo." Nikki says.

"We're so excited." Eva says

"Thank you for coming to our cast meeting." Brie says.

"Oh my god, like no problem, we are so excited right now." Jojo says with a grin.

"They should be thanking us for inviting them." Nikki says.

"And more importantly, gracing you two with our presence."

"Couldn't agree more with you Brie. I mean, I get it, you two are special in weird ways but everyone knows that if Brie and I didn't return to the WWE, this reality show wouldn't be happening. Or at least be as hot as it's going to be now that we're the stars."

"We're all the stars." Jojo says.

"Aw but not all stars shine bright sweetie" Nikki says and touches Jojo's hair.

"Nikki, isn't it the cutest how they're brand new fresh out of the diva factory?"

"Yeah until they look like that." Nikki points as the camera shows Naomi, Cameron, Natalya and Morgan.

"They can hear you." Naomi says.

"Girl bye. We all heard you." Cameron says

"Duh, I know. What I don't know is why you're not getting the message." Brie snaps.

"Brie and I are attending red carpets and attending the miss USA pageant. I mean, we're really getting our names out there."

"Is that why you're wasting my time?" Morgan bluntly asks.

"Excuse us?" Nikki asks.

"You Barbie dolls aren't worth my time. I should be in the ring, not in this so called meeting. Bad enough I'm co-stars with you two." Morgan says and leaves as the Bellas jaws drop.

"How dare she?" Brie asks.

"Ooh!" Noami says.

"Burn…" Cameron says

In the ring, Morgan faces AJ. After a back and forth match, Morgan gets caught in the black widow. "Crap!" Morgan exclaims as she gets caught deep in the hold.

"Oh no, will Morgan tap?" Cole asks. Morgan tries to hang in there.

"Tap! Tap!" AJ yells.

"AJ has that move on tight. She may break something." King observes. After a few more seconds, Morgan starts tapping at as AJ's theme comes on.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" Justin Roberts exclaims. Morgan holds her arm as she sees AJ getting her hand raised by the ref.

"Amazing matchup between these two." King says.

"But will this happen at Money in the bank? Morgan will be in her hometown and this will be her first divas championship match. You think there will be first championship match jitters?" Cole asks.

"I think it's too soon to tell but I feel like she's ready to the challenge. Amazing match up."

Morgan looks at AJ as AJ taunts her with the title. "You will never have this. This is mine and mine forever!" AJ exclaims and does a crazy laugh. Morgan nods three times.

"Okay." Morgan says and gets out the ring.

Morgan tweets _'Finally got an idea of what I'm going up against at MITB. This is going to be an interesting Diva's match in Philly.'_

Bellas tweet _'You were saying WWEMorgan101? What a waste of time YOU are since you lost your match.'_

_'At least I'm in matches. #GoodAndLongMatches unlike you #30SecondMatches' _Morgan replies.

_'But you lost._' Nikki replies.

_'Doesn't matter if you win or lose. What matters is your performance in the match. #EFFORT' Morgan replies._

* * *

WWE Excusive video, Morgan walks up to AJ who is playing with her hair and has her title on her arm. "Can I help you?" AJ asks as she tilts her head to the side.

"I really hope you give it your all at Money in the bank. Because I'll be in my hometown and I'm gonna work my ass off to try to get that championship. But I'm not here to brag about anything. I'm here to thank you for the matches we go through together. So thanks. I'll see you next week on Smackdown for the contract signing."

Aj tilts her head and grins at her. "Wow. You are the only diva who has thank me. You see, I'm trying to save this division and it's nice to finally see someone acknowledging it. But don't get too happy. I'm still going to win at Money in the bank." AJ says and gives her a grin and skips away.

"Yeah, we'll see." Morgan says as she watches her skip away.

* * *

After show in Melanie, Celeste and April share a room together. "I'm gonna take a shower." Melanie says.

"Hurry up so we can watch a movie!" April says.

"All right, all right!" Melanie walks in the bathroom. She gets settled and turns on the shower. She closes her eyes and lets the water run down her head for a while. But when she opens her eyes, she sees black water running down her hair and body as her eyes widen. "What the heck?!" Melanie screams and stops the shower and quickly gets out.

She wraps a towel around her body and goes to the mirror to see her hair dyed pitch black. "Oh my gosh!" Melanie screams. Celeste runs in.

"What happened!? Oh my god!" Celeste screams as she sees Morgan's hair.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"AHHHHHH!" Melanie and Celeste scream together.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Celeste screams

"I DON'T KNOW!" Melanie screams.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Whoa! What is going on!?" April runs in.

"My hair is black!" Melanie screams.

"AHHHHHHH!" All the girls scream

"YOU'RE HAIR IS BLACK!" April screams.

"I KNOW!" Melanie screams.

"AHHHHH!"

"HE DYED MY HAIR!" Melanie screams.

"AHHHHHH!"

"ALL RIGHT LET'S CALM DOWN! BREATHE!" Celeste yells.

The girls calm down. "Is it permanent?" April asks after a long pause.

"I can't tell." Celeste says as she touches Melanie's hair.

"He dyed my hair. This dude dyed my hair black...How am I supposed to wrestle with black hair? I'm a brunette! "

"Well Colby totally won this round." Celeste says. Melanie glares at her. "What it's true. Hey you kind of resemble Chyna."

The girls hear knocking at their door. April opens the door to see the Bellas and Nattie. "We heard a lot of screaming, what happened?" Nattie asks.

"Colby pranked Melanie. It's not pretty."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Nikki asks.

"See for yourself." April says as she lets them in. They see Melanie wrapped in a towel and a towel wrapping her hair. "I don't see anything wrong." Brie says. Melanie releases the towel off her head. "Oh my god! Your hair!"

"Exactly…" Melanie mumbles.

"He really did it this time." Celeste says.

* * *

Colby won that round hands down.

There will be more Ambrose and Morgan scenes next chapter. Also more Jon and Melanie scenes around Money in the bank. Right now, I'm focusing on the prank war and the weeks leading up to money in the bank. Hope it'll be worth the wait when you read them.

I will try to put more detail in the matches next time. Especially for Melanie's championship match at MITB.

* * *

Favorite hashtag?

"#GoodAndLongMatches #30SecondMatches #EFFORT

There will be more hashtags next chapter. Just did a few tweets this time. Until Next time!


	20. This Means War

Forced To Believe

Author's Note-Enjoy! Over 12,000 views! Awesome! Thanks guys!

* * *

**Chapter 17-This Means War**

"Want to go to a hair salon tomorrow?" Celeste asks as she sits on the couch with the Bellas.

"Nope." Melanie answers as she gets out the bathroom and has her PJs on.

"No? But you were just freaking out." Brie exclaims.

"That is what Colby wants. I won't give him that pleasure. I'll deal with the hair. Hopefully it'll fade out after a few washes."

"That's the Melanie I know." Celeste says with a grin.

"Wonder what my Co-workers are going to think…" Melanie began.

"How 'bout you take a photo on Twitter." April says.

"Might as well give fans a heads up so they can recognize me." Melanie says and sits on her bed. She takes a photo of herself as she grabs a piece of her new raven colored hair and tweets it by saying _'Oh yeah...you really done it this time WWERollins. #PrankWar #JetBlackLaurer'_

Fans tweet_ 'OH MY GOD YOUR HAIR!'_

_'He dyed your hair!? OMG!"_

_'You look like Chyna!'_

_'Pretty!'_

_'No! Your beautiful brown hair is ruined!'_

Superstars and divas tweets about Melanie's photo of her new color. Miz tweets _'Awesome!'_

Rosa tweets_ 'I love the hair chica! Get WWERollins back good!'_

Melanie replies_ 'Thanks. I will get him back.'_

Alicia tweets_ 'What a foxy situation that is. Hope you get him back hard gurl.'_

Melanie replies_ 'Totally am planning on it.'_

Chyna tweets _'Priceless. You look like my twin.'_

Melanie replies _'Hardy har har.'_

Maria tweets_ 'Whoa! WWERollins what have you done to my friend!?'_

Joe replies _'I tried to stop him. Looks like I was too late.'_

Melanie replies _'Too late? You're no help at all!'_

Joe replies _'Sorry you feel that way.'_

_'Boo! You suck!'_ Melanie replies

Joe replies _'Okay, I'll remember that when you want someone to take you to the supermarket to get some grapes.'_

Melanie quickly replies _'I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! #PleaseDontTakeMyGrapesAway'_

Joe replies _'Gets you every time.'_

Melanie replies_ 'I can never ignore a bluff like that.'_

Joe replies_ 'Exactly. You're hair looks nice.'_

_'Thanks dude!'_ Melanie replies.

Zack Ryder tweets_ 'Sick hair! #WWWYKI'_

Paige replies_ 'WWERollins is going to get it! Never mess with a female's hair. #MessWithMorganYouMessWithMe'_

Melanie replies _'Haha, thanks! I'll get him back though.'_

Summer Rae tweets _'Priceless! HAHAHA.'_

Melanie replies _'Laugh while you can!'_

Summer Rae replies_ 'I will!'_

* * *

Hours before Raw, Melanie meets up with The Shield for the WWE VIP Experience event. "Joe showed me your photo on Twitter." Jon says as he strokes her hair.

"Don't remind me."

"Common, I think it's cute."

"Oh you're just saying that." Melanie says with a grin.

"I'm serious." Jon says and kisses her cheek.

"Hey Mel! Nice hair!" Colby says with a grin. "Nice color huh?" Colby laughs.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-No…" Melanie says.

"I told you, you will not win this battle."

"Oh trust me, I will win this battle. And this time, you are going first."

"Fine by me."

Later on, The Shield get interviewed by Lulu and Lala from 92.3 Now. The camera shows Lulu with Seth and the rest of The Shield as Lala is next to Dean Ambrose.

"We're with The Shield. You men are looking good, and Morgan, I love the hair." Lala says.

"Hahaha, thanks." Morgan says with a grin.

"What's up? What can we expect for tonight?" Lala asks.

"You can expect justice to be served like it always is when the shield shows up to town and we will be dishing out punishment to all offenders. A lot of ladies think we are angry and violent rough men but the truth is, we have a sweet and sensitive side" Dean says.

"Do you?"

"I show a sweeter side outside the ring, isn't that right Morgan?" Dean asks as he turns to look at her.

"Why are you looking at me?" Morgan asks as she blushes.

"Aw, she's blushing!" Lala exclaims with a grin.

"But you won't be seeing any sweetness tonight. At least not until after the show." Dean says.

"Ooh, I know Morgan will be taking advantage of that."

"Totally!" Morgan laughs.

Lala turns to Seth. "Hey."

"Oh yeah, hey, what's up? We're just hanging out right here. Me and lulu or lala or whatever it is, we're just crushing, that's all that's going on over here."

Everyone chuckles. "What's up with you always beating up on Daniel?" Lala asks.

"Well it's an advantage to beat up a little troll." Joe says.

* * *

**After the interview, Raw starts.**

Morgan is at ringside watching the Roman and Seth go up against tons of funk. "Did Morgan dye her hair? She looks different." King says.

"She may have. I almost didn't recognize her." Cole says.

"I did. Are you two blind?" JBL asks.

"Stop banging the mat!" Morgan yells at Naomi and Cameron as the bang on the mat to support Brodus who is in a headlock by Roman. Brodus fights back and gets a tag to Sweet T as Roman tags in Seth. Tensai gives Seth clotheslines and takes down Roman. As Seth sits on the turnbuckle, Tensai runs and gives him a rolling sit-ton. As Morgan checks on Roman outside the ring, Rollins drop kicks Brodus off the apron. Morgan walks over to Brodus, about to take him down but Cameron quickly spears her and starts unloading on her.

"Whoa!" Cole exclaims as the crowd cheers for her.

"Get her off of me!" Morgan exclaims. Roman grabs Morgan off as Naomi grabs Cameron off. "How dare you put your hands on me!? Do you know who I am!? Do you know what I'm capable of!? Are you crazy!? Get off of me!" Morgan yells as Roman tries to calm her down and picks her up over his shoulder. "You messed with the wrong one Cameron! Wrong one!"

"And she's still yelling." Cole exclaims.

"How dare she put her hands on me?!" Morgan yells as Roman sets her down and he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down. Deal with her later. Let's focus on the match."

"All right, all right."

In the ring, Rollins tags in roman and jumps through the ropes to hit Brodus. When Tensai turns around, he gets speared by Reigns and pins him for the win. Morgan gets in the ring and bumps fists with him. Seth gets back in the ring and Morgan raises their hands.

"And the Shield are victorious." Cole says.

* * *

**Backstage, WWE Exclusive video.**

Morgan has a fit backstage with The Shield. "What kind of sneak attack was that!?" Morgan yells. "I swear, I am gonna-"

"Relax. Calm down. You'll get her back." Ambrose says as he holds her shoulders. Morgan nods and turns to the camera as Ambrose releases her.

"Oh Cam, Cam, Cam. Looks like you grew some guts since you decided to attack me. Is that supposed to scare me? Threaten me? Acknowledge you? No…no sweetheart it doesn't work that way."

"That's right." Seth says in the background as Roman nods.

"Cameron, don't think you got away easy with that sneak attack. I will get my revenge. I-will-get my revenge, and you wanna know why? You wanna know how? I'll tell you. The reason I will get my revenge is to teach you a lesson. The lesson is simple, never mess with Morgan Lopez. How I'm going to get my revenge? Simple as well. I am going to make sure you never ever try to threaten me again. I am going to pulverize you. And you are going to like it. You are going to remember it. And you-will-believe in it. Believe in The Shield." Morgan says with a frown and pushes the camera away as it falls.

Cameron tweets_ '#GirlBye I ain't scared of you'_

Morgan tweets _'Seems you didn't get the memo. I guess my actions will do the talking. This match will be short and sweet #GirlCry'_

* * *

**WWE main event**

Melanie goes to the divas locker room and opens her gym bag. "Motherf-"Melanie began but gets cut off by Celeste's "Whoa!"

Melanie looks in her bag as it's filled with eggs. Some are cracked, some have funny faces written on them with a black sharpe."Oh original…Luckily I have a plan. If he wants to mess with my bag, I'll mess with his."

'What are you going to do?" Ariane (Cameron) asks.

"Oh nothing but…art." Melanie says with a grin and leaves the locker room as Ariane follows. Mark walks up to them.

"Okay ladies, you need to have a short match. The next match will have to be a long one to end the show."

"How short?" Melanie asks.

"Squash match."

Melanie slightly sighs._ 'I hate squash matches…'_

"Okay, Melanie will dominate." Ariane says as Mark nods and walks away.

"I hate squash matches…"

"Hey at least you will be proving your point on your promo."

"Guess you're right."

Onscreen, Morgan gets in the ring with Cameron as Morgan glares at her. Ambrose is at ringside watching the match as Naomi is at Cameron's corner.

Morgan runs and gives Cameron a hard clothesline. "Oh! Did you hear that impact!?" Cole exclaims.

"This is going to be a short match." JBL says as Morgan gives Cameron a shinning wizard. She picks her up and throws her to the turnbuckle as she slides down. Morgan walks over and starts choking her with her right foot as the ref counts. She releases the hold after the ref counts to 4.

Morgan drags her away from the turnbuckle and does her submission on her as Cameron quickly gives up. Morgan leans back, applying more pressure before releasing her.

"Well that was quick." Cole says as Morgan gets her hand raised. Ambrose comes in the ring as Morgan yells_ 'Yeah!'_ at the crowd. She turns and runs to jump on him to give him a hug which sparks the crowd's interest. "Whoa, are we seeing this correctly?"

Ambrose was a little surprised but hugged her back. "Interesting turn of events there." JBL says as Morgan gets off him.

* * *

**Smackdown**

Melanie's hair starts to go back to its original color. She takes a photo of herself and tweets it _'Natural hair is coming back! Ha! In your face WWERollins, you can't break my hair! #VictoryWillBeMine'_

WWE Exclusive video,

Morgan is nervously pacing around in the divas locker room. "What's your problem?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I'm freaking out!"

"Why-is this about Dean?"

"I can't believe I threw myself all over him like that. I'm so embarrassed."

"Morgan, you need to calm down. Just talk to him?"

"Talk to him? After what I did on Main Event? He thinks I'm a freak."

"Do you know for sure that he thinks you are a freak?"

"No…"

"Exactly. March your butt to him right now."

Morgan sighs. "Fine…fine…but later."

"Now." Kaitlyn orders and pushes her out the divas locker room, ignoring Morgan's pleas. She shuts the door. "I'm not opening this door until I find out you talked to him."

Morgan sighs loudly. "Darn it…" She turns around and starts walking backside. "Might as well get it over with…"

The camera shows Morgan walking but she stops as she sees Ambrose taping up his hands. Morgan sighs and nervously walks up to him. "H-hey you got a minute?"

Dean looks up as he finishes taping his left hand. "What is it?"

"I uh…I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For...jumping all up on you like that. You know during Main Event. I was just a little excited."

Ambrose gives her a half smirk and steps up towards her as Morgan averts her eyes and turns her head slightly. Ambrose grabs her chin so she can look at him. "Excited? That makes two of us." Ambrose says. He leans in and was about to kiss her but stops as his breath touches her lips. "After all, you are my woman." Dean smirks and walks away as Morgan's face gets red.

Kaitlyn walks up to her. "Wow, your face is beet red."

Morgan clears her throat and adjusts herself. "I-I have a fever."

Kaitlyn laughs. "Sure..."

* * *

During Colby's match against Jey Uso, Melanie walks in The Shield's locker room with a big brown bag. Jon was watching the match. "What is that?"

'Art." Melanie says as she finds Colby's gym bag and opens it. "Let's put some mustard….some mayo….a little bit of cheese…whip cream…cream cheese…relish…ketchup…some coke…" Mealnie says as she slaps the items in side Colby's gym bag. Jon looks amused. Melanie zips up the bag and shakes it. She opens it. "Perfection. This looks so gross. I should win this round."

"That stuff reeks!" Jon exclaims.

"That's the plan. He'll have to buy a new bag and clean up his clothes and other stuff."

After Colby's match, Colby and Joe walk in the locker room. Colby opens his bag and looks at it. "…Nice…"

Joe looks at his bag and starts snickering. "Did you see her do this?" Colby asks.

"Yep." Jon replies.

"Did you try to stop her?"

"Nope."

* * *

Later on Smackdown, The WWE Diva's championship contact signing is underway. AJ and Kaitlyn sit in front of each other as Morgan's seat which is on the end, is empty. Teddy Long, Naomi, Natalya, Cameron, Aksana and Alicia are in the ring with them. Big E stands near the corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have asked all of you as well as the diva division to join me. This Sunday at money in the bank, AJ Lee will defend her divas championship against the former champion Kaitlyn and Morgan. Tonight, we make that match official. Now ladies, I know you have read the contract, if we can get your signatures please." Teddy says.

"Where's Morgan?" Cole asks.

"Maybe she already signed the contract." JBL says.

"Or maybe still with the shield?"

"We'll have to see. But she better come out here sooner or later or she might lose this chance to win the title."

AJ grabs the contract and opens it. She grabs a mic. "Oh looky cookie. The entire sequence of the sister hood of the sparking pants are out here. Are they uh, here to protect you Kaitlyn? Oh that's right, half of them don't like you. And the rest of them sure as heck don't like me but they should. Because no one care about the divas division until I won this title." AJ says as the crowd gives her mixed reactions. "And you can all go ahead and line up and thank me whenever you want just like Morgan did but you can maybe wait till Sunday and congratulate me for winning the divas title match-" AJ continues but gets cut off by Teddy.

"Uh, AJ, we ain't got time for all that, you need to speed it up all right?" Teddy asks as the crowd laughs.

"Fine." AJ says and opens the papers. "I didn't have a lawyer go over this but I trust you." AJ says as she looks at Teddy. AJ sticks the point of the pen on her tongue and starts signing the contract. After AJ was done, she was about to give it to Kaitlyn but stops. "Uh I don't think you want to sign this Kaitlyn. You know why? Because once you sign this, I am fully prepared to embarrass you worse than I have before.

"What do you have, like a…photo shopped picture or some little game? Go ahead." Kaitlyn says and signs the contract.

"Oh Katie…I tried…I tried to help ya but gosh you left me with no choice. Remember all those…very very real texts you sent to your very very fake secret admirer. When you bared your soul to somebody you didn't even know…" AJ snickers and Kaitlyn tries to grab the phone that AJ took out.

"May 30th, Nattie says that she's my friend but all she ever does is talk about Khali. Gosh you know what they say, never trust a Hart." Aj reads from her phone as the crowd erupts in _'Oohs'_ and _'Boos'._

Natalya looks disappointed and leaves the ring. "June 2nd…Naomi and Cameron…they say they're looking out for me but all they really care about is that reality show." AJ reads. Kaitlyn grabs the phone from AJ as Layla tries to calm her down.

"Hulk smash!" AJ mocks as the crowd laughs. "You know what Kaitlyn? It's okay, cause I have insurance and a family plan and also Big E is great with technology and pointing, so Big E, throw it to the tron."

The message go on to the tron. "June 4th, lying in my hotel room thinking of you. My whole life people forced me into a mold just for bodybuilding but you let me step out of that mold. You see me for everything." AJ reads.

"Turn it off!" Kaitlyn exclaims. Kaitlyn stands up and starts to look upset.

AJ starts laughing. "You know what Kaitlyn…let's do everybody a favor. Okay? Go ahead, tear up this contract, tuck your tail between your legs turn around, walk away and never show your sad sad face or your trashy trashy hair around here ever again."

"You know what? No. this it's not gonna work again. You manipulated me. I lost my friends, I lost my title. I lost myself. But I will never ever let a needy, clingy, man crazed psychopath destroy me again." Kaitlyn speaks up as AJ starts giving her a crazed stare. "I will be champion again. You, you're gonna end up rocking back and forth in the fetal position, in a padded cell, drooling like the crazy pathe-" Kaitlyn began but gets slapped by AJ as she stands up.

_'Oh!'_ The crowd cheers. "Uh oh!" JBL exclaims. Kaitlyn pushes AJ down on her seat and pushes the table to the corner as AJ screams. Kaitlyn gets on the desk and start unloading on her. Big E grabs Kaitlyn off of her.

"Let go of me!" Kaitlyn exclaims and gets released by him. She gives him a hard slap in the face. AJ starts to recover. Kaitlyn turns to AJ and gives her a spear.

"A spear!" Cole exclaims as the crowd cheers. All of a sudden, Morgan quickly gets in the ring. "What a minute-is that-it's Morgan!"

Morgan turns Kaitlyn around and gives her a backfire as the crowd boos her. "This could happen at Money in the bank." JBL says.

Morgan grabs a mic. "Think you proved your point. Here is how I prove mine." Morgan says and picks up the contract and signs it. "It's only a matter of time before I get the 1, 2, 3. Watch your back." Morgan drops the mic as The Shield's theme comes on. She grabs the divas title and raises it up in the air.

"Who will win the Divas Championship?" JBL asks as Morgan drops the title on AJ's fallen body and leaves the ring to leave through the crowd.

"My money is on Kaitlyn, she's tired of the games with AJ. Kaitlyn may be able to overpower Morgan as well." Cole says. "What do you think about Morgan?"

"We'll have to find out. Morgan has an advantage. Hometown advantage. She'll feed off their chants and energy." JBL says.

"This is going to be an interesting diva's championship match."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Backstage fallout**

"What is going on with you and Kaitlyn?" The interviewer asks as Melanie still has on her wrestling attire and her hair is in a ponytail.

"Kaitlyn and I are still friends but if we are competing with each other, especially for a title, we are going to be competitive and aggressive about it. She needs to understand that she can't focus all her attention on AJ. She has another diva to worry about. That is also why I gave her a backfire. She may have lost some friends but she never lost me. If she wins at Money in the bank, I'll be happy for her but I hope she doesn't celebrate too much because I'll be challenging her as soon as possible."

"What do you think about AJ?"

"I respect AJ as a competitor. I'm just really looking forward to wrestling in my hometown. I mean, going up against AJ and Kaitlyn at the same time? It's going to be interesting and I can't wait to wrestle them. The match is going to be worth watching."

"And why is that?"

"Because I will do whatever it takes to win and I will endure any pain and suffering to win. This is my chance to prove to everyone that I can do this. Right now, I have to mentally prepare myself for what's to come. No first championship match jitters. I don't want to choke up." Morgan says with a small smile.

On twitter fans tweet,

_'Morgan might really steal the divas champion in her hometown. I'm starting to get convinced. #MyMoneysOnMorgan'_

_'If Morgan wins at MITB, all members of the Shield will have gold. #RepresentPhillyMorgan!'_

_'Represent Philly WWEMorgan101!'_

_'I hope Morgan wins! She has to win! She's awesome! #MyMoneysOnMorgan'_

_'Wonder if Morgan can out smart AJ and over power Kaitlyn at the same time. Can't wait for MITB'_

_'I hope all the Philly fan favorites win at MITB.'_

* * *

Who do you think won this round of pranks? I'm thinking Melanie won the round. Disagree? Why or why not?

Favortie hashtag?

#MyMoneysOnMorgan #RepresentPhillyMorgan #MessWithMorganYouMessWithMe #JetBlackLaurer #PleaseDontTakeMyGrapesAway #WWWYKI #GirlBye #GirlCry #VictoryWillBeMine

* * *

**Next chapter**-Joe, Jon and Melanie visit the new WWE Performance center. Melanie and the gang have a bonfire. WWE arrives in Philly. Melanie and Jon visit Melanie's family. After the family get together, Melanie and Jon head to the gym to meet Joe and Colby. Then, they arrive at the Wells Fargo Center as Melanie and Jon spare in the ring again and prepare for the show.

* * *

**Upcoming bonus chapter**, called _'My Wrestling Past'_-Melanie tells the girls about her time in CZW, how she got to WWE at first, TNA, Her injuries, and how her and Jon got together.

* * *

I don't know when I'll be back online but in the meantime, I will be working on the upcoming chapters. My time is limited on fanfiction because I joined the dance squad and have to dance at my school's football games. If I have free time, I will post a chapter as soon as I can. Adios.


	21. Hanging In Philly Before MITB

Forced To Believe

**Chapter 18-Hanging In Philly Before MITB**

Joe, Jon and Melanie visit the new WWE Performance center in Orlando, FL. Melanie's hair is back to her normal color and she has it in a ponytail. "Here at the opening of the WWE performance center, I'm here with 3 members of The Shield, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Morgan Lopez. First of all, you guys came up through developmental here in WWE, what are your thoughts on the new training facility?" The interviewer asks.

"It's quite impressive, I've never seen a...I don't think a facility this big and this impressive ever existed in professional wrestling before. Seeing it born is pretty impressive. So much space, so much, really, expensive high tech equipment, uh, we've been in some nice gyms before but this is as nice as it gets. Pretty impressive." Ambrose says.

"What's your thoughts Roman?" The interviewer asks.

"I agree um, to see this much hard work, this much patience to go in it, it's a beautiful thing to watch it unfold and it's a humbling thing. It's a great day for the business."

"Morgan, your thoughts?"

"This place is so awesome. I love it and it's really going to help the developmental roster." Morgan says with a grin.

"It's incredible to see you guys come up through the development area and the facilities in Tampa were good but to see this, makes you wonder about this place and how it's gonna help guys as they try to continue to make it onto the roster like you did." Interviewer says.

"The guys that are lucky enough to train here instead of a warehouse, a barn or a box with one little ring on a dirt floor or something like that, they are gonna have a real leg up on the competition. The next generation for the guys is gonna get more stiffer." Dean says.

"You jealous?" The interviewer chuckles.

"I knew he was gonna ask that, haha." Morgan chuckles.

"Uh, no, I mean, everything worked out for us. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for these guys. It should be bright for our future." Roman says.

"So how'd it feel to be called on the main roster?" Interviewer asks.

"Means everything. It's what I've been working my entire life for and persistence pays off." Dean says.

"What's it been for you so far?" Interviewer asks roman.

"I think it's been a great testament through the developmental system. A guy like Dean, he's been all around the world, wrestling in all kinds of places, he's been able to come here and polish off his skills. Morgan went to another major wrestling company and showed off her skills until she came to the developmental area in the WWE. And I was able to obtain a little bit of skills and polish it as well. Down here and on the main roster. But for everybody who is starting off here, have a great opportunity to perfect their craft before they get on the main roster."

"Last few things, you mentioned you had some experience before you came here Morgan. Going to another major wrestling company, how is that different from WWE?"

"Well, going to TNA and wrestling in a 6 sided ring is different from a 4 sided ring. So, when I came to the development area in WWE, it's been really tough to adjust to things but I managed. It's been hard but all that hard work paid off." Morgan says.

"You also had some experience too, give us a horror story on training compared to this facility." The interviewer asks Dean.

"Oh I started training in a warehouse with a ring crammed into it with about no space in between the wall and the ring. There were some chairs around, there was a backseat of a van that somebody put there. I've trained in some really bad rings and seen some really good rings. Bad facilities, and good facilities, this is about as good as it gets here today."

"Last thing, the excitement of being on the roster, your entrance and everything, what's it been like for you guys?" The interviewer asks.

"It's great, it's like being shot out of rocket, you know and I think we handle it like nobody else cause we're the hardest workers. That's what we do. We eat, we sleep, we train, harder than anybody and we wrestle harder than anybody. So it's something to be expected and we want more. It don't stop here, it can only get better." Roman says.

"Roman, Dean, Morgan, thanks for the time and keep up the great work, appreciate it."

"Thanks." The Shield says.

* * *

After they check out the new performance center, most of the roster have a bonfire near the woods, near their hotel rooms. "You sure we got permission to have a bonfire here?" Melanie asks.

"Yep, everything is fine." Celeste says. Melanie looks around in amusement as she sees Nick (Dolph Ziggler) playing the guitar and singing and Celeste burning the marshmallows. She gets up and walks to her.

"Do you need help?" Melanie asks.

"Oh yes, she really does." April says as she has her glasses on.

"Hey! I don't need help, it's been a while since I made smores." Celeste says.

"I hope everyone doesn't eat all the smores, I have a sweet tooth tonight." Melanie says as she puts a marshmallow on a stick and begins to heat it up.

"If it isn't grapes, it's smores." Celeste chuckles as she blows off the fire on her marshmallow which is now burnt. "I don't think I want this one."

"Take mine." April says as they trade sticks.

"You're awesome." Celeste says as April and Melanie laugh. Melanie puts 4 smores on a plate and sits next to Jon who has on a cap, gray hoodie and jeans.

"Hey Mel, could you pass me a Pepsi?" Phil (CM Punk) asks as he takes a bite out of his smore. Melanie takes a Pepsi out the cooler and throws it at him as he effortlessly catches it. "Thanks grapes."

"No problem dude!" Melanie grins and starts eating a smore.

"So am I getting one?" Jon asks with a smile.

"Fine, fine." Melanie grins and feeds him a smore as he licks her fingers. She laughs. After everyone gets settled in and eats their smores, some of the guys start to tell ghost stories. Melanie puts her head on Jon's shoulder as they hold hands. Celeste sneaks a picture of them and posts them on twitter_ '#PhillysWWEPowerCouple Dean and WWEMorgan101.'_

* * *

Next day, WWE gets off the plane as they arrive in Philadelphia. Melanie tweets _'I'm home. #PhillysOwn Diva is back! #MITB'_

"This place brings back pleasant memories." Melanie says as her and Jon walk into the hotel. They find out they are rooming together as Melanie grins. "Yes! We got our own room. Yes! Yes! Yes!" Melanie exclaims as she skips in the lobby. Jon and the receptionist start to chuckle.

"Looks like I got a new mascot." Bryan (Daniel Bryan) chuckles as he walks with Brie with their bags.

"Sorry, got carried away. Just excited."

Brie and Bryan chuckle. "Here are your keys." The receptionist says as Melanie takes them. Jon and Melanie grab their bags and gets on the elevator. They get off on the 3rd floor and get in their room.

Jon sighs as he puts his bags down. "Ready to visit your family?" Jon asks.

"Yeah, let's go." Melanie says as they take the elevator to the 1st floor.

"Did you tell them you were here?" Jon asks as they walk in the parking lot.

"Nah, I want to surprise them."

"Just like you want to surprise your dad with the new studio?"

"Yep. The studio is all ready, I just can't wait to see the look on his face. It's gonna be awesome."

Jon smiles as they walk towards the rental car. "I'm driving!" Melanie calls out.

"No way sweetheart. I'm driving." Jon retorts.

"Oh come on!" Melanie exclaims. She knew a faster, shorter way to get to her parent's place. Jon starts laughing as he gets in the drivers seat. "Fine but I'm driving to the arena."

"Hmm…I'll think about that."

"It's my rental car!" Melanie gets in the passenger seat.

"Our rental car." Jon corrects.

"Screw you."

"Oh, right here in the car? Okay." Jon says as he leans over and starts to kiss her. She kisses him back but then he starts to move down to her neck.

"Aye! Aye!" Melanie laughs and pushes him off and checks her neck. "Look how red this mark is!" Melanie exclaims.

"Trust me, there will be a lot more red marks, and it won't be just on your neck." Jon says with a smirk as Melanie blushes.

"Bluff! That's a bluff!" Melanie exclaims as Jon laughs.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Jon and Melanie drive and arrive at her family's house. They get out the car and walk up the steps. "Ready?" Jon asks.

Melanie nods and knocks on the door. "Wait, I have a key." Melanie takes out the key and opens it. She is quickly attacked by her 3 year old female Parson Russell Terrier named Ellie. "Ellie!" Melanie exclaims as the dog barks and jumps on her. Melanie starts to remember how she got the dog.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Melanie and her mother were at the animal shelter. "Are you sure you want to do this for me? I'll be on the road a lot and-" Melanie began.

"Sweetie, I want a dog too, and so does your father, we can all take care of it. But you are going to pick the dog, not me." Melanie's mother says.

Melanie nods and looks at the puppies. She locks eyes with a baby Parson Russell Terrier. She looks at it jumping around. It barks happily at her. "It's bark is so cute. Look how energetic it is." Melanie says with a grin and starts to pet it. "I want this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Melanie smiles as the puppy licks her fingers.

**(end of flashback)**

* * *

Jon and Melanie pet Ellie. "Why is the dog barking?" Diego, Melanie's father asks as he walks to the front door.

"Hey dad!" Melanie says with a grin but quickly gets attacked by a bear hug as she laughs. "Don't squeeze me to death, I got a match tonight."

"Haha, I was wondering when I was gonna see you again!" Diego says in his Spanish accent. Jon smiles at the two. Diego releases her and turns to Jon. "Jon mi amigo!" Diego exclaims and gives him a warm hug.

"Nice to see you Mister Rivera." Jon says with a smile.

"What did I say about calling me Mister Rivera? That makes me feel old. Call me Diego, all right?"

"Okay, Diego." Jon corrects himself.

"That's my Chico! Come on in!"

Melanie smiles at her father, she missed his carefree attitude. He was welcoming to everyone. Then, she starts to remember how Jon met her parents.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Melanie was packing up her bags after she got done with another CZW show. She sees Jon getting ready to leave. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nah, why?" Jon asks as he puts on his gym bag.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents and have dinner with us. They don't bite, I swear. My mom is the over protective one, not my dad, he's the carefree type."

"You sure about this?"

"Of course, common." Melanie says and takes him to her parent's place. She walks inside with him.

"Melanie, who is this?" Jane asks.

"Mom, dad, this is friend, Jonathan Good. I met him while I was starting out in CZW." Melanie says.

Diego starts to grin. "Nice to meet you! Melanie has told us all about you."

"She has?" Jon asks with surprise as Melanie quickly stomps on her father's foot.

"Hey!" Diego exclaims. Melanie gives him a glare and clears her throat.

"Anyway, could he stay for dinner?" Melanie asks.

"Why not? The more the merrier!" Jane says and walks back into the kitchen.

"Dinner should be ready soon." Diego says and walks upstairs.

Melanie sighs out of relief and gives Jon a low five. "Mission accomplish, they love you."

"Glad to here." Jon smiles.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

"Come inside, your mother is cooking." Diego says as they walk in. Melanie smiles as the smell of tacos fills the air.

"My baby!" Jane, Melanie's mother exclaims and runs to hug her. Melanie starts to tear up and hugs her back. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" Melanie says. Jane gives her a big kiss on the cheek.

As they release, Jane turns her attention to Jon. "Jonathan, it's good to see you."

"Nice to see you too." Jon smiles and gives her a hug. She kisses his forehead.

"Lunch will be ready soon." Jane says and walks back to the kitchen.

"Sit down, we have time before the show right?" Diego asks as Melanie nods and they sit down. Diego studies their movements. "When did you two start dating?"

Melanie's eyes widen as Diego laughs. "I'm glad you picked him. He's a good kid." Diego smiles. Ellie rubs on Melanie's leg as she smiles and pets her.

"Thank you." Jon says with a smile.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Melanie says.

"It's all right, and besides, a father knows. you look happier than ever."

Melanie grins at him but then hears yelling "You're making it wrong!"

"Is that Aunt Aria?" Melanie asks.

"Yes. She came to visit." Diego responds.

"Oh boy."

"What's wrong?" Jon asks.

"My mother and aunt have a little rivalry. My aunt thinks that my mother isn't giving me a lot of freedom and is always in my business."

"Family drama? Interesting."

"It can be amusing sometimes. Aria is more of the outgoing, party type, while my mother is more...well...protective and motherly."

Aunt Aria walks in. Melanie looks at her as her long black hair is in a nice bun. She looked strict because of her crazy arm tattoos but once she starts to smile, she's one of the coolest people you meet. Melanie remembers how she works at a lounge in LA.

"Melanie! It's so good to see you!" Aria exclaims and gives her a big hug.

"Nice to see you too, are you coming to the show?"

"Of course. I must support my niece."

Jane walks back in. "Want a drink?" Diego asks as Jon nods and they walk to the kitchen.

Jane and Aria sit down. Melanie looks at them and smiles. "I heard Summerslam will be in LA. I'll be there working at the lounge. You should tell your friends to come." Aria says.

"Totally. I'll be planning on it." Melanie says.

"I'll make sure to have a VIP section open for you."

"Thanks. I'll give my friends a heads up."

"So…am I getting grandchildren soon?" Jane asks with a grin as Melanie's eyes widen.

"Expect her to ask questions at the wrong time." Aria says.

"Mama! _No digas eso_!" Melanie exclaims.

"Don't say that? What did I miss?" Melanie's father, Diego asks as he opens up a can of beer with Jon.

"I just want to focus on my wrestling career right now." Melanie says.

"Wait, you said you didn't want to learn Spanish, who has been teaching you?" Jane asks.

"Um...do you know what they're talking about?" Jon asks.

"No I don't. We'll leave the ladies to talk. Come on, let's have a man to man talk." Diego says as Jon nods and they walk outside.

"Give her a rest. She wants to focus on her wrestling career sis." Aria retorts as she rolls her eyes.

"I was talking to my daughter. Not you. I know what I'm doing." Jane snaps. Jane looks at Melanie and then looks at her neck. "Is that a love bite!?" Jane exclaims. "Who gave that to you?"

"Jane! She's in love, give her a break." Aria snaps.

"Give her a break? She should wait till she's married to start having sex!"

Melanie face palms. "Man, it's good to be home."

"Jane, she's 26! Stop babying her!"

Melanie walks to the kitchen and washes her hands. She grabs a taco and starts eating it as she sits back down in the living room. She watches in amusement at her mother and aunt's argument. "How dare you!? I am not babying her, I just care about her."

"Don't you think it's a bit too much to over react over a love bite?"

"Yes!"

"You're insane!"

"Am not!"

"All right, all right, can I explain?" Melanie speaks up as they stop talking and look at her. "I'm dating Jon."

"I knew it." Aria grins.

"I had a feeling. That's wonderful honey!" Jane exclaims.

"Like you knew." Aria says.

"Of course I knew."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Then you didn't know at all."

Melanie quickly finishes her taco and sneaks upstairs. She goes on the computer in the guest room and goes on Skype. "Please be on." Melanie says.

"Hey Mel!" Joan (Chyna) says.

"Hey! I made it in Philly. Jon and I are at my parent's place."

"Glad you made it home safe. How is everyone?"

"Mom and Aria are still going at it."

"I'm not surprised about that. Hey, is that a love bite on your neck?" Chyna asks with a grin. Melanie hides it with her hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chyna and Melanie laugh. "As long as Jon is treating you right, I have no problem with him."

Melanie smiles. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Mel. Hopefully I'll be able to go to another one of WWE's shows soon. Love you Mel." Joan says with a smile.

"Love you too." Melanie smiles. Melanie kisses her fingers and puts it to the screen as Joan does the same.

Melanie walks back downstairs. "Joan sends her love." Melanie says.

"I'll have to call her to send her my love as well." Jane says.

"Some of your cousins will be coming to support you. They're on their way to the arena." Aria says as Melanie nods.

"Grandma and Grandpa are coming too. They can't wait to see you in action." Jane says.

"Awesome." Melanie says with a grin. "When is the next family reunion?"

"We'll all be seeing the family around Thanksgiving."

"Great."

"Bring Jon too. I'm sure everyone wants to meet him." Aria says.

Jon and Diego walk back inside. "Hey, Jon and I wanted to show you something." Melanie says.

"Show me something?" Diego asks.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Melanie, Jon, Aria, Jane, and Diego drive downtown and arrive at a nice building. "What is this place?" Diego asks as everyone gets out the car.

"Well, Jon and I have been thinking and we wanted you to have the best Dance studio possible, so...we decided to buy you one."

Aria and Jane grin. "This is mine?" Diego asks in shock.

"Yep, it was Jon's idea, and I decided to help him. We both knew how much dancing means to you and how you needed a new dance studio." Melanie says. "Oh, we also hired some dance teachers to help you out. You are on your way to your own big dance company." Melanie grins but her and Jon get hugged by her father.

"You two are so generous." Diego says in tears in his eyes. "Gracias! You two are

"Ah, no problem." Jon says as Melanie agrees. Jon checks the time. "We gotta meet Colby and Joe at the gym."

"Right. We'll see you guys at the show. Enjoy the new studio in the meantime. We'll be visiting the studio from time to time to see how everything is going." Melanie says and hugs everyone goodbye.

* * *

Melanie and Jon head to the _Fearless Athletics Cross Fit South Philadelphia gym._ Jon opens the door for Melanie. "Thanks." Melanie grins and walks inside as Jon follows. "Hey!" Melanie says with a grin as she sees Colby and Joe in their gym attire, chatting. They turn their attention to her.

"Hey~ it's the hometown girl." Colby says with a grin and hugs her.

"How ya doing Mel?" Joe asks as he hugs her.

"Doing great." Melanie says as Jon greets them.

"All right, let's put our game faces on. We got a PPV to rule." Colby says as Jon puts on his gym attire.

"Have fun." Melanie says and walks over to a woman. "Leah?"

The woman turns around and her eyes widen. "OMG! Melanie!" Leah exclaims and crushes her in a hug. "How long has it been?"

Leah who is 28, is Melanie's friend from Philly. They met here at the gym when Melanie started CZW and have been training together ever since. "I'm great! Working with the WWE."

"Yep, I saw! You're awesome! I can't believe we lost touch, what is your number?" Leah asks as she gives Melanie her number.

"I see you're still working out at the gym." Melanie says as she has on her light blue sports bra and blue sweatpants.

"Yeah! It's my life. Wow. It's so good to see you. You're in the Divas championship match right? I'll be supporting you. I got front row tickets."

"Awesome, I'll make sure to keep a look out for you."

Leah holds up a punching bag as Melanie starts punching and kicking it. "Oh yeah, you haven't lost your touch one bit hon." Leah says as Melanie laughs. Leah was a muscular woman and had a fun outgoing personality. She loved staying healthy. Leah puts her short dirty blond hair in a bun.

Leah and Melanie start lifting weights. "So how's your love life?" Melanie asks.

"My boyfriend and I are doing great. We've been together for 3 years now."

"Wow, isn't it time he popped the question?"

"Hey, you never know. I'm so ready for marriage."

"Wonder how it'll feel to be in a relationship that long."

"Aren't you dating Jonathan?"

"Yep, we've been dating for a few months. He's awesome."

"Aw, that's so cute. Is he here?"

"Yep, right over there, looking sexy as ever." Melanie and Leah laugh. They see Jon shirtless and in white shorts doing lift ups on a bar. "His hair looks cute when it's all curly like that."

"Haha, try to focus hon."

* * *

After they work out, Melanie and the guys go to the arena. Melanie and Jon walk down the ramp together as Melanie looks around. "Ready for tonight?" Jon asks.

"I can't wait."

"Let's spar a little bit."

"Ditto."

They get in the ring. Melanie and Jon lock up and she gives him a headlock. She gives him a hip toss on the mat as she keeps the headlock on him. "Okay." Jon says as she releases him and helps him up. Melanie throws him to the ropes and starts giving him clotheslines. After the 4th one, and gives him a flying clothesline.

Jon recovers. "All right, pretend I'm Kaitlyn. I'm running towards you, about to spear you, what are you going to do?" Jon asks as he runs towards quickly moves out the way. "Try to avoid those spears. You never know what impact it might do to you since you've never been hit by one."

"I'll try."

"If you get hit with the spear, just try to recover quickly and make sure to kick out a fast as you can."

Melanie nods.

"All right, give me some kicks." Jon says as Melanie starts giving him kicks on his stomach. "Make them sharper and harder."

Melanie gives him a hard spinning kick in the face as he stumbles back. "Ooh! Are you okay?!"

Jon holds his chin. "Good kick."

Melanie looks relieved. "It's almost show time!" A worker yells as everyone starts to get ready backstage. The doors open for the fans so they can get their food and merchandise and seats.

"I'll see you later." Melanie says as Jon nods. She walks backstage and goes to the divas locker room. She takes a quick shower and puts on black skinny jeans, black boots and a black tank top. She decides to keep her hair curly and on her left side. Nicole and Brie walk in.

"Hey Melanie! Ready for tonight?" Nicole asks with a smile. Melanie starts to tear up.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to make you cry." Nicole says and goes to hug her.

"Way to go Nicole." Brie retorts and hugs Melanie as well.

"Shut up Brie!" Nikki snaps.

"You made her cry. This is why I'm the nicer twin."

"No, it's not your fault, just tears of joy. I'm just happy to be home." Melanie sniffs as they release her. She wipes her tears.

"Aw, you'll do great tonight." Brie says.

"Thanks."

April and Celeste walk in. "Hey! You ready for tonight? They are already starting to kick off." April says.

Melanie grins. "Yep."

"I hope you two give it your all, make the best woman win." Celeste says as April and Melanie nod.

"Well, I gotta go meet Colby and Joe, I'll see you later in the ring guys." Melanie says and walks out the locker room. She starts walking around and sees Jon, already in his ring attire, putting tape on his hands. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Here, you left your gloves." Jon says as he gives them to here.

"Thanks." Melanie says as she puts on her black fingerless gloves.

Melanie quickly tweets _'Kickoff show is here! Let's show them who's boss! #HoundsofJustice'_

Colby and Joe walk up to them. "Hey, ready?" Colby asks.

"Yep. We'll see you out there." Melanie gives Jon a peck.

"To the kick off show we go." Colby says as they walk with security around the arena. "So, you nervous?"

Melanie smiles to herself as she sees fans at the food lines cheering for them. "Not anymore. I'm ready."

* * *

Over 13,000 views! Thanks! Next chapter is the kickoff show and the World Heavyweight champion Money in the bank match.

During the upcoming Thanksgiving family reunion, there will be a lot more interaction with everyone. Including Jane and Diego. There will also be stories about their relationship and other family member's' relationship. It'll be a long chapter, so I'm thinking of doing parts. Maybe 3 or 4 parts. There will also be a conflict between Melanie and one of her female cousins who is the same age as her. Hope you look forward to that.


	22. Kickoff Show and MITB Match

Forced To Believe

Author's Note-No Hashtags for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19-Kick off and MITB Match**

The kick off show begins. "The doors have opened and fans are getting ready for Money in the bank! We are just about 29 minutes away from the show. This is the kickoff show." Josh says. "It is time for the WWE Tag Team Championship match."

_'Ding ding ding'_

"This match is set for one fall, and it is for the WWE tag team championships!" Justin exclaims as the crowd cheers. The Usos do their entrance.

"When we say U, ya'll say So! U!" Jey yells.

"So!" The crowd chants.

"Yahoo!"

"Introducing the challengers, at the combined weight of 479 pounds, Jimmy and Jey, the Usos!" Justin says.

"It is electric inside the Wells Fargo Center. Welcome to the WWE Kickoff." Cole says.

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield' _

The crowd gives The Shield a loud reception as Morgan walks out with Roman and Seth. Morgan grins at the crowd as she sees them cheering. Some yell _'Welcome home!'_

"And their opponents, representing The Shield, accompanied by Morgan, at the combined weight of 482 pounds. They are the current WWE Tag Team champions, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Justin says. Morgan walks at ringside as Roman and Seth get in the ring. The Shield raises their titles at the Usos.

"This is gonna be one heck of a night." King says.

"Let's go guys! You got this!" Morgan cheers. Jey and Seth go against each other as Jey kept pinning Seth. Seth backs up near his corner as Roman tags himself in. Roman and Jey lock up.

"Dean Ambrose is preparing for his money in the bank match but we have Philly's own diva, Morgan out here to support her team." Cole says.

"That's right, and she will be going up against Kaitlyn and AJ for the Diva's championship. What a match that is going to be. There is a lot a pressure for Morgan. She is in her hometown and if she wins, all members of The Shield will have gold. That is a lot to take in. We'll see if she can do it later on tonight." JBL says. Jey tags in Jimmy as they give Roman a suplex and an elbow drop. Jimmy takes control of Roman and tags in Jey as they give him a face drop.

"Come on Roman!" Morgan exclaims. "Fight back!"

"Morgan looking on with concern." Cole observes. Morgan puts her hair behind both her ears as she looks on. Jey throws Roman to the ropes but he stops himself. Jey runs to give him a kick but Seth pulls Roman out the ring as Morgan walks over to them. "Looks like the shield needs to regroup."

"You all right?" Morgan asks as Roman nods and holds his mouth. Later on, The Usos take control of Seth as Jey gives Seth a big hit. Seth takes control and gives Jey a flying kick as the crowd applaud. Seth tags in Roman as he takes control. Jey gets on the apron and punches Seth off the apron as he tries to attack him. But then Jey flipped over by a clothesline by Roman as he falls to the floor.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Morgan cheers.

"Roman reigns just almost decapitated-wow what a clothesline." JBL says. Roman tags in Seth and Seth throws him back in the ring to pin him but Jey kicks out. Seth tags in Roman as he takes control of Jey again.

"Roman reigns has been so impressive." Cole says. The Shield tag each other in back and forth as they take control of the Jey. As Jey was about to make the tag to his Jimmy,Rollins pulls Jimmy off the apron. "Great move by Rollins!" Cole exclaims. Rollins walks back to his corner and gives Morgan a high five.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Morgan exclaims. Roman throws out Jey and Rollins gives him a clothesline. Morgan laughs.

"Looks like Morgan is enjoying this." King says.

"The Hounds of Justice is now where they want to be. In complete control." Cole says. Jimmy gets tagged in as he jumps on top of Roman and Seth as the crowd goes wild. Morgan looks in shock as Jimmy unloads on Roman. Seth tries to attack him but gets thrown in the barricade. Jimmy throws Rollins in the ring and gets on the turnbuckle to give him a crossbody and pins kicks out at 2.

"Yes!" Morgan exclaims as she jumps up after Rollins kicks out.

"And Morgan is thrilled Rollins kicked out of that." King observes. Jimmy gets on the turnbuckle but Rollins attacks him to buy himself time. Seth gets on the turnbuckle about to give him a suplex but Jey gets in the ring and gets on the apron to help his brother out. Morgan starts to look concerned.

"Roman! Do something!" Morgan exclaims. Roman runs in the ring and gives them all a powerbomb as they men fall down.

"You got to be kidding me!" Cole exclaims as Morgan looks on. The whole arena erupts in cheers. "Philly just exploded!" Cole exclaims. Rollins pins Jimmy but he kicks out.

"No way!" Morgan exclaims.

"You got to be kidding me." Rollins says to the ref. He goes to tag in Roman but Jey pulls him off the apron.

"Are you kidding me?!" Morgan exclaims. "Not cool man! Not cool!" Morgan yells at Jey.

"Shield getting a taste of their own medicine." Cole says. Rollins gets kicked by Jimmy and he gives him the splash to pin him but Roman saves it. Jey throws him out the ring but Roman gives him a Superman gives Jimmy a powerbomb to the turnbuckle as Roman spears him for the win. Morgan grins as Seth and Roman give each other a bro hug.

"The winners of this match and still tag team champions, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." Justin says.

The Shield get on top of the Spanish table as they raise up their titles. Morgan gets on the table and grins at them. Ambrose arrives and The Shield have their fists out. "And The Shield are accompanied by the 4th member, Dean Ambrose. And tonight, maybe Morgan might be divas champion which will make The Shield have all the titles." Cole says.

* * *

Roman and Seth leave as Ambrose and Morgan get in the ring. "You ready?" Morgan asks as Ambrose nods. She smiles at him as the crowd cheers. Ambrose walks around the ring as Morgan sits on top of the turnbuckle. Morgan looks around as the home town feeling sets in. She spots her family and Leah. She waves at them as they wave back. Her mom blows her a kiss.

Moments later, Ambrose walks over to Morgan and gives her a kiss as Morgan touches his face with her right crowd erupts in cheers while the TV shows Justin, Vickie, Kofi and Big Show talking about the upcoming matches for Money in the bank. The Shield's theme comes back on as Ambrose looks up at the briefcase. Morgan gets off the turnbuckle and walks to Dean as he holds her hand.

Fandango's theme comes on. Summer Rae comes out dancing. The crowd starts doing the Fandango dance. Fandango and Summer Rae start dancing and walk to the ring. Morgan gives them a small thumbs up on the dance as they give her a small smile. Morgan leans on the ropes as Ambrose sits on the lowest turnbuckle, with his championship in his hands.

The Money in the bank intro comes on as the fireworks erupt and the crowd cheers. "This is Money in the bank. You are looking live at the sold out Wells Fargo Center in Philly. We're not wasting anytime, it's Money in the bank time." Cole says as Fandango's theme comes back on.

_'__Ding ding ding'_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is the World Heavyweight championship contract money in the bank ladder match. Introducing first...weighing in at 244 pounds...Fandango!" Lillian exclaims.

"Dean Ambrose doesn't seem impressed by Fandango's dancing skills." JBL observes as Ambrose gives Fandango a blank look.

"Including his sinister vixen, Morgan." Cole says. The Shield's theme surrounds the arena. Ambrose stands up.

"Next, weighing in 225 pounds, he is the United States champion, Dean Ambrose!" Lillian exclaims as the crowd's cheers get loud. Ambrose taunts the crowd as Morgan cheers for him.

"Ambrose cut his teeth here in the Philadelphia area, he'll be one of the favorties, at least for this crowd here tonight in this match up." Cole says.

The Real American's theme comes on as Zeb, Antonio,and Jack Swagger walk out. "Being accompanied by Zeb Colter, first, weighing in at 232 pounds, Antonio Cesaro. And weighing in at 275 pounds, Jack Swagger!" Lillian exclaims.

"You know I find it very fitting to be in our nation's birth place. Walking the same streets as Ben Franklin, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, George Washington, but I can assure you that if they were here tonight, they would be absolutely disgusted at what they see." Zeb lectures as the crowd boos. "I mean it's one thing to allow thousands of criminals to sneak across our borders, it's another thing to see those same deviants take over entire cities. You know Betsy Ross was designing the US flag, and sewing on the stars and stripes, maybe she should of sewed on maybe a taco or a burrito!"

Morgan and Ambrose glance at each other as they stand next to each other. "Shame on you America! Shame on you Philadelphia! But tonight is a night for redemption. Because two real Americans Jack Swagger, or Antonio Cesaro, they will climb that ladder and they will claim that briefcase and that contract. Because that contract is more than a contract to us, it is a key, a key to taking our nation back. So, ladies and gentlemen rise and stand up, put your hand over your heart and say in a loud clear voice with us, We the people!"

"I thought Philadelphia was favored for cheesesteaks not tacos." King says as Team Rhodes Scholars walk out. Morgan gets out the ring.

"Maybe Betsy Ross liked burritos?" JBL asks.

"Weighing in at 215 pounds Cody Rhodes! And weighing in at 247 pounds, Damien Sandow!" Lillian exclaims as Damien and Cody walk out. Damien has a mic in his hand.

"Unlike mister Colter, I don't see you as criminals. Just slackjob mouth breathers." Damien insults the crowd as the crowd boos. "SILENCE!"

Morgan shakes her head in amusement. Damien gives the mic to Cody. "Not only are you going to witness the crowning of a future champion, but also-" Damien grabs the mic.

"-Also after tonight, this town will not be famous for that fictional ignoramus Rocky Balboa." Damien says as the crowd's boos get louder. "But it's name will be either Damien Sandow and-"

_'God Save Our Queen!'_

Wade Barrett's theme comes on, cutting off Damien. "What's he mean fictional?" King asks.

"And from Preston,England, weighing in at 246 pounds, Wade Barrett!" Lillian exclaims.

"Wade Barrett entering his second money in the bank ladder match. Out of all the participants to get the contract for the world heavyweight championship only one of these guys has actually won and that was Jack Swagger who cashed in 3 years ago to become world champion."

_'Ding Ding Ding!'_

Summer Rae, wearing a black dress, claps for Fandango as he dances in the middle of the ring. Wade tries to clothesline him but he moves out the way and starts giving him punches. Morgan watches as Cody and Damien hit Ambrose with a ladder. Meanwhile, Swagger and Cesaro hit Wade and Fandango with a ladder.

"What's unique about this match is that there are two team, two pairs of friends in this match." Cole says. Morgan and Summer Rae watch as the Real Americans take out Damien and Cody. As Swagger gets up on a ladder in the middle of the ring, Ambrose quickly runs in and grabs his leg and brings him down off the ladder. He throws him to the turnbuckle and starts giving him punches.

"Dean Ambrose participating in his first Money in the bank ladder match but it's no doubt, Ambrose is used to this chaotic style." Cole says.

"Including Philly's own diva, Morgan. She doesn't seem too worried about Ambrose in this match." King says as JBL and Cole agree. Ambrose throws Swagger out and he positions that ladder in the middle of the ring. He was about to climb it but Wade attacks him from behind as Ambrose crawls under the ladder.

"Oh, that's bad luck, he just crawled under the ladder." King says. Wade positions Ambrose in between that ladder as he starts giving him kicks. Then he gives him a big boot, making Ambrose and the ladder fall down. Wade picks him up and throws him out the ring.

Morgan winces as Fandango gives Wade a leg drop while the ladder was on top of Wade. "That's gotta hurt." Morgan says.

"Come on baby! Come on!" Summer exclaims. The crowd starts chanting _'Summer Rae'_

Fandango tries to make it up the ladder but Sandow grabs his legs as Cody gets on top of the turnbuckle. Ambrose gets in the ring with a ladder and hits Cody off the turnbuckle. He leans the ladder on the turnbuckle but gets his leg pulled by Wade as he falls face first and is dragged out the ring. Wade spears Ambrose to the ring and starts stomping on him.

Wade breaks off a piece of the ladder near the ramp and gets in the ring and starts hitting Sandow with the ladder as the crowd erupts in_ 'Ohs'_

"Come on!" Wade exclaims and drops the piece of the ladder. He gets on top of the ladder and touches the briefcase.

"Now it's Ambrose climbing up the ladder!" Cole exclaims. Morgan starts to looks worried as her boyfriend and friend fight on top of the and Antonio get in the ring as Swagger grabs Wade down to get elbowed by Cesaro.

"Good grief!" JBL exclaims. Swagger and Cesero try to grab Ambrose off the ladder. "Dean Ambrose hanging on for dear life."

Swagger grabs Ambrose but Ambrose counters with a DDT on the mat. "Great counter by Dean Ambrose."

Morgan looks relieved. As Cesaro climbs the ladder,Dean quickly rushes back up as they punch each other back in forth. But then Cesaro grabs Ambrose into a choke hold as Ambrose kicks his legs.

Morgan looks on with worry as Ambrose starts to fade. Cesaro drops him as Ambrose falls down and rolls out the ring. Morgan quickly rushes to him to check on him.

Meanwhile, Wade gives Swagger an elbow on top of the ladder as he falls. He was about to get the briefcase but Fandango rushes in and gives him a powerbomb off the ladder as the crowd erupts in _'Ohs'_

Summer Rae starts cheering for Fandango. Fandango slowly climbs up the ladder but Ambrose punches him."Can you imagine Dean Ambrose world champion with The Shield backing him?" JBL asks as Ambrose gives Fandango his finisher off the ladder as Morgan jumps for joy.

"Top that!" Morgan taunts as Summer Rae's jaw drops. Ambrose climbs the ladder but then Cesaro puts the ladder up as Ambrose tries to hold on. Swagger grabs him off the ladder but Ambrose gives him elbows and fights back. He puts the ladder on his head and starts hitting the real Americans with it.

Morgan grins at Dean's moves. "Are you kidding?" King asks.

"Look at this!" Cole exclaims.

"Windmill."

"He's not all there is he boys?" JBL asks as Ambrose hits Cody with the ladder.

"I don't know but it makes him effective." Cole says. Swagger and Cesaro grab the ladder by the end as Ambrose holds on and his lifted up.

"Look at this!" King exclaims as the crowd erupts in_ 'Ohs'_ again.

"Oh my gosh!" Morgan exclaims.

"Oh my god!" Cole exclaims.

"Oh my goodness!" JBL chuckles. Ambrose lifts himself up. "Drop the ladder boys!"

Ambrose balances himself on top of the ladder and tries to reach for the champion. "You got to be kidding me!" Cole exclaims. Morgan grins at Ambrose.

"This is insane!"

Swagger and Cesaro drop Ambrose outside the ring. "Great athletic move by ambrose but it may have cost him."

_'Those push ups on that bar back at the gym were worth it.'_ Morgan thought as she rushes over to Ambrose. "That was freaking awesome." Morgan says in his ear and helps him recover. Morgan holds Ambrose in her arms as he tries to get his energy back. Meanwhile, Morgan watches as Swagger has Cesaro on his shoulders and slowly walks near the briefcase. "Wow..."

Cody jumps on the ropes and kicks Swagger as everyone falls. _'This is awesome!'_ The crowd chants. Cody starts to give Fandango and Wade Cross Rhodes as the crowd cheers loudly for him. Cody grabs a big ladder and pushes it inside the ring.

Morgan releases Ambrose and watches the match. As Ambrose recovers, Summer Rae walks up to him and gives him a slap in the face. "Seriously!?" Morgan asks.

"That was for earlier! My baby is going to win this!" Summer exclaims with a grin. Morgan starts running after her as Summer shrieks.

"Oh boy!" Cole exclaims as the crowd cheers for Morgan.

_'Morgan! Morgan!'_ The crowd chants, Fandango gets in front of Morgan as she stumbles back. "You dare chase my dancer?"

Morgan taunts Fandango by doing the Fandango dance. Fandango is disgusted by her dancing. Morgan gives him a punch in the face as he stumbles back and holds his jaw. "Ooh did that hurt?" Morgan taunts.

Fandango glares at her and starts to run after her. "Morgan better get out of here." King says.

Morgan gets her waist grabbed by Ambrose as they look at each other for a few seconds. He turns to Fandango after he runs towards them. As Fandango runs towards Morgan, Ambrose gives him a clothesline.

"And Ambrose saves Morgan." Cole says as the crowd cheers. Ambrose gives Fandango a death glare.

"Looks like Fandango got the message to never mess with Dean Ambrose's woman." King says.

Ambrose turns to Morgan. "I owe you!" Morgan says.

"You can by destroying that woman." Ambrose replies.

"Will do on NXT. Now go get that briefcase!"

"There's a lot of carnage at ringside." King observes. Cody climbs on top of the ladder but Ambrose runs in the ring and climbs it to and they start punching each other back in forth. Cody starts pulling Ambrose in the ladder and grabs him.

"See ya bye!" Cody yells and throws Ambrose off the ladder. All of a sudden, Roman and Seth run in the ring and start ganging up on Cody. Morgan cheers for them.

"Rollins and Reigns,The Shield are out here but this is a no DQ match!" Cole exclaims.

"It's all legal." JBL says.

"Come on, this is not right." King says as Roman beats on Cody.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Cole says.

Rollins gives Wade a kick in the head as he gets on the apron. Fandango runs in but gets speared by Reigns as Summer Rae runs in roars at Fandango and pushes him out the ring. Rollins and Reigns help Ambrose up as he slowly climbs the ladder.

"Are you kidding me!?" Morgan exclaims as The Usos attack Rollins and Reigns. They fight outside the ring as the other participants gang up on the tag champs.

"All hell has broken loose!" Cole exclaims. Ambrose climbs on top of the ladder.

"Common dean!" Morgan exclaims. But then Cody pushes the ladder as Ambrose fall on top of everyone. The crowd erupts in claps. Morgan's jaw drops slightly.

"It's Cody's time!" Cole the ring, Sandow pushes Cody off the ring and grabs the briefcase as his theme comes on."Sandow is mister money in the bank."

"Here is your winner! Damien Sandow!" Lillian exclaims.

"There is no brotherly love tonight. Damien has double crossed his friend." Cole says.

"He is about to be the next world champion." JBL says. Morgan helps The Shield as they walk backstage through the crowd.

* * *

"That was awesome." Melanie says as she high fives Colby, Joe and then Jon.

"Since our matches our done, it's your time to shine now." Joe says.

Melanie nods. "I gotta go get ready. The match will be up pretty soon."

"We'll be watching." Jon says with a smile.

* * *

Later on the show, Melanie and Jon get ready to film a WWE Exclusive backstage segment.

Ambrose is walking backstage with his title. "Dean." Morgan says as she jogs up to him.

"The boys and I will be with you." Ambrose says.

"Yeah...about that, I don't want you guys there at ringside. Look, I know you have my back but I really need to do this by myself. Okay? I know Layla will be with Kaitlyn and Big E will be with AJ but I need to do this alone, just like you, Seth and Roman did when you got your titles at Extreme Rules."

"Fine. Good luck out there." Dean says as he grabs her chin.

"I will. I gotta go." Morgan says and was about to leave but gives him a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you." Morgan walks away.

* * *

The bonus chapter will be after MITB.

The prank war is on hold until after money in the bank since it's a serious PPV for The Shield. Hope you like it! Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. It will be in the morning. I am already working on Melanie's mother being in a storyline with Morgan during Morgan's baby face moments. Can't wait to post the chapters, I think it's really cool.

* * *

**Next chapter will be called-My First Divas Championship Match**


	23. My First Divas Champion Match

Forced To Believe

**Chapter 19-My First Diva's Champion Match**

Melanie puts on a black top, similar to Kaitlyn's attire but with dark purple designs. She also has on dark purple pants, with black fingerless gloves and dark purple nail polish, since her father loves purple. Her hair is out and her ends are curly. "This should do." Melanie says.

"Aw, so cute!" Layla says with a grin.

"Haha, thanks."

"Morgan, AJ, Kaitlyn, you're up in 5." A producer says and walks away.

"Yay! It's time, come on." April exclaims and grabs her title. The three walk to the gorilla.

"Make the best woman win." Melanie says as she high fives April and Celeste.

* * *

_'Ding Ding Ding'_

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship!" Lilian exclaims as the crowd cheers loudly.

_'Morgan Morgan Morgan'_ Chants fill the arena.

Morgan's theme comes on as loud cheers surround the arena. When Morgan comes out, she grins at the loud reception she gets. "Introducing one of the challengers, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania! Philly's own! Morgan Lopez!" Lilian exclaims.

"And Philly just exploded! When's the last time we heard this loud reception for a diva in Philadelphia?" JBL asks.

"Oh I love this town." Morgan says and has her right hand up. She turls around.

"No matter what, I love her turls." King says.

Morgan looks at all the fan signs. _'Turl for me Morgan!' 'Welcome home Morgan!' 'Philly's own diva is back home!' 'The Shield's girl is back!' 'Morgan will get the 1! 2! 3!' 'Give me a backfire Morgan!'_

She also saw different fan signs with her name and different designs and pictures of her. She felt appreciated and touched that she was admired by Philly so much. She walks down the ramp with a grin and tags the fans hands from the right side then she walks back and tags fans hands from the left. She continues to tag hands around ringside until she sees her family. "I'm so proud of you!" Morgan's mother says with a grin and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morgan's family and friends out here to support her. So much love here for this diva." Cole observes. After Morgan hugs her family and friends, she gets in the ring and gets on the turnbuckle as she has her right hand up.

"Yeah!" Morgan exclaims with a grin as the crowd's cheers get louder. Morgan positions herself to sit on top of the turnbuckle.

"Do you think it's a good idea for Morgan to be alone while her opponents have people in their corner?" King asks.

"King, do you really think Ambrose is going to leave Morgan alone like that? He is going to find a way to help her if she really needs it." JBL says.

_'Morgan, Morgan, Morgan!_' The crowd chants as she grins at them.

_'Let's Light it up!'_

AJ skips out with her diva's championship around her waist as Big E walks behind her. "Being accompanied by Big E Langston, from Union City, New Jersey, she is the divas champion, AJ Lee!"

"AJ Lee better kiss the title goodbye because the mood that Kaitlyn's in, and the determination of Morgan, AJ's reign might be short lived." Cole says.

"The queen of crazyville." King says as AJ raises her title and skips around with it. She gives Morgan a crazy grin.

"Oh grin all you want, grin all you want because it'll be the last time you do." Morgan says.

"Morgan can't wait to get her hands on her." JBL says.

"Introducing the next challenger, accompanied by Layla, from Huston Texas, Kaitlyn!" Lilian says. Kaitlyn walks out with Layla as the crowd gives her a nice reception. On the titantron, it shows the highlights of the first ever divas champion contract signing. Morgan smirks slightly when she sees herself giving Kaitlyn the backfire and giving out a mini promo.

"Even though Morgan gave Kaitlyn a backfire, she really did prove her point, Kaitlyn and AJ can't just focus on each other, Morgan is in this match as well and they do need to watch their back or else." Cole says as King and JBL agree. The ref raises up the divas title and puts it down.

_'Ding Ding Ding'_

Morgan exhales. She watches as AJ and Kaitlyn go out it. Morgan stands up on the turnbuckle and gives them both a crossbody as the crowd cheers for her. "Come on!" Morgan exclaims.

"Amazing crossbody!" Cole exclaims. Morgan grabs Kaitlyn and throws her to the turnbuckle. She runs to give her a clothesline. All of a sudden, AJ comes up behind Morgan and grabs her by the hair to pull her down the mat as Morgan holds her head in slight pain. Aj throws her out the ring as she gets out too. "Oh! Right to the steps!" Cole exclaims as AJ throws Morgan to the steel steps. "I think she intends to really hurt her. But this is smart, get rid of the favorite early on. Morgan will feed off the chants and energy, smart move by AJ Lee."

"I agree, very smart move." JBL says. As Morgan recovers, Kaitlyn and AJ fight outside the ring. Kaitlyn picks AJ up but AJ quickly gets out the hold and throws her to the ring post. Kaitlyn cries out in pain as she holds her elbow in the black brace. AJ gives out a crazy laugh but as soon as she turns around, she gets clotheslined by Morgan. "What a clothesline by Philly's own diva!" King exclaims.

"Woo hoo! Let's go my baby!" Morgan's mother yells.

"Yeah! Go Morgan!" Leah exclaims. Morgan grins and gives her a high five and gives her mother a high five.

"Give her no mercy!" Morgan's mother exclaims.

"Looks like Morgan's mother is enjoying this." Cole chuckles.

"Mama Lopez sure is." King says.

_'My mom is such a different person when it comes to wrestling.'_ Morgan thought. Morgan throws Kaitlyn inside the ring and pins her to get a two count. Morgan gives Kaitlyn a headlock submission but she breaks out of it and quickly picks her up for the gutbuster. Kaitlyn pins her but AJ runs it to break the pin up.

"Close call, I thought it was over there." King says. Morgan rolls over to the end of the ring near the commentators as AJ takes control of Kaitlyn. AJ gives Kaitlyn some arm submissions but Kaitlyn grabs the ropes. Kaitlyn fights back and pushes AJ to the ropes near the commentators. Morgan gets on the apron outside the ring and helps herself up on the ropes. All of a sudden, Kaitlyn runs towards AJ to spear her but AJ moves out the way.

_'Oh!'_ The crowd exclaims as Morgan is speared off the apron by Kaitlyn and falls down hard.

"Kaitlyn was going for AJ but speared Morgan instead. Wow, what a spear." Cole says.

_'Gosh that hurt.'_ Morgan thought as she holds her stomach. Morgan bangs her hand on the floor as she is hurt. Meanwhile, in the ring, AJ gives Kaitlyn a kick to the face and gives her another arm submission. Kaitlyn gets up with AJ on her back and she runs backwards to the turnbuckle to get AJ off her back. Morgan gets back in the ring and gives Kaitlyn a spinning kick to the face as she falls backwards with AJ still on her back.

"Beautiful kick!" King exclaims. Morgan pins Kaitlyn but gets another 2 count. As all 3 females recover, Aj runs towards Kaitlyn but gets hit by an elbow. Morgan runs towards Kaitlyn but gets a shoulder tackle. "Jeesh!"

"She just sent Morgan flipping!" Cole exclaims. "We gotta see that again." Cole says as the titantron shows Kaitlyn giving AJ an elbow and giving Morgan a shoulder tackle. "So much power."

Kaitlyn picks up Morgan and gives her a backwards DDT and pins her for a two count. AJ and Kaitlyn go at it again as Aj gives kaitlyn a knee to the arm, hurting her. Morgan gets up but gets caught on AJ's submission as the crowd quickly get on their feet. "Crap!" Morgan exclaims.

"Oh no! Morgan's caught! Morgan's caught! She's caught!" Cole exclaims. The fans stomp their feet on the floor, trying to motivate Morgan. Morgan gets on her knees. "I think she's fading."

"Do you submit!?" The ref asks.

"Tap~" Aj exclaims.

"No!" Morgan yells and desperately tries to move to the ropes which she slowly does. The crowd erupts in loud cheers.

"She did it! This match still rolls on." King exclaims.

"Morgan had said she did some extra stretching on her arms for this match. Smart move." JBL says. Morgan recovers and kicks AJ in the gut as she falls down. Morgan throws her out the ring and throws her to the steel steps.

"Little bit of payback from earlier." Cole says. But when Morgan turns around, Kaitlyn runs towards her but Morgan dodges her attack and pushes her to the steel steps as the crowd cheers from the impact. "Wow! That was a close on."

Morgan turns around and catches her breathe near the ring. But when she turns around, she gets speared by Kaitlyn. "Another spear! Wow!"

_'Damn it.'_ Morgan thought as she started to get disappointed in herself because she kept getting hit by spears. Kaitlyn picks Morgan up and throws her to the steel steps. _'What is up with everyone throwing me into steps?'_ Morgan thought as she holds her head in pain. Aj attacks Kaitlyn from behind and throws her back into the ring. AJ turns her attention to Morgan who is getting up. Aj gives Morgan a spinning kick to the face as Morgan holds her mouth in pain and starts to bang her feet on the floor frequently since she didn't have time to block the pain with her hand in time.

"That kick really must of hurt. Aj really doesn't want Morgan in this match." King says. Aj gets back in the ring but gets speared by Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn hurts her arm in the process. Aj catches Kaitlyn in the black widow. "Kaitlyn's caught!"

Morgan quickly gets in the ring and pulls AJ off of her but then AJ gets on Morgan's back and bites her ear. "Ow!" Morgan exclaims and throws her off of her as she holds her ear. "Are you kidding me you freak!?"

AJ glares at her and runs towards her but Morgan moves out the way as she gets clotheslined by Kaitlyn. Morgan and Kaitlyn start giving each other punches as the crowd cheers_ 'Yay!'_ for Morgan, and _'Boo'_ for Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn then spears Morgan out the ring.

_'I'm so not gonna be able to have kids now.'_ Morgan thought as she holds her stomach. As Morgan quickly recovers, Morgan grabs Kaitlyn and pushes her to the WWE announce table. Morgan starts unloading on her as Kaitlyn does the same.

"Jeesh, they are just unloading on each other." King exclaims. Morgan and Kaitlyn keep giving each other punches as Kaitlyn leans on the table. Morgan and Kaitlyn get on top of the table as the crowd cheers. "This is getting dangerous."

"Oh no, I don't like this. Something bad is about to happen." Cole says.

* * *

Morgan's back is to the Spanish announce table as her and Kaitlyn are still on top of the WWE announce table. Morgan starts giving Kaitlyn elbows but then Kaitlyn kicks Morgan in the stomach and turns around to walk to the end of the table. "Oh no-OH MY GOSH!" Cole exclaims as Kaitlyn spears Morgan on to the Spanish announce table, breaking the table in the process as the crowd goes wild.

_'This is awesome'_ surrounds the arena.

"You okay?" Celeste asks in Melanie's ear.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Melanie says before Kaitlyn gets up to recover.

"Morgan has been speared by Kaitlyn 4 times. I'm afraid for a 5th one. How much more can she take from those spears?" Cole exclaims. AJ drags Kaitlyn back into the ring as the keep wrestling. Morgan is still hurt and hasn't been in the ring for a while and the crowd starts to boo because of it. They start to chant _'We want Morgan.'_

"Gosh...Morgan still isn't moving." King says with concern.

"Kaitlyn knocked the wind out of her. Morgan may be knocked out." Cole says. The crowd seriously start to boo when the refs and a doctor check on Morgan. Morgan gets up slightly as she coughs a little and holds her stomach.

"We have to see that again." King says and the titantron shows Kaitlyn spearing Morgan to the Spanish announce table. Morgan finally gets up as the crowd starts to cheer loudly.

"Come on, we need to take you backstage." The doctor says.

"No way, I'm continuing this match. No pain is going to stop me. I got this." Morgan says. "I've felt worse."

"So much heart in Morgan, I can't believe she is continuing this match up." Cole says. Morgan holds her stomach and recovers as the doctor and refs move out her way.

"Morgan looks hurt. I don't think she should continue." JBL says.

"Never doubt Morgan." King says. Morgan slides in the ring and waits for Aj and Kaitlyn to turn around. Morgan runs towards them and gives them a double clothesline. As AJ gets up, Morgan gives her a clothesline and then the same with Kaitlyn. Morgan picks up Kaitlyn and gives her the backfire as the crowd goes wild.

"That's it! That's it! It's over! Pin her Morgan!" King exclaims. Morgan was about to pin Kaitlyn but AJ screams as she grabs her hair and throws her down.

"Why won't you stay down!? Why won't you just go away!?" Aj screams and gets on top of her and starts unloading on her. The ref grabs her off of her. "You are nothing Morgan! Nothing! You will never take this title away from me!" Aj screams at her. As Morgan stands up, Aj catches her in the black widow again. "Tap! Tap!" AJ screams. "Tap out!"

Big E looks satisfied at Aj's performance. "Do you submit?!" The ref asks. Morgan starts crying. Her family starts to look concerned.

"Come on Morgan!" Leah exclaims.

"I don't think Morgan can take much more of this, she's hurt. really hurt. I think this is over." King doubts.

"You will never take this title from me! EVER!" AJ screams.

_'This hurts so much…I can't tap out. I can't. I worked so hard for this moment.'_ Morgan thought. Morgan tries to stand up and tries to make it to the ropes, which she does as the crowd is relieved. AJ lets go and starts to have a fit. She starts screaming and banging on the mat while Morgan is lying down face first on the mat, exhausted.

"Why is she so persistent!?" AJ yells at the ref.

"Morgan has been man handled in this match. She's been speared in the Spanish announce table, kicked hard in the face, thrown into the steel steps, been hit with finishers, submissions, and even bitten in the ear, what makes this woman never want to give up?" Cole says.

"It's her hometown. She wants to win." JBL says. As Morgan is recovering, AJ takes her frustrations out on Kaitlyn as she gives her a shining wizard and throws her out the ring. As Aj is distracted, Morgan quickly gets up and gives AJ a backbreaker from behind. Morgan gets in her submission position as the crowd goes wild.

"And she now calls this move, the breakdown." Cole says.

"She's breaking AJ down all right." King says. Morgan starts leaning back more as AJ screams in pain. "Gosh, she got that move locked on tight."

"Tap out!" Morgan exclaims.

"Morgan is gonna win! Morgan is gonna win! Will AJ tap?!" Cole exclaims as the crowd starts cheering loudly. "Oh and Kaitlyn breaks it up." Cole says as Kaitlyn kicks Morgan to much of the crowd's dismay. Kaitlyn throws Morgan out the ring and gives AJ the gutbuster. "I think it's over."

"1! 2-" The ref began but Morgan quickly gets in the ring and breaks it up as the crowd cheers again.

"Morgan will not lose like that. Her will to win is strong. But is there anything left?" King asks.

Morgan pushes her hair back and is sweating slightly. She is also breathing heavy. AJ rolls out the ring. Morgan gets in the backfire position on Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn counters with a gutbuster. "1! 2! OH!" The crowd exclaims as Morgan kicks out again.

"Kick out after kick out after kick out!" Cole exclaims. "These women are exhausted. They are truly giving it their all."

Kaitlyn picks up Morgan again to give her another gutbuster. "Look at this-Look at this!" Cole exclaims as Morgan gets out of Kaitlyn's hold and gives her a quick backfire as the crowd jumps up in excitement.

"Pin her Morgan! Inches away!" King exclaims. Morgan slowly crawls over to her and starts to pin her. The ref and crowd start to count.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"Yes!" Morgan screams as loud cheers surround the arena. Her theme surrounds the arena as well. Morgan rolls away from Kaitlyn and holds her stomach.

"Philly just exploded once again!" Cole exclaims. Morgan's mom and her friend Leah jump for joy and hug each other.

"She did it! She did it! All members of The Shield have gold!" King exclaims.

"Here is your winner and new WWE diva's champion, Morgan!" Lilian exclaims.

"This was an awesome match. These ladies gave it there all." JBL says.

The ref gives Morgan the title as she look at it. "A lot of emotion in this match." Cole says as Morgan wipes the tears from her eyes. She stands up and raises the title as she yells "Yeah!"

Morgan gets out the ring to hug her family. "You did it!" Morgan's father exclaims as her family cheer for her. After Morgan celebrates with her family, she gets back in the ring and on the turnbuckle as she raises her new title up.

AJ who finally realizes what just happened, starts screaming at Morgan. As Morgan gets down from the turnbuckle, AJ gets in the ring and runs towards her but Morgan moves out the way as AJ falls out the ring. Big E helps her up. "Get her!" AJ orders.

"Oh come on, you lost the match AJ." King says.

Morgan starts to get a little worried as Big E gets in the ring. The crowd starts to cheer again when The Shield quickly run down the arena. "I knew Ambrose wasn't gonna let Morgan go through this alone!" JBL exclaims. Big E runs towards her but gets speared by Reigns as the crowd cheers.

"Spear!" Cole exclaims. Morgan looks relieved. Ambrose gives Big E a death glare. He nods at Rollins and Reigns. Roman roars and The Shield pick up Big E. They give him the triple powerbomb as the crowd cheers for them for helping out Morgan.

"Do the honors?" Rollins asks as him and Reigns pick Big E up.

"Don't you dare Morgan!" AJ exclaims as she gets on the apron.

"Hold that thought." Morgan says and grabs AJ by the hair and pulls her in the ring. Aj crawls around in the ring and stands up. She bumps into Ambrose as she shrieks. She turns around and gets clotheslined by her.

"She deserved that." Cole says. Morgan picks her up and gives her the backfire. She turns to Big E and gives him a kick in the face as the crowd cheers.

"Thank you." Morgan says as she hugs Ambrose. The Shield's theme comes on as the crowd cheers.

"All the members of the shield have gold now." Cole says as Roman picks up Morgan.

"Believe in The Shield"! Roman exclaims. Morgan grins and he sets her down as she hugs him, then Rollins and then Ambrose. After that, The Shield and Morgan get out the ring. Morgan tags some fans hands before leaving out through the barricade.

"Amazing match up." Cole says.

"Very. Morgan is the new champ! Congratulations!" King says.

* * *

**Backstage**, Morgan is interviewed by Renee Young. "Morgan, how does it feel to win your first title in the WWE?"

Morgan is in tears and laughs slightly. "This is unreal, AJ and Kaitlyn gave me hell but all that pain and suffering was worth it. I'm so proud of myself and I just can't wait to continue my reign as divas champion."

"Well congratulations Morgan." Renee says with a smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

**After the show**, in the divas locker room

"That was so fun!" April exclaims. "Congrats on the title."

"Thanks April." Melanie says with a smile and hugs her.

"You'll be rooming with Celeste and I. But all the divas are having a sleepover."

"Ooh, sounds like fun."

"And girls only!"

"Well you see-"

"Melanie!"

"Hahaha, I'm joking! I'll meet you and Celeste in the parking lot."

"Okay, see you then." April grins as Melanie grabs her new title and gym bag. She walks out the arena and sees Jon.

"Hey you." Jon gives her a peck. "Let me get that for you."

"Thanks, I'm exhausted."

"I can see. That match took a lot out of you, but it was worth it right?"

"Very worth it." Melanie says as she gives him her bag. They walk out the arena together hand in hand and meet Joe and Colby by the parking lot.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?"

"Yeah, it was hard but I'll see them again soon."

Jon nods. "Hey lovebirds of justice! What's going on?" Colby asks with a grin as he opens up the trunk.

"Love birds of justice? That's new. Anywho, I'm hanging with the divas tonight, so you'll be on your own."

"Good luck with that." Colby jokes. Jon starts throwing in his bags in the trunk.

"I'm going with the girls. See you guys later." Melanie gives Jon a kiss and hugs him. All of a sudden they hear fans and they start cheering as Melanie grins at them and waves. The fans start cheer_ 'Moxley' _and then '_Melanie' _

"You guys rock!" Melanie says to the crowd as they cheer. She goes to sign some autographs.

"This is so cool, Melanie is signing our stuff!" A teen who looked like she was 16 or 17 says with a grin as she is with her girlfriends who are around the same age.

"Aw no problem, anything for my fans." Melanie says with a bright grin. After she signed some autographs, she waves at them goodbye. "Gotta go, see ya guys!" Melanie says.

"Wait, let me walk you to the car." Jon says as he grabs her bags and title.

"Can't believe he's such a gentleman to her." Colby jokes as Joe chuckles.

"Screw you guys." Jon smirks as the guys laugh.

Melanie and Jon walk to where April and Celeste are. "Thanks, I really appreciate it." Melanie smiles.

"Ah, no problem, anything for you."

"Haha, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Make me blush."

"You look cute when you do."

"Melanie what took you so long-" April began but see her and Jon walking hand in hand.

"Oh um, well you see, I ran into Jon and then we-" Melanie began but Celeste chuckles.

"We get the point."

"See you girls later. Bye Mel." Jon says with a smile and gives her a kiss goodbye. He gives Melanie her bags and walks away. Celeste and April squeal.

"So adorable! No doubt you are Philly's power couple." Celeste says as Melanie blushes.

"Come on, it's sleepover time!" April says. "Shotgun!"

"Great, I get to lay down in the backseat." Melanie says as she sits down in the backseat of the car. Celeste gets in the drivers seat as April sits in the passengers seat.

"Ooh that just gave me an idea for truth or dare." April grins.

"Truth or dare!?" Melanie exclaims as April and Celeste laugh. "Knowing you guys, you'll give me something crazy to do."

"Maybe..." Celeste says with a playful grin.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I appreciate all the reviews! I love them all. Next chapter, Melanie shares a hotel room with the divas. And she tells them about her wrestling past and also a sleepover. Until next time peeps.


	24. My Wrestling Past

Forced To Believe

**Bonus Chapter-My Wrestling Past**

Melanie sits in the back seat while Celeste starts the car. April sits in the passengers seat. "I wouldn't lay down, I see fans near by." Celeste says.

"Awesome, I get to see the fans again." Melanie says as she lets her window down.

"Someone really loves her fans."

"Can't help it." Melanie grins as sees security trying to block fans as the fans look at who is in the cars. Melanie waves at her fans as Celeste drives away.

When they get to the hotel, Melanie rooms with April and Celeste. They see the divas already there. Brie, Nikki, Naomi (Trinity), Cameron (Ariane), JoJo, Eva Marie, Layla, Summer Rae (Danielle) and Natalya (Nattie)

"Thank goodness this is a big apartment." April says.

"Whoa, whoa, I thought it was just the three of us." Melanie exclaims.

"Well, I wanted a big one." April says. Philly's Diva groans and falls down on the bed as the girls laugh. April goes to the bathroom and puts her glasses on.

"Remember! No boys!" April warns and turns to Nicole.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nicole asks innocently.

"Keep the dirty mind to yourself."

"No promises."

"Hey Melanie, can you tell us How you got in the WWE? Remember you were going to tell us the story?" Brie asks. Melanie stands up.

"Hm...Where do I start? Well, it all started in high school. I was a Freshman at the time. I had to stay after school to redo a gym class. I had to do a test to see how my upper arm strength was. So, my gym teacher and I went to the wrestling room and I saw guys throwing each other around. At first I thought they were fighting for real but my teacher explained to me that they are wrestling. I got hooked and started watching them practice everyday. Of course the guys would joke about me because I was the only girl there. Some thought I was checking them out while others thought I was too girly to become a wrestler if I wanted to." Melanie says as the girls listen to her story.

"After months of watching the wrestling team, I asked my parents if I could try it out. My mom being the protective one, feared that it was too dangerous. While my father was doubtful that it was something I really wanted to do. I convinced them and shockingly they went along and supported me. At first I started going to the gym to work on some workouts and then I got lessons from my school's wrestling team coach. After that, I got into CZW by my school couch since he would have his students go there. I Was pretty excited. And that was when I met Jon."

"Finally, the good part!" Nicole exclaims. Melanie throws a pillow at her. "Hey, it's true."

"Anywho, my mom and dad watched my first match in CZW and I was against another female. I lost but everyone saw the passion I had for it and congratulated me on the effort. My mom was very into the match. Even thought my mom is motherly and protective at times, she is a very different person when she watches wrestling. She gets into everything and wants to be apart of a WWE segment with me one day. I'm still in touch with Creative about that."

* * *

**Flashback, during CZW**

Melanie is stopping her nose form bleeding after a violent match. She went to attack Jon Moxley but got hit in the face with a chair by him, making her nose bleed in the process. As she stops her nose bleed, she listens to Jon's constant apologies. "Dude, I'm fine. I'm tired of people treaitng me like some weak girl. I can take a hit."

Jon stops rambling. "Fine. I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you!" Melanie chuckles.

* * *

"Melanie? Melanie!" Celeste, Layla, and the Bellas yell as Melanie stops day dreaming.

"Sorry, was thinking about the past. Anyway, I had a couple matches in DGUSA. Mostly for a rivalry with Jon and his porn star manager. Her name was Trina Michaels. I didn't like the storyline much. Made me look like a whiny b*tch but at least the crowd saw how I wrestled and they liked I was still in CZW, I got a call from WWE to be apart of the roster. I was so freaking happy. I thought it was finally my time to shine. But when I went there, they wanted me as a manager since they wanted to take the woman's division in a new direction. That was also why Mickie James and Gail Kim got released. I decided to not do it because I did not want to be just a manager, I wanted to wrestle as well." Melanie says.

"Wow..." Brie says.

"So, that was when TNA got to me. Dixie really wanted me and I decided to join her company. I debuted in 2011. TNA was the best thing that happened to me because it got me here and my fans grew. I won knockout of the year and won the knockouts champion once. While I was Madison Rayne's puppet and bodyguard, I turned on her and won the Knockouts title from her. Held it for 3 months until I lost it to Velvet Sky. After my Title Reign, I started to become AJ Styles' biggest fan and would admire him. During the storyline, I had a crush on him and would always cheer him on. Later we would be in mixed tag team matches and he would open up to me more. At first he was kind of reluctant to have me at ringside. The fans wanted us to become a couple so badly but we were best friends. Before I left TNA, AJ said he didn't want me by his side anymore or wanted any help, which broke my heart and left me in tears. Our storyline ended like that since I asked TNA to release me because WWE called me and wanted me to be on NXT."

"Do you still keep in touch with the people from TNA?" Trinity asks.

"Yep. Mostly on Twitter when I can. I hope to see them again soon. During NXT, I got trained by William Regal, Dave Finlay and also some other coaches from NXT. After months on NXT, I got a call from Jane to be on the main roster. After I got off the phone with her, I screamed and jumped on my bed." Melanie laughs.

"Sounds like you would do that." Danielle giggles.

"Yeah, and...that's how I got in the WWE. Nothing major. I don't really have a sob story to tell you guys." Melanie says.

"What about your moments with Jon?" Layla asks.

"How'd he open up to you?" April asks.

"It was his birthday. We really bonded on his birthday." Melanie says.

* * *

**FlashBack, during CZW. **

Jon puts on a shirt with jeans after a match. "Hey, happy birthday." Melanie smiles as she has her gym bag in her hands.

Jon gives her a small smirk. "Thanks."

"So,doing anything special tonight?"

"Probably getting drunk at the bar with the guys. Nothing new."

Melanie looks at him in slight shock. "No gifts?"

"Nah."

"No cake?"

"Nope."

"Okay, you're coming with me tonight."

"Birthday sex? We can do it right here."

"No silly!" Melanie laughs. "I'm going to take you out."

"Shouldn't a guy take out a girl for lunch or dinner?"

"It's your birthday, and you really should do this instead of drinking at a bar. Come on please? I promise it'll be worth it."

"I can't resist your charm. Fine..."

"Awesome! Let's go."

"In this?" Jon looks at his casual clothing.

"We're going to a diner. I would always go there as a teen after school. Casual stuff is fine." Melanie says. Jon and her drive to a diner called _'Johnny Rockets'_

"You sure about this?" Jon reluctantly gets out the car.

"Shh!" Melanie grabs his hand and drags him into the diner.

"Melanie! Good to see you again sweetie." A woman in her mid 40s says with a bubbly smile.

"Hi! It's my friends birthday today, thought I might treat him to one of my favorite spots to eat."

"Oh wow, he's handsome. Lemme get you two a table. Right this way." The woman says.

"Thanks Miss Amy."

"Melanie, I told you about calling me Miss. Just call me Amy."

"Habit."

"So, who is the birthday boy?"

"I'm Jon."

"Nice to meet you sweetie. Check out the menu. You'll love it here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Amy, the waitress walks away.

"Find anything?" Melanie asks.

"A lot of stuff here..."

"I always get a Philly cheesesteak."

"Guess you are a Philadelphian." Jon says.

"Yep! Once in a blue moon I'll get a cheeseburger and fries."

After a couple minutes, Amy comes back. "Mel, the usual? Philly Cheesesteak?"

"Yes." Melanie answers and gives her the menu.

"And what about you pumpkin?" Amy asks.

"Ah...I guess I'll get the Rocket Double and some fries."

"What are your drinks?"

"She'll get a sprite and I'll get a diet coke." Jon answers for Melanie and himself as Melanie snaps her head to Jon in shock. Amy smiles at him.

"How'd you know I like sprite?" Melanie asks.

"I've been observant."

"What a good friend he is. I'll be back with your orders." Amy says and grabs Jon's menu. She puts her pen in her long black hair which is wrapped up in a bun and walks away.

"That's cool how you know I like sprite. I guess I gotta remember the stuff you like." Melanie says.

After they eat, Amy brings out a birthday cake with 25 candles on it. "I baked you a small cake. Happy birthday." Amy smiles.

"Thanks, I owe you." Melanie says.

"No worries." Amy walks away.

"This cake is for me? Seriously?" Jon asks as he stares at the cake. _'Happy 25th Birthday Jon!'_

Melanie laughs. "Yes! Now Make a wish!"

Jon chuckles. "All right." He blows out the candles. "You really didn't have to do this for me."

"Can you please stop saying that? I wanted to do this for you. You can return the favor if it makes you feel better. Now let's eat some cake!" Melanie exclaims and cuts a piece of vanilla cake. She dips her right index finger on the icing of her cake and puts it on Jon's nose. "Haha, couldn't resist."

"Cute..." Jon takes a napkin and wipes his nose as he grins. After they have dinner, Jon drives Melanie home and walks her to her doorstep. "Thanks for tonight. You were right, this was better than the bar."

"See! I told ya! Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem."

"Oh, before you go, I got you something." Melanie says as she digs in her pockets.

"You got me a gift?" Jon asks in surprise.

"Of course dude!" Melanie takes out a black leather bracelet. "I made it myself. My mom's sister knows how to make bracelets and taught me how. Sorry I didn't wrap it but I hope you like it."

Jon grabs her into a hug as she is a little surprised. "Don't squeeze me to death." Melanie jokes as she hugs him back.

* * *

"Aw, how cute." Ariane says as Melanie blushes.

"So how did you and Jon get together?" April asks.

"Well..." Melanie began.

* * *

**Flashback, week after WrestleMania**

Melanie is in April's hotel room, finishing up painting April's nails black. "There."

"Thank you!" April says with a grin.

Melanie's phone rings and she answers it. "What's up?"

"Grapes, you gotta help us." Colby says in panic.

"Whoa whoa, what's going on."

"It's Jon, he's drunk and Joe and I need your help."

Melanie sighs. "Where are you guys?"

"We're in the hotel, we need to get him to your room since it's closer."

"Huh? Why not in your room?"

"You don't care about him?" Colby counters.

"I do care about him! Look, I'm on my way." Melanie hangs up. "I gotta go, see you later." Melanie goes to her hotel room door as she sees Joe and Colby carry a drunken Jon in their arms. "Jeesh, I told you guys to stop him from drinking so much. You know how that makes me worry!"

"Calm down, we didn't know he would get wasted like this." Joe says. Melanie rolls her eyes and opens her door. She lets Colby and Joe take Jon inside and puts him on her couch.

"Can you babysit him tonight? If he's with us, he's gonna ask for you." Colby says.

"For me?"

"Yeah. We gotta go." Joe says as him and Colby quickly leave. Melanie looks confused.

"That was weird..." Melanie turns her attention to Jon who has his eyes closed and is resting on her couch. She sighs and sits down on the couch and looks at him. "You worry me. A lot...I don't want you to keep doing this to yourself." Melanie says as she brushes some of his hair back. After she doesn't hear a response, she sighs. But then she feels a hand move as Jon slowly holds her hand and wraps his fingers around hers as she looks at her hand.

"I love you…" Jon mumbles as Melanie snaps her head towards him.

"What?"

"Only reason I take girls with brown hair to my hotel room is because they all remind me of this girl I know."

"Who?" Melanie asks.

"She's been there for me like I have. She's made my birthday worth celebarting again..."

Melanie begins to grin. "You're not really drunk are you." Melanie says as she looks down at Jon. Jon sighs and opens his eyes.

"I really thought that plan would work..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't feel like I'm good enough for you." Jon sits up.

"Why would you say that?"

"You've seen where I came from."

"Who cares about that? That doesn't matter to me at all. You're good enough for me."

"Then you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend?"

Melanie laughs. "I kind of developed a crush on you during our rivalry when I debuted."

Jon grins at her. "Good to know."

"So yeah, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Melanie says with a smile.

"Yes!" Jon exclaims as he makes a fist. Melanie laughs.

* * *

"Aw!" The girls exclaims.

"So, enough about me, let's get this party started." Melanie gets off the bed and stretches.

"Truth or dare time!" April exclaims as the divas cheer.

"No!" Melanie quickly says as the divas look at her. "Uh, can I watch?"

"Oh no, and we got special dares for you."

The Divas champion starts to groan. She hated truth or dare. Last time she was forced to pole dance on a lamp, and if she didn't she would be forced to not have grapes. She couldn't take that chance, even if it was a bluff all along. "Why me?"

"Because you're entertaining to watch." Celeste says.

"Truth or dare?" April asks with a grin.

"Dare..." Melanie frowns.

The girls giggle. "I dare you to give me your phone."

"Um...okay?" Melanie give her her cell phone.

"Great!" April starts texting.

"Whoa-what are you doing?"

"Oh all part of the dare."

"Omg April!" Celeste exclaims as she reads her text that she is texting.

"Who are you texting?" Melanie asks.

April looks up at Melanie and gives her a grin. "Jon~"

"Oh no..." Melanie face palms.

"Let's see...I'll text him _'Hey baby, what are you doing?'_ And later on, I'll text him some dirty messages."

"April! No way, give me my phone. I don't even call him baby!"

"I love the plan April! Can I help?" Nicole asks as she gets next to her.

"Poor Melanie." Jojo gives her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, what nickname do you call him?" Nicole asks.

"I'm not telling." Melanie says.

"Oh come on, haven't you ever wanted him to just pin you to the wall and have his way with you? Plus, you look tense." Nicole says.

"A hot bath will help me. That should help me relax." Melanie says.

"Yeah, and Jon can join you and help you relax."

Melanie shakes her head as she tries to get dirty thoughts of Jon out her head. "That's it, give me my phone!" Melanie tries to grab it but April runs and goes to the bathroom.

"Ooh! He just said he is about to take a shower." April reads. "Let's see..."

"Ooh! Text him _'If I was in the shower with you, what would you do to me?'_ Nicole offers.

"Gold!" April compliments and starts texting Nicole's sentence.

"Nicole!" Melanie exclaims. "You are trying to screw up his mind. He's never gonna go to sleep without seeing me."

"That is supposed to happen." Nicole says.

"I like this." Eva Marie says as the divas agree.

"Just sent it!" April yells from the bathroom as she sits on the toilet and waits for him to text back.

"You two need to get a little more physical . You guys are cute and cuddely together, have some roughness sometimes." Danielle says.

"I hate truth or dare..." Melanie mumbles. "Truth or dare Nicole?"

"Dare."

"Can I take this one?" Brie asks.

"Yeah sure." Melanie says as Brie gives Nicole a dare. April walks out the bathroom as Melanie jumps on top of her. "Give me my phone!"

"Ahh! Help me!" April exclaims but Melanie snatches the phone from her hands.

"Someone is frustrated." Brie comments.

"Very." Eva Marie comments.

"I-I am not!" Melanie counters and sits on her bed. The divas laugh and continue to play truth or dare. Melanie's phone vibrates and she looks at the text from Jon and immediately turns red.

"Whoa! Melanie are you okay?" Layla exclaims in her British accent as she sees Melanie's face very red.

"Oh yeah, I'm great, never better." Melanie quickly says. April and Nicole high five each other. "I hate you two, you know that right?"

"Trust me, you'll thank us later." April says.

"I'll be back." Melanie puts her hair in a bun.

"Where are you going? We still need to give you our big dare!" Celeste says.

Melanie quickly runs out the hotel room. "Melanie!" The divas exclaims as Melanie laughs and quickly runs to the elevator. She gets a text from April. _'You are SO dead!'_

When she gets on the 5th floor, she opens Jon's door since she had a spare key. When she gets inside, she hears the shower._ 'Must be still showering...'_

Melanie waits for him to get done as she checks her phone and sees another text from April. _'Where are you!?'_

Melanie snickers and texts back _'Away from you :P'_

April texts _'You jerk! Wait till you get back to the room!'_

Melanie was about to text back but hears Jon's voice. "Mel?" Jon asks. Melanie turns around but quickly blushes and gets nervous as she sees him wet, in a towel and drying off his hair with another towel.

"Wow-I mean-You take long showers. Look, we gotta talk about those text messages." Melanie says, trying to keep her eyes on his, instead of his body.

"Then how bout you stay a while?' Jon asks with a half smirk.

"You know what? I think I should." Melanie says and walks towards him as he grabs her and pushes her to the wall and starts to kiss her. "Okay-maybe I'll stay for a-few minutes." Melanie says between kisses.

"Or hours..." Jon mumbles as he goes to her neck and rips off her shirt.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" Melanie exclaims.

"And you'll like me more." Jon says as he picks her up and takes her to his bed.

* * *

Hours later, Melanie leaves his hotel room and fixes herself. She looks at her phone and sees over 30 missed calls and she gets another text from April. _'Did you die? Where are you?!'_

Melanie goes back to her hotel room and opens it as she is grabbed inside by all the divas. "What the hell!?" Melanie exclaims

"Where the hell were you!?" Brie exclaims.

"Yeah!" Nicole exclaims.

"We kept calling and texting you!"

"She tried to bail!" Nicole exclaims.

"Uh, yeah, I tried to bail." Melanie says.

"Wait, why are you wearing one of Jon's shirts?" Danielle asks.

"Oh my gosh is that a love mark on your neck!?" Natalya exclaims.

"Our plan work!" Nicole high fives April.

"Shut it..." Melanie says.

"How was he?" April asks.

"I'm going to sleep..." Melanie says as the divas laugh.

* * *

Hope you like it!

After money in the bank was over, my mom and I saw some wwe superstars driving by in the parking lot. I saw Kofi and the Wyatt family driving by. Erick Rowan nodded at me when I gave the Wyatt family a smile. I'm not really the fangirl type to scream and get hype to be honest. However, some fans kept banging on some of the superstars windows which was uncalled for. I'd never do that, that's over doing it. Wish I could of saw The Shield but I still felt star strucked.

I will be doing NXT episodes soon. Stay tune for that in upcoming chapters.

**Next chapter-Total Slap**


	25. Total Slap

Forced To Believe

**Author's note**-Colby and Melanie are both tied at 2 points for their Prank war right now.

* * *

**Chapter 20-Total Slap**

Raw

WWE Exclusive video.

Morgan is walking with her divas champion around her waist and sees AJ and walks over to her. AJ glares at her and was about to slap her but Morgan grabs her wrist. "What do you want?" AJ spats. Morgan releases her wrist and was about to speak but AJ cuts her off. "Before you say anything, I will get my champion back. That champion will not leave me again once I win it back."

"Look, I just wanted to thank you for the match we had last night. Even thought you failed miserably to try to attack me, I'm thankful for the match. So thanks." Morgan walks away, leaving AJ confused.

Another video shows Morgan walking to Kaitlyn. "Hey." Morgan says.

"Hey Morgan, how's it feel being champion?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Awesome. Look, even though you gave me some hard hits, I wanted to thank you for the match."

Kaitlyn laughs. "Someones going soft. Your welcome. But don't get too excitied. I'll get my title shot soon enough."

Morgan chuckles. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

During Raw

Mark Henry is in the ring, doing a segment. _'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield'_

"Wait a minute, are you serious?" Jerry asks. Ambrose walks with Morgan as they hold hands. they release once they get over the barricade.

"Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns and Morgan, The Shield." Cole says.

"If I were you Mark Henry, I would leave the ring." Jerry says. "Remember when they came and destroyed the Undertaker?"

The Shield surround the ring. They get on the apron slowly. Morgan leans on the ropes. Mark Henry takes off his jacket and gives Roman a cheap shot, making him fall off the apron. Ambrose and Rollins quickly get in the ring and attack Henry,trying to beat him down. Roman gets back in the ring and it becomes a 3 on 1 assault but then Mark fights back and gives the guys clotheslines. Ambrose gets on his back and tries to give him a sleeper hold as Rollins gets kicked in the stomach by Henry. As Henry tries to get Dean off his back, he gets speared by Reigns. The crowd starts to boo.

Morgan puts a finger to her ear and listens to the crowd. "Oh boo all you want. Boo louder. Louder!" Morgan yells at the crowd. Meanwhile, Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns give Mark Henry the triple powerbomb and turn to Morgan.

"Oh man...come on Morgan, give him mercy with the kick. He's already been powerbombed." King says.

"Mercy isn't in this vixen's vocabulary King." Cole says as Morgan motions The Shield to pick Mark up. Morgan gets in the ring as looks at him.

"It's a shame really...But all things happen for a reason." Morgan says and gives him a hard spinning kick in the face.

_'Holy sh*t'_ chants surround the arena as The Shield look down at Henry. Morgan shakes her head at him. "That was the worlds strongest statement." Jerry says as The Shield's theme comes back on and they have their fists out with their titles in the air.

"Everyone of them champions." JBL says.

"All thanks to Morgan since she won the Diva's Champion last night." Cole says.

* * *

Next Week, on Monday.

Melanie wakes up in Jon's arms. She was about to get out the bed but Jon holds her tight. "Don't leave yet. let me hold you a little bit longer..." Jon mumbles as Melanie blushes.

"Okay, okay." Melanie says with a grin. All of a sudden, their hotel room door opens and they see Colby, Joe and Celeste walking in.

"Wake up love birds of justice!" Colby exclaims.

"I'm going to kill him..." Jon mumbles.

"Not before I do." Melanie says.

"Sorry, I tried to stop him." Joe says.

"Tried to?" Melanie asks as Jon releases her and she gets out of bed. "Before we do anything, I want to eat some of my cake."

"You made a cake last night?" Celeste asks as Melanie gets herself ready.

"Yep, and I can't wait to eat it. But I'll eat it after I eat some food. Anyway, See you guys later. If anyone eats my cake, I will find you and I will get my revenge." Melanie says and leaves with Celeste to go eat breakfast.

Later on the day, Celeste and Melanie come back to her hotel room. Jon sends Melanie a text saying that him and the boys are at the gym. "Finally some cake time!" Melanie exclaims and runs to the fridge by screams.

"Whoa! What happened!?" Celeste exclaims.

Melanie shows her an empty plate with a few cake crumbs. "Who the hell ate my cake!?"

**Meanwhile, to Colby and the boys.**

"You sure Melanie won't notice that you ate her Vanilla bean cake? You know she's been waiting for a free day to bake some." Joe says.

"Nah...she'll never notice." Colby says.

* * *

**During Raw**

Mark Henry calls out The Shield. The Shield walk out and surround the ring. The Shield but Morgan get in the ring and gang up on Henry as the crowd boos them. But the Usos run in the ring and take down The Shield and throw them out the ring.

"I have never seen The Shield walk away like this." King says as Morgan and The Shield retreat. Ambrose gets angry before he jumps over the barricade.

"We'll get them next time!" Morgan says as she walks with Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose.

**Backstage, In catering,**

Celeste hangs with Joe, Jon and Colby. "Anyone seen Melanie?" Jon asks.

"She's either getting ready for her Total Diva segment or is chilling somewhere else." Celeste says. Melanie walks over to them with a homemade vanilla bean cake. She walks over to Colby.

"Dude." Melanie says as she sits down next to him.

"Yea-" Colby began but gets hit in the face with a cake. Celeste's jaw drops. Melanie smears the cake all over his face and then drops it as it falls on his pants.

Melanie clears her throat. "I'll say this right now...Never mess with my cake." Melanie says. She gets up and starts walks away.

Jon and Joe start to laugh. Celeste takes a photo of Colby and Melanie. "Nice..." Colby says as he wipes some cake off his eyes and mouth. He goes to taste the cake. "This cake is nasty!"

"Exactly." Melanie says with a grin as she walks to the divas locker room.

Celeste tries not to laugh but does. "What are you laughing at!?" Colby exclaims.

"N-nothing." Celeste snickers.

* * *

In the ring,

"Ladies and gentlemen The Miz!" Justin announces. The cast of Total Divas are in the ring wearing dresses. Melanie wears dress pants and a dress shirt which is all blue.

"Welcome to the must see WWE talk show in history, welcome to Miz TV!" Miz exclaims. "In less than 4 weeks time I will be your host at the 26th annual SummerSlam! But before we get to SummerSlam, there is a new hot premiere happening only E! and it's a new reality show and I know a thing or two about reality shows called Total Divas. Let's take a look." Miz looks at the titantron and it shows a scene of the first episode of Total Divas.

"Allow me to introduce to you the cast of Total Divas. Starting from my right, Nicole and Brianna,the Bella twins. Eva Maria! Jojo! Natayla! Cameron and Naomi! And last but not least, your new divas champion, Morgan!" Miz introduces. "And now I think i'm going to turn this thing over to Jerry_ 'The King'_ Lawler!"

"What?" Jerry asks.

"Come on jerry."

"It's your big chance." Cole says with a grin.

Jerry removes his headset and gets in the ring with a mic. "Come on Jerry, you know all the ladies don't you?" The Miz asks as he leans on a turnbuckle.

"Well...I know the Bella Twins, hello. I know the Funkadactyls, Cameron and Naomi. Natayla you and I go way back, I known you forever. I know the fiesty Morgan." Jerry says. Morgan gives him a small smile. "Jojo, we've never met, I'm Jerry_ 'The King'_ Lawler." Jerry shakes Jojo's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Jerry turns to Eva. "And Eva Maria. I'm Jerry _'The King'_ Lawler." He has his hand out for her to shake it but she stands up and takes his mic.

"You know Jerry, I don't like how you're looking at me." Eva turns to the crowd. "My name is Eva Marie, and I'm here to make a name for myself." The crowd gives her mixed reactions. Morgan rolls her eyes. Eva gives Jerry his mic back but then slaps him shocking the crowd. Nikki and Brie move their chairs from Eva.

Morgan shakes her head. "Miz uh, I think we're out of time, I'll turn this back over to you." Jerry says and gives Miz the mic and leaves the ring. Morgan stands up and grabs the mic from Miz.

"I'm sorry, make a name for yourself? And this is how you make a name for yourself? That is so 2000..." Morgan says to Eva as she walks to her.

"Ladies, calm down." Miz says as Eva Marie stands up in front of Morgan.

"There are plenty of other ways to make a name for yourself. That wasn't one of them." Morgan says. Eva gives her a slap as the crowd _'Ohs'_ in response.

"She's slapping everyone tonight." Cole says. Morgan looks at her and was about to hit her as she flinches back and falls back down on her seat. Morgan looks amused.

"I'll let that slide because you're not even worth it." Morgan gives the mic back to Miz and sits back down.

"Well, tune in to Total Divas on Sundays. It will be Awesome."

* * *

Who do you think won this round? Thinking Melanie did.

I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be long. Until next time. A NXT episode will be next chapter! Until next time!

* * *

**Next chapter- Don't Let The Barbies Win**


	26. Don't Let The Barbies Win

Forced To Believe

**Author's Note**- Over 16,400 views! That's so cool!

* * *

Chapter 21-Don't Let The Barbies Win

**Raw**

During The Shield's match against the Usos and Mark Henry, Morgan watches as The Usos take control of Roman. When one of the Usos runs to the ropes, Morgan grabs his foot as he falls down face first and the crowd boos her.

"Oh boo hoo..." Morgan taunts the crowd.

"Never take your eyes off of Morgan, she's very sneaky." Cole says. The ref turns around and sees the Usos on the mat and Morgan touching her hair, trying not to look suspicious.

"Did you trip him?" The ref asks.

"Uh oh." JBL says.

"What? What are you talking about?" Morgan asks. "I didn't do anything!" Morgan exclaims as the crowd cheers the ref for confronting her.

"That's it, you're out of here!" The ref yells as the crowd cheers loudly.

"What!? No! You can't do that! Do you know who I am!? I am the divas champion! You can't ban me!" Morgan exclaims.

"Get out of here!"

"No! I am THE divas champion!" Morgan yells at the ref.

"Morgan needs to control her anger." Cole warns.

"She may make her team get D-Qed." King says.

"Are you serious!?" Ambrose exclaims as he is on the apron with Seth.

"Morgan!" Seth exclaims.

"Don't yell at me! I was tryna help you!" Morgan exclaims.

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Calm down! Calm down! We can still win this." Roman exclaims.

"We got this all right?" Dean reassures. Morgan nods and reluctantly starts walking up the ramp as the Usos wave goodbye to her. Morgan glares at them and shakes her head.

"Looks like The Shield might have a conflict now that Morgan is forced to leave." King says as they go to a commercial break.

* * *

Meanwhile during The Shield's match, Melanie gets ready for a segment with Nattie backstage. "Hey Nattie!" Melanie says with a smile and gives her a hug.

"Hi Melanie, ready for the segment?"

"Yep. It's going to be fun."

A camera man walks over and informs them that they are on in 2 minutes. They get situated and start rolling the segment.

Natalya is walking with a sad face but stops as Morgan is in front of her. The crowd gives her mixed reactions. Morgan stares her down. "I can't believe you lost that match...what happened to you? What happened to the vicious diva? The pin up strong diva? The diva of doom? You've gotten soft..." Morgan says as she walks away.

"Ouch...that must of stung." King says as Natalya looks disapointed in herself.

**Offscreen**, backstage, Melanie buys a diet coke and puts hot sauce inside and puts in on the table for Colby. She goes to the divas locker room with a smirk on her face. Meanwhile, Colby and Joe sit down in catering as Colby grabs the diet coke. "Finally get to drink something. I love this stuff."

"I see." Joe chuckles. Colby takes a big gulp of his drink but quickly starts coughing.

"What the f*ck is this?"

"Are you all right man?"

Colby coughs slightly and grabs a bottle of water and drinks it down quickly. "She put hot sause in my drink...that sneaky-"

"Hey Colby, how's that soda? Spicy isn't it?" Melanie asks with a grin as she walks past the guys.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Colby exclaims and wipes his mouth.

"Dude, you need to step up your game, you've been losing this battle." Joe informs.

"I know man, I know..." Colby runs his fingers through his wet hair.

* * *

**NXT**

"Introducing the challenger, she is the divas champion, Morgan!" Kendall Skye exclaims as the NXT crowd cheers her on. Morgan walks out in her Shield attire which is a black tank top, black boots, black pants and a black hoodie over her head. She walks down the ramp with her title as Summer Rae looks at her in disgust.

"It's been a while since we last saw Morgan on NXT, but it's great to have her back." William Regal says on commentary.

"Yes it is. She seeks revenge on Summer Rae when she hit Morgan's boyfriend, the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose during Money in the bank." Tom Phillips says as Morgan gets in the ring and gets on the turnbuckle.

"She has a tendency to keep grudges." William says as Morgan takes off her hoodie and puts her right hand up to taunt the crowd and raises up her title too. She grins at the crowd as the crowd cheers her on.

"Oh yeah. Let's see if The Shield's diva can give Summer Rae the breakdown."

Morgan gets off the turnbuckle and gives the ref her title. She takes off her hoodie and puts it to the side.

_'Ding Ding Ding'_

Morgan's grin turns into a glare as she stares down Summer Rae. "It's amazing how her mood changes so quickly when she's in the ring. It's almost scary." Tom says as William agrees.

"Let's go Morgan!" A loud female fan yells. Morgan gives the crowd a smirk. She missed the NXT crowds. They were small but could be heard a lot. She loved NXT. Morgan and Summer Rae circle around each other.

"You're making a big mistake." Summer taunts.

"Oh really? If it wasn't for Fandango, you're body would of been snapped like a twig." Morgan retorts. Summer gives her a glare and runs to her but Morgan ducks and clotheslines her. She goes for the pin and gets a one count. The crowd starts to chant_ 'We believe'_ as Morgan looks at the crowd and puts her fist up in the air as the crowd cheers her on.

Meanwhile, Summer quickly crawls to the turnbuckle and calls for a time out. Morgan rolls her eyes and walks to her but gets thrown into the middle turnbuckle as she hits her head."What a cheap shot by Summer." Tom says. Summer puts her foot on Morgan's neck and starts choking her.

"Get off of her Summer! 1! 2! 3! 4!" The ref yells as Summer releases her. Summer grabs Morgan by the hair and throws her across the ring.

"I think she ripped some of her hair out. Ouch...Morgan isn't going to like that." William says. Morgan recovers and starts giving Summer clothelines. After the 5th one, Morgan kicks her in the stomach and puts her in the backfire position but Summer counters and throws her down on the mat by her hair.

Summer runs to the ropes and gives her a leg drop and pins Morgan for a two count. She then puts Morgan into a camel clutch. The crowd cheers on Morgan as Morgan fights out as she stands up and runs back as Summer hits her back on the turnbuckle. Morgan turns around and starts giving her elbows on the turnbuckle and after the 8th one, the ref stops her. After the ref gives Morgan a small lecture on him counting to 5, Morgan gets kicked in the stomach by Summer as she stumbles back.

Summer took the advantage to give Morgan a hard spinning heel kick and goes for the pin but gets a 2 count. "Morgan's resiliency is strong. That is what makes her a tough opponent. At first, she would lose matches by 1 hard kick, but over the years, she has progressed into a more resilient opponent. I wonder how much she can take from Summer's kicks." Tom says.

Summer starts complaining to the ref as Morgan starts to recover. Morgan starts to get a little angry and stands up. As soon as Summer turns around, Morgan jumps on her and starts unloading on her as the ref tries to break it up. Morgan throws Summer to the ropes and starts giving her chops to the chest as the crowd _'Woos'_ in response. After the chops, Morgan gives Summer a spinning kick in the face.

Morgan gets on the top ropes and waits for Summer to get up. She jumps to give her a cross body but Summer quickly runs to the ropes as Morgan falls down hard on the mat. "That is not a good landing." William observes as Morgan holds her stomach. Summer grabs Morgan and throws her to the turnbuckle. She puts her long right leg on her neck and starts to choke her.

"Get off of me!" Morgan yells and grabs her foot and throws it down as Summer falls into a split. Morgan yells a loud battle cry as she gives Summer a hard kick in the face as Summer holds her mouth.

"No mercy for that kick..." William says. Morgan grabs Summer and does the backfire on her. Then, she does the breakdown submission on her as Summer quickly gives up as Morgan leans back more and more.

"Here is your winner! Morgan!" Kendall Skye exclaims as the crowd cheers. Morgan smirks at Summer's fallen body.

"That's what happens." Morgan says and stands up to get her hand raised. She grabs her champion and gets on the turnbuckle and raises her title and has her fist out, doing The Shield's pose. "It's so good to be back!" Morgan says to the crowd with a grin as the crowd cheers her on.

"A warm welcome back from the NXT crowd. What a nice match." Tom says.

* * *

**Later on NXT**

The Shield walk out as the crowd cheers. They get on stage to confront Adrian Neville and Corey Graves. The Shield get a loud obation from the crowd. Morgan has her title on her arm and holds Dean's hand. Roman, Morgan, Ambrose and Seth stand on the stage. "It's The Shield! Dean Ambrose, the US champion, with his girlfriend, the Diva's champion, Morgan Lopez, and Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, the WWE Tag Team champions. What a team these 4 are." Tom says as Morgan and Ambrose stop holding hands. Morgan holds her title.

"Good news boys. The Shield is back." Seth says as the crowd cheers. "You remember us right right? I know Corey Graves, you couldn't forget because the last time we were on NXT, we left you lying in a heep in the center of that ring. Heh, now good for you, you got yourself back up and you managed to get yourself a tag team championship, congratulations, you're almost like myself and Roman. Almost."

The crowd oohs. Roman and Seth raise up their titles. "But not quite." Seth continues as Ambrose oohs and Morgan chuckles at his statement.

"Adrian Neville...listen up kiddo, you're carrying around a belt, you're not a champion. you didn't earn that. " Dean says as the crowd _'Ohs'_. "You're a thief...a crook and that's an injustice." Ambrose says in a dark tone as Roman has a half smirk on his face and Rollins grins. Morgan smirks. "And injustice, punishable by the law of The Shield. So here's what we're gonna do, listen up, you just won the lottery. I'm giving you a chance to greatness. I'm laying out the challenge to you. Step in the ring with Dean Ambrose, one on one, so I can make you pay for your crimes." Ambrose continues as the crowd chants _'Yes.'_

Adrian grabs a mic. "Dean Ambrose, you talk and you talk and you talk. You wanna face me? Then let's do it. But let's make it a little bit more interesting. Why don't you put your US title on the line and why don't we do it right now!" Adrian says as the crowd cheers.

Ambrose looks around and looks at Adrian. "Brother do you know who you're talking to?" Ambrose says as Morgan chuckles. "You ain't talkin' to some NXT chump. All right? No...you're talking to the United States champion, the most important, the best singles champion in this industry." Ambrose continues as Rollins points at his title and Morgan puts her hand on his shoulder and smirks at Adrian and Corey. "Oh yeah we'll do this...we're gonna do it. Next week." Ambrose says as the crowd '_ohs'_

"Next week...next week, next week, all right, all right, I guess I'll have to wait till next week to be the guy that destroys The Shield, piece by piece, brick by brick, starting with you."

The Shield looks amused. "Oh we're so scared..." Morgan says as Roman agrees and pretends to look scared.

"You see Dean, next week when I take your US championship from around your waist, justice will finally be served. Believe in that!" Adrian says as his theme comes on and he taunts the crowd.

"It'll be a showdown next week for the US title on NXT." Tom says

* * *

Raw

Backstage, the Bellas are primping in the mirror. Eva Marie walks up to them. "Brie, nice win last week. You sure made Nattie look so silly."

Morgan walks up to them. "Speaking of silly..." Eva mumbles as Morgan gets mixed reactions.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that?" Morgan asks as she gets in her face. Eva gets silent. "Nothing to say?"

"I do." Eva says.

"Then what? Say it to my face and so help me I will hurt you so bad, you'll never want to slap me again." Morgan threats. After a moment of staring at each other, Morgan smirks at Eva. "Nothing to say huh? Good cause I don't feel slap slapping the red off you ginger." Morgan spats as the crowd erupts in_ 'Oohs'_

"What did you just call me?" Eva snaps as she steps up to her.

"Do I need to spell it for you firehead? Do something. Go ahead. I dare you."

"Shut up Morgan. You always bully people." Brie retorts.

"At least I'm not the fifth grader who puts a _'L'_ on their forehead. Childish much...?" Morgan asks as Brie and Nikki roll their eyes. "And plus, Eva is lying to you Brie. That wasn't a good win at all. You only won because of your sister. You can't do anything on your own can you? It was a cheap win if you asked me. I mean, roll up pins after a distraction? At least finish her off before you win the match. But that's what you do best so, I'm not surprised. Sometimes I wonder how you've even become divas champion. Both of you actually." Morgan says to the Bellas.

"Do you know who you're talking to? You're talking to veterans." Eva Marie says.

"Was I talking to you? And the only veteran I know is Natalya, who I'm facing tonight." Philly's diva says.

"Um, we are veterans." Nikki says. "You on the other hand, are not."

"I may not be, but at least I won the divas championship in my hometown. And in a good match too." Morgan says.

"First of all, you only won by a fluke. So who cares about your looked silly in that outfit during Money in the bank anyway." Brie says. Nattie walks up to the girls. "And speaking of looking silly...the fact that you two are even allowed on our show is such a slap in the face." Brie spats at Morgan and Natayla.

"Oh please...you act like you two are the top stars. All the divas are the stars of Total Divas. Not Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest. Get your facts straight." Morgan spats.

"Ugh, you're such a slap in the face..."

"Actually Brie...this is a slap in the face." Natalya says and gives her a hard slap making the Bellas and Eva gasp. The crowd cheers as Natalya walks away.

"You-no! Rugh!" Brie exclaims as Eva and Nikki hold her back.

"We handle it our way, we handle it our way." Nikki calms Brie down.

Morgan laughs at them. "Couldn't done it better myself. You better cover that up with some make up. If you can..." Morgan smirks and walks away as Eva Marie, and the Bellas glare at her.

"She is gonna get it." Nikki says.

"Yeah." Eva agrees. "I'll handle her."

"Well...Natayla and Morgan are in action next." Cole says as Raw goes to a commerical.

In the ring, Morgan and Natayla circle around each other and lock up. Natalya pushes her down as Morgan looks at her and nods. "Wonder who is going to win this match up." Cole says as Morgan and Natalya circle around each other again. Morgan kicks her in the gut and throws her to the ropes to give her a dropkick. She jumps on the ropes and gives her a moonsault.

"Morgan's highflying skills are interesting to watch." JBL says as Morgan pins Natalya for a 2 count. Morgan takes control of her with a headlock but Natalya breaks out of it by standing up and elbowing her in the stomach. Natayla starts to take control and grabs Morgan into a suplex hold and holds as the crowd claps for them. Morgan tries to kick her legs but gets hit by Natalya's suplex.

She pins Morgan for a 2 count. "How Morgan kicked out of that impact is beyond me." Cole says. As Morgan recovers but gets caught in a powerslam by Natalya. "The power of Natalya."

She picks up Morgan and puts her in an abdominal stretch. "Is Morgan going to tap?" King asks as Morgan tries to fight out of Natalya's strong hold. She manages and gives her a hip toss as she gives her a headlock. Natalya fights out of it but Morgan picks her up and throws her to the turnbuckle. She sets her on top of it and gives her a suplex, taking a lot of energy from both of them.

"Amazing suplex." King says as the ref starts to count for a double KO. Natalya and Morgan get up on 7 and start giving each other punches in the face as the crowd cheers for Natalya and the crowd boos for Morgan. Natalya grabs Morgan's punch and gives her a belly to belly suplex. "That's gotta be it."

She pins Morgan for a two count. Morgan rolls out the ring still feeling the impact from Natalya's suplex. "Morgan looks out of it." Cole says as Natalya's gets out the ring. Morgan gets up and throws her to the barricade. Then, she throws her back in the ring and gets inside. As soon as Natalya gets up, Morgan walks over to her but gets hit with the discuss clotheline. "That's it!"

Natalya pins Morgan again but gets a 2 count. She then grabs Morgan's legs as the crowd cheers. Morgan tries to fight out of it but gets caught in the sharpshooter as she is in pain. She tries to crawl to the ropes as the crowd cheers on The Dungeon Diva.

_'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield'_

Natalya quickly releases Morgan and looks in fear as The Shield walk down the steps of the arena through the crowd. "Oh no, what are they doing here?" Cole asks. Morgan crawls to the turnbuckle and leans her left arm on the ropes, and recovers as The Shield surround the ring. Morgan smirks to herself and gets up as Natalya is distracted by fear. Morgan walks to her and turns her around to give her a backfire.

"And a backfire by Morgan." King says as Morgan pins her for the win. The Shield's theme comes back on as Morgan gets her hand raised. Morgan looks at Natalya's fallen body and shakes her head. "Pitiful...You'll learn soon enough though."

The Shield get in the ring and they all put their fists out.

* * *

After the match, Melanie goes to catering and goes on her phone. Colby walks over to her."Hey Melanie, I got you some grapes."

"Omg! Thank you! You rock dude! I love this stuff!" Melanie exclaims and snatches it off his hands as he chuckles. "This is so cool."

"No problem, I know how much you love grapes."

"Double cool!"

"Oh and they are also really sour just for you."

"Triple cool!"

"Like the powerbomb."

"Totally!" Melanie grins and a big handful of grapes and sticks them in her mouth. She begins to chew it but spits it out. "You asshole! This is rubber grapes!"

Colby laughs. "Couldn't resist."

Mealnie grins and throws the grapes at him. "That was a good one. But don't get too happy. I'm still going to win this battle."

"Keep dreaming."

"Now if you excuse me, I need to brush my teeth."

"Have fun."

"Forget you!" Melanie exclaims as she walks away.

* * *

Chapters just keep coming and coming! I want to hurry up and post a lot of them because there is something crazy going to happen soon. Can't wait to post more chapters for you guys. Anyone getting WWE2K14? I am but I'm waiting till it goes on sale. Grandma is teaching me smart shopping.

Who won this round? Melanie has 3 points while Colby has 2. I guess Colby since he knows Melanie loves grapes. Disagree? Why or why not?

I hope I didn't offend anyone with Eva Marie's name calling with ginger and stuff. I love red hair and she looks pretty with red hair. Morgan will get her revenge on Eva on Raw, the night after SummerSlam.

I appreciate all the reviews! It really means a lot. Thanks guys! I love the positive reviews.

I think I need to work on writing matches better. I'll see if I can. Miss the hashtags? I do too. Will post some hashtags next chapter. Until next time!

* * *

Next Chapter-Help You


	27. Help You

Forced To Believe

Chapter 22-Help You

**Raw**

Randy Orton and Cena are in the ring doing a segment but all of a sudden, the arena hears _'Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.'_

"Oh no." King says.

"I think things have got much worse. For Cena and Orton." Cole says. As soon as Ambrose, Morgan, Seth and Roman walk down the steps Cole says "And here they are!"

"Yeah and if I were the champ, I'd be else where right now." King says. The Shield surround the ring as Randy has his Money in the bank briefcase as a weapon and Cena has his WWE title in his hands ready to strike. "3 on 2, just how The Shield loves it."

"It's their yard." JBL says. Morgan watches as Roman, Dean and Seth get on the apron but then Daniel Bryan runs down to the ring in his new _'Corporate'_ makeover as his hair is in a neat pony tail. The Shield get down the apron and rush to the barricade.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, gentlemen, gentlemen! And lady! Everyone just take a deep breath!" Brad Maddox says as he rushes out to the stage. The crowd boos him. "I can see what's going on here and I got a little idea. Since no one seems to be able to get along, how about we have a six man tag match for the main event? The Shield versus Daniel Bryan, Randy Orton, and John Cena tonight!" Maddox announces as the crowd cheers for the idea. The Raw theme song comes on as they get ready for a commercial.

Later on the night, Morgan is at ringside as she watches The Shield's match against Randy, Daniel and Cena. As soon as Daniel is tagged in the ring by Randy, Daniel gets on the top rope and gives Seth a dropkick as he falls backwards to his corner. Ambrose tags himself in and tries to clothesline Daniel but he ducks and kicks Roman off the apron. Later on at the end of the match, Cena gets the tag from Bryan but the ref did not see it and gets forced back on the apron. Ambrose gives Cena a cheap shot and he falls out the ring but then Orton hits him from behind and starts stomping on him. Morgan gets on the apron. "Hey!"

The crowd cheers as Orton grabs her for the apron DDT. "Oh no! Not Morgan! Not your old friend!" King exclaims. He quickly gives her a DDT as she rolls out the ring.

During that, Daniel tries to give Seth the yes lock but he counters it and throws Daniel into Orton as Orton falls out the ring. Seth tries to give Daniel a roll up but gets caught in the Yes lock. Ambrose and Reigns quickly break it up and jump on Bryan and The Shield gets D-Qed. Cena runs in the ring and throws The Shield out the ring with Bryan.

Morgan checks on her team mates as Daniel cheers _'yes'_. As soon as he turns around he gets RKOed by Orton. The Shield runs back in the ring and tries to attack Cena and Orton but gets thrown out the ring again. The Shield quickly retreat as Orton gives Cena an RKO. "Cash it in Randy. We have a new champion tonight! Do it!" JBL exclaims. Orton grabs his briefcase and gets in the ring.

"No way." Morgan says as she gets in the ring and The Shield follow. Orton gets off the apron. She holds her head slightly, still feeling the effects of the DDT. As Cena recovers, Reigns gives him a spear as he rolls out the ring. Randy walks up the ramp with his briefcase as Morgan shakes his head at him. The Shield give Daniel the triple powerbomb and turn to Morgan. She shakes her head. "Not tonight." She says as she stands next to The Shield and does The Shield pose with them as they stand over Bryan.

Fans tweets

_'DDT on WWEMorgan101! #YesYesYes'_

_'HAHA Orton owned Morgan with that DDT. Serves her right! #RAW'_

_'No! Morgan got hit with the DDT! I hope she's okay. She'll get her revenge #MorganRules'_

* * *

**Main event**

Melanie, already in her Shield attire, is walking up down the ramp, to meet Danielle and Curtis (Fandango). "Hey, I hope I didn't take long, I was waiting for Jon but haven't seen or spoken to him all day. Have you seen him?" Melanie asks.

"No I haven't hun." Danielle says.

"Maybe he's backstage. Anyway, what do you need me to see?"

"I was thinking of a new dance step while I dance on the stage."

"Show me."

Danielle and Curtis show Melanie their new dance steps but then Danielle stops and starts to giggle. "What? What happened?" Melanie asks.

Curtis looks up the ramp and chuckles. "I see why..."

"I see why what?" Melanie asks. She really wanted to know why they were laughing.

"Nothing, nothing." Danielle says.

"Cupcakes and soda! What is going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, just being beautiful." Melanie hears a voice.

"There you are! I was trying to find you all day-" Melanie began but sees Jon holding a bouquet of flowers. She laughs, runs her right hand down her hair and blushes. "Oh my gosh..."

"So cute..." Danielle says.

"Hope I didn't worry you." Jon says as Melanie taks the flowers and gives him a kiss.

"Get a room you too!" Colby says as he walks down the ramp with his wrestling attire on and a half bottle of water in his hands. Melanie sticks her tongue out at him. "Ready for the match tonight?"

"Oh yeah. Mark Henry and I got the world's largest slam down. I can handle it."

"You love entertaining the crowd don't you?"

"I like to do a lot of stuff with the guys just like Lita and Chyna even though we are on PG."

Later on, Melanie takes a pic of the flowers and tweets _'What a surprise! Got flowers from my BF! How cute #LovebirdsOfJustice'_

* * *

**Onscreen**, Morgan is at ringside, watching The Shield take on the Usos and Mark Henry. Henry takes control of Seth and Ambrose as he gives them a big splash off the turnbuckle. Morgan gets on the apron and punches Henry's back to get his attention as the ref doesn't look. Henry turns around and glares at her.

"That was not a wise move." Miz says on commentary with Josh.

"Who do you think you are? You think you're all big and bad?" Morgan provokes. Morgan slaps him in the face as the crowd erupts with _'Ohs and Oohs.'_

"And Morgan has completely lost her sanity folks." Miz says.

"Clearly. Slapping the world's largest man will only give you a death sentence. Man or woman." Josh says. The crowd starts to cheer when Morgan gets grabbed in the ring by Mark and picks her up for the World's largest slam. "Oh my gosh, he's not gonna-Oh! He did!" Josh exclaims as Mark gives Morgan the world's largest slam. Morgan rolls to the end of the ring on her back.

Mark takes his attention to Ambrose and tags in Jimmy. Jimmy gets on the turnbuckle and does the diving splash on Ambrose. As soon as he gets up, Seth runs in the ring and does the blackout on Jimmy as the ref is distracted by Roman fighting Mark at ringside. Ambrose pins Jimmy for the win. "And Dean Ambrose is gonna steal this one for The Shield." Josh says as Ambrose rolls out the ring when Mark and Jey Usos get in the ring. Roman and Seth go to the barricade as Ambrose goes to Morgan and picks her up bridal style and carries her backstage through the crowd. Roman and Seth grab all The Shield's titles as they stare down the Usos and Mark.

Fans tweet_ 'I kind of fangirled a little when I saw Dean carry Morgan. So cute even though she got hit by Mark Henry's world's largest slam.'_

_'Lol, does Morgan think before she acts? She's unpredictable and doesn't care about the consequences.'_

Morgan tweets _'Sacrificed myself for my team. At least we won. #TeamPlayer'_

_'More like stupid player.'_ The Bellas reply

_'I'm sorry, who is more entertaining? At least I do stuff instead of shaking your hips all around the ring and doing twin magic. Can you do anything by yourself?'_ Morgan replies.

_'Do you even think before you go out and hit a superstar out of no where? Mark Henry should of hit you harder.'_ Eva Marie tweets.

_'It's fun to be different once in a while. This is why I like working with the WWE superstars. #WaitAMinute Who the hell are you and where the heck did you come_ _from? Why are you in this conversation?'_

_'Because I can.'_ Eva replies.

_'You are just asking for an ass kicking Eva. Keep it up, please provoke me to hurt you.'_ Morgan replies.

* * *

Later on Main Event, The Shield do a segment.

Ambrose clears his throat. "I don't want to say that that's too easy but that was too easy." Ambrose says as Seth chuckles. "Mark Henry and the Usos...that's exercise. That's a walk in the park. Mark Henry, guys like Mark Henry...lazy, worn out, waste of time...you better start realizing that you aren't looking at rookies...or eye candy." Ambrose says as he looks at Morgan. Morgan shakes her head at the camera.

"You are looking at a real diva...A real woman. A woman who gets the job done week after week after week no matter how hard the challenge is. She is, the divas champion Morgan Lopez...The United States champion, the most dominant champion in this company, and may as well be the WWE champion cause let's face it...I'm the man. You are also looking at the tag team champions...the best tag team on planet earth. We set the standard for this industry for now on...so our message to the WWE universe tonight...start catching up." Ambrose continues.

"There is only 1 problem with that...no one can catch up to us. We are so far away from everybody else that it's not even funny. The Usos, we dismantled them time and time again from the bottom all the way to the top. It doesn't matter who you are. Randy Orton, money in the bank winner, Daniel Bryan number one contender for the WWE title, or the WWE champion himself John Cena." Seth says.

Morgan grabs the camera. "Time and time again I see divas look like eye candy and have 1 minute matches. Divas with all talk and no action...that is not good for the divas division. So that's why I stepped in. That is why I stepped up and won the divas champion. I finally made the divas worth watching again and I also showed everyone what a real divas champion is."

Ambrose smirks at her comment as Seth says "That's right." in the background. Roman takes the camera.

"It doesn't matter who you are...where you're from...or what you're willing to do, there is no end to all of this. There is no end to justice...believe that and believe in the shield." Roman finishes the segment.

* * *

**Next week, Raw**

Natalya is backstage and Morgan walks up to her. "Believe it or not, I can beat you without help. Reason the shield came out here was to see how easily you get distracted. Just like when Nikki distracted you. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me? I don't need your help."

"All talk but no action...typical..." Morgan retorts. The Bellas walk over to them. "Oh boy..."

"Just to give you two a little reminder...we are on top of the divas division and you should watch it." Brie says. "Isn't that right Nikki?"

"Right-" Nikki began.

"Ha!" Morgan exclaims loudly. "You funny~" Morgan laughs as the crowd laughs at her comment. Morgan laughs a little bit and stops. "Did I just hear them say that they are on top of the divas division? Wow, somebody is in Lala land tonight."

"If you are so confident about being the Queen B of the divas division then let's put that to the test. At SummerSlam, we face each other and who ever wins will challenge Morgan for the divas title." Natalya says.

Morgan smirks. "I'm down with that. Oh and you can bring that wannabe over there to." Morgan looks at Eva as the camera shows her.

"What did you call me?" Eva snaps.

"Can't hear? I can do sign language." Morgan was about to put the middle finger up but Natalya grabs it.

"That won't be necessary." Natalya says.

"Fine, it's on Natalya." Brie says.

"Oh by the way, your make up look really nice tonight. They did a good job covering that mark when I slapped you last week."

Brie slaps her in the face and leaves with Eva and Nikki. Morgan rolls her eyes. "Same crap over and over again!" Morgan exclaims as Raw goes on a commercial.

Morgan tweets _'I don't care who wins at SummerSlam, I will #TakeYouDown'_

_'Please...'_ Eva Marie replies.

_'Instead of tweeting all these smart remarks, say it to my face.' Morgan replies._

_'Sorry but your face is scary to look at. What does Dean see in you?' Eva tweets._

_'What does your fiancée see in you?'_ Morgan replies.

Later on Raw, after RVD wins the battle royal to challenge Dean Ambrose, The Shield walk down the steps and through the crowd as RVD and Mark Henry are in the ring, alert. The Shield surround the ring. The crowd chants 'RVD' as Morgan, Dean, Seth and Roman get on the apron. All of a sudden, the Big Show's theme comes on as Ambrose's eyes widen slightly and gives Seth, Roman and Morgan a little panic stare. As the big show walks out in his street clothes, Seth mouths_ 'Oh Sh*t...'_

"Huge problem." Morgan says as The Shield slowly get off the apron as Big Show walks down to the ring. Morgan quickly walks to Ambrose as she holds his arm. The Shield quickly retreat.

* * *

**Smackdown**

Morgan is at ringside, watching The Shield take on Big Show, RVD and Mark Henry. Near the end of the match, Morgan looks in delight as she watches Ambrose waiting for Big Show to get in the ring. Ambrose kneels on the mat and punches the mat. He quickly stands up and reminds her of how the Joker would stand. Ambrose grabs Big Show, about to do a DDT but Show picks him up and slams him down. Big Show makes a fist as Morgan starts to panic and quickly gets in the ring. "No! Don't do it!" Morgan begs. The crowd boos her as Big Show looks at her.

"Morgan trying to talk Big Show out of punching her boyfriend." Cole says. Morgan gets in front of Ambrose and stands up to The Big show.

"Don't do it." Morgan says.

"Get out the ring Morgan!" The ref warns. As Ambrose recovers, the Big Show grins and makes a fist as the crowd cheers. Ambrose pushes Morgan out the way as he gets punched in the face.

"Dean!" Morgan exclaims and kneels to help him. The ref forces her out the ring as RVD gets tagged in and does the five star frog splash on Ambrose to win.

"RVD has pinned the US champion!" Cole exclaims. As Ambrose rolls out the ring, Seth, Morgan and Roman go to help him.

"I am so useless!" Morgan exclaims.

"You did what you could." Roman says as Morgan nods.

"Rob Van Dam has pinned the United States champion. Can he do that Sunday?" Cole asks.

* * *

After the match, backstage,

Morgan is annoyed and leans on a wall as Rollins grows a fit. An interviewer and camera walks up to The Shield. "This can't be happenin'" Seth exclaims.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Shield uh we just wanted uh-" The interviewer began.

"What's your problem? Shut up! Get out of here!"

"Dude calm down." Morgan speaks up as she has her title on her arm. Roman and Ambrose walk around as Ambrose holds his jaw. "Dean I'm sorry, I should of done something better." Morgan says, feeling guilty that he got punched.

"It's fine." Dean reassures as Morgan nods.

"Did you just see what just happened? That's not gonna happen again!" Seth exclaims. Ambrose grabs his shoulder and tries to calm him down. "Those guys-" Seth vents.

"All right, all right. It's fine." Ambrose says.

"It ain't fine..." Seth mumbles. Morgan sighs and tries to calm him down in the background as Ambrose looks at the camera about to give a promo.

"It's fine...although I am a little disappointed in Rob Van Dam, Rob, letting the Big Show do your dirty work...letting the big men fight your battles for you." Ambrose says as Seth kicks something in the background.

"Hey! Calm down." Morgan snaps.

"Might as well let him be..." Roman says. Morgan gives up and watches Seth go on a mini rampage.

"SummerSlam kickoff...Big Show isn't gonna be there in LA. The 5 star frog splash ain't gonna be in LA. And the United States championship, that sure ain't gonna be in LA for you either. Cause now you're going one on one with Dean Ambrose with the championship on the line. You're playing chess with Bobby Fisher, there's just no way to win_ 'dude'_...and the world is slowly finding out that fact. Dean Ambrose...The Shield and the United States championship are the whole-damn-show." Ambrose continues and pushes the camera away.

After the segment, Melanie starts to laugh. "It is so hard to not laugh at you being angry."

"Hey, I keep it real." Colby says as she nods.

"I'll see you guys later." Melanie says and goes to take a shower and get situated. After the show, Melanie walks around on her phone. She tweets _'SummerSlam Axxess! Watch me reveal the 30 years of WrestleMania roster of WWE2K14 in LA. #RepresentingTheDivas'_

Fans tweet 'OMG! I can't wait to meet you! I'll be in LA!'

'Can't wait to see you, Damien, King, JR and Ric Flair reveal the roster! It's going to be awesome.'

'I can't wait to meet you in LA! You are so cool!'

'Cannot wait to meet you in LA during SummerSlam Axxess!'

Melanie smiles at the comments and looks up as she sees Jon sitting on a black box, checking his phone. She walks up to him. "Hey." Melanie grins and gives him a kiss and notices him wincing in slight pain. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Jon says.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine-" Jon began but hisses in pain as Melanie touches his jaw.

"You were saying? Jon, you gotta go check this out. It may be broken or cracked."

Jon gets off the box "Mel, I'll be fine. It's not broke."

"Jon! Common."

"Melanie."

"Dude, I can't kiss you if your jaw hurts." Melanie says as Jon gets off the box.

"Yes you can." Jon says and grabs her waist and starts to lean in.

"No sex during work hours lovers." Celeste teases as she walks by with her bags.

Melanie gently pushes Jon away. "That's a good sentence but isn't good for this situation Celeste!" Melanie exclaims. "As for you, let's go." Melanie grabs his hand and takes him to the doctors office.

"Can't believe your dragging me here."

"Yeah yeah, yeah, you'll get my lovin once we find out about your jaw."

Once they arrive at the doctor's office, the doctor checks out his jaw. Melanie and Jon get the news that Jon just needs to ice it. "See? It's not broken." Jon says.

"Hey you never know!"

"Now can I have my kiss?"

Melanie gives him a flirty smile. "I'll be in your locker room." Melanie walks away.

"Wait, what?" Jon asks.

"Mister Good, I believe she wants you to follow her." The doctor says. Jon quickly gets off his seat.

"Thanks doc." Jon says and quickly runs after Melanie.

* * *

Hope this chapter was okay.

Favortie Hashtag? #MorganRules #LovebirdsOfJustice #TeamPlayer #WaitAMinute #TakeYouDown

Thanks for all the reviews! I love the guest reviews too! This is my first successful story and I couldn't of done it without all my readers. Thanks guys! Until next time!

Next chapter-SummerSlam Axxess.

After SummerSlam, that is when the chapters get more crazy and intense, The Outspoken diva and twists in the story will soon be posted.


	28. SummerSlam Axxess

Forced To Believe

**Author's Note**-Over 17,500 views! Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 23-SummerSlam Axxess

SummerSlam Axxess

Melanie has on jeans, a WWE shirt that says _'Believe in Morgan'_ and some sandals. Melanie puts her hair in a pony tail as she walks to where she is supposed to sit with The Shield. She bumps into Paige (Saraya). "Hey! Happy birthday!" Melanie grins and gives her a hug.

"Aw, thank you!" Saraya grins and hugs her back.

"I gotta go but I'll catch up with you later. Kick some ass today!"

Saraya chuckles. "I will."

Melanie sees Joe, Jon and Colby already sitting down at their station for the meet and greet. She sits next to Joe as she is at the end. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nah, you're fine." Jon says as he is wearing a yellow shirt with a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"About time you got here." Colby jokes.

"That reminds me, when are you going to make your move on the pranking? It's been a while." Melanie says.

"I'm still working on that."

"Haha, someone ran out of ideas."

"Did not..."

Melanie sees the fans forming a line. "Let's see how long it takes for my hand to cramp."

Fans start walking towards The Shield and starts grinning at them. "Hi Morgan!" 3 girls in their teens exclaim.

"Damn, you really are popular these days Mel. These girls just kicked us to the curb..." Colby jokes as the girls quickly apologize to much of The Shield's amusement.

"You are like our favorite diva! You are so cool!" The first girl says.

"Aw, I'm glad." Melanie starts to sign the first girl's picture of herself. Melanie signs the rest of the girls items and takes a photo with them. An interviewer walks up to The Shield.

"Hello Morgan, you mind us interviewing you?" The male interviewer asks.

"I love interviews. Ask away!"

"You know people are starting to call you and Dean a power couple?"

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that. When was this?" Melanie asks with a grin.

"Ever since money in the bank."

"Wow, I've been out of the loop." Melanie laughs.

"She's always out of the loop. I knew about it. And listened to the reception the crowd gives us." Jon speaks up.

Melanie turns to him. "What!? And you didn't tell me?" Melanie asks as Joe chuckles and signs a fan's picture.

"Sorry." Jon chuckles.

"You two have gone through a lot, how are you two?" The interviewer asks

"Going strong." Melanie says with a smile.

"Glad to hear, keep representing."

"We will." Melanie smiles as The interviewer walks away. After 30 minutes of meeting and signing fans items, Larry King and his sons walk up to The Shield as security blocks the line. The Shield get out their seats so they can be interviewed. Joe, wearing a Shield shirt and jeans, Jon, Melanie, and Colby, wearing a gray shirt, a cap and sunglasses, stand before Larry King and his sons Chance and Cannon and one of their friends.

"We are with The Shield. How is it like being evil?" Larry asks as a camera starts rolling on them.

"It's awesome! Oh my gosh, it is so cool to act like a crazied person in the ring." Melanie exclaims as everyone laughs.

"It feels great, every day when I get up in the morning." Jon replies.

"We get booed here and there." Joe replies.

"We're the champions of the world." Colby says.

"You guys win, I thought it was the opposite, I thought the bad guys are supposed to lose." Larry says.

"Sometimes the bad guys do win." Jon replies.

"Oh~"

"What's the best part about being the bad guy?" One of Larry's sons ask.

"The angry face, and like what Melanie said, act crazy." Joe replies.

"What's your major move?" Larry asks Melanie.

"The backfire and the breakdown." Melanie replies with a smile.

"Wow, that sounds really intense. What is the backfire?"

"It's like a DDT but you kick out your leg as you pull the person down on their head. The breakdown is a painful submission I do on the divas. I sit on their back and wrap their arms around their neck like a straightjacket and hold their wrist. While I do that, I pull back, causing pressure."

"Sounds painful. You divas are tough. But you are such a sweetheart when your not in the ring."

"Aw thank you." Melanie chuckles. Chance and Cannon start staring at Melanie in admiration as Melanie smiles at Larry King.

Larry looks at his sons. "I'm sorry, my sons have a huge crush on you."

"Aw do they?" Melanie grins as she looks at Chance and Cannon giving her a smile.

"Can't help it, she's so pretty." Cannon says.

"Aw thanks. You two are so handsome."

"You mind giving us a kiss on the cheek?" Chance asks.

"I guess you can steal a kiss on the cheek from me." Melanie grins and gives Larry's sons a kiss on the cheek and also give their friend a kiss on the cheek as well. The teen boys sigh.

"Watch out, they might steal your girl." Colby jokes at Jon as they all laugh.

"The Shield guys. Go get somebody!" Larry exclaims as he shakes their hands. After Larry and his sons leave, Melanie looks at the fans as they chant_ 'Injustice.'_

She realizes that the fans were upset with Larry bustiing in line but then an idea pops in her head. "Hey! Everyone, how about I offer you guys hugs? Will that calm you down?"

The crowd quickly agrees as Melanie looks relieved. Security unblocks the line and the fans proceed. Melanie sees a female with long black hair and in her early 30s wearing a shirt that says _'Kill The Queen'_

Melanie grins. "Oh wow, that brings back so many memories."

"I know it's a WWE event but I couldn't help but wear this to meet you." The woman grins.

"That's awesome, I'm glad you remember me from TNA."

"Yeah, been a fan since TNA. I loved how you betrayed Madison. It was awesome!"

Melanie smiles at her and starts to think about why the shirt was made in the first place.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

In TNA, during Madison's match against Mickie James, The beat from Madison's _'Killa queen'_ theme comes on which catches everyone's attention, but the lyrics were different _'Let's kill-the-queen~'_

Melanie comes out with a smirk as Madison's jaw drops."How dare you use my music!?" Madison exclaims. "You are going to kill me!? How dare you!"

"Kill the queen? I think Melanie is on a mission to take Madision down and take her title." Taz says on commentary.

After Mickie gets the win from the distraction, Melanie gets in the ring and waits for Madision to get up. When Madision turns around, Melanie gives her the backfire which she called the dethroning while she was in TNA. The crowd cheers as Melanie grabs her title and raises it up in the air before dropping it on Madison's fallen body and looking at her with a smirk.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

"And then you would always wear black and scare Madison like you were actually going to kill her. Awesome gimmick." The fan says.

"Thanks!" Melanie grins.

"Mind if I take a photo with you?"

"Of course." Melanie stands up and takes a photo with the fan and gives the fan a hug. During Axxess, Melanie was shocked at how much love she got from her fans. From kids running to her with big smiles on their faces and giving her a big hug, to her fanboys.

"It's Morgan!" A group of guys, in their early 20s exclaim as Melanie laughs.

"Oh my gosh you are like the hottest diva!" One of the guys says.

"No she is not, she's cute!"

"On fire!"

"Nah, she's sexy!"

"Shut up man, Dean is right there" One of the guys says to the guy who called Morgan sexy. He hits him on the shoulder..

"Hahaha, it's cool." Melanie reassures. Melanie even met older women who complimented her on her ringwork and mic skills. Melanie was loving SummerSlam Axxess.

After the meet and greet was over, Melanie walks around and is stopped by another interviewer. "Hey Morgan, how are things in the divas locker room?" A female interviewer asks.

"Everyone wants to wrestle me." Melanie replies.

"Oh no, jealousy?"

Melanie smiles. "Completly the opposite"

"How so?"

"You see, the reason why the divas love to face me is because of how they can get praised for the match too and not just me or the winner of the match. A lot of these matches happen mostly on NXT thought. But usually when I have a match, I try to let them take control of me in the ring and let them show off their good moves instead of it being a squash match. That's why me and Alicia had such a great match at WrestleMania. Even though there are sometimes I have to do a squash match, on NXT, I can have a real one on one match with the diva so they can show off their moves. Like Aksana for example. She has potental."

"Wow, I did not know that. That is really something."

"Yeah. Sometimes I put myself in a divas shoes who really isn't winning matches and is always losing to a top diva. I don't want that."

As Melanie talks, Celeste sneaks up behind her with a grin. "That's why I want them to bring it their all. Also that is why I put my body on the line at money in the bank. So, I took it like a woman and took all those spears Kaitlyn gave me during our match in my hometown."

"You definitely took some hits there." The interviewer says.

"Haha, a lot of hits. I don't know if I'll be able to have kids but I wanted that match to rock and hopefully go down into one of the best diva matches."

As Melanie finishes her sentence, Celeste puts her in a headlock as she laughs. "Hey, you said for me to give it my all. Half those spears weren't even for you." Celeste jokes.

"I know, I know." Melanie chuckles as she gets released by the hybrid diva.

"So you two are best friends?" The interviewer asks.

"She's my little tomboy when she isn't on cloud nine." Celeste teases.

"What?!" Melanie exclaims.

"Cloud nine?" Intervieer asks.

"Oh you know, her and Dean. They are all lovely dovely. The locker room thinks they're cute. Oh did you see her and him wrestle in the ring hours before payback?" Celeste nudges Melanie's side as she grins. "I think it's so romantic how he saved her from the Big Show. SO cute even though he got punched. Oh and I caught them-" Celeste began but Melanie grabs her mouth.

"Quiet you!"

Celeste laughs."We heard on the E! website, there was a poll on which couple was the most popular and it's tied between Nikki and Cena and you and Jon."

"My votes for Morgan." Celeste grins.

"That's what's up." Melanie says and gives her a low five.

"How do you like the fans?" The interviewer asks.

"I love how a lot of my fans remember me from the development areas and TNA. It's really cool that I have longer term fans like that. Such an honor." Melanie replies.

"You girls have a good rest of the day." The interviewer takes her leave. Melanie walks around again and sees some fans and waves at them. She catches up to Randy. "Dude! Great news! My hand doesn't hurt from singing autographs!"

Randy laughs slightly. "Awesome."

"I know right! I'll catch you later." Melanie waves at him and catches up with Jon as an interviewer confronts them.

"You mind us asking you a question?" The interviewer asks.

"Not at all." Melanie says.

"How does it feel being a heel?"

"Hm...I do miss my face moments." Melanie says.

"Oh no, you're blowing me off?" Jon asks as Melanie laughs.

"Haha, no. I like being a heel. It's interesting to portray such a weird, loud, wild crazy character who is vicious and shows no mercy what so ever but sometimes I do miss those face days ya know? But you never know, maybe Morgan will be back in the light someday."

"Thanks for your time!" The interviewer walks away.

"All right, gotta get ready to reveal the 30 years of WrestleMania roster. See you in a bit."

"Jeesh, I haven't spent anytime with you." Jon says.

"I know, so much stuff going on. I'll see you in a bit. The WWE2K14 roster reveal is already began a while ago." Melanie says.

"Alright." Jon says and gives her a kiss on the cheek and she walks away.

* * *

**30 years of WrestleMania roster reveal**

Damien, Ric Flair, J.R and King were already in the ring."But we need a diva to help us out don't we? King asks as the crowd cheers. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, Morgan!"

Morgan comes out with a grin but is still slightly in character minus the mean attitude as the crowd cheers. Morgan gets in the ring. "What's up people!?" The crowd cheers in response.

"SILENCE!" Damien exclaims.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Morgan asks.

"I am the uncrowned world heavyweight champion."

"Really~?" Ric Flair asks.

"Haha, you funny." Morgan replies.

"My briefcase says it all right here. I can cash it in anytime I want." Damien says.

"That is not a world championship belt, that is a wannabe like you are." Ric says as the crowd _'Ohs'_

"Burn..." Morgan replies.

"And for you to mention my name in the same sentence as yours is the most ridiculous thing in the history of this sport. Let me see. Ric Flair's 16 time world champion...and uh...what's his first name?" Ric asks.

"Damien." King answers.

"Damien Sandow...wow...that uh, ha ha, that's almost hilarious..."

"We interrupt this speech with a breaking news flash. Your opinion does not count. These people would much rather hear me speak, listen to every word I say then to see you and you!" Damien points at Ric and Morgan.

"Woo!" Ric exclaims.

"Silence!"

"Woo!"

"Silence"

"Woo,woo!"

"Silence, silence!"

"Woo,woo!"

"Silence!"

"Woo!"

"Silence!"

"Woo!"

"Silence!"

"Woo!"

"Silence!"

"Woo!"

"Silence!"

"Woo!"

"Silence!"

Ric starts doing his walk around the ring as Morgan laughs and the crowd cheers. "Woo!"

"You like this!? Your entertained by this!?" Damien exclaims as Morgan keeps laughing.

"Yes, yes I am." Morgan replies as the crowd chants_ 'Yes'_

"Before things get even more out of hand, we have one more person to show for the 30 years of WrestleMania." King says.

"Finally. I'm coming up, I'm coming up." Damien says with hope but then it shows Morgan's model in the game as the crowd cheers.

Morgan laughs. "Wow..."

"What!? You let this woman in the game but not me?! Your savior!?"

"Snooze you lose buddy." Morgan says.

"How dare you?!"

"How dare you?"

"You!"

"You."

"SILENCE!"

"SILENCE!" Melanie mocks.

"SILENCE!"

"Silence!"

"Rugh!" Damien exclaims as Morgan laughs. "I'm done with this." Damien gets out the ring.

"Bye! No one will miss ya!" Morgan waves.

* * *

After the segment, Melanie walks around and sees Bryan Williams and Aubrey Sitterson near by. Melanie walks over to them. "Hey guys." Melanie says with a grin.

"Hey~ it's The Shield's girl! How do you like your model for WWE2K14?" Bryan asks.

"It's so cool, thank you so much for putting me in the game and in 30 years of WrestleMania with Alicia Fox. Our match at WrestleMania is going to be awesome to play."

"Glad you like the model. Hope you like your entrance and finisher when we reveal them." Aubrey says,

"Oh trust me, I will." Melanie laughs with the guys. Jon meets up with Melanie as another interviewer walks up to them. Jon has his arm around her waist as they look at the interviewer.

"Are you ready to face either Natalya or Brie for your title?" The interviewer asks.

"Totally ready." Melanie smiles.

"Have a strategy?"

"Hm...cheat."

"That's my girl." Jon says.

Melanie laughs. "I'm joking! joking! get out of here." Melanie pushes Jon away as he chuckles.

"So what is your real strategy?" The interviewer asks.

"Well, I've been watching Natalya and Brie's recent matches and also I've been remembering all the moves Natalya has done to me. Since I'm familiar with Natalya's wrestling style, I should be able to avoid her sharpshooter and her other deadly moves. Brie on the other hand...I'll snap her body like a twig along with that twin sister of hers." Melanie says in character.

"Did you watch Natalya's tag match with Maria against Eva Marie and Brie?"

"Yes. I gotta stay away from those roll up pins."

"What do you think of Eva Marie's first match?"

"She did all right. I just really want to face her in a one on one match."

"Not a tag match?"

"Nah, one on one seems more better. I want to see what she's made of. She really loves to talk, so how about you take it to the ring. Eva Marie, I want to challenge you to a match. You up for it?" Morgan asks to the camera. The interviewer goes to find Eva Marie as she signs her Maxim magazine to her fans.

"Hi Eva." The interviewer says.

Eva Marie smiles. "Hey."

"So moments ago, Morgan has issued a challenge against you. What do you say about that?"

Eva Marie smirks slightly. "Game on. But it'll be game over for her once she steps in the ring with me." Eva brags.

"Those sound like fightning words. Can't wait to see these two go at it one day."

"I might give her a preview during SummerSlam, just watch out."

* * *

Back to Melanie, she is with another interviewer.

"How does it feel being one of the first divas on WWE2K14 30 years of WrestleMania? There was a secret poll on the WWE app about it and the WWE Universe chose your match."

"I feel honored. I was not expecting that. I know that I've been in the scoops but I didn't know they put me and Alicia on there. That's awesome. I can't wait to play the game."

The interviewer thanks her for her time and walks away. Minutes later, the same interviewer that interviewed Eva comes back. "Back so soon?" Melanie smiles.

"Yep. We are back with Morgan. Eva Marie has told us_ 'Game on, but it'll be game on for her once she steps in the ring with me.'_ What do you say about that?"

"Wow...if you really are feeling this confident, then I can't wait to see if what you say is true. I'll be waiting for you in the ring. Hope your ready for a backfire sweetie." Morgan blows a kiss at the camera.

The interviewer chuckles. "Another question, may we ask why you are so loyal to The Shield? You've been DDTed by your old friend Randy Orton and got hit by the world's largest slam by Mark Henry. How are you still able to stand here and take the pain? You have taken a lot of hits for them."

"Man...they saved my ass so many times...it's time I do the favor. It's what teams should do. We have each others backs. We sacrifice everything for each other."

"Last question, who are you rooting for the WWE championship match?"

"Honestly, I believe Daniel Bryan is going to win. He has a lot of momentum and he has such heart in wrestling. I really see him winning the title. Cena had a good run, but he met his match. Daniel is going to win the title, I know it." Melanie smiles.

"Thank you so much for your time. Can't wait to see you in action at SummerSlam."

"No problem!" Melanie grins.

* * *

Hope it was okay. I never been to a WWE Axxess show but hopefully if WWE has WrestleMania in Philly, I'll be able to go. Fingers crossed. Chapter sounds rushed, sorry for that, but I know Axxess is chaotic since there is so much stuff going on.

Hashtags next chapter and some more pranks and interactions too.

* * *

Next chapter-Consequences

Jon and Melanie spare before SummerSlam and then do their SummerSlam matches. Then, on Raw Morgan gives her thoughts on what happened with Triple H and Orton. Outspoken diva coming soon.

* * *

Checked out Raw this past week? Saw the teasing tension with The Shield. They are going to break up soon, I know it. Sucks but the story will still go on.


End file.
